


The Ocean Dream Diamond

by Raixander (orphan_account)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adventure, Attempted Seduction, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Modern Era, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 85,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collaborative mission between Hades, Athena, and their warriors to destroy a deadly weapon. </p><p>Through the mission and the games of seduction, one Judge of the Underworld found a rarest diamond on earth that changed the course of the mission...and made him lost his own game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : StS belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei. (How I'd love to have it *sigh*)
> 
> First posted on FFnet on February, 25th, 2013.
> 
> This is my first fanfic...and the first time I've ever wrote anything fiction.  
> Non beta-ed, so please be patient with my mistakes. Hope won't make you suffer :-)
> 
>  
> 
> The timeline is post 20th century-Holly War with a flash of The Lost Canvas era, and with modern setting. But it's not an AU.
> 
> The pairing is mostly inspired by and hence dedicated to Kaay (yay! I've done it, finally!). Surely Haku also has some influences on how I picture Camus.
> 
> Finally, I also realized that CamusxRhada sexual tension was inspired by the story from Shiryuforever94 : Sexo Infernal
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving your feedback! 
> 
> -Raix-  
> .

                                                                                                                            

After Athena's victory on the recent Holy War—however with a very high price to pay like losing her all gold knights—it was agreed by the Olympians that the world still needed a god for managing the death souls and the Underworld.  
  
Being a goddess of wisdom, Athena bravely agreed in Hades resurrection and returning to the underworld, along with the resurrection of her fallen gold saints.  
  
And why not Poseidon also while they were at it? Facilitated by the Olympians and Zeus himself—who wanted his freedom to chase some beautiful human girls rather than managing the family feud— the resurrected gods and the goddess of wisdom finally achieved a peace pact.  
  
According to the pact, the three archenemies-deities should learn to understand each other better and agreed not to sabotage the works and roles of others in the living world. In return, the Olympians granted them their warriors back in full.  
  
The three parties also agreed upon a regular informal "get to know" meeting or parties among their warriors to facilitate better atmosphere and collaboration to reduce the chances of emerging new wars.

 

* * *

  
  
That was how Rhadamanthys found himself buried in all the paper works of managing the escaped souls and the judgments' records after the recent Holy War. Of course, he also had to rebuild and train the new army of the specters. Well, he enjoyed building the army. But doing the extra paperwork? That was really depressing and torturing. Those were his days since his resurrection months ago.  
  
Rhadamanthys sighed and poured his favorite whiskey to the Baccarat glass and savored the taste. His mind began to wander and ended up wondering whether the new life was also depressing for a specific handsome Athena's golden knight. He wondered how this man could maintain his serene look and the aura of a crystal throughout his reincarnations. The aura of that saint’s cosmo was beautiful, strong and at the same time… there was something fragile about it.  
  
The Judge had seen this saint shortly before the recent holy war, when the fallen saint pretended to pledge his allegiance to Hades.  
  
The Kyoto had seen that saint of interest from quite a distance at the recent gathering party two months ago. As usual, that particular saint had come with his Scorpio-best friend. That annoying Casanova of the Sanctuary was always around the saint of interest and looked so possessive of him. The behavior or the resurrected Scorpio Saint was very much alike with his previous reincarnation, an annoying Scorpio Saint who had almost killed the Judge in the Holy War 243 years ago.

Back to the saint of interest, the Judge had actually develop an interest 243 years ago when they first met and fought. Different from the previous reincarnation of that saint he had fought, the present reincarnation of that saint appeared to be more cold and detached from the surroundings.

  _So inviting to be conquered._

  
Surprised by his own thought, Rhadamanthys decided to call it a day and went to his bedroom. He opened a thick folder of confessions and judgment records of one particular soul throughout its reincarnations. The Judge had read it over and over since his own resurrection. He had develop a new habit of having those records for accompanying him going to bed.

 

It was started as a mere curiosity. But people said that curiosity killed the cat.  
  
The strong and loyal Judge of The Underworld had abused his power a little by taking this folder to his mansion. Just a little bit, because it was in fact Aiacos who took it from Minos’ office by any means he did not want to know in detail. Minos would surely be furious when he found it out. Anyway, if he ever found out.  
  
Rhadamanthys wasn’t worry at all. When it happened, there would be Aiacos who would surely help him escaping Minos' wrath. He would be safe because he had misled the Garuda to think that he knew exactly the reason of the fierce judge's interest in this soul. Amongst the three of them, Aiacos was the most romantic person and would do anything to support romance. To be honest, the Wyvern found Aiacos gullible for having this trait, but it could come out handy. Proven.

 

What Rhadamanthys didn’t realize, was that the fair Garuda had shown his sympathies. Not every day the blond judge showed his interest for a stranger. Aiacos knew that a Wyvern simply took and always got what he wanted without any effort. Anything that was unusual on the Brit’s behavior could be a future romance, in Aiacos’ opinion. Anything romance was interesting for the Nepalese. And anything interesting would be good as an alternative to the monotonic and arduous life in the Underworld.

 

Unfortunately for Rhadamanthys, he still missing a small detail:  what the hell was exactly his interest in this soul anyway? Why has this saint’s confession record intrigued him so much?  
  
At that thought, the blond judge began to read the record once again before falling asleep.

* * *

* * *

  
_**-flashback- (taken from The Lost Canvas manga)** _

  
  
" My dear Degel, fighting this way is not your style. Leave it to me and just go. Go stop Pandora from releasing Poseidon from the amphora!" The Scorpio Saint shouted, having succeeded launching the restriction attack on the Wyvern.  
  
"But I can't let you fight Rhadamanthys alone here!" The green-haired gold saint replied worriedly to the blue-haired gold saint.  
  
"Excuse me? You saw that he could break your ice ring and ice coffin attacks earlier. I 've made him half paralyzed. That means my style worked better for fighting him. And I don't know how long I could hold him that way…..so, please hurry go!"  
  
"Huh! Do you think you can just pass me like that?" Growled Rhadamanthys while deploying his cosmo to free his body without much success.  
  
"Oh, yes he can,” smirked Kardia, ready to launch another secret attack. The final and only attack that would cost him dearly.  
  
"This should be the last time I follow your way, Kardia!" Degel shouted as he ran passing the paralyzed Rhadamanthys. “And please stay alive,” he murmured with a softer voice, praying to all kind of deities he knew to save his Kardia. Little did he knew that it would be the very last time they argued...and saw each other alive.  
  
Paralyzed Rhadamanthys watched the handsome ice saint leaving, secretly admired the beautiful ice techniques the saint had pulled out during the fight moments ago. The remnants of ice crystals made that Athena's warrior's skin and violet eyes glittered. No wonder the Scorpio Saint was so determined to fight a Judge of The Underworld alone and ready to sacrifice himself. The Scorpio Knight must have loved this ice saint dearly. _Interesting_.  
  
 _"When I am done killing this annoying Scorpio, I'll find you and grant you a beautiful death, Ice Saint! Maybe I'll play you first a little bit._ " Rhadamanthys thought arrogantly.  
  
Tough luck, Rhadamanthys never predicted that his day in that holy war would start badly in the hand of that annoying Scorpio Saint, a warrior with a defected heart.

 

He just knew that he would remember this pair of saints forever for the failure of his mission. After all, he would be reborn in a new body with all his memories intact.  
  
From that day, the judge had promised himself that the next time meeting those Saint's reincarnations, he would kill them directly and fast. Until his curiosity drove him to read the confession records.  
  
 _ **-end of flashback-**_

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
"My Lord Hades.” The judge presented himself and knelt before his God, knowing that he was summoned upon a mission. He had been briefed shortly a few days ago by Minos. He saw that Aeacus and Minos were already in the room, reading some documents and entering coordinates to their GPS devices.  
  
"My Wyvern! This mission is critical and we have to achieve the objectives at all cost. That is why you are chosen to be the bearer of my sword needed in this mission." Hades handed his powerful sword to the judge.

Rhadamanthys took the sword in full restpect, directly swung it on over his shoulder, and tightened the sling of the sword around his waist. With a face full of pride and determination, the judge raised and declared, "I am ready to learn the details, my Lord. As I understood it earlier, we have to collaborate with the other parties. May I know more about this?"

  
"Certainly, my Judge! For your part, we have to work together with Athena and her chosen saints. In fact, they are just entering the palace now.”

Rhadamanthys bowed dutifully, retreating to leave the private audience.

Hades suddenly changed his tone. “And Rhadamanthys?" There was a hint of warning in his voice.

  
"Yes, my Lord?" replied Rhadamanthys curiously.  
  
"We are now following the peace pact, despite our own doubts. And this mission is so important that Athena and I will not tolerate feelings, resentments and past problems become hindrances in the collaboration. We need a full team work, although we understand that saints and specters are like oil and water. Is that clear?"  
  
"Understood, Your Majesty," bowed Rhadamanthys. He guessed that this warning must be related to Leo, Scorpio and Gemini saints. He had failed a mission, almost being killed, or even being killed in two Holly Wars by Leo, Scorpio and a Gemini Saints. While the opposite was also true. Therefore, “having resentments” amongst them would be to say the least.  
  
Shortly, the blond judge joined his two fellow judges in the conference room, eagerly waited for Athena's group to enter the room. Although he had a genuine interest on the details of the mission, Rhadamanthys found himself wondered if that peculiar gold saint would be there, too.  
  
When finally the door opened and Athena entered the room, the Wyvern almost thanked the purple-haired incarnation of the Wisdom Goddess for bringing this very knight in flesh and blood to the underworld, amongst the other gold saints who were following behind her.

 

Suddenly, Rhadamanthys had a good feeling about the success of this mission, whatever it might be.

* * *

 

 


	2. First Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Victoria for your input about Camus' skin. It is very important and consistent with the manga and OVA. Sorry for CamusxMilo fans who pictured him in snow-white skin. Hence, Camus is now a bit tanned!
> 
> Usual sad disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya. I don't get any money from doing this, only the joy of abusing Camus *sigh*
> 
> Warning : Bad spelling and grammar that escaped automatic checking, but hopefully you can still get the story. 
> 
> Hints : You can Google "Ocean Dream Diamond", for it reflects Camus in this story. And if you Google "Dan Stevens images", THAT is my sexy judge out there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Athena entered the room and walked towards Hades to sit beside him. Her chosen saints were all in their full armor or Pope dress.  
  
The Kyotos knew them all, at least at the formality level. Taking part in the gathering parties does not mean that all specters, marinas and saints were at nicknames and hugging terms. Perhaps some did, too eagerly. Certainly it was not the Wyvern.  
  
The reappointed Pope of the Sanctuary, Aries Shion, Leo Aiolia, Libra Dohko, the younger Aries Mu, Capricorn Shura, Virgo Shaka, Aquarius Camus and the Gemini Saint took their seats after exchanged greetings.

 

Based on the calm and charismatic way of greeting people from the Gemini, surely the twin was Saga, also known as the second-in command in Sanctuary under Pope Shion. The younger twin of Gemini knight would have looked at the Wyvern with mocking smiles as he always did in the get-together parties before. So far, that was the only way Rhadamanthy could distinguish Kanon from Saga without having to fight the twin.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Athena, Gentlemen!" greeted Hades. "We should start now as we don't have too much time for executing this mission." The underworld God continued, "As some of you know, Athena and I have been in close contact recently. It was mainly because we felt that something bad and dangerously powerful has arisen."  
  
"We didn't know what or who was that. We are sure that it is not Poseidon, by the way, and we have also formed a separate collaborative group with his marines," added Athena.  
  
"Many thanks to Sanctuary's spies who have contributed very well in gathering important information and shared it with us, enabled us to take some actions. Now we shall go to the details, Minos?"  
  
Griffon Minos, the most competent and powerful Kyoto, rose from his seat and presented the latest information, displayed on a big digital screen in the room.  
  
Although he was a hundred per cent putting his attention in listening to Minos and the presented data, the Wyvern still managed to make discreet observations towards the Aquarius knight across the big meeting table.  
  
The ice saint looked very elegant in his gold armor and with his serious and cold manners. His long and straight dark hair fell majestically down the back until just above his bottom. The thick hairs seemed somehow silky and reflecting greenish-deep blue highlights, that looked fantastic on his light-tanned skin, interestingly matching the beautiful eyes under the straight but long eyelashes. His eyes were deep blue with a hint of green, a rare kind of blue eyes. He had a high nose, standing cutely above the nice curved lips. Still manly but looked soft.  
  


Simply put, this man was certainly different from the strawberry blond-haired Aquarian the judge occasionally had in his bed.

 


	3. The Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : StS belongs to Masami Kurumada and To

Minos ended his presentation and closed the displayed data.  
  
"So I propose that we split into two or three small teams to meet these different goals. We can recruit other specters or saints if you wish on the need basis while maintaining the confidentiality. However, keeping the team slim will be preferred to keep the activities under the radar of our yet to be identified enemy. Then each team can start to discuss their strategies and actions. This place will serve as a base for our teams in the Underworld and therefore we have established and granted you some secret passages for a direct access to the Upper-world and vice versa. The base provides logging for the teams and of course, we all can use the Underworld’s medical facilities. I will be in charge of running the base and coordinating the actions from here,” Minos bowed to his god, “With your permission, my Lord."  
  
"Thank you, Minos." Hades replied and turned to Athena, who nodded in agreement to him and her Pope.  
  
Shion continued, "Thank you, Judge and thank you, Hades. And we have established small bases to support our activities in the upper world, mainly disguised as the Graude Foundation's facilities. Dohko and I will be in charge of coordinating those places and Upper-world activities, in close contact with Minos and Sorrento. The Gemini knights Saga and Kanon would be my deputies in the Underworld and Undersea."  
  
"We hope we can work well together to protect our realms from this threat. Now we will leave you to start working. Hades, me and Poseidon will concentrate on locating and identifying the source of this threatening dark power. Shall we leave now, Uncle?" said Athena and rose from her seat.  
  
The god and goddess left the room followed by the Pope and Libra Dohko for the same kind of meeting with Poseidon and his marines at the Undersea.  
  
"Now, this is the data that we have collected so far and the coordinates of places where this dark power has been sensed by our god and goddess. Some of them will be investigated by another team from Sanctuary and Undersea joint forces. The gods also suspected that a magical weapon or a vessel could be involved, as in usual case of an awakening power." Minos distributed the tablets to the gold saints in the room.  
  
The First Judge continued, "As Rhadamanthys is now the bearer of our Lord's sword, finally he will be assigned for destroying the ultimate weapon of the enemy. The problem is that we still don't know what that ultimate weapon is. So we need good researchers and spies to support his mission. Also, we need a skill of weapon deactivation should it be too dangerous to destroy" said Minos.  
  
"Then I assign Camus of Aquarius for he is our best spy. In fact, most of the information provided from our side was from his mission and investigation. And his technique is perfect for a deactivation or stopping any kind of matter." Saga, the appointed deputy, started to show control.  
  
 _Perfect!_ Rhadamanthys thought silently, maintaining an indifferent look.  
  
Minos made a pause before replying, "I agree. But then we need to make sure that we can free the weapon or the vessel back in a very fast way if it is needed, in other words, to break his techniques. I am tied to the base so I cannot join this team, and so is Dohko. Who else…."  
  
"What makes you think that you are that powerful anyway? Camus' ice coffin cannot be destroyed, not even by the combined efforts of several Gold Saints!" shouted Aiolia in anger.  
  
The loyal Leo did not like being briefed by the snob enemy, or ex-enemy, right from the start of the meeting. And now he could not stand his brother-in-arms being looked down like that.  
  
"I am sorry to break the news that I have done it easily before to the Swan Knight. Didn't he even kill his master as well?" Minos also replied in a raised voice. No one dared to raise his voice and showed disrespect to the Judge of Hell before.  
  
"Gentlemen, can we focus back to ….." Saga's words were cut by another person in confidence with a hint of mocking in his voice.  
  
"It's OK. I am also able to do that. You surely can confirm that, Aquarius?" asked Rhadamanthys, finally found an interesting way to directly talk to the handsome Saint.  
  
"I do not recall that we have been in a direct fight before," replied the Aquarian dangerously in a low tone and cold glares straight to the blond judge. His lips tightened, and suddenly the room was several degrees colder.  
  
"Hm, sorry. I must have been mistaken you with your previous reincarnation," smirked Rhadamanthys., earning another cold stares that surely could kill someone if applied long enough.  
  
"It is decided then! Now for the other two teams, I propose that….." Saga cut the scene and forced Minos to continue their discussions.  
  
At the end of the briefing, they agreed to build three different teams. Virgo Shaka, Aries Mu and Leo Aiolia were in the first team, in charge of detecting and destroying the enemy's base or forces. As the second team, Aiacos and Shura should do the same tasks in close contact to other realms. Finally, while Saga should aid Minos occasionally at the base, he also joined the team of Rhadamanthys and Camus, because the Gemini cared to protect his younger comrade in a difficult position and mission with the Wyvern.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It was certainly not the best days of his life. First, he had a big fight with his lover, who was accusing him of being indifferent, insensitive and several degrees colder than the absolute zero.

He was accused of being scared by commitment and showing affection, and by goddess what else.  
  
Then, just now the specters mocked his fighting skill and his cosmo. Finally, his unlucky day had a perfect ending such as being assigned to assist an arrogant specter who claimed to be able to neutralize his cosmo and his fighting skills? To be assigned with someone whose smirks were mocking and annoying?

 

He sighed.

 

His day as an Aquarius Saint could have been better.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Rhadamanthys blessed his lucky star, if he had one, for being teamed up with his subject of interest. The Aquarian man looked even more radiant with those angry eyes that showed more of greenish hints on his blue irises. The judge enjoyed the cold and sharp stares directed to him, because it was so beautiful.  
  
Previously, the Ice Saint was just an object of a Wyvern’s curiosity based on the confession records. Now, this man became the object of curiosity for his appealing physical traits.

 

Rhadamanthys licked his lips.  
  
 _ **A predator has tagged its next prey.**_

 


	4. The Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.
> 
> OOC-ness for Milo.

 

 _ **-Flashback-**_  
  
.  
  
Camus threw his sweaty naked body back on the bed, still panting.  
  
His lips curled a smile in delight. The room felt hot, too hot. The sweet scent of love still hung in the room, reminiscent of the zenith that two lovers achieved moments ago. His eyes gradually got the vision of the ceiling as he caught his breaths.  
  
But the ceiling soon turned into a cascade of curly blond hairs before he felt his lips being kissed, again. Then a pair of tanned, muscular arms pulled and encircled his body, so Camus could put his face in the crook of his lover's neck.  
  
They were happy together, before as best-friends. Then it became much, much more than just friends.  
  
"I think I am in trouble of…being in love with you, my friend." His lover passionately whispered in his ear.  
  
"Funny that I have the same problem, Milo."  
  
He heard his lover chuckled softly and tightened the hug. He liked it to hear his lover murmuring promises of a forever-ever-after, like a lullaby before he fell asleep.  
  
Sadly their forever-ever-after was abruptly cut short the next day, by a girl who came and claimed to be their goddess. Then his days ended too soon at the hand of his own disciple. His ever after dream has turned into several nightmares since then, every time he woke up in his resurrections.  
  
.  
  
 _ **-End flashback-**_

* * *

* * *

  
  
Basilisk Sylphid gave a guided tour at and around the base for the gold knights, showing them the facilities and their quarters. The knights and specters had a short time break at their quarters before having to join their own team and to start working on strategies and investigations.  
  
Camus took a short shower to freshen his head and minds, and dressed back in his gold clothes. There was still time before the next meeting.  
  
He observed around his room. The quarter was small but complete and well decorated. Hades is indeed the god with means.  
  
He glanced at the view outside his small but elegant bay window. The sky was still bright by the Underworld standard, with its pink and scarlet hue, the color that brought him back to a painful memory.  
  
 _Red…..scarlet…...Milo._  
  
.

* * *

  
  
 _ **-flashback-**_  
  
It was just under half a year since their last resurrection.  
  
It was a week ago, when he woke up from a two-hours sleep in his temple, after just got back from a month of an investigation mission. He was still tired but felt hungry. So he started to have breakfast with a headache as a companion.  
  
Actually, the Scorpion was the reason of his sleep deprivation. His lover had insisted on having a make-up love-making, after being left so long for the mission.  
  
As far as his Scorpio lover was concerned, he expected the Aquarian to place a lot of importance on their romance. To which he actualy did, for Milo was the only love of his life.  
  
Camus couldn't help wishing, though, that Milo could show a more lighthearted approach to it every once in a while. At times, Milo's emotional needs were so demanding.  
  
Camus would do anything to satisfy his lover's need. The problem was, the ice saint was still overwhelmed and out of touch of his own emotions since his repeated resurrection.  
  
He still had to forgive himself for being wrong in judging the importance and the truth of Athena's reincarnation. He had to reevaluate his worthiness in being the Aquarius Gold Knight. After all, Hyoga had defeated him and surpassed his ice techniques, worthy that gold clothes, no?  
  
The worst thing was that his previous resurrection had brought him to treachery. It was intended for the sake of Athena, but still he was a traitor. For he remembered clearly how Milo's hands wrapped around his necks in despair, almost chocked him to another shameful death.  
  
Then, there was still a bit of a disappointment he tried to bury and to forget deep in his heart : about Milo's distrust at that scene.  
  
The Aquarius was basically frightened of strong emotions,. And being an ice saint had brought him to an even higher level of restriction, where control of emotions would be a big thing that made a difference as being alive or dead in battle.  
  
So the ice saint just stared at the ring that Milo presented him shortly after breaking into his kitchen that morning, exclaiming how perfect their night together was. He watched and listened to his lover's proposal about a next level. A commitment.  
  
 _But why? I already have_ _committed myself to you_ _. Always. I just need space and time to comprehend the whole thing. Couldn't you understand it, Milo?_ He felt as if he had to continually answer to his Scorpio lover. It's as if the ice saint side of his personality was being slowly diluted.  
  
"Camus..? You don't want it?" Milo caught his hesitation and silence.  
  
"Don't take it wrong Milo. But …" Camus paused, searching for words.  
  
But it was too late. _Of course_ , Milo took it wrong as a personal rejection. And exploded.  
  
"You are afraid of commitment, aren't you? You are ashamed of showing affections and emotions even for me, aren't you?" Milo raised his voice, utterly disappointed at his lover’s reaction.  
  
"No, Milo! Where did you get that idea? You should know me better than that!"  
  
"Oh, how could I know you better? You are always distant since that day. You always keep me at bay! Do you know how much I suffered from missing you all the time you were dead? Do you understand at all?" shouted the blonde Greek.  
  
"Do you even know how I feel, Milo?" Camus replied in a low tone. Hurt.  
  
"Indeed. You feel nothing! You are 20 degrees below your beloved absolute zero thing!"  
  
"Please don't make such a drama out of nothing! I love you. I just need time and space for a while." Camus tried to reason his fury lover.  
  
"If you love me, you don't want a space and time between us!"  
  
The knight under Scorpio sign could be quite stubborn, but his Aquarius partner was equally so.  
  
"It's not about you, Milo. It's how I-…." But he was sharply cut.  
  
"Well then, if time and space are what you need, then you have it now! Good day, Camus!" Milo turned and left him since, apparently in the speed of light. The ring was still on the table.  
  
Yesterday had they met at the Pope hall during a short briefing before being divided into separate groups. Milo was assigned to join a collaborative group with the marinas under Gemini Kanon. For better or worse. He had no clue.  
  
His lover - _or was he still?_ \- kept a distance, only granted him a slight nod or civil smiles, the gestures which were worth it between Athena's warriors.  
  
 _ **-End of flashback-**_  


* * *

  
His smart phone beeped. It was time go to the meeting room.

 

To continue saving his realm and goddess.

To continue living.

 

And to face another Scorpio, an arrogant Scorpio.  
  
  
  
 _ **C'est la vie.**_  


* * *

* * *

 

 


	5. Subordinate-With Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own StS. Too bad.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

  
After the gold saints  had left the room to see the facilities guided by Sylphid, the judges also withdrew to their offices.  
  
The three judges walked together in silence, since Minos was busy with his tablet checking the timetables for the Balron to cover him in the courthouse during his assignment in this mission.  
  
"Psst..hey Rhadamanthys!" called Aiacos discreetly after seeing Minos has entered his office. They were now walking approaching the Garuda's office.  
  
"Yes, Aiacos?"  
  
"I want that record back today, OK?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. Why?"  
  
"Because when you're dead in this mission, I don't want to answer to Minos alone about a missing record found in your room by your boyfriend."  
  
"We have fun from time to time, yes. But Valentine is not my boyfriend. How many times I told you this. He works for me!"  
  
The Garuda sneered, "Oh boy, yes he works very well. But seriously, bring it back to me. You anyway have the life version of it now. You looked almost drooling back there."  
  
"Shut up, you!" Growled Rhadamanthys. "I have a crucial mission to fulfill, won't have time for nonsense. But yeah, I think it will be fun to break that ice as an appetizer before getting hands on those enemies."  
  
  
  
"You definitely have a fetish for Aquarius, my dear colleague." The Garuda chuckled. "Hmm..poor gorgeous saint. Please be gentle with him, will you? For the sake of our Lord."  
  
"Huh…gentle and breaking souls are the opposite." Rhadamanthys gave a devilish grin. "But of course, I am perfectly able to break him gently when I am in the mood."  
  
"Tell you what, you didn't need to borrow that record if it only for your hobby of breaking souls or whatever." Suddenly Garuda Judge sounded a bit more serious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rhadamanthys asked in indifference.  
  
"Just food for thought." Smiled Garuda Kyoto upon entering his own office.  
  
The Wyvern paused shortly to think about Aiacos's last words. Then he shrugged his shoulder in disregard before turned his way to the another direction than his office. Rhadamanthys decided to go back to his mansion for that record and to take something else on the way there.  
  
Something which had strawberry-blond head.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Valentine has always admired his superior because of his strength, his fierceness, his strategies and his manly handsome figures. Of course, he also admired dearly Wyvern's gorgeous body.  
  
He was of a seductive type himself, but he never believed his luck that his master would allow him to savor that almost two meters tall, muscular and very manly body decorated in soft traces of scars from the hard fights and training.  
  
From time to time, the Harpy and his master enjoyed what men got to do to vent and escape the boring and tedious jobs of managing the dead.  
  
And today he knew that he was going to experience the fierceness and that gorgeous body again when he saw the big and tall body of the Judge broke into his room to shout.  
  
"To my room, now. I don't have much time!" Ordered Rhadamanthys.  


* * *

  
  
He barely closed the door of the living room part of the Judge's private quarter, when his smaller body was pulled and pinned to the wall. The Wyvern was already free from his surplice and was in his black tights. His predator amber eyes shone in gold, hypnotizing, indeed.  
  
In a fast and experienced move, Harpy was stripped from his surplices and his spandex suits. Within seconds, he was as bare as a newborn baby.  
  
The judge was already hard when he threw his black tights and the underwear away. Valentine swallowed hard seeing of a delicious throbbing member, only shortly, because soon he felt his body being laid almost by force to the big black leather sofa in the room.  
  
Then a strong, muscular and experienced hand grabbed his manhood and began to stroke it while a hot mouth made a tour of small bites and sucking fiercely all over his body. Valentine started to moan softly and end up loud. After a while, he got closer to a higher point. But the hand stopped, to his agony.  
  
Before he could protest, the smaller specter was turned to lie on his stomach and knees and had his legs apart.  
  
"It's been a while, isn't it?" He heard his master asked in a deep, raspy voice.  
  
Harpy's answer was a load moan when he felt the judge began to penetrate slowly, giving time for him to adjust and found a comfortable position.  Lucky, that he had briefly and hurriedly prepared himself with lots of lubrication before coming to the dragon's room. Meanwhile, the strong hand was back grabbing, stroking and squeezing Valentine's member to continue what was left before.  
  
Then the tall blond Englishman began to move, faster and deeper each time. Every thrust of the judge was powerful, dominating and precise. Just like the Wyvern's performance in the battlefield. The pleasure was increasing so fast again for Valentine, until he reached a point where he couldn't hold it anymore. Burst and melted in the hand of the judge.  
  
Rhadamanthys grunted loudly with every thrust as he came closer and closer. At the peak of his lust and desire, suddenly his vision was full of deep blue and green colors from a pair of eyes. And the beautiful face of the owner.  
  
Valentine was still lying under the big body of the judge as they slowly catch their breaths. He liked the feeling of being trapped, surrounded and pinned by the weight of his beloved Kyoto. Then he felt the judge lightly kissed his lips and slap his hips.  
  
"That was good. Thanks.” Rhadamantys patted his cheeks. “Sorry, I have to go for another meeting and mission. Next time we can do more."  
  
The subordinate watched the judge walked to the bathroom while explaining about his future absent from the court for sometimes due to a mission, and that Harpy should adjust the works accordingly with the other subordinates of the Wyvern.  
  
  
  
Harpy Valentine really enjoyed having sex with the Kyoto Wyvern. Every time.  
  
Only, he wondered if ever his beloved Kyoto makes love to him.  
  
  
  
.

* * *

  
  
Rhadamanthys dropped the confession record at the Aiacos’ office. And after earning a teasing smile from the Nepalese Kyoto, he continued going to the meeting room at the base.  
  
His "quickie" time with his subordinate-with benefit was good and relieved the tension he had lately.  
  
Wyvern Rhadamanthys felt fresh and ready to start the work properly now, preferably involving beating and screwing some enemies.  
  
And he was eager to see how the handsome blue-green eyes would be at fighting soon.  
  


* * *

  
.

* * *

  
  
_Well, I hope I wasn't too bad to Valentine. If so, sorry Victoria :-)_

 


	6. Gotcha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual disclaimer. Almost AU. No beta.
> 
> Edit : Thanks to Victoria !
> 
>  
> 
> Hiya!
> 
> I intended to put this story as a romance and not adventure, with the mission as the background to accommodate the pairs. That means, all the ancient stuffs or events that I put in this story are all bent to my Alternative Universe. In other words, I may take some name of ancient objects or places that are real but they will not be scientifically or historically correct when I put them in this story. Time and ignorance are my problems Also, everything is possible with the Olympians around :-)
> 
> For now, I just want to see what will happen to Rhadax CamusxMilo (or all three of them together *wink wink*)
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> .

 

Camus entered the meeting room. He saw that Shura and Aiacos were already in one corner of the room, looking at a map and made some notes, discussing routes.  
  
In the middle of the room, where a table with computers and big screens were, Saga and Minos were seriously debating about something displayed on those screens. One could see a bit of rivalry atmosphere between them.  
  
Realized that his team-mate was not there yet, Camus took a seat in one corner with a table and computer and logged in, waiting. A moment later, Aiolia, Shaka, Mu and the not-so awaited Judge broke into the room. The Kyoto Wyvern noticed him and approached to take a seat in front of him.  
  
The way Rhadamanthys walked and sat while spreading his surplice's wings to take as much space really radiating an alpha-male aura around him. To which Camus snorted and despised, made self-note not to be intimidated by the Judge. However, the Judge also spread a nice and fresh fragrance, apparently from the bath he took shortly before. And Camus reluctantly had to admit that he liked that fragrance.  
  
"Hello, you alright?" greeted Rhadamanthys in British accent with a mocking smile.  
  
The Judge earned a silent reply in blank-cold stares and a slight nod.  
  
Rhadamanthys spread his hands behind his head and continued "How's your research? Are we ready to go somewhere now to beat some souls? I need to relax my muscles."  
  
"I prefer to do more in-depth investigations before wasting energy for unnecessary and off-target fighting." Camus gave an answer, still in a cold tone.  
  
"You mean you don't know it yet? Huh, so much for a described top-notch spy with the unbreakable ice skills." snorted the Wyvern. "I am more efficient when allowed to work alone and don't have to teach things or to protect you."  
  
" _Vous etes la personne la plus arrogante et ennuyeux que j'ai jamais rencontré_ ! (1)" muttered Camus. He always slips to French when angry.  
  
"Now that is rude, Aquarius. And in English, please," sneered the Wyvern, enjoying how easy it was to tease the cute French Saint. "Anyway I think that's probably just because you haven't seen many people. You know, being dead all the time."  
  
Camus sighed loudly and rose from his seat with fiery eyes, aggravated. "That's it! I think I am also more efficient if I were allowed to work alone and don't have to babysit your childish behavior, so much for the so called-respected Judge."  
  
He felt very annoyed with the fact that the Judge's behavior slightly reminded him of ...Milo.  
  
And he missed Milo even more now. _Not a good timing_. While important works should be his priority.  
  
"Ah, are you going to leave? Then how will you find the books you need for your research? Sanctuary's library doesn't have them. And they are not available online either, being ancient." said the Judge indifferently, but with serious way.  
  
Camus paused and turned to look into the Judge's amber eyes. "How do you-..."  
  
"For your information, in a short time that I had, I did my homework, too. Obviously, you are not the only one who really reads book, you know." said the Judge. The Wyvern was as snob as the Ice Saint for this subject.  
  
Camus rolled his eyes and said, "I am listening." He thought, " _OK, maybe I should give this muscle brute a bit more credit for his brain_."  
  
"Come on. I'll take you to our Lord's library."  
  
"And what makes you think that I will find what I need there? Knowing there will be books in the library doesn't make someone an Einstein, Wyvern." The ice saint replied in a sarcastic tone, looking straight to the Judge with his deep blue eyes showing challenges. His head was slightly tilted up to face the Judge because the Judge was indeed almost ten centimeters taller than him.  
  
" _Hmm..pretty head with a sharp tongue and defiant attitude. Wonder how his behaviour would be in my bed_ ," thought Rhadamanthys, feeling a bit of arousal. But he answered the Aquarius Saint in a mocking and victorious tone, "I bet the ancient codex called ‘Tolteca,Chichimeca’ is on your list. Or the Voynich manuscript, perhaps?"  
  
"You have access to them?" Camus was impressed by the Judge, couldn't hide his curiosity. And the curiosity is one prominent character of an Aquarius.

 _Hm..do I catch your attention now, gorgeous?_ " But he replied non-chalantly, "From all people, you know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Or a Spectre by his surplice in this matter. And yes, I might share the access if asked nicely."  
  
Camus grunted, but very thin smile appeared on his cupids bow lips, then he walked back to his seat.

The Judge unconsciously licked his own lips seeing those lips as the owner sat back to his computer in a poise manner.

* * *

  
  
"And how is your progress, Gentlemen's?" asked Minos as he and Saga came to Camus' and Rhadamanthys' corner.  
  
"Well, we agreed to have a tour to Lord Hades' library. Apart from that, not much," answered the Wyvern, while seeing from the corner of his eyes that the Aquarian glared at him.  
  
"What's your proposal, Camus?" Saga showed his protection towards the younger comrade.  
  
"I am afraid I still need more investigations for defining or finding the suspected weapon or vessel, although there are hints that I would like to follow. One of the hints is actually related to the last heist in Zaventem."  
  
" Do you mean the recent diamonds burglary from the Swiss plane at the Brussels International Airport?" the Wyvern became solemn and put attention to Camus theory.  
  
"It wasn't just any diamonds that went missing there, but one of the rarest diamonds in the world. Now, if I mapped the burglary or attempted burglary for the rare diamonds in the last 5 years..." Camus opened a file on the screen.  
  
"They are indeed in close proximity to the strange energy felt by our Deities! "claimed Minos. "Good job, Aquarius."  
  
"Thank you, Minos." Camus replied in a calm voice, and continued. "In three days there will be an opera and a ball in Zürich organized for a birthday of Countess Llewellyn. She bought one of the rarest diamonds recently and usually she likes to wear her new purchased in the party like this."  
  
"I will organize an access for you to be there through the Graude Foundation, Camus." Saga quickly understood. "How about you, Wyvern?"  
  
"Watching opera is not my technique to beat enemies, I prefer more actions," mocked the Judge.  
  
"Then I'll go with Camus to back him up for-.." said Saga  
  
"He will be there through our Lord's organization in the Upper World, too" cut Minos. No, he wouldn’t risk it that the gold saints could steal the victory from the specters.  
  
"Sure, if you say so, Minos," grunted Rhadamanthys.  
  
"OK, so in one or two days both of you will go to Zürich. We will organize everything and you will hear from us shortly," concluded Saga. Right after, Minos and Saga left them to join the other team.  


* * *

 

The Wyvern watched the Ice Saint being busy with his computer and files, ignoring him after Saga and Minos leaving. The Kyoto was obviously resistant to any “silent-treatment” because he found it quite amusing.  
  
He couldn't help to think that it would be interesting to see this pretty creature in tuxedos instead of his gold armor and to see more of his honey-gold skin. Actually, the Judge prefers to see this Aquarius Saint without anything. Then, an idea came to his mind. There was still time until their departure to the Upper World, indeed. It might worth a try.  
  
"Aquarius?"  
  
"Hmph...yes, Wyvern?" Camus was annoyed for being distracted from his work.  
  
"Shall we go to the library, now?"  
  
"...Sure. Let me finish this file first. OK?" Again, the Ice Saint replied in a cold tone.  
  
The Wyvern smirked.  


_**"Gotcha!"** _   


* * *

* * *

  
(1) You are the most arrogant and annoying person I've ever met.  
  
Or at least that's what my French colleague told me :-) Please feel free to correct me.  


 


	7. Fight for me, Camus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and not me!. 
> 
> No beta. Maybe a bit spoiler from the Zeus Earth Chapter manga (I didn't read the full manga either).
> 
> This chapter came to me after fast read the Zeus Chapter translation I mentioned above. Victoria's review also inspired this. So I decided to give the "pushy" Milo a chance to defend himself.
> 
> For those who wait for the library scene: Sorry, it will come later. And give my Camus a little more credit, will you? He won't be easy. The Judge has to work harder *wink*
> 
> Soundtrack : Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart, by Alicia Keys, for Milo.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!

It had been a week since their last intimate moment as lovers. That night they made love so intensely. After all, his lover had just left him deprived for the whole month for a mission as a Sanctuary's spy.  
  
At first, his lover was not so convinced and his lover was tired from the mission. But who could resist the charm and seductive power of the former Casanova of the Sanctuary? Like others before this lover, finally his lover succumbed to his seduction, passion, and love. With the last word being reserved only for this man, the love of his life.  
  
That last intimate moment was so perfect, so passionate, so fulfilling. For the Sanctuary's best assassin, making love was about emotional connection to his icy lover. He knew that the Ice Saint worshiped their friendship more above their romance, but he wanted his lover to worship their love more than anything.  
  
That night, his lover was just so adorable. The Aquarius Saint’s magnetic charm, focus, and full attention made him feel loved, cherished, even worshiped. At least for that night. It made the Scorpion went insane over him when the usually quiet man screamed his name at his explosions. That's right, with an "s." _  
  
_It was so insane that the Scarlet Needle's master couldn't help to take the plunge of asking the Ice Saint to be his forever. Directly on the next day. Or to be precise, only in a matter of hours afterward.  
  
As a Scorpion, he was always fully devoted in his love affair and expected the same in return. As a best friend and a brother-in arm of the Ice Saint, he knew that he had to control his extremely jealous and possessive traits and not to throw away everything or everyone coming in their relationship. But his beloved Aquarius' aloofness and elusiveness wasn't very helpful and drove him crazy most of the time.  
  
What really mattered in the proposal was to make his lover entirely his, _body and mind_. Because Milo knew for sure that his lover's gorgeous and luscious body always belonged to him. It's just a pity that the same couldn't be claimed for his lover's mind.  
  
 _There were others_. There are always others in his lover's mind. Just name it. It started with Saga, his lover's first and childhood crush. Then the absolute zero. Then Isaac. Then Hyoga. Then Athena. Then Hyoga. Then the absolute zero again. Then the missions. Then Hyoga again. Oh yes, for sure he was there, too. Somewhere in the middle. _  
  
_And that was the point. Milo didn't want to be somewhere _in the middle_. He wanted to be the only one, just like Camus was for him in his life. Milo didn't want to be always overshadowed with his lover's disciple or anything else. As for the ring, he even didn't and never gave a damn about commitment. He did it for his lover’s sake, because he believed that it was important for Camus. _  
  
"So why did you stare in horror looking at the ring, Camus? Why was it so difficult to just smile and take the ring, without having to say anything? I would have been in heaven if you just smiled and took it. You could even scold me as a fool, I wouldn't care. I didn't need your promises. Was I so repulsive? "  
  
_ And the tears came down Milo's face again. He has lost count for how many times. After a while he wiped the tears, washed his face in the bathroom and checked his appearance on the mirror.  
  
Well, at least he still had a reputation to defend and it certainly won't be "a crying assassin." __  
  
He just finished another glass of beer when he heard a knock on the door of his room in the Undersea. Milo opened the door and a tall figure with dark blue hairs broke into his room with a warm but mocking smile. His turquoise eyes showed disagreement and pity.  
  
"You look awful, Milo. Have you eaten anything other than those beers, yet?"  
  
"Thanks Kanon. I am not hungry. Join me for a beer?"  
  
"No, I have something better. I brought you some food and I am starving, too. Shall we eat together now?" Asked Kanon and walked directly to the small kitchen-dining room. Milo agreed reluctantly and they began to eat in silence.  
  
"Now spit it out, Milo," said Kanon after finishing the dinner and started to open the soda cans for himself and Milo as they sat on the sofa.  
  
"Huh? What's this?"  
  
"You had enough beers for a month already. And I don't fancy a drunken assassin in my team tomorrow. Now take this and spit it out, whatever your problem was. I am listening and ready to be a shoulder to cry on this evening. You can cry in your beer, I won't judge you," said Kanon in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"If you insist, Doctor!" Milo chuckled softly and then put his head on Kanon's lap as he lay down on the sofa. They became close friends since the resurrection. They were friends in mischief now. The older Kanon sometimes could be a bit more mature than the Scorpion and he was surely a good listener.  
  
Kanon laughed and stroked the blond hairs spread on his lap. He was always fond of Milo since the day he was accepted as the Gemini Knight to replace Saga. The younger Scorpion Knight has helped him being integrated back to the Sanctuary's life and became accepted by other Athena's warriors, too.  
  
"It's about Camus, isn't it Milo?"  
  
…...

There was a silence for a moment, before Milo answered the Sea Dragon.

 

“You know, Kanon. I could never be able to hate him. I'm even missing him terribly now."  
  
"But..?"  
  
"It's just difficult to know his real feeling towards me because he is often emotionally distant while it is so easy to fall in love with him. It's not fair, isn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about? We all know that you are the only one he wants."  
  
"I am not so sure about that, Kanon" replied Milo. And he told Kanon everything that happened last week, about the ring, about the rejection.  
  
"He was the reason I became a knight. He was the only person I thought about before I died, when I opened my eyes in resurrection, and when I was half dead in-between. I died trying to save his beloved disciple, was so happy to finally be able to join him. When I was dying at Hyoga's hand, the last thing I cared about was to tell Hyoga not to forget and always obey Camus, love Camus, not hating Camus. My dying words were how great Camus was." Milo raised his voice.  
  
"Sshh...calm down, Milo," said Kanon tenderly.

Milo tried to breathe in, calming himself down.  
  
 _I am done fighting like hell for you, Camus. If you want me, then fight for me! Claim me!_  
  
"You know what, Kanon? I think I have to move on. I'm too obsessed with him. I need to find somebody else to neutralize my obsession, so I can continue loving him without destroying myself." said Milo sadly but with determination. _  
_  
"Heavens! Are you sure about it, Milo?" Kanon furrowed his eyebrows being skeptical. But he was also ingtrigued.  
  
"Hell, yeah! Why?"  
  
"Because... I might be able to help you with that," answered Kanon softly while lowering his head towards Milo.  
  
And the Sea Dragon kissed the brokenhearted saint.  
  
Milo gasped.  
  
But ....he closed his eyes. Then parted his lips.  
  
.  
  
 _"Please fight for me, Camus!"_  
  
.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 **Credit to Haku Vs**. Before I forget, if Camus ever wears tuxedos in this story, surely I was inspired by the "Domus" story. Personally, I'd like to see him in a uniform (Navy or Star Trek) *slurp*


	8. A change of heart (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual disclaimer. No beta. AU-ish. Pardon for mistakes.
> 
> The realm of the Underworld was inspired by the story from Sagakure "Into the Abyss" (it has city, streets, shops, cabs, red districts, etc).
> 
>  
> 
> Soundtrack : Mr. Big Stuff, by Precious Metal or from Jewell Bass, for what Camus thinks of the Alpha Rhada
> 
> No lemon...yet. Sorry :-)
> 
> As usual, I am looking forward to hearing your critics and comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Raix-

  
Camus closed the computer files he was working on before, copied some files and synchronized his own tablet to the command center server. Then he unconsciously checked his phone for messages. There were some messages from Aldebaran—asking for taking one of his wines for cooking;or Dohko—offering one of his weapon for the mission; or Aphrodite —asking if he was all well, after what happened last week.

But there was nothing from the person he would like to hear the most.  
  
  
W _hat am I thinking? You surely still hate me for that. You have never avoided me more for more than a day before. Am I loosing you now, Milo?_  
  
  
"Aquarius! Can you just check your friend's updates on Facebook later on, please? I don't have all evening for that." A demanding and annoying voice took him back to not-so-nice reality.  
  
  
Camus gritted his teeth and answered coldly, "I am coming, Wyvern."  
  
  
 _"Par Zeus! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette punition?" (1)_  
  
  
  
.

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
The Command Centre or "the base" and their accommodations quarters were located outside but near the living districts for the specters, also knows as _the city_. This city was located between Caina and Antenora, or in other words between the Temple of Rhadamanthys and Temple of Aiacos. The city offeredthe living style support for the not-yet-dead specters and humant servants: stores, bars, and even a kind of public transportation and such.  
  
  
  
Apparently, the Judges had their own bespoke private transportations, because of their giant wings. Although Camus later found out that the wings could actually be folded a bit more efficiently, not taking that much space and enabled them to fit in their cars.

Camus thought that with the folded wings, the judges just looked slightly less alpha males. At least for this arrogant judge, who was driving next to him.  
  
  
  
"I have to say that your theory is a good one, Aquarius. I hope you will stay working that way so that we could finish this mission very soon." The Kyoto broke the silence.  
  
  
  
The Ice Saint replied in his usual cold tone."Although very unlikely, I take that as an honest compliment, Wyvern. I assure you that it is usually my performance in every mission, thank you."  
  
  
 _"And_ _also_ _in bed?"_ thought the Judge, feeling amused. He continued. "So which other clues do you want to follow? Which books do you want to see first?"  
  
  
"Obviously, the two you were bragging about. But actually I need to see something about the Ley lines or Nazca lines first, now that I will be at the ball."  
  
  
"For the Nazca, I am sure there will be nothing in Giudecca's."  
  
  
"How are you so sure about that? You want to tell me that you know all the books there?"  
  
  
"No need for that, genius. There is something called the catalogue, even online here in the city. And that is why I have purchased them for my own library."  
  
  
 _He_ _has his own private library. Not bad._  
  
  
"So, can I borrow those, please? Tomorrow I can give them back-..." but Camus words were cut sharply by the Judge.  
  
  
"Certainly not! These are my private belongings. They are not leaving my mansion."  
  
  
"Sure, if you really have them." Camus replied sarcastically.  
  
  
The Judge snorted and made a sudden turn on the steering wheel. Apparently the car moved back to the opposite direction. And he firmly said, "You can only read them there at my place!” Then he smirked. “I hope you like English cuisine, because it seems that I have to share my dinner with you." He congratulated himself for the new idea. _This is even better, gorgeous._  
  
  
"I am used to eating just any food for survival, including British food. So don't worry, Wyvern."  
  
  
  
.

* * *

  
  
The mansion of Rhadamanthys was in the back part of the Temple of Rhadamanthys. There were statues of Wyverns, the creature, in the center of the building. The home of the Star Fury specter was decorated in the typical elegant British mansion. There were fireplaces in almost every room, like the owner was obsessed with them, being near the Cocytos. The walls were decorated with paintings and the furnitures were predominantly made from dark brown woods or covered with black, white or gray leather. In short, the style was masculine but cozy.  
  
  
There was a mini-bar in the corner of the living room. The Judge prepared a glass of Kir for the Saint and a Scotch Manhattan for himself.  
  
  
"I will take the books here. Excuse me for a moment, Aquarius." The Judge said after a few sip of the drink.  
  
  
"I thought you have a library here?" asked the Aquarius curiously. After seeing the mansion, he imagined that the library would be full with good and interesting collections of books. After all, the Judge seemed to be able to afford it.  
  
  
The Judge looked a bit uncomfortable before he replied, "I don't really like people come to my library and spoil my collections."  
  
  
"I think I know how to handle even the most delicate manuscripts, thank you. But if you say so, I can also read them here and leave soon." The Saint sat down and prepared his tablet for taking notes, but couldn't hide his anger...and disappointment for not being able to see the library.  
  
  
“ _How can I make you stay longer, gorgeous? Must find a way...ah, I know it!_ " The Judge thought hard and promptly got an idea.

Meanwhile, Camus was busy with his annoyed mood. _"What an arrogant spectre. I can't stand him any longer. With or without library, he's just a muscle brute, snob-.."_  
  
  
"Do you do fencing, Aquarius?" asked the Judge suddenly.  
  
  
"Huh? A bit. What does it have to do with-..?" Camus was confused.  
  
  
"I've never let anybody touched my collections there before. So don't expect me to be easy just like that. Let's make a bet. If you can defeat me, then you have access to my library and my collections anytime."  
  
  
"I think I'll get your library anyway, but what if otherwise?"  
  
  
"You can read the books here and stay a bit after dinner with me. OK?"  
  
  
"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Camus raised his eyebrows and the tone.  
  
  
"Calm down, it's just a civil dinner between teammates, to build a teamwork spirit. Don't be such a fearful virgin, Aquarius," teased the Judge. _No, I just want to get you to my bed._  
  
  
Camus answered carefully. "OK then. I am ready, Wyvern." His curiosity for the library has just won.  
  
  
  
.

* * *

  
  
Rhadamanthys took Camus to his fencing studio, apparently next to the library.  
  
  
"Choose your weapon, Aquarius," ordered the Judge while sending his surplice away, whis was then went away and neatly folded in the corner of the room. He wore  sleeveless black spandex suits that showed the muscles beneath it.  
  
  
"Sabre, please," answered Camus, sending away his gold cloth to the corner as well. He also wore spandex suits, turquoise for the lower part and white for the upper part in T-shirt style. He took a kind of ribbon from the pocket to tie up his hairs. His movement was calm and elegant.  
  
  
 _Finally! What a delicious body you have there, gorgeous._  
  
  
The Judge was pleased that he could see the body under the gold cloths. He was also impressed with Camus' choice for a weapon. He guessed that Camus would go for foil because it was more elegant in style. Instead, Camus chose the sabre, the most aggressive and extremely fast paced form of fencing. This gold saint was an interesting creature, indeed.  
  
  
Rhadamanthys offered the Ice Saint some protections. "We are warriors, so shedding blood should not be a problem. But if you want to use the Kevlar-.."  
  
  
"I am fine without it, thanks Wyvern," cut Camus.  
  
  
"And no cosmo, right? Anyway your cosmo is reduced to one tenth here. You won't stand a chance against me," mocked Rhadamanthys  
  
  
"Huh, so the first blood from the torso to win this?" asked Camus flatly, in a ready position. "On your mark, then."  
  
  
Both bowed to each other and started to attack each other.

Rhadamanthys was naturally very aggressive in the attack. It is easier to attack than to defend in sabre fencing. However, it is also a game of tactics. It is like playing chess while doing the athletics.

After several move of attacks and defences, Camus managed to cut the upper torso of the Judge, to the Judge surprise.  
  
  
"How do you-..?"  
  
  
"Well, I am French and a spy. This thing is not unusual and kind of handy. Are you surprised? Then I remind you about the book-cover things you've mentioned earlier, Wyvern. By the way, I want to see your library now." Camus replied in a victorious tone. He was pleased that finally he could teach this arrogant brute a lesson.  
  
  
"Wait, OK. I was distracted and didn't expect this from you. Shall we go for another bet? Don't tell me that you are afraid now that I am getting serious." Rhadamanthys tried to evoke Camus, he could not accept this unexpected defeat from the smaller Knight.  
  
  
"I don't need anything else, thank you Wyvern. Let's go back to work."  
  
  
Rhadamanthys reluctantly agreed and walked to the door that connected the studio to the library, and then he opened it.  
  
  
"Welcome to my beloved library, Aquarius. Try not to destroy anything in there, OK? I will come later, have to take care of this first." The Kyoto pointed on his bleeding cut.  
  
  
When Camus disappeared to his library, Rhadamanthys couldn't help thinking that this Ice Saint was definitely more attractive in flesh and blood compared to his confession record. And yet, Camus was so similar and familiar like his previous reincarnation the Judge met centuries ago.  
  
  
  
The Kyoto finally decided to know a bit more about this Saint for the rest of the evening rather than directly seduce him to his bed. After all, this is the first time he let someone in his library, beside the cleaning maid. Not even Valentine.  
  
  
  
.

* * *

* * *

 

Camus had to admit that Rhadamanthys' library was impressive, in a style and in the collection of books. The Saint found that the Judge had a similar system in categorizing the collections like him, so the Aquarius Saint shortly felt at home there. That has enabled him to find anything he need in short time. Just after half an hour, he was already so absorbed with the work. And to his surprise, the Judge was less annoying for the rest of the evening.  
  
  
The short dinner with Rhadamanthys was also quite pleasant, as they only discussed the plan for the next day on the mission. They even discussed and argued about the latest book that they read for fun, very much like what he used to do with Saga when he was very young. Although very often the Judge reminded him of Milo, too.

 _The Kyoto r_ _eminded him how much he actually missed Milo._  
  
  
Camus finally was back at the base. Alone in his room and before going to bed, he decided to take the first step to contact Milo. He was not sure what to write, not to make Milo hated him more.

Anyway, he sent a message.

And waited for an answer...and waited...and waited until he fell asleep.  
  
  
.

* * *

* * *

.  
Milo had just got out of the bathroom when he heard a soft beeping tone from his phone. A message. A tone for Camus. He opened the message and saw a short text there:  
  
 _"Forgive me, Milo. I hope despite all the things, at least we can still be friends? I miss you."_  
  
  
Milo threw his phone away on the sofa and walked fast to his bedroom. _"Friends, Camus? Sure, if that's what you want."_  
  
  
He took off the boxer pant that he wore and jumped to his bed; he jumped on another naked body there and launched his kissing attacks.  
  
  
"Ahh..Milo! Again?"  
  
  
"Don't tell me that you're done already, Kanon?"  
  
  
"I know that you can't get enough of me. FYI, I am up to your challenge!" The former Sea Dragon answered mischieviously...and spread his legs.  
  
  
  
.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
(1) What have I done to deserve this punishment?  
  
  
Thanks to Lorientad!

 


	9. A change of heart (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation. No beta. Pardon for mistakes.
> 
> Soundtrack : Change of Heart, by El Perro Del Mar, for Rhadamanthys' thought.
> 
> Hiya!  
> This is just a second part of the chapter " A change of heart", a bridge before the mission (a.k.a the Ball and Opera..hahaha).
> 
> I have found my Camus, he is a mix of Dorian Grey and Prince Caspia. Just imagine Ben Barnes with longer hair and deep blue-green eyes and honey-gold skin. Perfect!
> 
> Now I understand why the Judge is so obsessive to pin him down to the sofa and Milo tried very hard to put a ring on it :-) I pity those Scorpions and decided to be nicer to them .
> 
> So, I am ready to send the couple to the mission in tuxedos later on!
> 
> And here, I want to say thank you so much for Ginrin, you are talented. I hope to see your drawings on our gorgeous someday *wink*
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

* * *

 

**-flashback-**

**.**

 

Rhadamanthys uneasily observed Camus as the handsome Gold Saint entered his library triumphantly. He felt uncomfortable because apart from the cleaning maids and his superordinate Lady Pandora, under his watchful eye, no one else has ever been in his private library.

  
He had numerous sex with Valentine—or some other insignificant victims—in every room of his mansion, but never in his library, as he never allowed Valentine to be there. For the blond mighty Kyoto, his library is his sanctuary and the place where he can be his real identity as a Scorpion, a loner and private person.

  
After finishing a hard day's work and demanding job in the Hall of Judgment and training the army or answering his Lady Pandora commands, there was nothing better than chilling out in his sanctuary. There, he was surrounded by the books that he adored, the fireplace and the Scotch drinks that he loved and being away from people that he yearned. Being alone that was what he loved as a true Scorpion. There, he was just a man named Rhadamanthys, not the mighty-fierce-Kyoto-Wyvern. And felt comfortable being one.

  
When he challenged the Aquarius Saint for the fencing, he was sure that he would win. Thus, leaving his library untouched and he would get that elegant man staying after dinner with him: being vulnerable for his seducing attack.   
  
  
  
To his surprise, he was defeated just like that. Maybe he was too distracted by that gorgeous body under those spandex suits or by the Saint's nipples that were protruding under his shirt due to the friction when he moved. Or maybe that icy spy was simply superb in fencing. The Kyoto wondered if that spy was also good in a lot of anything else, apart from the way he worked.

  
And that beautiful creature was inside his library at the moment, inside his private sphere. That beauty might be touching all of his books and collections: touching his private sphere. While all he wanted for that creature to do was to touch his private member, there in his bedroom.  
The Kyoto bandaged his wound up while reciting the paragraphs that he remembered very well from that handsome saint's confession records. And now with his defeat.

  
 _Certainly that gorgeous deserved a bit more recognition than just being pinned against the sofa, Rhadamanthys!_ The Judge sighed.

And so he decided to let this man escape from his attack this time. Not in his library. Maybe just later on. The Kyoto could wait patiently for the prey to fall in his trap.

  
When the Wyvern finally went into his library, he was stunned by the sight there. The fine-looking Aquarian was already deep in his work, reading and taking notes. Some books were spread open on the coffee table, apparently the Saint easily found what he needed from his library. The reflection of the light from the fireplace made Camus' skin glow, his tied-up hairs made his long golden neck exposed, ready to be sucked and bitten. The deep blue eyes looked even deeper when the owner was in his own thinking world.  
  
The Judge took a seat in a corner desk and chair, his private working desk, and began to do his work regarding his title as the Judge of the Underworld. He let the Saint in his own world, but from time to time he took a glance to that beautiful sight. Strangely, it looked like this creature belonged perfectly to his private library. And somehow, it was also quite nice to have this creature here with him. The Kyoto simply enjoyed this novelty feeling.  
  
Then they had a little late dinner after finishing their work. It was a short dinner but very nice one, as they only discussed their plan for the next day, preparation for the mission. The Wyvern found that it was even nice just to argue about the light-topic book he recently read for fun with the icy spy.

The Icy Saint was a bit warmer in personality after entering his library somehow. Surely the Saint was impressed by the library and the Kyoto wanted to take advantage from it, against his preference for privacy. It was like hearing another person in him saying words he didn't plan at all.  
  
"So Aquarius, if you promise me to leave everything at their place afterwards, you are welcome to come here anytime. I will let my maids and subordinates let you in when I am not here."  
  
"Thank you Wyvern, I will take that offer as I am not finished with the copy of Voynich Manuscript. Perhaps tomorrow I will do before we leave the Underworld. But I want to check Hades' library, too."  
  
"You are welcome for any other time, too."  
  
"Thank you again. I appreciate that."  
  
 _Oh yes, gorgeous. Anytime. If only we weren't enemies before and you are not that delicious, we could actually be good friends_.  
  
 _ **-end of flashback**_  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
Rhadamanthys woke up early this morning, feeling excited about today. As he stretched his body, he felt a little sharp pain on his upper torso, reminded him of his defeat. He caressed the bandaged wound and directly thought about Camus. The Kyoto could easily apply his cosmo to help the healing of the wound, but he opted not to do so. Somehow, he liked to keep it as one of fading scars on his body. As a fierce warrior, he liked to remember the moment that could be fatal for his life, not to have it again. Also, he found out that showing some scars on his body made him being more respected and feared by his subordinates, army, and opponents. Although in this case, the reason was more to have a token of an unexpected defeat from an object of interest.  
  
 _You are a very interesting guy inside your gorgeous body there. Ah, damn it! Why did I lose? Now you will be more difficult to woo._  
  
Today he would meet that gorgeous Saint again. That little-bit-tamed Saint would again spend some times in his library and perhaps would become integrated to all his collections there.

 _Perhaps. There is still time before the mission_.

  
  
                                                                         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  
  
Camus woke up early this morning, feeling a bit down and sad today. There was no message from Milo. As he stretched his body to sit, he felt a hollow pain in his chest and realized that it was his heart. Milo. If only he could easily apply his cosmo to help the healing of a wounded heart, but he did not have that choice to do so. What he could do is to freeze and freeze and freeze his feelings. He found out a long time ago that showing some feelings made him more vulnerable as an Ice Saint that lead him to his death and being mocked by his enemy.  
  
 _Did I write something wrong there, Milo? Ah, damn it! Why did I send that stupid message? Now you will hate me more._  
  
Today he will meet again that arrogant specter. That little-bit-down-to-earth Judge would let him in his library again. Perhaps he could find solitude among the impressive collections of the Kyoto in that library.

 _There is still time before the mission._  
  
.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
That morning the Kyoto took Camus to Hades' library in Giudecca and dropped him there with a promise to pick him up after lunch for going to the Kyoto's mansion. The library in Giudecca is naturally bigger but cold, impersonal and definitely not as cozy as the one from Rhadamanthys. However, Camus was pleased to be able to find what he need for his investigation.  
  
At lunch time, he joined the other gold saints at the base. There were Saga, Mu, Aiolia, and Shaka. Apparently Shura and Aiacos were already departed for their mission since morning.  
  
"How is your mission going, Camus? Or rather can you bear that Judge? I know that I still hate him for throwing me to that pit. No matter how friendly he is now," said Aiolia, being sympathized with his comrade.  
  
"He is very annoying and arrogant, but at least he was good in supporting me to find my investigation materials. Nothing that I can't handle," answered Camus.  
  
"So will you go to Zürich tomorrow?" asked Mu.  
  
"Yes, they will. Minos and I have managed to secure access for them to the ball and opera," answered Saga.  
  
"Will you also be there, Saga?" asked Camus.  
  
"Yes and no. I will take you two there via another dimension first and go back to base. Maybe later I will join you there after my visit to the Undersea and align things with the Marinas and Kanon. But keep me closely informed, OK? Because I will surely join you as soon as you find something there."  
  
"How about you, guys?" asked Camus again to his other comrades.  
  
"We will go to India and then Iran this evening, and back to Sanctuary in-between, unless there are new findings," answered Shaka.  
  
"So Camus, enjoy your opera with the Judge," laughed Aiolia  
  
"Hilarious, Leo!" pouted Camus.  
  
"Don't worry, Camus. I will surely do something if he is too unbearable. But please be careful, OK? I have a bit bad feeling about the way he looked at you," said Saga attentively.  
  
"Thanks, Saga," answered Camus thankfully.

Saga was always kind, attentive and caring to him. That was why he had a crush on him a long time ago when he was still very young. That was before Milo stole his heart. Milo. Camus continued,"I can protect myself and I don't see why I should need one. He is just annoying, that's all."  
  
"Speaking of the devil…." said Aiolia with a smirk on his face, pointing to a direction.  
  
And there was the Kyoto Wyvern, walking towards them in his usual alpha-male style and greeted them politely but still arrogantly—to Aiolia's standard.  
  
"Are you ready, Aquarius? Shall we go now?" asked the Judge.  
  
"Yes Wyvern. And good luck, everybody. Have a successful mission!" Camus said goodbye to his comrades.  
  
Then both the Wyvern and Aquarius went together, accompanied by a sorry look from the Leo and watchful eyes from Saga.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Again, the Wyvern only dropped Camus off to his library, made sure that the Saint was properly treated by his maids and left the Saint there because he had to finish some work in the Tribunal Hall. Actually the Judge would love to seduce the Saint again, but work or responsibility was also equally important for him.  
  
Camus was alone the whole afternoon in the Kyoto's impressive library, to his delight. He still felt down because of the absence of Milo's answer. And being in the middle of the Judge's impressive collection helps a lot to forget his sadness. Soon after finishing his work, Camus started to looked in detail the Kyoto's collections and read for fun, sent his armor away to the corner and curled up on the leather sofa there like he used to do in his own library. Somehow he enjoyed his solitude in this room.  
  
 _“It is a pity that the owner is on the contrary to this room,"_ thought Camus before being absorbed to his reading again.  
  


* * *

 

  
The Judge excitedly came home at the afternoon tea time, hoping to see the gorgeous creature in his mansion again. Perhaps he could be more persuasive this time. Once more, he found out that the Saint was so immaculate among his beloved book collections. His gold armor was standing in the corner, to the Judge pleasure, enabled him greedily to observe every curve and bump under the white-turquoise spandex suits. But once again, the Judge felt a strange feeling of not wanting to break that beautiful sight of a serene Saint on his sofa. So he decided to let the Saint continue with his reading and save the seduction for next time.  
  
Camus raised his head as the Judge came closer to him rattling in his surplice, and suddenly gave him small laughs.

The Judge almost knocked himself down by the chair seeing it. It was so awesome.

_Ah, gorgeous. You should smile more often._   
  


"Seriously, mighty Wyvern. You collect Nancy Drew series?" teased Camus.

  
_"Damn! I forgot to hide them. How embarrassing!"_ The Judge gave a grunt as an answer. "You tell people about it or mock me again, Aquarius, you can say goodbye to my library!" tried to get the upper hand.

"Don't be such a bully girl, Wyvern. It's OK. I also collect Hardy Boys. But Nancy Drew? They are fun, but you?" Camus smiled charmingly.

"I told you how to not judge a specter before, didn't I?" Finally Rhadamanthys also gave small laughs. _That charming smile deserved forgiveness._  
  


Then they had tea together in a quite calm way, again discussing the investigation.

Camus was intrigued that the Wyvern was almost a different person when he was in his library.  
  


Just before dinner time, Camus decided to come back to his quarter to prepare the things he would need for the mission—the ball and opera—although the Judge tried his best to make him stay for dinner. Reluctantly, the Kyoto finally brought Camus with his car back to the base.  
  
"Thank you, Wyvern. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Err..Camus?" called the Judge.  
  
"Yes?" Camus was confounded.  
  
"You can call me Rhadamanthys, you know that."  
  
Camus smiled, and replied,"OK, Rhancy".

Again the Judge almost knocked himself down seeing the smile despite the mock. First he grunted, but then also smiled.  
  
 _One day you will regret calling me with a girl's name, gorgeous. You are the one who will whimper like a girl when I get you._  
  
.  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
When the Kyoto was back in his mansion, Valentine has been waiting for him in the mini bar. The pink-hair specter demanded an answer.  
  
"I heard that you have a guest in your library. A Gold Saint! What is all about, Lord?"  
  
"Nothing of your business, Harpy! It was part of the mission from Lord Hades. And never questioned me again about who is where in my mansion. Understand?" The alpha specter showed his fierce side of the Kyoto.  
  
Valentine stunned. "Pardon me, Lord Rhadamanthys." He paused, gaughing the situation. "How can I be forgiven?"Valentine asked in half seductive-half fearful manner, realizing that the Kyoto acted as his superordinate.

  
The Judge didn’t answer right away, he sent his armor away, poured a drink from himself and sat on the sofa, sipping his drink. He watched Valentine intensely. Harpy's green eyes looked darker and darker and bluer to the Judge as he remembering all the curves on the body of the other Aquarius. Although the Kyoto remained silent.  
  
Harpy Valentine recognized that kind of look of the Judge and approached the mighty Kyoto. He knelt down in front of the judge and started to caressed and opened the Kyoto’s zipper. There was no rejection, so Valentine continued with the licking, and sucking, and stroking. He tried hard to win a moan or groan from his beloved Kyoto.  
  
Somehow Valentine felt that the Kyoto was a bit different that night. I felt like his Kyoto was …more attentive to him. To Valentine’s impression, the Judge often looked deep into the Harpy's eyes. His Wyvern was still fierce in his actions and movements as usual, but those attentive golden eyes made Valentine feel special.  
  
Perhaps…just perhaps, his beloved Kyoto finally has a change of heart. Perhaps…this time his beloved Kyoto made love to him.  
  
.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
_Next : Fiery Judge and Icy Knight in tuxedos, anyone? :-)_

 


	10. Best Friends Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual Disclaimer. Still no beta (but soon...soon :-))
> 
> Hiya!  
> First I apologize that this chapter is very short. I am working on the Opera...but Camus was so adamant to do this. So I let him be in this chapter, because it won't fit for the Ball and Opera :-)
> 
> Hope I am not disappointing you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Raix-  
> .

That night Camus prepared and checked all the data again that he has gathered from the libraries, made a cross-checking and background check of some people who supposed to be at the Opera and the Ball, the Countess Llewellyn's birthday party.  
  
But it was not the only reason he turned down the Judge's invitation to the dinner. He enjoyed the solitude in the Wyvern's library, or oddly enough the Wyvern's companion that reminded him of Saga. But somehow, there was something in the Judge behaviour that reminded him of Milo that evening.  
  
It was the way the Judge approached or reacted to his proposal on how to do the mission. The Judge was naturally an ordered thinker, however also reckless when it came to the fighting tactics, for the Aquarian standard. Reckless, _just like Milo_.  
  
Anyway, the point was that he lost his solitude there and missed Milo again. And this has to be solved before his departure tomorrow, while he still had a little time for private problems. He decided to call Milo. He couldn't take it anymore, being ignored by the person he love the most.  
  
The dial tone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. _Usually never more than four times_. Seven. Eight. And being picked up.  
  
"Milo...?"  
  
"Hi, Camus? Mmmh...Milo is in the bathroom, I'll get him for you in a moment."  
  
"Kanon? Uh, thanks."  
  
Kanon glared at Milo next to him. They were having dinner at Kanon's room since the Gemini Knight had and could make better food than the Scorpio although not yet at Taurus Aldebaran's level. Milo was staring to his ringing phone in front of him, ringing the tone he longed for, Camus's tone. Until Kanon picked it up seconds ago.  
  
"Are you gonna take it?" Kanon mouthed the words to hesitating Milo, who then nodded weakly.  
  
"I'll leave you alone," again mouthed Kanon.

But Milo grabbed his hand and mouthed back, "Stay. Help me." Then he took the phone.  
  
"Camus...? What's the matter?" Milo tried a firm voice.  
  
"Well...uh...did you get my message? I...uh...hope you understand it. I am sorry, Milo," said Camus. _I miss you like crazy._  
  
"Oh, I got it...I was...mmm...busy here," answered Milo. _Trying to forget you._  
  
"...Milo...when this mission is over...can we...can we talk it through?" asked Camus softly. _Take me back, please?_  
  
 _Argh..again..the mission..friends._ _Why, Camus. Why?_ Disappointed. But he answered it. "Sure! No worries, Camus. We will always be best friends, no matter what," answered Milo still in a firm voice but honest. _Say it, Camus. Fight!  
_  
"Thanks Milo. So we will keep in touch...?" Camus weakly asked while screaming it loud inside his own head. _Tu ne me veux plus?" (1)_  
  
"Yes, sure. Take care, Camus." Milo sighed. _I love you, you fool._  
  
"You, too Milo!" Camus sighed as well. _I love you._  
  
The conversation ended there, despite hundreds of words were waiting to be spilled out. At least they would still be friends. It was already a step forward. Well, kind of.  
  
Camus sighed again, looked at his phone and thought it could well be that Milo still needed time and space right now. He could give that for Milo. It was the thing he could do the best for Milo. At least they were still in a talking term. Despite the pain in his chest, Camus continued to pack his bag and preparing his late dinner in a semi-automatic mode.  
  
Milo sighed and looked at his phone. His other hand was still grabbing Kanon's hand. Then he asked the former Sea Dragon.  
  
"How did I do, Kanon?"  
  
"Not the most brilliant con artist I've ever seen. But it was OK." Kanon patted Milo’s hand and continued seriously. "Milo, how sure are you?" The Sea Dragon started to caress the long curly blond hair that covered the Scorpio's face.  
  
"Well, convince me, Kanon! Persuade me!" Milo felt that his eyes were getting misty.  
  
"Hmm...my pleasure, dear," answered Kanon while putting his lips on Milo's. Kissing him passionately.  
  
The dinner could wait.  
  
.

 

* * *

* * *

 

(1) You don't want me anymore?

 

_There!_

_ I am glad that Kanon was there to help me. I wasn't ready for this. I'll make Camus pay for this ! _

 

 

 


	11. Before The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me!
> 
> Semi Beta ! Starting from the coffee time, it is not beta-ed! Any mistakes would be due to my chaotic style :-)  
> But...I've managed to trap a beta fairy. Finally! Luv U Melissia!  
> Thank you for reading and as usual I look forward to your inputs.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) "Under Pressure" from Queen or Happy Feet 2. It pictured my feeling (pressure pressure...) and Camus'. Especially in the lines "Why can't we give love a second chance?". Ouch!  
> 2) “I Got A Feeling”, from Black Eyed Peas, for Rhada being excited for his prey.
> 
> Edit : In Chapter 9, Camus called Rhadamanthys "Rhancy" instead of "Nancy". Thank you Victoria ! It's a brilliant idea.  
> .

On the next morning, Camus and Saga were waiting for the Judge at the entrance of the Command Center. Both were not using their armors, ready for the outside world.  
  
Saga always wore semi-formal to the formal style, keeping his personality as an ex-Pope. Thus, Saga wore his dark gray Armani wool suits with light blue long-sleeves dress shirt underneath, the charcoal long-overcoat and high black-leather boots. He tied up his hairs in a neatly low pony tail.  
  
  
Camus, went with a simple, elegant style, wore a navy blue Korean long sleeves shirt, a cream waistcoat and dark blue wool dress pants under the matching dark blue-long reagent peacoat, completed with a pair of black Chelsea boots.  
  
  
According to Sanctuary's standards, they were über dress-up. However, they would stay in a posh and famous five-star hotel and had to make sure that they were allowed to come in. Although everyone can say that they are charming enough to hypnotize the doormen, bouncers and receptionists only with those sparkling eyes.  
  
  
Nowadays their goddess and the other gods had realized the need and the importance of being discreet when carrying the warrior's clothes, surplices, scales and such. There is no way their warriors could even enter a shopping mall in the Outside World carrying big boxes on their backs without being captured and interrogated by the security guys. Much less with all those shiny golden armors or super wide wings. Therefore, an efficient folding and packing are essential. That was why all these deities found away to reduce the size of the folded or unworn armors and weapons, made them discreet or invisible.

And while moving or running in a speed of light is very handy in the battles, it is not practical for the Outside World's everyday life besides wasting a lot of cosmo. And not everyone can do teleport or casually walk through several dimensions. At the end of the day, these warriors have to use public transports as well, most of the time during their mission.

  
  
Saga had his Gemini Cloths, the one that he shared with his brother Kanon, folded neatly and small. It was small enough to be put in his black-leather convertible backpack or a shoulder bag.  
In the time when both of Gemini Saints were sent officially to a mission, Kanon donned his old Sea Dragon scale. Being a highly manipulative character, the younger twin had managed to regain Poseidon's trust.  
  
Yes, Kanon was good in that matter. Even Saga had to be careful, not to lose the Gemini Temple to his beloved evil-twin brother's persuasion, especially when Kanon and Milo were busy discussing things that ninety percent of the time was up to no good.  
  
  
Camus was making the last check on his own convertible bag similar to Saga's, but in a vintage style, when the blond Kyoto appeared.  
  
  
The Judge looked wild in his all-black attire with the winds swept over his short light-blond hair. His knee-length Aquascutum's black sheerwater, with hidden button, single-breasted coat wrapped his Tom Ford's cashmere suits along with his big and tall figure stylishly. And yet the simple style accentuated his predator amber eyes and his usual alpha-male walk even without his wide-winged surplice.  
  
Apparently, he could also keep his surplice in the military-style single-shoulder-cross body backpack. What one could not see was the compacted Hades' sword in the form of a _Sgian Dubh_ , that was a Scottish dagger, which was kept in his shoulder holster under the cashmere suits.  
  
"Good morning! How are you?" The Wyvern greeted them politely. And as they exchanged greetings his eyes were looking straight to Camus. The Judge won a thin smile and a nod from that Saint.  
  
 _Hey ,_ G _orgeous. Did you think of me last night?_  
  
  
  
"OK. Rhadamanthys, Camus, grab your suitcases! I will tell Minos that I am leaving now!" Saga ordered tham as he was dissappearing to the building.  
  
  
They waited for around ten minutes in silence, preparing their belongings. The Wyvern used the time for watching and admiring Camus from the corner of his eyes. He noticed that the Aquarius looked a bit troubled somehow and busy with his mind.  
  
 _A penny for your thoughts, gorgeous. Are you thinking of something?...or someone?_  
  
And somehow Rhadamanthys disliked the second possibility.  
  
  
When Saga was back, he guided them to pass several dimensions before finally arriving in the sunny but windy place by a huge lake.

* * *

  
The hotel is called Baur au Lac. It is a venerable hotel with a room that costs at least more than a thousand Euros per night. Many of prominent celebrities, heirs of something or the rich and famous have stayed here during their visit for a simple shopping along the Bahnhofstrasse or to the famous clubs of the city. The hotel is set in private parkland on the Lake Zürich and at the same time is also in the heart of the city.  
  
  
However, no one questioned the nobility of the three smart and handsome gentlemen when they entered the lobby to do the check in. The Judge and the Saints just blended perfectly to all the other members of the _who's who-_ people, who apparently also come for the birthday party.  
  
  
Rhadamanthys was satisfied with their room, which was the River Suite. The room was a spacious ninety-square meter, with two separate sumptuous bedrooms and a shared luxury bathroom with an extra toilet room.  
  
  
But the most important thing for the Judge was that they would have to share the living room and a bathroom, or rather that Camus will have to share them with him. The Judge noted himself to thank Balrog Rune properly for arranging this room on a short notice upon his request. Minos and Saga, of course, would have booked three separate smaller rooms. _No way._  
  
  
The only drawback was Saga and Camus sharing the same bedroom. Well, the bed was more than enough to accommodate a threesome. But still, he preferred not to have the Gemini with his target. However, one has to deal with one problem at a time. The Gemini problem could be solved later on.  
  
  
Saga and Camus were really impressed with the room. It seemed that the Underworld had a good connection to the real world, if not better than Sanctuary's through its Graude Foundation. And again, Hades seemed to be the richest of the three deities, which was logical considering the real job that he has to deal with every day. This collaborative mission did have its advantage despite the drawback, a.k.a the involved Specters.  
  
  
  
The three went to their bedrooms to unpack and prepare their costumes for the evening's ball and agreed to meet again for the coffee or lunch downtown. Saga also excitedly used the time for a dip in the luxurious marble bathtub, although he had his shower already that morning. It was his guilty pleasure and his weakness, indeed.  
  
  
  
In his bedroom, Rhadamanthys sent a message through his WhatsApp.  
  
 _"Are you at the base? Can you help me to get rid of the Gemini from here? There's nothing I can't handle by myself here. I don't really think there will be real actions from our enemy at this party, it's too risky and high profile. And Lady Pandora will be there, too. So I am all covered."_  
  
  
After some minutes, the reply came.

 _"I am at the base and, yes, I can my, dear colleague. But there's no such thing as a free lunch, Minos is not easy. Admit that you owe me big time and that you are still into that gorgeous thing? Getting romantic, perhaps? "_  
  
  
The Wyvern snorted, but he needed the help so he complied.  
  
 _"OK, I'll take your two turns of army training and one judgment schedule. No romance, just getting detail information. That's all. And many thanks, Aiacos."_  
  
  
One last replied came through.  
  
 _"It's a deal! Which part of his body you want to know more in detail? Whatever, Wyvern. Just be careful with the mission, OK? I'll work on my charm."_

* * *

* * *

  
Somewhere in the outskirt of Zürich, in the Lake of Zürich, a mass of bubbles on the surface of the calm water appeared. When the bubbles stopped, a figure in greenish armor with the shape that resembled a fish arose and stepped out of the water.  
  
  
The communicator on his hand beeped. He received a call.  
  
  
"I've just arrived at the location," he reported.  
  
  
 _"Good!" A_ deep and somewhat mechanic man's voice answered on the other side. _"We can confirm that the secondary diamond had been in the city, but it is your job to locate it and when it will appear during these days."_  
  
  
"And the primary target?"  
  
  
"The primary target has been located in Zürich. However, do your observation discreetly. Do not touch that object until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
  
"Very well understood, master!" And the man ended the communication.  
  
  
The figure opened his helmet. Middle-length red hairs fell to his shoulder. On his right cheek, two of crossed scars were visible.  
  
  
He sent his armor away; it folded neatly into a small steel suitcase. He followed the direction showed on his Google Map. Direction : to the city center, _Baur au Lac_ Hotel.  
  
  
He mumbled. "A boring party, a cool party and an opera. Decisions…decisions. Which one shall I attend?"

* * *

* * *

  
  
Before the brunch time, the three warriors went outside the hotel to familiarize themselves with the city. The Ball party would be held in a castle, called Schloss Sihlberg, located in another part of the city Center. The Opera itself would be held obviously at the _Opernhaus Zürich_ or Zürich Opera House near their hotel.  
  
  
There was plenty of time, so they decided to have a small coffee by the lake before having lunch.  
  
  
Rhadamanthys pretended not to be able to hear the conversation between the saints when he was busy choosing newspapers at a magazine stall near them.  
  
  
"Tomorrow I will meet Kanon and the marinas in the Undersea," said Saga to Camus, "Do you want me to give something for Milo? The Swiss chocolate, maybe?" teased Saga.  
  
  
 _Milo. Huh. That Scorpio-Cassanova? So he is really your boyfriend, gorgeous?_  
  
  
 _Oh Milo. You love chocolate. Will you love it or hate it if I do? Do real normal friends do this after their break up?_ Camus hesitated for some seconds, before replying "Yes, I will buy him ones," to Saga, feeling a hint of pain in his chest.  
  
  
But Saga caught the hesitation, added to the fact that the Aquarius looked troubled since the starting of the day, or even before going to the Underworld. "Does something trouble you, Camus? Can I help you with anything?" asked Saga while putting his hand on Camus' shoulder.  
  
  
 _Get your hand off him!_  
  
  
"Nothing…I...am fine, thanks!" answered Camus, thinking it might be better to ask Saga's opinion about his situation with Milo after the Ball.  
  
  
Suddenly, Saga's phone rang. He picked it up. By this time, the Judge had joined them back at their table.  
  
  
"Yes, Minos?...What do you mean?...But I have the Ball this evening…Couldn't you wait-?...What did he find?...He might lose what-?...What, like right now?...Huh, he’d better be sure or he can choose to which dimension I should throw him to." Saga growled in disappointment. He didn' t care about the Ball. But the luxurious big bathtub that he had to leave too early? What a waste!  
  
  
Then Saga explained to Camus and Rhadamanthys about the problem at the base with Minos and Aiacos. Apparently a new data has been found but something else might be lost, and therefore Minos needed Saga to help him covering the base immediately.  
  
  
 _Cor, Blimey! Aiacos is magnificent!_ Rhadamanthys smirked but displayed a blank poker face.  
  
  
"Don't worry Saga. It is a pity that we lose one pair of eyes at the Ball. But I think Camus and I can do just fine to get the job done at the Ball," assured Rhadamanthys, trying to look very sorry.

* * *

  
After Saga's departure, Rhadamanthys asked Camus to join him for a visit to an antique bookstore in the city center. He knew that ninety percent of a chance the Saint would say yes.

He was correct.

They had their lunch afterward, while sitting in the park by the lake, reading and discussing the books they just bought. It was a nice lunch time together…almost like a date for the Kyoto.

However, the Aquarius Saint was colder and calmer than when he was in the Wyvern's library. Sometimes he stared unfocused to something and sighed. This was not gone unnoticed.

_Are you thinking of him, gorgeous? Well, you better forget him and start see me now!_

 

In the early afternoon, they went back to the hotel to rest and freshen themselves. They prepared their white tie suits for the Ball in the evening.

 _Tiresome_ , that was what an Ice Saint thought about tonight’s Ball.

 _I wanna see your Tux and rip it open_ , was a Wyvern’s expectation for tonight’s Ball.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_Next will be the real tuxedo, OK? Don't kill me, please._

_But I will never again promise or care to dress these gorgeous men !_ _Spandex suits are way easier and do the job for me :-):-)_

 

_Edit 2014: I  have spent some time trying to put those surplice and cloth not in a Pandora Box. Have the 2014  Saint Seiya movie been there, everything would have been solved by medallions :-) However, for the sake of sweet memory, I let the vintage-sling bag in the story._

 

 

 


	12. A Stolen Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Soundtrack : Follow You Follow Me, from Genesis. It’s basically the anthem of RhancyxCamus!
> 
> Semi Beta (my chaotic style), so the mistakes are mine!
> 
> All the real places or stuffs are bent to my almost-AU.
> 
> I love my beta-fairy for keeping up with my mess. Also thanks to Lori and Vic. And credit to Haku's "Domus" for Camus in tuxedo.
> 
> And thanks for reading!

 

Camus entered the living room fully dressed for the ball. He directly snorted. Apparently the Judge had already left before him, leaving his mark in the room in the form of his perfume. The fragrance was actually a nice pleasant mixture of Amber, Musk and woody Agarwood. Like his wide-spread wing or the way he walks, it seemed that the Judge also had to project his existence in their room by his scent.

The Aquarius Saint checked his appearance on the big mirror in the living room, to make sure that everything was correct and in place. Absolute perfection is a must for a good spy undercover.

His White Tie attire consisted of a midnight blue tailcoat jacket, double-breasted, perfectly fitted for his tall and slender body, and matched his blue-green highlighted dark hairs. His trousers were with two narrow stripes down the side seams in white—it’s European style— and ended with a black court pumps with a black silk bow. He wore the butterfly white-bow tie on his piqué wing-collared shirt with blue-green cufflinks, under the white vest. His hairs were tied together with a dark-blue silk ribbon.

It was good for the Ice Saint that in the early march, it was still snowy and wintry in Zürich. Otherwise, all those layers of clothes would torture him.

Satisfied that everything was perfect—couldn't care less that he also looked very stunning— Camus took the bag containing the Aquarius gold cloth, checked the time on his silver pocket watch and then left the room to his rented ordinary limo downstairs.

 

* * *

 

Countess Llewellyn was born to a wealthy family with an Austrian background. She is married to another wealthy 9th Earl of Llewellyn from the Irish background. She is known for her lavish lifestyle and love for expensive jewelries and as the gold customer member of the Graaf Diamond company.

Recently, she just bought the "Sunrise Star"—a rare yellow diamond previously worn by Naomi Campbell at the "End of Millenium" party—in a closed auction for almost two millions euros. As with her other purchases before, she would love to display it in a lavish party she made in the name of charity, acknowledgment or simply her birthday.

The Countess had three children, but the youngest one was famous for her own accord. She was known as Lady Kirsten Katzenberger, a business woman who married the Swiss biotech magnate Andreas Katzenberger. Lady Kirsten inherited her mother's love for throwing parties and wearing expensive jewelries. Recently, she spread her wings and joined the entertainment business as a singer.

This year, the Countess' Ball party was inspired and meant to beat the 1960's party of the century, Truman Capote's Black and White Ball. The dress code was White Tie with mask. Its theme was somewhere between the White Tie, a Tiara Ball and a Masquerade Ball. She also would throw an opera ball show the day after the Ball in the same city for her invited guests

The Ball party was held in the old Castle in the middle of the city called Schloss Sihlberg, a late Gothic and early Renaissance built located in the highest point of the quarters in Zürich.

For the party, the decorations were in black, white and champagne gold mimicking the original party that was in black, white and red.

After keeping the gold cloth—disguised as a jewelry box—in a safety deposit box offered for precious possessions of the VIP guests, Camus put on his white gloves and his white-silver small mask on his face, and then entered the ballroom.

 

* * *

Camus already finished the light dinner that was served while having civil formal conversations with the other guests at his table, some business men and women, rich pensioners, and debutante girls. The menu was the molecular cuisine from the famous Chef Heston Blumenthal, so the guests could still dance lightly after those delicious 5-course meals.

The Water Bearer Saint was busy spotting his target: the Countess and one of her close niece. He was thinking hard how to approach the young lady for a dance. Normally, Camus never found it difficult to do his side-work as a spy. But when the undercover job required him to go to a party and being sociable, that became a real challenge for him. However, the saint managed to finish a waltz dance or two with some debutantes. Of course, the girls were delighted, dreaming that this prince charming would take them to his castle someday or at least to his bed later that night.

The Ice Saint stood in the corner of the room, sipping his Taittinger champagne that was exclusively offered at the party for mimicking the original party. He was intensely observing the Countess’ young niece known as Lady Ursula, when he heard a bass voice—somewhat familiar by now—which was accompanied by similarly familiar fragrance.

"Hello Camus! Don't tell me that you are hiding here. Have you figured out why the Countess didn't wear _it_?"

Camus turned his head and reluctantly had to admit that the Kyoto looked very classy and charming in his White Tie. The Wyvern, of course, wore the black color for his single-breast tailcoat and matching trousers with two white-satin stripes, neatly wrapped his big and tall figure. His hand-made white bow tie was a bat style and his cufflinks were gold with yellow gems, a contrast on his dark grey gloves. Like in the morning, his blond hair looked wild on those black colors. And his golden eyes were shining brightly when framed under the black mask. The Kyoto also held his champagne.

"I am working on it, Rhadamanthys." He didn't want to admit that he just found it out a moment ago. The Saint was so determined now to get Lady Ursula dancing with him for digging up more information.

"Tell you what, what about another bet? If one of us could find out why or when she will wear it during these days in the next one or two songs?" challenged the Judge.

"Haven't you learnt your lessons already, Rhancy? And what's on the table? You might lose it again," replied Camus mockingly.

"You will invite me to your library. What's from your side?" asked the Judge confidently.

"Why should I join your silly bets?” Camus snorted, but he was clearly intrigued. “Hmm…but I do want to see you suffer at the opera tomorrow AND at another opera of my choice later on," chuckled Camus. "Anyway I have nothing to hide in my library," he continued with small laughs, those ones for which the Kyoto was waiting for the whole day before.

"The countdown starts now!" The tall Judge smirked, clinked his glass to Camus' and said, "Proscht!"

  

 

* * *

 

With the bet as an additional motivation, Camus was striding resolutely to Lady Ursula. He imagined how Milo would behave in this situation, how Milo would successfully seduce people to dance with him, how Milo got him before.

_Milo. Milo. Milo._

He gave himself a mental slap and a moment later he was successful in luring the young lady to dance with him.

Lady Ursula almost squeaked an answer _"Bien sur, Monsieur!"_ when the charming Saint asked her to dance after introducing himself as a representative of Saori Kido and the Graude Foundation. In fact, the lady would have said yes to this very handsome man when asking, _"Mademoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse?"_ even if he said he came from the Moon. She even ditched her current partner for the dance with the charming saint.

Camus was satisfied being able to get more information from Lady Ursula and chuckled in victory when he heard the announcement that the next dance would be a _Ländler_ with the song from "The Sound of Music." The dance is a popular folk dance in Austria, south Germany and German Switzerland. It is a waltz song, but the move sequences are more complex than just waltz dance. There was no way that the Wyvern could do it. Even Camus couldn't do it.

And so the Ice Saint was surprised to see the Kyoto was on the dance floor... _with Countess Llewellyn._

 

* * *

 

 

Rhadamanthys approached Camus in his typical walking style and this time was even accompanied with a malicious, victorious grin. They both stood discreetly in the corner of the room.

"Your report first, Camus!" He ordered pretentiously.

"She wants to dance freely with people. That is why she doesn't wear it now, but whether after the dances she will wear it or not, Lady Ursula doesn’t know. Her aunty is unpredictable," replied Camus discreetly and reluctantly.

"I get your library then, Camus." A huge grin stuck on the Kyoto’s face. "She will wear it on the Opera only. And that her daughter Lady Kirsten also bought the smaller version of hers. Apparently, Lady Kirsten will throw another spontaneous party at the Digi later tonight, a kind of 'the after party' for this calm party of her mother. "

"Impressive, Rhadamanthys!" Camus murmured, disappointed that instead of him, the Wyvern got this important information. "May I know ….?" asked Camus reluctantly seeing that arrogant smile on the Kyoto's good-looking face.

"If you do your background check properly, you should know that your partner has a German superior. She is a noble, powerful and wealthy German boss. And that I am considered to be one member of the Heinstein family in this world. Therefore, assume me to be familiar with the dance for my Lady Pandora, and that my Lady will help me to get in touch with the Countess. Isn't it that simple, Mr. Spy?" The Judge really enjoyed mocking the cute saint.

 

Meanwhile, Camus was defeated.

 

And the Judge continued, "So I suggest we should put an eye at Digi, in case Lady Kirsten does wear it there. I don't see anything suspicious here and so what my Lord's sword also feels. Come on, let's get back to our hotel together after I finish some business here. But first, I have to report to my Lady Pandora." The Kyoto said patronizingly.

"You can manage your business and I will do mine. We don't have to stay together, you know. I’m going to the Digi now. Maybe we will meet there, maybe not. Don’t bother. I can do my investigation perfectly by myself."

Camus tried to get rid of the annoying Judge. He was annoyed for being defeated by the arrogant Scorpion. But more importantly, he started to question his credibility of being the best spy. First he was surpassed by Hyoga for his fighting skill as a saint. Now he was defeated by his ex-enemy for the investigation skills. And let's not forget for being dumped in-between by his lover .

So he left the Judge to go back to their hotel, changed the clothes for the contemporary party and went straight to the club. But his day only got worse when he was rejected by the bouncers at the entrance of the club. What a perfect night.

 

* * *

  

'Digi'—as it is known locally—is part of the luxury Hotel Baur au Lac. The real name of the club is the “Diagonal”. This club is one of Switzerland's most legendary and popular clubs. This is where the _jeunesse dorée_ and high society meet.

The club has been furnished as a little 80's but still with cool interior design. There is a new door policy: it is members only. But one can get round that if they are staying at the hotel, except when the entire club is booked by someone important.

The Kyoto found Camus sitting at the lobby near the entrance to the Club, busy trying to contact Saga or the Graude Foundation for access to the club. Raising their cosmo should be avoided at all cost until they really faced the enemy. So sneaking in using the speed of light was out of the question.

The Judge also already changed his White Tie with simpler clubbing clothes. He approached Camus with another mocking smile.

.

.

"I think you just forgot a small detail here, Mr. Great Spy. Such as...the club and the party is _member only_?" sneered the Judge.

"I did not know that Lady Kirsten will also throw a spontaneous party here. Otherwise, I would have arranged it." Camus murmured half-cold, half-defeated.

"Yeah sure!" mocked the Judge. "It happened what I have predicted. Also, the Heinsteins keep such things to maintain a link to these kinds of people, and _Voilà!_ I have access to the club: He exlclaim victoriously. “Well, it seems that I can do the investigation by myself perfectly," said the Judge arrogantly.

The Kyoto laughed. "But I am not that nasty, Camus. Interested in joining me?" teased the Judge.

"Yes of course, thank you." The Water Bearer Saint felt relieved that he could still take part in the mission. "Although I will directly leave when I know that she is not wearing it and if there is nothing suspicious there. I don't like loud parties with people jumping around everywhere," loathed the Saint. “Can you really arrange the access for me, Rhadamanthys?"

"Sure! It is simple, but you have to comply with me. And don't tell me you cannot, Camus. Or you can forget your Sanctuary's best spy title." The Judge answered non-chalantly, throwing down the gauntlet.

 

_Come on, gorgeous. Take the bait._

 

"Just tell me what I should do and we will get the job done, Wyvern. I am the best spy, not for nothing!" answered Camus, accepting the challenge.

_Yes!_

"We can start with you calling me more intimately, Mr. Frosty the Snowman," ordered the Judge while circling his arm around Camus' waist, pulling him closer and starting to walk together towards the Club's entrance.

"Rhadamanthys! What the h-…?" Camus was surprised with the gesture and didn't have time to react, so he was practically dragged by the Judge.

"Yes, Camus. You can enter the club with me as my loving partner. Now, play the game beautifully Aquarius the Great Spy," said the Judge playfully, "And what would you call me, dear partner?"

They were approaching the bouncers at the entrance. The bouncers recognized Camus, who they had rejected before. Promptly, they got ready to expel another stubborn uninvited guest.

Camus realized that the only chance to enter the club was to comply with the Judge. He grunted a protest but finally decided to play the game. He should do anything for a successful mission, at any cost.

He sighed, looked at the Judge and said "Rhada-…"

"That's perfect!" cut the Judge, "I like it very much, my dear boyfriend," said the Judge mischievously while his hand was slightly brushing and parting the hair of the Ice Saint to behind his ear, lightly caressing the cheek. Those were intimate gestures and were caught by the watchful eyes of the bouncers.

 "I never understand warriors who keep this nonsense hair style, like even my own colleagues. Have your enemy ever got you by the hair in a cat fight?" mocked the Judge.

 

"We all find our ways, Rhancy. Just like you and those ridiculous wings?" answered Camus sharply.

 "You are wrong, dear partner. One day those wings might save your ass. On the contrary with this useless style," laughed the Judge. _Rather than just for seducing people…like me, gorgeous?_

 

The Ice saint was disturbed by the Judge's touch that intruded his private distance. Only Milo was allowed to do that, or Hyoga to a very lesser degree.

  _Do all Scorpions really have to be childish and playful like this? Even a Judge of Hell? I thought he was better back then._

 

A moment later they passed the security without any problem when the Judge swapped his gold-member card for the club on the detector while holding his gorgeous "boyfriend" tightly on the waist.

 

* * *

 The interior of the Digi Club was mainly dominated by the calm grey and blue colors. There were two long bars, one was near the semi-lounge rooms and the other one was near the huge dance floor. After a quick strolling through the semi-lounge rooms to look for Lady Kirsten, Rhadamanthys and Camus decided to take their seats in the corner of the bar near the dance floor. Because Lady Kirsten is also a singer, at some point she might be on the stage that was placed on the side of the dance floor.

 The Kyoto and the Ice Saint were sitting in the corner of the bar, the one that was next to the dance floor. They were quietly sipping their light drinks while watching people dancing, trying to find Lady Kirsten and generally just observing for suspicious people. A few people exchanged greetings with the Judge, some of them were at the Ball previously. Then someone greeted Rhadamanthys loudly.

 

"Herr von Heinstein, it has been a long time since we've met!" claimed a big and fat middle-age man, but his eyes were staring at Camus. One could see from his designer clothes, ring and the cigar that this man was wealthy; however it didn't help him to look attractive or having a good nature.

"Lord Hamilton. Yes, it has been a long time. I was busy with the family business as usual.”

The fat man asked the Judge indiscreetly, "Is this the new beautiful boy that they are talking about? What a specimen!” He continued while eyeing Camus from head to toe, and paused at several specific places. “I also want to try him when you’re done." He ignored the disgusted look from Camus, because that's what those boys always did before they found out who he was or what he had in plenty. _Money and power._

 

"Pardon, but no, Sir. Please respect him. This is my boyfriend, Mr. Neige," answered the Judge while he embraced Camus protectively and forcefully since Camus gave him a discreet resistance.

"Hohoho…what a pity for me. But you really have good eyes for good things, Sir." The fat man sighed in disappointment. He ignored the handsome but insignificant Mr. Something— just a boyfriend of the Judge—because he would not get any pleasure from that gorgeous man.

 The two lords exchanged some more small talks before Rhadamanthys waved good bye and dragged Camus by the waist to the direction of the dance floor.

 "I don't think you had to introduce me as your boyfriend to everyone. You are too overacting. Clearly you are not made for this undercover job, Rhadhamanthys," criticized Camus as they left the bar. "And will you get your hands off me, please?" He scolded, warning the eager Kyoto.

 

The Judge reluctantly freed Camus from his hand.

 "Why are you complaining? Do you want to be smooched by that fat brat and others like him or rather dance nicely with me?" asked the Judge indifferently. "And why not? Are you seeing someone, Mr. Neige?"

 

It tooke some seconds of silence before Camus answered in a cold tone, "It is irrelevant and it's not your business, Rhadamanthys." However, the saint couldn't help to think about the real answer of that question…and Milo. _What are we now, Milo_?

 "Huh! In other word, is it 'complicated', Camus?" asked the Judge sarcastically.

 The Ice Saint glared at the Judge as an answer.

  _"So it is then. Very good!"_ thought the Judge with satisfaction.

 

They were entering the dance floor. There were already lots of couples swaying their bodies to dance for the upbeat music. Now the DJ played some slow songs session for a more intimate dance.

 "May I have the honor, Mr. Neige?" asked the Judge rhetorically in a playful tone. He took Camus by the waist again and forced the saint to dance in his arms.

 

The voice of Phil Collins soon filled the room, enticing people to hold their partners closer. The song was "Follow You Follow Me". The alluring voice was very suggestive.

  _Every day is such a perfect day to spend alone with you._

_...I will follow you, will you follow me…_

 

"Rhadamanthys! I think you are over the top and this is unnecessa…-"

 "Rhada, Mr. Neige, don’t forget it…more intimate, remember?" cut the Judge while taking Camus hand and forced a cheek to cheek position.

 "Stop this stupid game, Rhancy! We are working and we are not boyfriends!" Camus hissed angrily on the Judge ear.

 "Exactly Mr Neige, we are working. Haven't you notice that Lady Kirsten is now dancing there? You watch her and tell me if she wears the diamond," ordered the Judge while nodding to a direction.

 

Camus could see that the Lady was dancing with her partner, indeed. Therefore, the two warriors danced slowly for approaching Lady Kirsten.

 

"For an Ice Saint, your temper is way too hot, Camus. Maybe that's why the Swan Knight could surpass you?" sneered the Judge while inhaling the scent from Camus' thick hair. It smelled fresh and at the same time somewhat exotic and sensual. It was the fragrance of sandalwood with a hint of oakmoss, and the honey jasmine.

 "Shut up, Rhancy! I can still freeze your annoying mouth below zero even if it's not as low as Hyoga's," snapped Camus.

 

They danced only two or three couples away from Lady Kirsten by then, but it looked like now the Lady and her partner were stepping up the stairs to a medium stage in the middle side of the dance floor, being in a higher place than the people on the dance floor.

 Camus was concentrating on identifying the jewelry that the funky lady wore. It was not an easy task at all, although he had memorized the model of her jewelry that contained the "Baby Sunrise" diamond. Apart from the distance and the lack of proper light, it seemed that women like to put lots of different jewelries on the same part of the body.

 Camus was confused and put more concentration on those jewelries. In doing so, his tilted-up-head was exposing his face to the Judge.

 

* * *

 

The Judge was enjoying this disguise as a couple with Camus. He liked having Camus' body so close touching and rubbing his body. The sensual smell from the Saint's beautiful hair filled his nostrils, going to the olfactory cortex then to his limbic system of the brain. That was the part of the brain which is involved with emotional behaviorr. And it was spreading a specific signal to all part of his body. In other word, the Kyoto was aroused by merely the scent of Camus' dark hairs.

 

The Saint's deep blue-green eyes were fixed to the direction of the Lady, but his lips were closely exposed to the Judge. Rhadamanthys was ogling those luscious lips and he wondered if the texture would be as soft as it looked... or as he had imagined. He wondered if the taste would be as sweet as the smell of sandalwood and honey jasmine that had made him slightly light-headed. With those lips were so close to him, the Kyoto wondered what would happen if he just lowered his head further towards them. He was a Judge of The Underworl, a mighty general who could take what he wanted, _most of the time_.

 

Alluring voice of Phil Collins was intense and perfectly lit up the mood of the dancing people. A kyoto was no exception.

  _I can say the night is long, but you are here._

_Close at hand and I'm better for the smile you give, and while I live..._

 

At one point, Rhadamanthys couldn't stop himself from taking those lips, to taste them recklessly. The part of his brain that was still working its logic only managed to make him saying suggestive words to Camus, just in seconds before the curiosity overtook his entire mind.

 

_I will follow you, will you follow me, all the days and nights, that we know will be..._

 The seductive voice in the refrain was repeated again and again. For once, Rhadamanthys lost his discipline.

 

 _"Follow the game well wi_ _th me, Camus,"_ whispered the Judge hoarsely.

Swiftly, the Kyoto tightened his grip on the saint’s waist, grabbed the base of his partner’s neck, and put his lips forcefully to those sensual lips of Camus. He was simply stealing the taste of those lips from its owner!

 

"Mmmhh…Rhad-….mmmhh..." Camus could not finish his words because his lips were sealed and dominated by the Judge's, by force. Camus' blue-green eyes were wide open in shock.  _C'est quoi, ce bordel!_

 

 _"_ _Oh my….you are tastier than what I've imagined, gorgeous,"_ thought the Judge lustfully.

 

Suddenly, the Wyvern felt his Sgian Dubh vibrating and pulsing, alarmed him on the signs of the enemy or the signs of threatening energy nearby. He was seconds from breaking the kiss and about to run towards the energy source when he was hit by a cold punch on the stomach. A _Kol'tso_ was crushing his torso.

 

"Stupid, Camus! No cosmo!" growled the Judge.

 

From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a figure with red hair has turned his body and walked fast, almost running towards the exit door, leaving the dance floor.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

_1) Neige means Snow and is a French surname , or so I've been told :)_

_2) Ben Barnes (my Camus) uses Hugo Boss according to his fans. And so is my Camus, although will be a bit OOC for him. Consequently, Rhancy got the M7 from YSL. But since it is Tom Ford's, it still matches his Tom Ford's suits I_

_3) From now on, my gorgeous guys will only be in spandex suits ! (oh wait...we still have the opera...oh nooo!)_

 

 


	13. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation.
> 
> Warning : Semi beta. Feel free to send messages for correcting me. Please forgive me my wonderful fairies : Melissia and Juichi Innana (Luv U!)
> 
> I also want to mention again that the sexual tension between RhadaxCamus is inspired by the story from Shiryuforever94 : Sexo Infernal.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Mission Impossible cover by the Piano Guys, for the fighting scenes  
> 2) Underneath your clothes, from Shakira, for when Rhada was in Camus' bedroom. Just replace the word "such a good girl" with "such a good Judge"..hahaha  
> .  
> Finally, I want to thank all of you for keep reading this story and bear with my mistakes :-)

Rhadamanthys was on his knees caused by the unexpected punch on his stomach and he was under the Kol'tso. He managed to catch Camus by waist with both hands, so the dancing people would only see them as the lovers in a hot moment.

  
"Stupid Camus! No cosmos!" growled the Judge. "Our enemy has detected us!"  
  
Some seconds later he has raised his cosmo to break the ice ring that was crushing his torso, got back on his feet and run to the exit door. At least it was still good for them that the ice Saint didn't deploy his full power. So Rhadamanthys could still counter it with a mild raising of his cosmos, discreetly from the people around them.  
  
Camus came out of from his shock and quickly realized his mistake. He ran behind the Judge following him outside the Club, both summoning their armors on the way.  
  
Rhadamanthys followed the faint trail of the enemy detected by his weakly vibrating Sgian Dubh, but soon the vibration was gone. Then he saw the glimpse of a running man with red hair, in his armor. He ran towards the enemy and shortly they were already by the Lake.  
  
But before both the Kyoto and the Aquarius Saint could launch an attack, they were both hit by some sonic bullets. The wave knocked them down to their knees, making them experiencing vertigo, pain and disorientation.

 

Camus finally managed to raise his cosmo and executed his Aurora Attack on the next bullets that were coming to him. Apparently the absolute zero attack worked well because the sound wave stopped. Quickly Camus directed his attack to the bullets coming to Rhadamanthys freeing the judge from their effects.  
  
They were barely on their feet again when they heard a splashing sound and saw the water bubbles on the lake with shining lights for split seconds, and then everything went dark as before. The water was calm like there was nothing happened at all. The saints checked the surrounding area, even took a wooden boat out into the lake to where the bubbling and lights had appeared but found nothing. Disappointed they returned to the shore.

 

Rhadamanthys threw a punch towards the water angrily, splashing Camus as a result. The Kyoto shouted.  
  
"Congratulations, great spy! You had just blown up the cover and lost the target! I should have really worked alone back there!"  
  
Camus glared at the Judge, trying hard to suppress the urge of flaring his cosmo and putting the Judge in an ice coffin. He yelled back.  
  
"Thanks to you wanna-be-undercover-agent! If you've just acted responsibly and accordingly, none of this happened. If only I didn't comply with your silly plan!"  
  
"It was such a good and simple plan. You were the one who got the cold feet and being fearful like a virgin! Oh, don't tell me that you are, Camus, don't play naive and innocent. I certainly won't have one for my working-partner!"  
  
"Even when I am not one, it didn't give you the right to ...kiss me like that!" replied the Saint with a red face from anger and embarrassment, "Which reminds me of what you deserved, pervert Judge!" He started to throw punches without cosmo to Rhadamanthys' face.  
  
"Stupid Saint! It was part of the game. And stop this girly attack! I am not fighting a cat fight!" answered the Kyoto, deflecting the blows and punching back.  
  
They exchanged several blows and kicks until the Judge has managed to pin the Saint on the ground. The Kyoto's wings were spread above the furious fidgeting Aquarius Saint, exclaiming victory over his prey.

 

"Polizei! Halt!"

 

They heard a shout, and then they saw flashlights coming from the patrolling police.  
  
Rhadamanthys quickly released Camus, then they both sneaked to leave the scene and sending their armors back into the small folded form. Escaping the police, they discreetly walked back to their hotel. Their adrenaline and noradrenaline levels have gone down considerably after their little fight, and so finally they became calmer.  
  
"We are completely fucked up, Camus!" growled the Judge as they walked.  
  
"Mind your language, Rhadamanthys! But I completely agree with you," muttered Camus gloomily. He said to himself. _What a perfect day...another failure in my life_. "Why did you do it, Wyvern? Don't I deserve more respect as your working-partner?" asked Camus in a low tone.

"I thought it fitted the situation and our cover at the moment... and I just felt like it," replied the Judge stubbornly and not wanting to be outdone. _Blame those damn delicious lips of yours, Camus!_  
  
"I hope you learn the hard way now that 'just feel like it' is not the best strategy for an army general, Rhadamanthys," critized Camus and sighed. _Just felt like it?...how reckless...typical Milo._  
  
"And the same to you that 'don't panic' is the best strategy for a great ice spy," replied the Judge.

  
  
They both grunted, stopped walking and stared at each other, try to win the dominance. And both decided that it was a waste of time.

 

Camus pulled out his smart phone and started punching numbers. But the Kyoto grasped his hand and asked sternly, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Calling the base, of course. I'm calling Saga, I'm sure he can have better—" But he was cut sharply by Rhadamanthys.  
  
"Drop it, Camus! Do you want to declare our stupid mess to the whole groups? We'll think it over first. Get some rest and tomorrow we can start afresh. My head is still spinning and vibrating from those damn sonic waves. Agree?"  
  
Camus thought for some seconds and reluctantly agreed with the Judge proposition. The Kyoto was correct. Being laughed at by the whole Hades-Athena and Poseidon-Athena collaborative groups will not be a nice way to fill this new life.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and finally entered their bedrooms quietly.

* * *

* * *

  
 _Damn it! How could I lose control like that, like a school boy on his first night?_  
  
The Kyoto remembered the moment at the Digi and the delicious kiss. Camus looked so cute in his classy clubbing clothes. The Saint wore a simple white and light blue button down shirt with the rolled up sleeves, dark wash straight-leg jeans and black Timberland shoes.  
  
Rhadamanthys recalled the sensual sandalwood scent that had attacked his sense of smell, the seductive voice of Phil Collins that filled his hearing sense. He remembered the Saint's gorgeous body rubbing against his own that had teased his sense of touch, and finally the lips that penetrated his brain through his sight and made him want to satiate his sense of taste. It had all been too much for him. So it really wasn't a wonder that he'd lost his self-control in a split second, was it?  
  
How could an experienced warrior and the Judge of Hell like him have lost his self-control just like that and mess up the simple investigative mission? Just for a kiss? How would he explain it to his Lady Pandora? How would he explain it to his Lord Hades…or simply to the supportive Aiacos when he had already warned him to be careful with the mission?  
  
The Kyoto felt deeply embarrassed and guilty.  
  
  
 _Who are you, Ice Saint? Why can't things go the way they're supposed to when you're involved, Camus?_

  
  
 **oooOOOOooo**  
  
  
  
 _Damn it! Why did I lose control and why did I act like a schoolgirl getting her first kiss? Why did he kiss me like that? Was it really just part of the coverup?  
_  
Camus remembered the moment at the Digi and the moment of the kiss. Rhadamanthys looked very attractive and manly in his simple clubbing clothes. The Kyoto wore a simple dark purple tee with a brown leather unbuttoned vest over it, showing off his muscular arms and shoulders. The same brown Meindel shoes were at the end of his dark wash jeans.  
  
Camus remembered how he was concentrating on observing Lady Kirsten when suddenly he was grabbed, bear hugged like a loser wrestler and locked…by the lips. It was shocking…humiliating…but somehow also disturbingly _nice_.  
  
The Kyoto had really experienced and mature lips and mouth to make a domineering and stolen kiss feel just right. It was like it should have been there for a long time ago. There was something familiar in that kiss. Something like Milo? And intriguingly, something new and different, too.  
  
But it shouldn't be! The Judge shouldn't be kissing him. And what's worst was that Camus, the Ice Saint, had let Rhadamanthys' kiss lasted a few seconds too long, lingering there on his submissive mouth. It was only a few seconds, but it was still daunting that he had given in for those seconds.

 

The kiss was humiliating for him…but there was something else he couldn't describe. Had he actually liked it? He had been frightened at the bizarre feeling and was not able to act calmly as all the Ice Saints should do. He had raised his cosmos in panic, not much, but enough to make it a near fatal mistake for a simple mission with a simple rule; no cosmos rising until facing the enemy. It should have been as easy as that.  
  
How could he explain it to his goddess or Pope Shion or even to the always caring Saga?  
Camus felt confused and guilty.  
  
 _Who are you, Wyvern? Why is everything unexpected when it involves you, Rhadamanthys?_

 

* * *

* * *

 

Camus undressed recklessly and just threw on clean white boxers and white thin T-shirt on his body before throwing himself to bed and closed his eyes. He was tired with all the emotions he had since yesterday's call with Milo and the recent Judge's kiss. His head was still spinning after the sonic hit and he was tired from the fight, too. Within minutes, he'd fallen into a deep sleep. He even forgot to turn the bedside lamp off and to lock his bedroom door.  
  
Meanwhile, Rhadamanthys had just finished one glass of Gold Label whiskey in the small corner bar of their shared living room. He felt better after that nasty sonic bullet's hit. He was thinking of what he could do to fix their mess, mission and supposed-to-be collegial relationship. An idea came to his mind and he wanted to talk about it immediately with Camus. He saw from under the door that the light was still on in Camus' bedroom. The saint should still be awake.  
  
The Judge knocked on Camus' door calmly and called him. There was no answer. Perhaps the Saint just didn't want to answer him?

 

Rhadamanthys was determined to talk and he wouldn't tolerate being ignored like that. With that thought in mind, the Kyoto opened the unlocked door and stepped into the bedroom... then stopped. Apparently, the Saint was already haphazardly asleep. His unfolded clothes laid on the chair. But the Kyoto had stopped for what he saw on the bed.  
  
Camus was lying on his back with one arm above his head and his legs slightly parted. He looked so different sleeping in his underwear like that, with his dark hair scattered on the pillow framing his beautiful face and the perfect honey-gold skin of those slender, but muscled thighs emerging from the white boxer, and with what was hidden within.  
  
Over the last days, Camus could look cold, stiff, elegant, majestic, indifferent, charming, cute or angry. But now he looked very sensual. His body was inviting, in a way, that was screaming for it to be touched, to be caressed. An Ice Saint was supposed to look frigid, not so incredibly sexy like this. Rhadamanthys swallowed hard even forgetting what it was he wanted to talk about, and forced himself not to jump on that bed or that body.  
  
 _Where is that Harpy when you need one? And what the hell am I thinking to mess up another mission?_  
  
He thought hard on what his next step would be; forward towards Camus, or back to the empty living room? He closed the door softly behind him as he reached a decision.

 

* * *

  
  
 _A hand is gliding, touching and mapping the contour of my body…a familiar touch…_ _in_ _just the way I like it. That hand caresses my cheek…slowly wiping the tears threatening to fall from the corner of my eyes. Oh, how I miss you…_ _how I miss_ _your_ _tender_ _touch._

 

 _T_ _he hand is caressing_ _me_ _. The same hand now moves to reach my hair…_ _and those_ _warm fingers_ _are_ _tucking the strands behind my ear…then_ _I feel_ _a_ _soft_ _touch_ _on_ _my lips.  
  
Oh __my goddess_ _! How I am stunned by the electric shock that suddenly runs through my veins. My whole being is engulfed by the warmth._ _And a_ _tension_ _is_ _building up somewhere deep beneath my skin…wanting a release.  
  
Only you can do that to me..._ _as_ _always._  
  
Where are you?... Where are you, my love?  
  
Touch me…touch me there!

 

 _My body arches to find your touch.  
  
Kiss me...kiss me there..._ _kiss me_ _everywhere. Kiss my lips, please._  
  
My body moves and finds something solid now.

 

 _Hmm….It feels so good.  
  
Is that you? Is that your body? Oh, how relieving to find you, to press myself against you once more.  
  
I miss you. I miss your hard body against mine. Let me cuddle my desire all over you.  
  
I miss the way you let me thrust against you, like this. How wonderful it feels…_ _as_ _always._  
  
Ah…soon I can release the tension…soon.

 

_It's getting harder to breath now.  
_   
_Is that you kissing me? Is that your arm wrapped around my waist, is that your hand on my neck?_

 

 _Ah…the way you take my lips…sealing them…dominating them…forcefully…experienced._  
  
And the tension…the tension will be relieved soon…soon.  
  
My hands find their way now to your neck, intertwined with your hair…your beautiful curly blond hair that I adore.  
  
My thrusts are short but harder now.

 

 _Oh_ _, it will come…it…will…come.  
  
My fingers pull your golden hair, I want you closer to me.  
  
"I will follow you, will you follow me?…follow the game with me!" That's what you are whispering in my ears. I love the way you whisper in my ears…_ _as_ _always...all the sweet promises of forever us._  
  
It feels so good…always…with you my love...

 

 _I_ _t...will...come..._  
  
Ah! It's coming….  
  
It is coming...  
  
I'm bursting…  
  
Oh, I'm bursting…

 

 _I am_ _still clinging to your hair… looking into your golden-amber eyes in between my panting breaths._

 

 _How wonderful they are.  
  
Hold me, my love...hold me like you always do after our zenith...  
  
_ _Hold—_

 _  
Wait!  
  
Short hair? Since when, Milo? What happened to your long hair that I love?  
  
What happened to your bright blue eyes? Why are they golden now?  
  
Oh...no…no...Who are you?_  
  
...  
  
Camus opened his eyes and abruptly sat up. His heart was still pounding …still full with the excitement. And he found himself wet there.  
  
He threw his body harshly back to the bed. He stared at the ceiling with anger, embarrassment, and confusion.  
  
 _Oh, Mon Dieu! Pourquoi faut il que ce soit lui?_ (1)

* * *

 

Camus knew that it wasn't his fault or even the Judge’s fault for this event. No man is responsible for their dreams…especially their random wet dreams.  
  
It was just that Camus had it very rarely…especially since Milo took care of his body and his needs, rather even more than it should.  
  
 _Why now?_

 

 _Why him?_  
  
Camus cursed the Judge wholeheartedly. He sat at the edge of the bed, buried his face in both of his hands.  
  
 _Wasn't it enough that you spread your wings and took a lot of space when you walked, marking your territory by your fragrance, intruding the private distance by touching and kissing me forcefully. And now you even had to trespass and messing with my dreams with Milo?_  
  
Camus made another two or three curses in his native language before standing up and taking some clean clothes and his toiletries. He took a deep breath, opened the door of his bedroom and walked to the shared bathroom.  
  
The bathroom door was opened before Camus reached it. The Judge came out half-naked, with only a wide towel wrapped around his waist. Camus could see his broad and strong shoulders, and well-defined torso, and how water was still dripping from his hair. The long cut from their fencing duel was out on display across his chest. Part of the Judge's hard and six-packed stomach was peeking out from behind the towel along with a pair of strong muscular thighs and long, sturdy legs.  
  
Camus had to pause; his breath was catching in his throat and swallowing was almost impossible. His dreams were still fresh in his memory.  
  
"Morning, Camus! You all right?" asked the Judge with a grin.  
  
Camus sighed deeply, pushed the Judge aside and slammed the bathroom door on the Judge's face.  
  
Rhadamanthys frowned at that event. His almost-unibrow became a full unibrow now.  
  
 _What was that, Camus? And I haven't even started my move?  
_

* * *

  
  
Camus quickly opened the windows in the bathroom, to have fresh cold air, to drive away the nice and familiar smell of the Kyoto's aftershave or whatever that was. It bothered him.  
  
He just put the water on almost cold for his shower, and put a lot of his shampoo on his hair to change the smell in the bathroom into his favorite scent. At least he now won this pathetic battle of dominance in their bathroom.  
  
After drying his hair and ready with the clothes, Camus directly left their room and went outside to have a cup of coffee in the city. He could have had a very nice breakfast in the hotel, but he wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. And with a sad, hot cup of Starbuck's coffee, he sat by the lake and enjoying the solitude in the sunny but chilly Zürich.

**ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo**

  
Rhadamanthys raised his almost-unibrow when Camus just coldly nodded and left him without answering his invitation of having the breakfast together. The Kyoto wanted to discuss what he had to postpone last night after that sexually alluring view, the one that made him taking an early cold shower _to take care of his tension_.  
  
He decided that the mission became critical now and he should take charge more seriously. They were in the right track, thanks to Camus's brilliant analysis. For those points and being an older, more experienced and supposed-to-be more sensible warrior, Rhadamanthys decided to swallow a bit of his pride. He should raise a flag for peace.

 

Minutes later, he saw that the Saint was not at the hotel's breakfast room. To find Camus, he had to imagined where he would be if he wanted to be alone, if he wanted a quiet place to think.

 

He knew where to find Camus.

* * *

* * *

  
  
Camus sighed in protest when he heard that bass voice greeted him, forced him out of his solitude and forced him to take a bag filled with what the Germans claimed to be croissants.  
  
"If this is for an 'I am sorry' statement, it is pretty lame, Wyvern," grumbled Camus while taking and eating them. He was indeed hungry.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Camus. This is the best you'll ever get from me. And by the way, thanks for stopping those nasty sonic bullets from me last night," answered the Kyoto. "We really have to have a full team spirit now with all those enemies and the messy situation we are in."  
  
Camus just snorted and kept watching the lake. He actually thought that he could not really blame Rhadamanthys for his wet dream and agreed of the Kyoto’s points regarding the mission.  
  
"Let's straighten up everything first. I'll start with giving my words to you. I will not touch you again without your consent, Camus," said the Judge firmly.  
  
Camus raised his split-eyebrows. "What makes you think I will ever give you my consent? Just never ever in a million years you dare to touch me again, Rhadamanthys!" Camus replied in a cold but clearly annoyed tone.  
  
"I am simply referring to the clear fact that such broad terms will not be accepted by the Court, both in your world or the Underworld. So let me repeat it once again and you better accept it, Camus. I will not touch you without your consent. You are safe with me. Do we agree on something now?" asked the Judge stubbornly and dominantly.  
  
Camus exhaled loudly. "Just stick to your words and prove that you are a worthy Judge of Hell, Wyvern!" He was reluctant, but finally accepted the Judge's promise.  
  
"Splendid! So let's go back to work and prepare our strategy for that damn Opera!" The Kyoto answered patronizingly and started to walk ahead of Camus.  
  
Camus stood up to follow the Judge when Rhadamanthys suddenly turned to him and said with a lopsided grin growing across his face.

 

"You know, actually I haven't described exactly where or how not to touch you. You should have been more careful, Mr. Neige."  
  
Camus glared, with his deep blue-green eyes wide opened, while forcing himself not to punch the Judge with his diamond dust.  
  
 _When this mission is over, I will never want to see you and your ugly unibrow again, Rhadamanthys!_

  
  
The Kyoto smirked in satisfaction seeing those pretty eyes.  
  
 _When the mission is over, I'll have you begging on your knees for me to take your consent, Camus!_

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

(1) My God. Why it must be him?

 

_Have a nice weekend everyone._

 

 


	14. Opera Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual sad disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya
> 
> This chapter is the first part of the Opera chapter. And the naked Saga is a nod for my Melissia :-P I like her Saga and Kanon very much.
> 
> Soundtrack : "Carmen HABANERA remix from the Japanese tenor Norisama Fujisawa" for the enemy, opera and a bit of fighting scenes.
> 
> The next two-three chapters will also have mixtures of flashback mode, due to my time when I wrote them. Please let me know if you think it's better to revised those chapters.
> 
> Thank you again for reading, your support and bearing with me!  
> -Raix-

 

Camus was reviewing the old data and summarizing the new findings on his computer while waiting for Rhadamanthys to come back from his morning tea break at the hotel's restaurant. He could have had another nice coffee there as well, but he avoided being together with the Judge. Because it would not be good for his hard-earned cool mental state. The Judge was simply a distraction, in an irritated way and an unexplained way. And something 'unexplained' about Rhadamanthys was equal to 'dangerous' for Camus at the moment. For the sake of the mission and the team work, Camus had to keep his cool mental state at all cost.  
  
Rhadamanthys broke the news as he entered the shared living room, directly sitting next to Camus on the sofa.

"I've been checking the local news and chatting around with some guests and staffs from last night at the coffee lounge. There was no news about Lady Kirsten's and her mother's diamonds being stolen or even attempted theft. Everything was normal as it should be at such party last night."

  
"I found it incomprehensible," confessed Camus. "There were only slim chances to steal the necklace when it was on her neck, but he tried something. There were more chances to steal the necklace before the party or when we had left the party. And yet he didn't try anything. It was like he wasn't sure that he wanted the diamond," suggested Camus, "also that he was working alone, indicated that either he was excellent or the diamond was no important enough for them."  
  
"Anyway, it wasn't an ordinary attempted diamond theft for being detected by the Sword of Lord Hades. I think we are on the right path with this rare diamonds trail, Camus. You did a good analysis," assured Rhadamanthys sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, "replied Camus. "But I am still puzzled with the pattern or connection of these rare diamonds with the energy that our deities had sensed, or even what Hades' sword had detected."  
  
"That's true. Did he just arrive at the party when the sword detected him? But then why I lost the detection when we were running after him? That meant the sword did not detect the person, but something else." Rhadamanthys put his feet on the table in front of him and threw his head back, remembering and thinking of the fighting with the enemy.  
  
"And that he used the sonic bullets, also really confusing. Because I didn't feel tremendous cosmos from him, and that meant he was purely relying on mechanical gadget." Camus crossed his hands on the chest and threw his head back on the sofa, unconsciously imitating the Kyoto. "Is he just another coincidental non-divine enemy?"  
  
"I don't think so, Camus. In a way, the sword did detect him."  
  
Camus agreed, "You are right, Rhadamanthys. But these high-tech gadgets opened another investigation path, too. I will follow this path after the Opera." He then made a mental note to check few things at the Graude Foundation.  
  
Both sighed.  
  
"I think we need to recruit other Saints or Specters to help us at the Opera this evening. The enemy has detected both of us, "said Rhadamanthys. " That is if they decide to come back and continue their plan, anyway. And for this reason, it's better if we limit the recruits."  
  
"I definitely want Saga to be there, and maybe Dohko, for the range of weapons that he has."  
  
"I am thinking of Aiacos…but no, he could be unpredictable for an undercover!"  
  
Camus snorted cynically to the remark and got a warning glare from the Kyoto.  
  
"I will just take my subordinate, then. Queen will be good as he is also a German." Finally, the Kyoto had decided. "By the way, your technique was efficient for stopping the sonic bullets. How about having the Swan, too?"  
  
"Hyoga? That would be good! I'll check if he is available as his main task is guarding Miss Saori now."  
  
Rhadamanthys noticed that Camus eyes and voice was warmer when talking about Hyoga.  
  
"And help me with one small detail, Mr. Neige. We have to find the right words not to expose our stupid mess to them. Do you already have any idea what to tell them?"  
  
"Could you please address me properly, Rhancy?" scoffed Camus. "We may slip our tongue doing this and screw all your cover up scheme."  
  
Rhadamanthys smirked at Camus and was rewarded with cold stares from the blue-green eyes.  
  
"I suggest that we tell them the truth, just spare that messy part. We were observing Lady Kirsten as my Lord's sword detected the enemy. And when I could spot the enemy in person, he was already running away leaving the club. It was dark inside the club, so we couldn't really see what he was doing. In fact, we were closer to Lady Kirsten than he was. And the rest is history, "concluded the Kyoto. He was looking at Camus proudly.  
  
"And how will you explain that the enemy has detected us? It was the reason he ran away, remember?" questioned Camus cynically.  
  
"The truth, of course!" replied Rhadamanthys. "You were raising your cosmos too fast without thinking, not very smart. Just don't mention at whom you were actually aiming it." The grin grew wider on his face.  
  
Camus furrowed his brows, sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I agree with this, Rhada. And what happened to that loyalty and high teamwork-spirit you were talking about?"  
  
The Aquarius Saint could still hear the Kyoto's sadistic laughs when he went out to the balcony and pulled out his phone to call Hyoga and Saga.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
"Camus-sensei!" whooped a blond-haired boy of nineteen-year-old as he broke into the room.  
  
"How are you, Hyoga?" laughed the Ice Saint as the boy hugged him. "Did you have lunch? Not yet? Good, me neither. I was waiting for you and Saga."  
  
Then they sat back on the sofa. Hyoga was excitedly talking to his beloved master, admiring their room or grinning to the Kyoto while Camus was ordering the meals for the late lunch in his calm way. From time to time, he smiled fondly to his disciple.  
  
At the writing desk, Rhadamanthys pretended to be still busy with his tablet. But he observed the Ice Saint closely, secretly enjoying his smiles and laughs. Apparently, some chosen people were granted the privilege of seeing what was behind the ice wall. Clearly this Bronze Saint was one of them.  
  
"Sensei, it has been almost two months since the last time I met you. You were always out when I was in the Sanctuary. I met Milo more often than meeting you!" protested the boy.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you, too. I'm glad that you were in Sanctuary and could join me this evening, Hyoga."  
  
"It's great working with you, Sensei. However, if nothing goes wrong tomorrow I will have to go back to Japan with Saori and the other Bronze Saints."  
  


The conversation was cut by the bell on the door. It was the room service for their lunch. Then a tall figure with long dark-blue hair in suits entered the room, as the room-service guy opened the door to go out.

"What a touching reunion! Mind if I join you? And looks like great food. I'm so dead hungry."

"Sure! I ordered some for you, too. How is it going, Saga?" asked Camus.  
  
Saga turned to the Kyoto before answering Camus. "Would you like to join us, Rhadamanthys?" And he got a nod from the Kyoto.  
  
They continued the conversation as they ate at the dining table. The food was delicious, even the Kyoto couldn't say no for a second serving.  
  
"I was still in the Underworld since yesterday and supposed to join Kanon, Milo and the marinas today at the Florida National Marine Sanctuary. There was a bizarre report early this morning from the fishermen and scientists in that area," explained Saga. "An unusual phenomenon of an enigmatic mass of black water more than twice the size of London has appeared in the water. And it was not the usual 'red tide' of blooming algae. Since Camus data showed an attempted rare diamond theft in Miami, the Undersea team has decided to investigate this."  
  
"Then Milo won't join Saori and us in Japan? He told me before that he would be there with Kanon, too. Right, Sensei?" asked Hyoga.  
  
"I don't know, Hyoga. I have different mission and issues at the moment here, "answered Camus calmly. He tried hard to keep the indifferent look, hiding the uneasy feeling of not knowing what Milo was doing or planning. _So is that it, Milo? You cut me out of your life slowly?_  
  
At that moment, Saga had noticed something unusual in Camus' response and decided to ask him about his recent behaviors later on.  
  
"That is correct! We had confronted the enemy and had some problem here," stressed Rhadamanthys, starting to brief them their latest mission status.

_No way. You are so not going to meet that Milo, gorgeous. You stay here with me!_

 

* * *

  
Two hours later, the Gold Saint Libra Dohko and the Specter Alraune Queen arrived.  
  
By that time, Saga had satisfactorily finished his long bathing, in a luxurious marble bath that the two unthankful idiots of Ice Saint and Judge of Hell had ignored. He was so satisfied and didn't care about the shouting and cursing from Dohko, who accidentally entered the unlocked bathroom and found him naked searching for the robe.  
  
The team made another briefing for polishing the strategies of the surveillance at the Opera. Then they got ready for the Opera.  
  
And it was a big disappointment for them that nothing had happened during the Opera except for the great shows, or just for the presentation of high-pitches songs depending on who was asked.  
  
Later sometime after midnight, Saga left the city with Dohko and Hyoga, going back to Sanctuary through another dimension. Rhadamanthys also ordered the Alraune Queen to go back immediately to the Underworld, reporting to Minos and continuing the job of substituting the Wyvern at the tribunal.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
_**-Flashback-** _

  
Zürich Opera House.

  
An attractive young man sat calmly, observing the audience. His seat was in one of the Opera Box on the third floor. He had dark hair dyed in dark blue, and it fitted with his appearance of people from Asia. He could be a teen 'dorama' actor from Japan, Korea or China.  
  
When his girlfriend went to the bathroom—again—he cautiously tapped his wristwatch to switch the communicator on. A metallic voice of a man answered him.  
  
 _"What's your status?"_  
  
"At the box. I can confirm that at least one Bronze Saint and three Gold Saints are here."  
  
 _"Identify!"_  
  
"Gemini—probably the elder—Libra, the Swan and surely Aquarius somewhere."  
  
 _"You don't see the Aquarius and the other blond knight?"_  
  
"Negative, Sir."  
  
 _"They have been planning something. Do nothing, just observed and enjoy the Opera. Perform the test later and report back to me after you are in the hotel."_  
  
"Affirmative, Sir!"  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
After their colleagues had left, Rhadamanthys and Camus decided to stay one more night at the hotel to catch any news or gossip surrounding the Countess Llewellyn and her Sunrise Star diamond. It was also because the Lady was staying another night in Bar au Lac.  
  
Therefore, sometime after midnight the undercover partners came back to the bar near the hotel lobby, pretending to have drinks and chit-chat with some other night-owl guests.  
  
After an hour, they got bored with the chit-chat because the guests had become less and less sober. So Rhadamanthys started a discussion to fill the time and to forget their disappointment for the enemy's absence.  
  
"May I ask you why you looked so sad…or I daresay you almost cried when the song were _Pie Jesu_ and _Lascia Ch'io Pianga_ , Camus?"  
  
Camus stunned at the bold question of the Kyoto. _“Am I that bad with hiding feelings or is he just good with reading people?"_ thought Camus.  
  
"I don't cry, Rhadamanthys. What kind of question is that?" denied Camus.  
  
"Please give me some credit and respect, Camus. We are not dumb, aren't we?"  
  
Camus was thinking for some moment before finally replied, "Well, I guess you are the right person to talk about this matter, Rhadamanthys." He continued, "Do you know what is next for you or where you will be after—"he paused—"after leaving this world, Rhada? Or if you even have a choice to be sure that you really leave?"  
  
Rhadamanthys was surprised by Camus' questions. He never thought that the Ice Saint would ask such questions to him. The paragraphs and last judgments from that confession book were flashing in the Judge's mind. The confession book of Camus and his previous lives, the book that he borrowed from Minos, the book that made him felt closer and attracted to this Saint.  
  
"I see, Camus." He paused to search the most simple and compact way to explain it.  
  
Suddenly, Rhadamanthys felt his Sgian Dubh vibrated again. But the vibration was soft, meaning the enemy was not in a close distance.  
  
"Camus, the sword detected something. But it’s not close from us here. Follow me!"  
  
They ran inside the hotel, to the guest rooms.  
  
"Must be at the Countess' room on the fifth floor, Rhadamanthys. Hurry!" shouted Camus.  
  
They ran fast to through the emergency stairs without using their speed-of-light and cosmo to hide their presence from the enemy. But once again they were too late. On the fifth-floor, they just saw a glimpse of a short man with blue hair jumping outside from the window.   
Rhadamanthys and Camus summoned their armors and jumped to follow the man.

 

This time they were so determined not to lose the enemy again.  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 


	15. Under The Guise of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own Saint Seiya *sob* but the Herzogin is mine.
> 
> Warning : The actual events and places are bent to my universe. No Beta!
> 
> As I stated earlier, this is the second part of the Opera Scene. In fact, the entire chapter is a flashback of chapter 14. 
> 
> Soundtrack : It's impossible to choose!  
> 1) But those Handel and Lloyd Webber songs are must for Camus thoughts.  
> 2) Puccini's Musetta's Waltz/ Don't You Know, for Rhancy not knowing what he's actually feeling (English lyrics) and a nod to the Opera.  
> .

**-Flashback-**

 

  
The Saints and Kyoto had a smooth-briefing session while having a late lunch at their room, with the accompanying great French cuisine Camus had selected. Libra Dohko and Alraune Queen had not yet arrived due to their other duties.  
  
After Radhamanthys had briefed Saga and Hyoga about the status of the mission, they decided that Saga should take over Radhamanthys place at the Opera since the enemy has detected both the Kyoto and the Ice Saint. Therefore, Saga and Queen would accompany Herzogin Victoria von Holt. She was a young Deutscher Adel or German nobility whose family was in strong connection with the Heinstein. Queen would back Saga up for maintaining the good accompany and relation to the Lady in case Saga had to leave for chasing the enemy.  
  
Hyoga and Dohko would sneak in as the Herr von Heinstein’s and Herzogin von Holt’s bodyguards, for observing the avenue and backstage staffs. Dohko's wide range of weaponry should complement Hyoga's efficient ice techniques, in case the enemy would use another kind of unknown weapon. As for Camus and Rhadamanthys, they would still come as the envoys from Graude Foundation, albeit in disguise.

 

* * *

  
They had finished the lunch and were enjoying the desserts with strong coffee, looking out of the window for the clear view of the snowy Alps at the horizon of Lake Zürich. The weather was chilly but sunny and clear. Not every day someone could see the Alps clearly from Lake Zürich. The accompanying desserts were simple chocolate soufflé, chocolate éclair and the Engadiner nusstorte, nevertheless the good quality ones never failed.  
  
"Good then! We will have extra attention for any redheads there, Sensei, "concluded Hyoga.  
  
"Not only about the redheads, Hyoga. They could also be in disguise just like me, "corrected Camus.  
  
"Don't worry, Mama Camus. Hyoga is a big boy now. He knows what to do," teased Saga and chuckled.  
  
"I've never said that he doesn't know what to do, at least since that time. In fact, you are far better than me now, Hyoga!" objected the Ice Saint.  
  
"Oh Sensei, you are too serious. Of course, I know that you don't think of me that way, although you treated me like that, "laughed Hyoga, patting his master's shoulder who also was laughing in turn.  
  
 _So, is this how you treat someone you care about? How will you do your lover? Maybe there's fire beneath that ice. Interesting._ Rhadamanthys felt amused with that possibility.  
  
"Right, we still have time until Dohko and Queen's arrival. I can have a relaxing bath, then. It's such a waste not to use that marvellous bathroom properly, “ exclaimed Saga, ignoring the in-unison muttering from Camus and Rhadamanthys that sounded like 'we don't have time'. “Do you want to join me, Camus?"

"You're a pervert, Saga. Don't ask my Sensei to do such thing!" Hyoga uttered a protest to the former illegitimate Pope, well-known for his deeds in this matter when he was grey-haired.

  
_You are so dead, Gemini!_

  
"Hyoga, I used to take a bath together with your master almost every day back then," answered Saga casually while walking to the bathroom.  
  
Hyoga and Rhadamanthys turned their heads concurrently to the Ice Saint with the 'really?' question on their face.  
  
"The 'back then' you are talking about is when I was 5-years old, Saga!" denounced Camus, "And you should have more faith in me, Hyoga!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sensei. He was very convincing and he did have that reputation." Hyoga grinned.  
  
 _Hmm...I won't mind giving you a bath every day, gorgeous. And you'll be begging me for more than that afterwards. That's for sure_. Rhadamanthys changed his smirk into a serious look when Camus turned his head to him. "OK, Camus. We have to prepare our new looks, too. You should do something to hide your non-practical and attention-seeking hair for our disguise." He acted sternly.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Rhadamanthys. I know what to do with it. By the way, we still have enough time for you to wax your eyebrows. It's non-natural and so identity-given as well, too obvious for our disguise, "retorted Camus coldly. He walked to his bedroom leaving the laughing Hyoga and the furious Judge at the dining table.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Saga came out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready for the Opera. A subtle woody and vanilla scent was emanating from his tall figure wrapped in Armani's Black Tie tuxedo. His long blue hair was tied lowly with a black satin ribbon, similar to the shawl lapel on his Italian-cut tuxedo. The black waistcoat, on top of the white shirt with golden studs and golden cufflinks, sat nicely on his well-shaped torso. Like his team members, Saga wore the standard patent-leather dress shoes. He tied his black satin bow-tie neatly in front of the big mirror in the living room, next to Camus, who was attentively helping Hyoga and Dohko with their bow ties.  
  
"I brought a bow-tied already! Why should we be bothered with this?"  
  
"Dohko, it's a crime to wear a pre-tied bow one for a black tie event like this, "explained Camus patiently.  
  
Shortly, the auburn-haired specter Queen joined them in front of the mirror, checking the cummerbund for his black Gucci's tuxedo before carrying the black outwear from the same label. But in fairness, the specter's attractive look could not beat Saga's sex appeal. Finally, Saga grabbed his dark grey overcoat and white silk scarf and following the two specters to meet Herzogin von Holt at the restaurant downstairs for an early dinner.  
  
The undercover-Wyvern introduced the two attractive men to the Herzogin and her aunty. Saga was presented as one of the Heinstein's right hand and the Kyoto's substitute; and Queen as the distant relative of Lady Pandora.  
  
" _Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen_ ," said Saga in the only German words he could pronounce, although he could read and understand more.  
  
The tall Gemini smiled charmingly to the Herzogin in Zuhair Murad Couture's flowery dress, who in turn offered her knuckles happily for a hand kissing by the tanned-skin Greek god. The young lady was secretly pleased that the stern-looking Herr von Heinstein could not make it to the Opera due to an urgent situation of his business. Spending time in the opera box with this handsome and flirty gentleman would make her feel like a wild Bond-girl. Her aunty was equally comfortable with the younger man's company, as she could do the conversations in German with the polite specter.  
  
  
With all people were in place, Rhadamanthys and Camus checked their final appearance and gadgets before heading to the Opera House. They wore the standard black-tie attires as their teammates. But in addition, they hide their hairs in wigs. Of course, the aristocratic Wyvern and Aquarius Saint would not accept anything low to medium quality. So naturally their wigs were the fabulous ones those Hollywood actors used on the red carpets and denying for wearing them on the next days.  
  
Because of his blonde unibrow, the Judge of Hell had to settle with a brunette wig. He was fuming at Camus' remark about his brow and refused to do anything to it. He found it natural and there was absolutely nothing wrong with having the unibrow like that. His unibrow actually still looked well on his face, similar to what the actress Primrose Everdeen had. And everyone agrees that the Hunger Game actress is gorgeous.  
  
As for Camus, the Wyvern could only admire the saint’s taste for choosing a short-red-hair wig. The Ice Saint appeared calm and yet sensual to the Judge in the fiery hair like that, growing his notion about the fire beneath that icy surface, much as the Iceland. The Judge was in Iceland once or twice before, and he could really tell that he liked the game of discovering the hidden fire.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
Hyoga and Dohko were strolling around the backstage corridor and heading to a public area as a pair of eyes from a relatively short young Asian man in dark hair with green highlights watched them. He cautiously tapped his communicator to warn his team-mate.  
  
"Beware. Hyoga is heading to the guest bathroom. He is with someone who should be the young Dohko, if our data were correct. And I haven't seen the Aquarius so far."  
  
The other party responded, "Understood." The blue –haired man then listened carefully to the people who entered the gentlemen's restroom  
  
  
Hyoga just entered the toilet cubicle and closed the door when the blue-haired Asian man came out, washing his hand and leaving the gentlemen's restroom after casually greeting Dohko, who was waiting his turn for the empty cubicle.  
  
The blue-haired-man made himself a note to stay in his opera box until after the break-time or at the end of the Opera. At those times, he can use his homburg-hat for hiding the hair and his face. He had to be very careful now with the Swan Knight's presence because Hyoga could recognize him.  
  
 _What is Hyoga doing here? He supposed to be in Japan, guarding Saori, with the other Bronze Saints and probably some Gold Saints. I have to tell my boss about the changes._  
  
The blue-haired man also met the Gemini Saint on the stairs as he was heading to his opera box on the third floor with his 'girlfriend'. The Gemini Saint was guiding a stunning girl in a greenish-gold flowing gown. The two were busy chatting and flirting with each other when passing him. The couple gave him a nod as the polite greeting before they entered the second floor, where their opera box and the Countess' were located.  
  
He contacted his boss to report the findings as he was sitting in his box, observing the Countess' and Saga's opera boxes.  
  


* * *

  
  
Zürich Opera House was small compared to other Opera Houses such as the Deutsche Oper Berlin, for example. But the Countess spent a lot of her youth in Zürich, so naturally her birthday parties and opera had to be here. The neo-rococo styled auditorium's capacity of more than a thousand people was certainly enough to accommodate the invited guests.  
  
The show was actually a Pop-Art Opera or Opera Cross Over rather than classical Opera itself. Thanks to Lady Kirsten' influence to her mother. She had advised her mother about this cool idea when hiring an event organizer and the opera.

The story was based on Puccini'sLa Bohème with added twists and acts, but the songs were from other operas, ranging from Handel to Lloyd Webber. And there were more contemporary dancing performances than monotone dialogs. In a sense, it was a kind of Moulin Rouge movie on the stage with great costumes from haute-couture collections of young and new designers.

  
The opera box that Rhadamanthys and Camus got for the Foundation was the problematic one, well known for the Zürich Opera House for its lack of view to the stage, as The Graude Foundation was not really in VIP list for the Countess. However, the box was perfect for observing the audiences. The performances were by far not as horrible as what the Kyoto had expected, but he still found it too many high-pitches sounds for his taste.  
  
Thus, Rhadamanthys filled the time really concentrating and observing the audiences until finally his eyes fell to the red-haired man sitting in the same box with him, the Ice Saint. The Judge noticed an unexpected expression on that usually cold face.

It was sadness.

The act was on the death and the burial of the heroine, the songs were the Llyod Webber's Pie Jesu and Handel's Lascia Ch'io Pianga.  
  
 _What? Are you moved by this girlish story? What a sissy, Camus!_ The Wyvern scorned silently when seeing the mist in those blue-green eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Rhadamanthys realized that Camus was not looking at the stage, in fact, it would be a wall that he was staring at. The Ice Saint was in his own world and thoughts.  
  
 _Why are you so sad, Camus? Is it about that Scorpio Saint? Or is it about your life? Do you have any regrets?_  
  
Those songs ended the show that night. When the audiences applauded loudly, giving standing applauses, the Ice Saint woke up from his thoughts and quickly put the cold expression back on his face. But the Wyvern had already made notice.  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_I am sorry that I have to cut the chapter here at that time. The next chapter will still be the flashback of the Opera session._

 


	16. Double Aria part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All Saint Seiya's characters belong to Masami Kurumada. I just make them considerably older than the original. Almost all of them are too young to do such things in this story (especially the bronzies).  
> After Hades’ saga, Rhada is 28y (TLC), Camus is 22y, Saga is 28y, Hyoga is 17-18y and so on. In this story, they are a little bit older than that.
> 
> Warning : No beta. AU-ish in the sense of giving some characters more power and reducing it for our heroes. Now introducing the Herzogin von Holt as an OC.
> 
> This chapter is still the flash back of chapter 14 (the Opera chapter), continuing the earlier description in chapter 15. This chapter marks the end of the flash back mode.
> 
> Soundtracks :  
> 1) "The Diva Dance Opera", from OST of the Fifth Element. For the fighting scene with the enemy.  
> 2) "Il Libro dell'Amore", from the 2Cellos feat Zucchero. For Camus and Rhancy discussion at the bar.
> 
> Above all, thank you for reading!

 

The audience made standing ovations until the actors and actress came back for the third times. Shortly after, those guests on the parquet floor were the first ones to leave the auditorium. But the blue-haired young man almost dragged his girlfriend out of the opera box precisely at that moment, while the other people at the boxes were still seated, enjoying the privilege of having drinks and not being in the crowd with other less important guests.  
  
Hiding his hair and face under the hat and with his girlfriend clutching to his side, the blue-haired man escaped Hyoga and Dohko, who just finished patrolling at the backstage and going to the auditorium.  
  
"Why do we have to leave so soon, Sho-kun? Are you planning something for us?" asked the girl, the daughter of a Japanese Tycoon. She came to the party with her new boyfriend on behalf of her parents; her brother—supposed to go with her—suddenly got a severe stomach ache and decided to stay at their hotel, the Savoy.  
  
"We still have an hour before I have to escort you back to your brother. Just think of something better than drinking here. Do you like _Luxemburgli_ , Nanami?" replied the man on the girl's ear.  
  
"Depends on the way I should eat it, darling," purred the girl.  
  
"You'll find out how. My room?" suggested the young man to the delight of the girl.  
  
The blue-haired left the Savoy Hotel two hours later and heading to Bar Au Lac. His teamates had already left the Opera House since his warning about Hyoga. Now, they were guarding the portal machine at the other end of the Zürich Lake.

 

* * *

  
  
Rhadamanthys and Camus stayed on their opera box, watching the leaving guests on the parquet floor and the chatting guests in the other opera boxes.  
  
"I think we can leave now, Camus. I felt nothing so far. It's better if we follow Countess Llewellyn going back to our hotel," said Rhadamanthys while checking his phone. On the display was the message from Queen, telling him that the Countess was leaving her opera box.  
  
"OK. Hyoga and master Dohko also didn't find anything," confirmed Camus as he rose from his seat and put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
Rhadamanthys and Camus walked through the auditorium towards the exit of the Opera House and carefully observing their surroundings. They saw Saga holding young Herzogin von Holt and leaving the building, busy chatting; followed by Queen and the lady's auntie.  
  
Some minutes later, Countess Llewellyn and her husband came out from the backstage area, after greeted and thanked the artists. She was heading out of the building followed by the bodyguards she got into her car.  
  
'Meeting in our room soon!' was the message the two men-in-wigs sent to their teammates.

 

* * *

  
  
The team gathered in the living room and started to take off some parts of their attires after short bathroom times or some STOK coffee shots from the minibar. They were all disappointed by the lack of enemy, especially after hearing that Rhadamanthys and Camus had fought them on the previous night.  
  
"Where is Saga?" asked Rhadamanthys while throwing his expensive wigs to the trash bin, ignoring the disapproval look from Camus.  
  
"The Lady wanted to walk instead of taking the car with us," answered Queen to his superordinate.  
  
"Then he will be at least 15 minutes late," said Camus while taking off the red-haired wig and the underneath hair net, freeing the long silky hair, and let it majestically falling down on his back again. He neatly folded the wig back to its box. The expensive wig might be useful in his other future missions.  
  
"Why does it take so long? The Opera House is not that far from here, even on foot," asked Dohko.  
  
"That is if they keep walking and not just lose themselves behind the bushes or something, "snorted Queen.  
  
Rhadamanthys sneered, "Someone is too eager with his 007 role, I see."  
  
"Look who's talking," replied Camus sarcastically, earning a warning glare from the Kyoto. And he continued with defending his brother-in-arm, "I meant the Lady with that kind of dress and high heels would need more time for walking!"  
  
"Even more when she's undressed," hinted Queen again. He didn't like Camus' tone towards his Judge, a superior specter. Coming from an enemy –or ex, it showed disrespect by the Underworld standard.  
  
"Saga is not like that!" disproved Camus.  
  
"Said someone who turned his eyes blind for a pervert Pope! No wonder you ended up in the-…"  
  
He stopped when seeing a dangerous glare on his Kyoto's eyes. For whatever reason, Queen felt his Kyoto didn't like what he said to Camus and he'd better not annoy the mighty Wyvern. Briefly Queen realized that he almost leaked the Underworld's judicial information to the living human. And his Kyoto punished specters who did that mercilessly.  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth!" shouted Hyoga defending his master. The offended Queen glared back to the Swan Knight. The two young adults, behaving more like teenagers, were facing each other with prepared fists.  
  
"Boys...boys…behave yourself now. Why don't you tell us what you've got from your place with Saga, Queen?" requested Dohko firmly, regained the control.  
  
The two younger Saint and Specter obeyed and resolved to take off their attires. Queen was silent for a moment looking at his superior, and answered Dohko after seeing the approval look from his Kyoto. He did not want to make another mistake in front of his Judge.  
  
" _Keine Schwein war da, mein Herr”_ (1). Queen addressed his answer to his Kyoto. “Nobody apart from the Countess' family members had approached her or her box; as far as I observed. And from the brief conversation between the senior Lady Holt with the Countess, I found out the Countess would stay one more night here, and going back to England tomorrow. Her daughter, Lady Kirsten, will also leave tomorrow."  
  
"Do you need me to stay here, Sensei? Actually I have to go back to Sanctuary now for Sa…miss Saori."  
  
"It's the same with me. Unless you have other clues to follow, for us staying here, Camus?" asked Dohko.  
  
"I am still puzzled. It could be that the enemy had already decided not to do anything anymore here since our last encounter. In that case, there's no point for us staying longer here."  
  
"Queen, you can go back and give this update to Minos! I still need you to cover me on the court's paperwork there." After a quick thinking, Radhamanthys decided.  
  
"Do you wish to stay here, My Lord?"  
  
"Yes. I think it still worth-…" answered the Judge,  but he was cut in the middle by Saga who was entering the room in a rush. Twenty minutes late, without his bow-tie, with the first three buttons of his shirt being opened, and suspicious reddish marks on his neck.  
  
"Hi. Sorry! I had to escort Nikita back to her Auntie and escaped her interview," explained the Gemini in an apologetic tone. But his cheeks were flushed and bright eyes hardly contained his recent excitement.  
  
 _So you're also into girls, Saga? Good!_ The bigger possibility of eliminating the older Gemini Saint from his competitor's list amused the Kyoto.  
  
"Nikita?" Dohko was curious.  
  
"He still meant Lady Victoria von Holt. Her full name is Victoria Maria Isabella Nicole von Holt. Her parents call her Nikita, instead." Queen answered in a forced neutral tone. "Must be a thorough questioning, I bet."  
  
The Specter earned another glare from Camus, but Saga ignored the scene, confidently asking about the latest status and decisions.  
  
"…—So, I'll take master Dohko and Hyoga back to Sanctuary before checking Kanon in Miami. What's your plan, Camus? Will you come with me to Miami?"  
  
"I was thinking of going to Japan to check some data at the Graude Foundation Data Center."  
  
"Then you can come with me to Miami and continue going to Japan with Kanon and Milo."  
  
 _Milo…_  
  
 _“No way, damn Gemini! Do something fast!"_ shouted the Kyoto to himself.  
  
"Well, since Countess Llewellyn and Lady Kirsten are still here until tomorrow, I think we'll better make sure that the enemy won't come back. Also, I still want to contact the Countess again and perhaps can even check the diamond from close. I don't like doing the job half-done. We don't even have a complete picture yet about the link of these diamonds with the enemy. Is that correct, Camus?" The Judge was trying to provoke Aquarius' ego and continued, "But I can do it and stay by myself, anyway only I who can detect the enemy and whatever they do with the diamond." Then he waited for his prey, shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be indifferent.  
  
"You have a good point there, Rhadamanthys. Maybe it is better if I also wait and go to Japan afterward; it's only one day or two difference from my plan. And that trail is not as clear as the diamonds." The Ice Saint did not want to miss the chance of investigating the rare diamond; now that it was close and the Wyvern did have contact with the Countess.  
  
 _Good boy, gorgeous. Stay close to me!_  
  
"As you wish, Camus. But keep me closely updated, please." Saga went to the bedroom for packing his belongings and getting ready to take Dohko and Hyoga back to Sanctuary through another dimension.

 

* * *

  
  
In the bedroom, Camus approached Saga hesitantly. A small packet in gold-colored wrapping paper with the label 'FrischSchoggi-Läderach' was in his hand.  
  
"Yes, Camus?" asked Saga attentively. He had suspected that there was something different about Camus and guessed that he wanted to talk to him. They were always close and the Gemini Saint was fond of his younger and intelligent Aquarius. If fate was not cruel to both Gemini Saints, and Milo was not there, Saga would have chosen Camus as his soul mate; instead of having lots of lovers from both men and women when he was gray-haired.  
  
"Can you give this to Milo, please?"  
  
"Is that the Swiss chocolate?" teased the older Saint.  
  
"Uh…yes. He really likes these sweet stuffs. I would prefer the dark ones only, "answered the Water Bearer while remembering their favorite his-and-hers assorted chocolate box from the '100% Chocolate Café Gallery'; the ones that Hyoga had bought from Japan. Itt had saved them from unnecessary quarrels in their temples for a long time.  
  
"You can give it yourselves when you meet him in Japan or Miami, can't you? So what is it, Camus?"  
  
"We…um…had a big disagreement before this mission. And I don't know if he really…had forgiven me already."  
  
"Oh, come on. You two are inseparable. Don't worry about it, whatever that was. Milo cannot live without having you in less than 5-meters from him. He's always like that even after claiming to have the biggest fight ever with you, several times. We never believe him anymore, "comforted Saga.  
  
"I have a feeling that this time is different. I made a serious mistake…I guess. Maybe he is better having me at least more than 5-kilometers from him." Camus felt like having a lump in his throat. He almost just whispered his words.  
  
"I don't believe that. But I'll see what is going on with him. In the worst case, you know that I will always be there for you, too." He patted Camus gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Saga. That means a lot to me. But I don't really believe that either now," chuckled Camus while pointing at the red marks on Saga's neck.  
  
"Well, uh…I don't know. It's nothing I guess. Girls are just so unpredictable." He smiled shyly.  
  
"Saga, you also deserved to be happy after what had happened. Don't punish yourself forever." He put his hands on Saga's knee.  
  
"It's very sweet, Camus. But you have to say it to yourself, too. I always think you-…"

 

Saga’s words were cut by the Judge, who appeared on the door of the bedroom and autocratically almost shouted his words when seeing the two saints were looking at each other deeply.  
  
"Sorry to break your romantic conversations! But you must leave now, Saga, or you'll miss the last train. And I'm going to my investigation downstairs now if you still want to join me, Camus!" Then the Judge left the door, expected to be obeyed.  
  
Camus frowned, snorted… sighed heavily.  
  
"Will you be OK with him, Camus?"  
  
"Yes, Saga. Don't worry. He is as good as a mute decoration in an ice coffin, of course. But I still can manage it, and honestly, he's OK when he is serious."  
  
"Take care of yourself. And see you soon!"  
  
So the Gold Saints went to take the train shortly after midnight to a closest small town, before Saga could raise his cosmo; to stay invisible to the enemy if they were still around the hotel. Alraune Queen also took a flight to Munich for going to one of the Heinstein's Castle which had the door to the Underworld. In the post-war and in the peace-pact time like this, Hades was strict about opening doors to the Underworld. Even the specters were only allowed to go through these doors and not just opening portals anywhere else.

* * *

* * *

  
  
The Kyoto and Ice Saint were at the bar near the lobby of the hotel, drinking or pretending; to observe and get the gossip about the Countess from the night-owl guests. They got bored after about an hour or two that felt like eternity, until the Kyoto started a discussion with the Aquarius.  
  
...  
  
"I didn't cry, Rhadamanthys. What kind of question is that?" denied Camus.  
  
"Please give me some credit and respect, Camus. We are not dumb, aren't we?" However, the Judge was asking in an attentive tone, not in his usual mocking tone.  
  
Camus examined the Judge's expression and decided that he was serious, meaning he would be a normal person with whom someone could talk to.  
  
Camus was thinking for some moment before finally replied, "Well, I guess you are the right person to talk about this matter, Rhadamanthys." He continued, "Do you know what is next or where you will be after—," he paused, "after leaving this world, Rhada? Or even if you have a choice, be sure that you really leave?"  
  
Camus' questions surprised Rhadamanthys. He never thought that the Ice Saint would ask the questions about the after-life to him. He thought Camus was only thinking about that Cassanova, guessed that the Ice Saint was only lovesick.  
  
The paragraphs and last judgments from that folder of confessions were flashing in the Judge's mind. The confession folder of Camus and his previous lives, the folder that he borrowed from Minos, the record that made him attracted to this Saint.  
  
The confession record reminded Rhadamanthys why he found the previous Ice Saint he had fought got his attention, especially this recent reincarnation. Lately, he got distracted by Camus' physical beauty and almost forgot about it.  
  
Like he always felt the need to sacrifice himself for Lord Hades' army and full devotion to his Lord that reached the greatest measures. Rhadamanthys found the same extreme devotion from this particular Ice Saint soul, but with interesting detail that was novice for the Kyoto, and the unfortunate fate of the Saint that provoked his curiosity. It could have been him if Rhadamanthys were on the other side being a Saint—or maybe not? Because he still had not yet experienced some things in life, like love and eternal friendship.  
  
"I see, Camus." He paused to search the most simple and compact way answer the questions.  
  
Suddenly, Rhadamanthys felt the soft vibration of his Sgian Dubh.

* * *

* * *

  
  
The blue-haired Sho could finally leave his new girlfriend satisfied and her brother relieved that she was safely back to her room. He had to keep those heirs of the Japanese tycoon happy; because they were his access to some of the rare diamonds that he had to investigate, usually owned by the rich and famous people of the world.  
  
Around two hours after the Opera, he arrived at the Bar au Lac Hotel and found his way to be on the top of the building. Carefully, he descended to enter the fifth floor's corridor through the window that he managed to open with his tools. Then he entered the store room on that floor, which was next to Countess Llewellyn's room. It gave him close enough distance, for his gadgets and a small antique object, to the rare diamond. He was ready to start the test, and contacted his boss.  
  
"All clear! The primary object is not in the interfering distance."  
  
"Confirmed. Energize!" replied the metallic man's voice.  
  
The object was briefly glowing and fed the readings of the gadget around that object and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Report!" said the metallic voice.  
  
"It's not strong enough."  
  
"Acknowledged. Leave that diamond. It's useless!" ordered the metallic voice.  
  
"Confirmed, Sir. I'm going to the portal now," answered Sho.  
  
He was on the edge of the window and activated his assembling armor, when suddenly the antique object activated his power-measuring gadgets. Shortly after, he saw the Aquarius Saint with the big blond man running towards him, apparently summoning their armors.  
  
Sho jumped out of the window and flew towards the other edge of Lake Zurich.  
  
  
  
 **—End Of Flashback—**

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
 _(1) There was nobody interesting, my Lord (slang)._  
  
.

 


	17. Double Aria part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei. No OCs in this chapter (*wink*).
> 
> Warning : No beta. Be patient, please :-)
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) " Sailing for my dream" from the BT'X soundtrack, for the fighting scenes (Thanks, Vic)  
> 2) "Do You Wanna Touch Me" from Glee, for Rhada's thoughts in the Gastland Burg.
> 
> Thank you for Ginrin (!), Tuhis and everyone else for your kind support.
> 
> And finally we are out of the flashback mode :-)  
> Thanks for reading!

  
"He is flying!" shouted Camus, he was about to jump from the window when the Wyvern pushed him aside.  
  
"Come, fly with me Camus!" ordered the Judge while grabbing the Ice Saint by the waist, jumping and taking the Ice Saint under his wings. They flew over the big lake, chasing the enemy who had himself inside a small red jet plane which flies faster than the Wyvern's wings. Camus threw some Diamond Dust attack from afar without much success because the enemy made several flying maneuvers easily.  
  
Sho had put the antique object into the special container and activated the sealed before flew over the lake. He found that the blond Knight had armor that could fly, taking Camus flying with him. Luckily his mini-jet armor could fly faster than them, although he had to make several flying maneuvers, avoiding the Ice Saint's diamond dust attacks. Approaching the end of the lake, he saw that his team-mate was with the portal tools and ready for testing it.  
  
Then he felt the blasting energy came on his way; it was the Gliding Roar from the blond Knight. However, his Sky Waves technique was a good one to counter that attack. Sho was able to absorb the Judge's attack and send it back to its owner, knocking the Judge and the Ice Saint to the lake; as a result.  
  
"Activate it, Daichi!" shouted Sho, while opening the container of the object and put the object into the portal machine.  
  
A glowing hole with a 5-meter diameter materialized on the air near the ground. Sho and Daichi ran into it, carrying their tools, and disappeared into the glowing hole. By this time, both Rhadamanthys and Camus were already on the shore, recovered from their fall. Camus dragged the Judge who was tangled by the lake weed on his wing, freed him, then they ran and jumped into the contracting hole, just in time before the hole had disappeared.  
  
Everything turned to the dark again, leaving a peaceful lake shore. No traces of the enemies, the Saint and the Specter.

 

* * *

  
  
Inside the portal hole, pulsating lights and winds surrounded them for some seconds before they found themselves falling into the cold snow.  
  
"Not enough energy! We've got hitchhikers!" the young man in yellow armor grunted to Sho, after recovering from their fall and hiding behind a big rock.  
  
"Use our combo-attack for them, Daichi. And add the laser for that Batman!" ordered Sho before jumping and flying high.  
  
Camus and Rhadamanthys fell into the snow on the side of the hill and rolled down until they managed to grab the rock, hanging on a cliff.  
  
Once again Rhadamanthys grab Camus to fly with him approaching the enemy, now was the one with the yellow armor.  
  
"Greatest Precaution!" The Kyoto launched his attack towards Daichi. But from the sky behind Daichi, Sho flew and launched his countering technique, deflecting the attack back, again knocking the warriors and making Rhadamanthys lost his grip on Camus. It was lucky for Camus that they weren't flying high. He could manage to stand up quickly after falling on the snow, and launched his Diamond Dust attack towards Daichi, who narrowly escaped the blow, although his armor started to freeze.  
  
Sho flew stealthily behind Daichi, they launched their combined attack that created the wave and a small earthquake, resulting in the split of the ground where Camus fell into it. They were shooting the falling Saints with the sonic bullets when Rhadamanthys' attack hit them. But Daichi was faster with his laser weapon. He shot Rhadamanthys wing, knocking the Judge some meters back.

Then Daichi aimed the weapon to the split ground—where Camus was—and adjusted the charging level enough for burning organic material into ashes. When Camus appeared from the pit, still confused by the previous sonic bullet attack, Daichi hit a button on his weapon. Seeing it, Rhadamanthys jumped to Camus, wrapping Camus with his wing when they fell back into the pit, and Rhadamanthys felt the laser burning on his back.

  
"They're down! Open the portal, quick!" shouted Sho.  
  
The glowing hole appeared once again, and then vanished some seconds later, along with the two young men in their mechanic armors.

 

* * *

  
  
In the pit, some unstable big rocks started to fall on top of the Judge, who had Camus wrapped inside his wing. Rhadamanthys felt his back hot and full of sharp pain from the laser shot. The Ice Saint was lying almost unconscious under him; apparently the sonic bullet had hit him hard before the Saint could stop it and got his head hit again when they fell into the pit. With much determination, Rhadamanthys held Camus tightly and flapped his wings to take them out of the pit, hurting his back a lot in doing it; found a crook on the rock hill that almost like a cave and put Camus body down.

 

Ten minutes later he heard the Ice Saint gave a soft moan while gained consciousness and pressing his forehead with his hands.  
  
"Are you okay, Camus?"  
  
"My head…but I'm fine…Rhada." The Saint almost jumped to sit, remembering what happened the last time. "Are they—?"  
  
"Yes, we lost them again. But now we know that they are a group, and non-divine warriors, with divine tools."  
  
"Why didn't you use the sword?" asked the Saint curiously, still massaging his throbbing head.  
  
"Camus, do you use your Goddess' Nike for beating specters? No? I'm not convinced that these guys are our ultimate enemy with ultimate weapons. They're not easy, yes. But the sword will reveal itself when recognizing its opponent."  
  
"I see. Where are we now?" questioned Camus, seeing the Kyoto was busy with his phone and GPS application.  
  
"In the German side of the Alps, we're in Bavarian Alps. Coincidentally, My Lady has a small fortress near this place. We should go there now; it provides basic shelter and got basic supplies. It's better to think about our next step there than here." Rhadamanthys showed the map on his phone. "It's not far, but we have to walk or run. I can't fly"  
  
"Are you hurt?" It was dark in the cave with only lights from the phone, so Camus couldn't see the wounds.  
  
"It's no big deal, but I don't fancy playing FEDEX now. Come on, follow me."  
  
Camus had noticed that the Wyvern walking style was less alpha and more limping. Automatically he caught the Kyoto's waist and supported him.  
  
"I am not crippled, Camus!" protested Rhadamanthys, but he enjoyed the way Camus attached to his body. He really liked it. "And don't touch my back!"  
  
"Be quiet and just show me the way. The sooner we get there, the better!" snapped the Ice Saint, then burned his cosmo just enough to do an under-speed-of-light race-walking.

 

Around fifteen minutes later they arrived at a small fortress—or called Burg in German—that belonged to the Heinstein family. The local knew it as the Schneewittchensgastland Burg.

 

* * *

  
  
The small fortress was truly spartan for providing basic accommodation. Only one part of the fortress was decorated, other rooms were left empty. It only had a small bedroom with single-size bed, two bathrooms and a huge open-plan living-dining room with a fireplace and a kitchenette. There were several big leather sofas in front of the fireplace. The Specters used the place as a short logging when wandering on the Upper world during their assignments. From time to time there were human caretakers came there, for cleaning the room and restocking the supplies of preserved food or medical kits. To make the burg look like an ordinary human living place.  
  
The Kyoto and Ice Saint had decided that they would stay until morning and took a rest there, to recover from their battle with the enemy.  
  
Rhadamanthys lit the fireplace after washing his face in the bathroom, then rummaging the big first-aid box in the living room. He was still in his surplice without the helmet.  
  
Camus had just come out of the bathroom when he saw the Kyoto with scattered first-aid kit contents on the sofa. He realized some blood drips on the floor around the Kyoto. The Ice Saint sent away his gold cloth and offered his help to Rhadamanthys.  
  
"Let me help you with that bandage."  
  
"No need, it's nothing!" replied the Kyoto stubbornly. Then it crossed his mind that he could use the offer to his advantage. _Wait….do you want to touch me, gorgeous? Oh, yeah. Be my guest!_ Rhadamanthys changed his voice into a damsel-in-distress mode. "Well, actually yes, please. Just never tell anyone I let you help me."  
  
Camus snorted, "Drop your arrogance. It's unnecessary, you know. Then why don't you heal them first with your cosmo?"  
  
 _I don't want to lose the cut you did to me, idiot!_ But he answered proudly, "It's useful for doing my job in the army. " It was three-quarter of truth.  
  
"I think it's stupid. You don't need it with the reputation you've already got…but I have no say about your life. Whatever."  
  
 _"Shut up and just touch me there, will ya?"_ thought Rhadamanthys while sending the upper-body parts of his armor on the floor, leaving the lower part of the armor attached to his body, particularly the crotch shield. This was to hide his self-acting part of his body that liked to behave differently than his brain. To save his dignity if things were not going in the way it should be; which might well be the case with this frigid Ice Saint. Then he sat next to Camus, allowing Camus to see his bleeding wounds on his surplice-free back.  
  
"Your wounds are worse than I thought, Rhada," observed Camus warily. "Are you sure you don't want to apply your cosmo to them?"  
  
"I told you, I need them. And the pain is nothing!" argued the Judge while turning his body facing the Ice Saint.  
  
Then the Kyoto opened his ragged shirt, pretending a non-chalant way. But he made sure that all his muscles were contracting—showing his well-trained torso and well shape upper arms—despite his wounded back was painful as hell in doing it. Before turning his body having his back against Camus, he presented the broad shoulders, biceps, triceps and six-pack, all wrapped in a bisque-colored skin; like the professional body-builder, only discreetly. The Kyoto had a brawny body that would make Arnold Schwarzenegger turned to envious green; moreover, this body has proven its full function as an efficient killing machine, not only for displays.  
  
Camus tried to ignore the herculean body in front of him. He was just thinking of being nice to the Wyvern, who got injured protecting him, when he offered the help. He forgot that the Wyvern had an appealing big muscular body, still as alluring as the one he saw on the morning after his steamy dream. He blushed and cursed himself for having dirty thoughts about this arrogant bastard body, took deep breaths and concentrated in cleaning the wounds on the back of the Kyoto. He never felt tempted with someone else's body except Milo's before, and that was only after he developed feelings for Milo. Even when he admired Saga so much, it never crossed his mind during their hard training, shirtless under the Mediterranean sun. So this was actually embarrassing for Camus.  
  
Rhadamanthys couldn't contain his pleasure hearing Camus taking deep breaths. _Does it work for you, gorgeous? C'mon, don't be shy. Touch me more_. He felt that his underbelly getting tight under the crotch-plate that hid his naughty member. His imprisoned body part was as painful as the open wound cleaned by Camus. The Judge closed his eyes to concentrate on calming down his excitement when he heard Camus' question.  
  
"Are you okay, Rhada? You can say it if it hurts, you know." Looking at Rhadamanthys' expression, Camus was thinking almost correctly that the Kyoto was in pain.  
  
There was no reply, so Camus decided it himself. "Huh...that's it then. I don't care if you objected, it's foolish!" Camus burnt his cosmo, concentrating it on his hand. Cold air gathered around his sophisticated fingers, and those fingers were caressing the wounds to close the open wounds.  
  
"What are you doing? I told you that I was perfectly fine, Camus!" asked Rhadamanthys curiously.  
  
"I am just trying to stop the bleeding and the pain. You can still keep your scars."  
  
It was true that it felt very nice for the Kyoto. The pain was greatly reduced. In addition, there was a novel feeling he liked when Camus ran his cold fingers slowly over his back. He enjoyed Camus body being close to him, watching his body, caring for him. However, that stubborn body part started to protest the imprisonment again. Along with it, his imagination was running wild. Images of Camus playing with the ice cubes slowly in a sensual way on his back—going down below as a foreplay before the dirtier game—were flashing in his brain.  
  
 _Damn it, gorgeous! Stop seducing people like that. One of these days you'll get yourself in big trouble._  
  
"It's done! You can keep your useless scars. But tell me, do you feel better now, Rhada?"  
  
 _A lot worse, idiot!_ The Judge muttered, "Yeah, kind of. Thanks, Camus."  
  
Camus continued with putting the ointment on the wounds and circling the bandages neatly and swiftly around the Kyoto's torso. The sooner he covered that muscular body, the better it would be.  
  
"Thank you for helping me back there, Rhada," said Camus. He was still busy with the ointment and bandages on the Kyoto.  
  
"You mean for saving your ass? Yeah, you are welcome."  
  
"Why did you do it? It could have been more dangerous for you, Rhada." Camus didn't expect that the Kyoto could act unselfish for him, protecting him.  
  
"I don't know, Camus. Just feel like it." Rhadamanthys was telling the truth. He did not understand it either; why he instinctively protected Camus. He had done it only to his Lady Pandora before, while in the mission serving his Lord Hades. "Not everything can be explained…or have explanations, Camus. Simple."  
  
"I don't agree with that."  
  
"Hm…then explain to me, how you did you like it under my wings?" asked Rhadamanthys, turning his back to face Camus, who was having his hands still on the bandages and on his torso. The Kyoto’s hands caught the end of Camus' silky hair and caressed it between his fingers.  
  
"What a question! Are you trying to flirt with me again? And have you forgotten your words to me already?" warned Camus. He didn't move an inch to show Rhadamanthys that he was not easily intimidated; despite the faster heartbeats accompanying the memory of a stolen kiss.  
  
"What if I say yes?" teased the Kyoto boldly. His predator's eyes shone in gold, his hands were taking the tip of the dark hairs to his nose, and he inhaled it deeply.  
  
"Please spare me from your hunting game! There is no cake here (1)," threatened Camus with green-hinted glaring eyes.  
  
 _How could you be caring and obnoxious at the same time, Wyvern?_  
  
Rhadamanthys laughed. "Camus…Camus. How low your boiling point is. I thought you were a near-frozen, cool-tempered guy?" He released the hair reluctantly.  
  
"Ouch! Hey…be careful!" cried the Judge when the Aquarius tightened the bandage carelessly.  
  
"You deserved it! And I thought you're a strong and unbreakable guy?" sneered Camus.  
  
"All right…all right. I am sorry…partner," grinned the Judge.  
  
Camus sighed. "I don't know why you were picking on me since the first day. What have I done wrong to you? Don't you think that we are better as good colleagues? Or maybe even as friends? The mission will thank us for that."  
  
 _If only you were not that gorgeous, stupid._  
  
"What an interesting proposal, Camus. Personally, I think it is nonsense. But for education and curiosity purposes, maybe it's worth a try."  
  
"Why is it nonsense? You are still a human, aren't you?"  
  
"You are right, Camus. It's just that apart from having the supporting colleagues and subordinates, I never really had friends before. I don't know if I will be better as a friend for you." He gave small laughs—involuntary—hearing the crystal laughs from the Ice Saint.  
  
"Finally, there is something you don't know, mighty Judge. Let's see how it goes, at least we start trying. For the sake of the mission."  
  
Camus stood up and offered to make cups of tea for him and the Kyoto—was accepted—and went to the kitchenette.  
  
Rhadamanthys quickly sent the rest of his surplice away and took two blankets from under the large coffee table. He needed it to hide his lower body part. He felt disappointed that Camus did not fall into his trap; but kind of had guessed it already. Camus was not easy, and that's exactly why he liked the game so much.  
  
 _Wasn't that Cassanova your friend as well before? This will be the best strategy to get you, I bet_. He smirked satisfactorily.  
  
The Ice Saint came back from the kitchen with two big mugs of hot tea, gave one to the Kyoto. They sat on separate sofas facing each other. It has been a long day and they were tired. Their bodies were still aching from the fight. For some minutes, they drank in silent watching the crackling fireplace.

 

* * *

  
  
"Camus, why did you have those questions back there? What are your regrets?"  
  
"Uh? Oh, just forget it. I don't think I need to know the ans—" Camus tried to brush off the question casually.  
  
"I think you already know what's next for human, don't you? You know about those standard judgments and punishments or rewards. It was not your real question, wasn't it?"  
  
The Aquarius did not answer and kept looking on the fireplace.  
  
"Camus, were you trying to ask me why you came back here?"  
  
"It's not that, Rhada. I am thankful to have the second chance to fix the mistakes I made in my previous life. It's rather—," Camus paused, weighing of whether he really should have this conversation with the judge. He never talked about it with anyone before, even with Milo. Simply because there was not the right time; Milo always made him busy doing something else together. He should have discussed it with the attentive Saga, who would understand more for he had a similar history. And yet he did not do it.  
  
But Rhadamanthys was looking at the Aquarius seriously; he was acting as the real Judge of Hell and not as that annoying specter moments ago. He showed similar attentiveness like Saga to Camus' questions, and he indicated previously that he had sensitiveness on Camus' feelings as well. All of these encouraged Camus to discuss it with him. It would be like asking an opinion from an expert, in a professional way.  
  
"It's rather why I missed those standard processes. I wonder if my deeds have something to do with it, I mean which one of those. Whether I can … I can make sure that next time I will go straight through the standard process; not …to open my eyes against my will."  
  
The Ice Saint felt like it was the longest conversation he ever made with someone, a stranger. He was still trying not to show the emotion assigned to that topic.

 

But Rhadamanthys already saw through this icy mask before, and the Judge knew that this topic was emotional for the Ice Saint.  
  
 _Freedom. Is that what you've lost and are afraid of losing it again, Camus? Of course, you are a real Aquarius. And a perfectionist?_  
  
"Do you never question your afterlife or your choices, Rhada? Is it all so clear for you or you just don't care?"  
  
Rhadamanthys watched Camus intensely. Golden versus deep blue-green eyes. There was a frailty in those deep blue there that evoked his protective instinct, without knowing the reason why.

_Interesting, gorgeous._

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
_(1) Quote from the computer game "Portal"._  
  
  
  
Next will be the _afterlife_ thingy. That soundtrack song made me lose the plot. It's so Rhancy:-)  
  
Just imagine Camus tries to lecture him with "If You Wanna Touch Her, Ask!" (Shania Twain, thanks Mel!), then Rhancy replies stubbornly with that song!  
  
And Joan Jett really looked like female version of singing Rhancy

 


	18. The Afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Till There Was You, from The Beatles, for the romantic-boring scene in front of the fireplace.  
> 2) "Totoro Theme" guitar cover by Shungha Jung and "With our Without You" from Maryrose acoustic cover & live acoustique (thanks Mel!), for the morning scene and RhadaxCamus parting scene.
> 
> This chapter describes the Underworld/Afterlife realm in this story (ODD) and mainly will serve as my reference and boundaries in building the story in the future (or answering "questions" from the readers later *wink*). I was confused with all the contradictions in the manga and anime about this topic, so I decided to have mine, although I tried to be as close as in the original manga and anime.
> 
> Sorry for the long dialogs between Camus x Rhada. But that's also how they are. Hope you are still awake at the end of the chapter :-)
> 
> Thanks Jabed for your support :hug:
> 
> Thank you all for still reading!

 

.  
  
Rhadamanthys sipped his tea, still watching Camus intensely. He sighed. It would be a long day without sleeping, and not in the way he'd like it. But those fragile eyes under the icy mask, the ones he saw at the Opera and in front of the fireplace right now; they made him want to comfort the owner, telling that everything was going to be okay. Those eyes gave the impression of looking up to him, asking for help. No one gave him the feeling like this before: a new friend in deep conversation needing guidance. Those eyes made him feel like almost a hero.  
  
 _You are interesting, gorgeous._  
  
"Why not starting from the beginning as we got all night here?" said Rhadamanthys, handed over one blanket to Camus. Leaving the sofa, he sat on the thick carpet in front of the fireplace, between the sofas, and leaning his chest on the Ottoman to stretch his back. "But I can only tell you what is not confidential. OK?"  
  
"Thanks, Rhada," muttered Camus, joining the Judge on the carpet, leaning his back on the other Ottoman next to Rhadamanthys.  
  
"You know very well that for human, every soul will go to the Hirasaka Yomotsu and falls through the hole over there to the Underworld."  
  
"I understood it as there's no turning back when one falls to that hole."  
  
"Yes, Camus. Someone can still save the dying human at this point if the soul is also determined to go back, but not after the soul has fallen into the hole to the Underworld realm. Any human or deity who is able to do 'Seki Shiki Meikai Ha' can also enter the Yomotsu ground."  
  
"So one doesn't need to have 8th sense to enter the Yomotsu?"  
  
"Correct, Camus. The specters call that place our playground, as we sometimes have fun going out of the Underworld realm and punching people who try to meddle with the souls' fate."  
  
"You as well, Rhada?" criticized Camus.  
  
"Huh! That's the low-level specters' game. I have more important tasks and have no time to for that. But I did enjoy throwing those Cancer and Flowery Saints to the hole last time," smirked Rhadamanthys.  
  
Camus just snorted as a comment.  
  
"Now, only the fortunate souls will arrive at the Acheron through that hole and cross the river if they can pay Charon specter to take them on his boat. The souls are now entering the First Prison for having their confession recorded and checked. Sometimes I'm involved here doing my part for the souls from Asia, but most of the time my subordinates do the job for me. You see, I'm also in charge of building and training the army."  
  
"So you won't be my Judge, right? Good!"  Camus smirked and drank his tea.

  
"Perhaps it's your loss. I'd like to think that I do my job better than Aiacos, and you don't want him to interrogate you," replied the Judge, being smug.  
  
"Interrogation?" asked Camus, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I'll explain later. Now, Rune will do the first trial based on the confession records and approved by Minos, or Minos will do it himself because he is such a perfectionist. Most of the cases were easy. This is what we called the standard process. Either they are crystal clear for the punishment in the hell or going for a reward in Elysium. Then, according to the degree of the punishment or the reward, the souls will stay in that assigned place for a certain time before turning back to the world for reincarnation."  
  
"Or being resurrected by the deities," mumbled Camus.  
  
"Not for the easy cases! Once a soul is in the Tribunal, in Hell or Elysium, this soul is untouchable to the deities. It's all under Lord Hades realm and rules; all the Olympians had agreed on this absolute power, obligation and autocracy of My Lord for the earth and humans establishment from the beginning," explained Rhadamanthys.  
  
"But we have cases of resurrections," argued Camus.  
  
"Yes. When a soul is still in the Yomotsu Hill—but I'll explain this later—or when the soul is waiting for its judgment in the Limbo."  
  
"A Limbo after the trial? I think differently when I hear the word."  
  
"No, Camus. What you think as a Limbo is not the Limbo of the Underworld. For the souls who are somehow lost or escape the system by accident, they will end up the place what we call 'the Lost'. For these poor unfortunate souls, it will be worse than being in Hell; we and they don't know what's waiting for them there and they lose the reincarnation process."  
  
"I see, "said Camus while feeding more woods to the fireplace for Rhadamanthys.  
  
"Now back to the real Limbo. There are difficult cases, especially for ordinary human heroes or deity's warriors like the saints or the marines who served a deity or more. Usually they die in the complicated actions or wars against another deity. Paradoxically, their strong loyalties often led them to do actions which betrayed their own deity. Their judgment process required more cross-checking and deep or philosophical thinking. Those cases are where at least the two of us the Judges of Hell have to stand in the Tribunal and give our verdicts. In the cross-checking process that requires lots of interrogations, paper-works and readings, those souls stayed in the Limbo."  
  
"Is it better being in Limbo than in Hell?" asked Camus curiously.  
  
"No at all. Even if your deeds are for Hell, you don't want the Limbo. The Limbo is a prison and interrogation processes are not always pretty and mostly worse than Hell, even when you only stay for a short time. It depends on how complex the case is and who is interrogating you. When you are in Limbo, your soul is vulnerable for abuse. And anyone with great power can resurrect you or make you do what they want."  
  
"So I was in Limbo last time when—" Camus suddenly stopped. He couldn't finish the sentence when the memory of being in Sapuris with Milo's hands choking him came so clear on his mind. There was a short silence.  
  
Rhadamanthy noticed that becoming a specter—even a fake one—was a touchy subject for Camus. And the Kyoto found himself stretching his hand to pat Camus' arm with empathy. The action brought the Saint back to reality and he gave him a slight nod.  
  
Rhadamanthys continued, "You were lucky last time that the deities including my Lord Hades offered you the resurrection when you had just entered the limbo, thus spared you from the interrogation."  
  
"I bet you have fun interrogating and punishing your enemies all the time," murmured Camus.  
  
"Not like that, Camus. Give us more respect for doing our responsibilities, please!" Rhadamanthys disproved. "Some of the specters have a _twofold nature:_ first as the part of the Hell's Judicial System and second as the warrior of Lord Hades. A pure warrior specter like Zelos will just be a warrior. He will act in the same to his enemies whether he meet them in the real world or in the Underworld. So it's better not to meet him in the Limbo for interrogation. "  
  
"So, you are of the twofold nature, Rhada?"  
  
"Yes. The specters with the twofold nature like all the Judges, the guardians of the prisons, and the Tribunal staffs are bound to the Underworld Judicial System. We follow the rules when we stand in the Tribunal. There’s no exception. For example, we cannot punish you with Hell or reward you with Elysium on the base of what you are to us; we only can judge you based on your confession record." Rhadamanthys sipped his tea. "The same rules bind us in the Limbo; we cannot put you there jus because you were our enemy. You will be there only because of your confession record. And we cannot hold you forever in the Limbo because we are bound to give you the judgment at one point. "  
  
Rhadamanthys paused. "However, what you experience in the interrogation process is purely our privilege. We are allowed to do absolutely anything to your soul in Limbo. Simply put, there is no limit for the pain we can inflict to your ethereal body since technically you are already dead. All kind of torture is allowed in the name of interrogation if we want it."  
  
Camus shuddered. "Hell sounds like much better place."  
  
Rhadamanthys nodded. "In a sense, yes it is. And ironically for some cases, the souls were found not guilty and judged for reward in Elysium, after all those tortures. So, let's hope that you will be an easy case next time."  
  
Camus quipped, "Easy as if directly go to Hell?"  
  
"Why not? Because the time a soul should spend in Hell or Elysium is a definite one, as defined according to the trial results. After that, the soul will go out of Underworld realm for reincarnation. Thus, the punished soul can hope for a better reward in the next _afterlife_." The judge smirked. "Well the main point is going out of Hell and to have no memory about it."  
  
The log was crackling in the fireplace, breaking the silence in the room.

* * *

  
"About the resurrection, are you saying that basically every deity is able to resurrect anyone they want—provided that the souls they are interested in are still in Yomotsu or Limbo—Rhada?"  
  
"Yes, but the resurrection is not something as easy as pie. Otherwise, we will have lots of mess in the judicial system and administration down there. Thus, when my Lord Hades was appointed as the Lord of the Underworld by the Olympians, he asked to set the boundaries in this regard. In Yomotsu, the resurrection is easier because basically you are not fully dead yet, in technical term. One just has to convince your soul to go back."  
  
"I think Death Mask told me something about his fight with Shiryu, where Shiryu's girlfriend saved him from the Yomotsu. So even human can convince a soul to go back?"  
  
"Yes, Camus. But that someone has to have very strong cosmo to convince a soul. The willingness of the soul to come back and ability of the soul to burn the cosmo will help a lot. Some strong prayers can also help a soul to leave the Yomotsu and go back to life. I think that’s the case with Shiryu’s girlfriend."  
  
"And what about those souls in the Limbo?" asked Camus.  
  
"Once a soul is in the Limbo, one has to own the ability to be in the Underworld to reach or to meet that soul. That ability is what we call ‘the awakening of the 8th sense’. Then beyond that, one needs a significant power to release the soul of interest from the Underworld. After that soul is out of the Underworld, that someone needs the power for granting the soul a fresh body. So logically, deities are more often to be the ones who can bestow this kind of resurrection.”

 

Rhadamanthys paused to stretched his aching back. “But because of the limitations agreed by all the Olympians in the realm of Lord Hades, the deity who grants this resurrection will lose a hefty amount of his or her power although the timing of this loss of power could be negotiated. Plus, naturally we have our system to prevent such intrusion to the Underworld."  
  
"So is that why Hades has more power to resurrect the souls he wants than other deities?" asked Camus.  
  
"Yes. Otherwise, every deity will resurrect their warriors every time they die. It will be a mess for the Underworld system and an abuse for the humankind. And that's something your goddess had insisted not to happen. Ever wonder why she didn't just resurrect all of her saints?"  
  
"Because of her love for human or humanity. She let us go for the standard system. She prefers that humans would be able to reincarnate and do good deeds, having a better chance to go to Elysium in the next life," answered Camus without doubt.  
  
"That's right, Camus. It was Athena's request for respecting the human soul and thus its reincarnation cycles. My Lord would prefer to have all human souls in Hell; your goddess would love to have them all in Elysium forever. This judgment and the reincarnation cycle is the compromise of those opposite demands, as agreed by the Olympians."  
  
.  
  
Rhadamanthys stood up with a faint groan, because of his painful back, and went to the bathroom. He came back ten minutes later and gave Camus a set of new toothbrush and paste he found in the small storage room.  
  
"Why don't you take the bedroom, Rhada? It's better for your back," asked Camus when he came back from the bathroom, seeing that the Kyoto had lain on his stomach on the sofa.  
  
"No, I prefer the fireplace here. And it's only for some hours before the sunrise anyway ."  
  
"You and your fireplaces," chuckled Camus. He remembered the fireplaces in the Wyvern's mansion. The owner is obsessed by them, indeed.  
  
"You can join me here if you still have more questions, Camus. Or you can take the bedroom."  
  
Camus checked his phone for the time and saw that it's only less than 5 hours to sunrise at this time of the year there. He admitted to himself that he liked the conversations with the Kyoto when he was in the normal behavior like now. And they were trying to become friends, so it should be okay to stay for few hours more there.  
  
Satisfied with the justification for staying, Camus finally said, "I do have more questions, if you don't mind Rhada. But don't let me prevent you from sleeping, you need to rest." Then he settled himself facing Rhadamanthys, under the blanket, on the other sofa across the table.  
  
"My pleasure. No worries, Camus." Rhadamanthys was glad that he could still enjoy Camus' presence bit longer. It would have been better if Camus had joined him in his own sofa. “ _Aber Man kann nicht alles haben,_ " thought Rhadamanthys, _"at least not tonight."_

* * *

* * *

  
  
"By the way, Hyoga told me that I had sent him my armor as Aioros to Seiya. I didn't remember those events although I remember being a specter last time. If I was in Limbo, how did I do that?"  
  
"It wasn't your soul, Camus. But it was the projection of the soul—your spirit. Magical items like the armors can protect and maintain the owner's spirit long after the soul is gone to the Underworld. It doesn't matter if the owner's soul is in Limbo, Hell or Elysium. The projection can be strong or weak. And because it's just a projection of the owner soul's devotion, the spirit doesn't have a memory or transfer it to the respective soul."  
  
"So when I was resurrected, I have the memory from my soul only. I see now."  
  
"Yes. With the resurrection, your new life and body will retain the memory from your last life. If your soul goes to reincarnation, all the memories are wiped off. You start from a new page."  
  
"And I guess you won't tell me what I have done wrong in the very first time of my death, Rhada?"  
  
"No, I'm bound to my oath as the Judge of Hell. And that's not my idea of being your friend-with-benefits, Camus." Rhadamanthys grinned seeing the Saint giving him a stern look followed by soft chuckle.  
  
"The only benefit you'll get from me is a free-ice coffin, Rhancy."  
  
Ignoring Rhadamanthys' grin, Camus continued with the questions. "We, the humans don't remember our previous life and rewards. But what about you —I mean the specters in general? You had fought with my previous incarnation and you remember it. Do you really have those memories or do you have a kind of background documentation for that, Rhada?"  
  
"The specters with the twofold nature certainly keep our memories throughout our rebirth. Well, I know that at least we—the Judges—wrote down some of the important events we had experienced. I do remember lots of things, but of course not the unimportant details."  
  
"Lucky we have Apps for that. I bet that managing the memories from thousand years of life is not easy."  
  
"Hilarious, Camus. But the old trick called personal diaries worked better. We have them at the Giudecca's library. Of course, they are available only to My Lord, My Lady and the Judges. I know that some other specters also have diaries."  
  
"I would love to read those books, "confessed Camus.  
  
"Maybe, if you behave nicely to me." Rhadamanthys smiled slyly and made a mental note: it might be useful in the future for luring the Saint to his dinner plate a.k.a his bed.  
  
The Kyoto continued, "Thousands of years may sound so many, but I was living as a warrior with human bodies only for some fraction of that time. The remainder of the time I was merely a judge in the Underworld in an ethereal body, and with less significant events to memorize. This was because of Athena’s seal. I couldn't be a real warrior if my Lord Hades' cosmo in the world were not strong enough. However, I could still kill you easily if we meet in the Underworld; this is only because Lord Hades' cosmo being very strong in his realm despite Athena's seal."  
  
"Were you in an ethereal body when Hades was under Athena's seal?"  
  
" Yes, Camus. As all the other twofold-natured specters were: being the part of the Hell judicial system. This is our main and true task. Being a warrior or army of Lord Hades is a secondary task."  
  
"That's why you have intact memories."  
  
"Precisely, Camus. And the way the 108 specters are reborn or regenerated is different from yours. The human body destined to be mine will be born under my star and thus and it will grow up as normal human with my spark or essence. When the time comes, my soul and surplice will come to that body and merge."  
  
"What will happen to the original soul in that body?"  
  
Rhadamanthys snorted. "Who cares? It will be just absorbed by me. The merging process of a specter's soul with the human body happens completely when Lord Hades' cosmo in the real world is strong enough. There was only one case where the merging was not complete, it was the the case with Garuda Suikyo."  
  
"I've read a bit of Suikyo's story at Sanctuary’s library, Rhada. How can you explain a saint was chosen as a specter's body?"  
  
"Unfortunately for us, the body or soul for Garuda was already touched by Athena's cosmo when Suikyo became a Saint. So when the Garuda's soul and surplice came to him, the merging was not complete. Hence, we got the problematic Judge. But now the problem is solved with the current Aiacos and I like him better."  
  
"I see, Rhada. Basically, you cannot really choose who you want to be? I don't like the idea at all."  
  
"You say it like it is a bad thing. Not for me, there's no question for what I am and to whom I pledge my loyalty. It's crystal clear. But you…what can I say? You will make a bad specter.”. Rhadamanthys snorted. “Well, you were, Camus."  
  
"What's the point of living a life like that? Without a free will?"  
  
"It's just a different way of living and serving our deities, Camus. But I agree that there are fundamental differences between a Saint and a Specter. That's why in my opinion, friendship outside the Underworld is nonsense. But yeah, it's worth to try in the name of curiosity."  
  
Rhadamanthys stared at Camus. "However, nothing will stop me from killing you in our next war. Don't get it wrong, Camus, even if we do become friends."  
  
"I am not good in making friends or maintaining friendships either, Rhadamanthys, don’t worry about it."  
  
Automatically Camus mind went to Milo, with a slight pain in the chest again. "So I am sure that I can kill you in the next war if I ought to, Rhada. No problem. And there is still a long way before I can say _tu es mon meilleur ami._ " (2)  
  
"At least we start agreeing on something," mumbled Rhadamanthys, being dozy. He yawned. "Good night, Camus."

 “Good night, Rhada.”

  
Only the sounds of a crackling fireplace filled the room afterward.  
  
.

Half an hour later, Rhadamanthys opened his eyes with an aching back. He changed his sleeping position. Then he heard the rhythmical breathing from Camus coming from the opposite sofa: meaning the Saint was in deep sleep.

 

The Kyoto observed his _new friend_. Camus slept on his back and had his serene face facing the Rhadamanthys, with a blanket covered his body up to his chest. This time the Saint looked more fragile than sensual. Perhaps their earlier conversation had influenced his perception on Camus. Rhadamanthys watched the sleeping Saint like counting the sheep before surrendering to Morpheus' arms.

* * *

* * *

  
  
Camus opened his eyes when the rays of sunshine fell upon his face. Shortly he remembered where and why he was there. He glanced at the sleeping Kyoto. And he noticed the red lips and reddish face of the Kyoto. _That could only have one meaning!_ Being alerted, he approached Rhadamanthys and put his hand on the Kyoto's neck.

 

Almost instantly, Rhadamanthys jumped awake, caught Camus' wrist while having his other hand gripping Camus' neck, almost strangled the Saint.  
  
"It's me, Rhada! Argh...let..me...go..." Camus tried to quieten the Judge.  
  
"Damn it, Camus!" cursed Rhadamanthys and groaned after releasing the grip. The sudden jump was not so friendly for his back. "You can touch me anytime if you want, shouldn't be surreptitious like that!"

 

He lied down on the sofa again while Camus recovering from the choke.

 

The Aquarius muttered some curses, and then walked to the kitchenette and boiled water for tea.  
  
"What a pervert! _Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai dit? tu es un cretin plus têtu qu'une mûle!_ (3) Just because of those precious silly scars, now you have fever."  
  
"Shut up, Mama Camus," muttered the Judge.  
  
"I heard that, Rhancy." Then Camus came back with another big mug of tea for the Kyoto.  
  
"What's this? I'm not your patient!" Rhadamanthys protested, smelling the Chamomile tea. "I want Earl Grey only, please."  
  
"That's the best I could find for you, and finish it!" ordered Camus before going to the bathroom.

 

The water bearer Saint came back all fresh some minutes later, preparing to leave the Burg.

 

Rhadamanthys was still on the sofa holding the mug, slowly sipping his tea.  
  
"Don't be such a kid, Rhancy. And you should go back to the base at once! Treat those wounds."  
  
"Yeah, I have to fix my surplice. I'm going home directly from here. Are you going back to the hotel?"  
  
"Yes, I have to pick up my belonging and go to Japan. I'll contact you if I find anything interesting. What do you want me to do with your stuff at the hotel?"  
  
"Thanks, Camus. Just tell the staff to collect my things and send them. They have my address for the Heinstein Castle. But can you take care of the books that I bought with you, please?"  
  
"Ah, those books. Okay, no problem. I'll drop them at the base when I'm in the Underworld."  
  
"Or I'll pick them up at your library."  
  
" _You_ , in _my_ library?"  
  
"You've lost a bet, remember? I have thousand years of memories. Certainly won't forget this one easily."  
  
Rhadamanthys watched Camus greedily as the gorgeous Saint gave his cute small laughs.  
  
"Whatever, Your Highness. I'll go now. You, take care of yourself and stop being silly! OK? See you soon, Rhancy." Camus waived his hand and walked through the door, leaving the Kyoto with the mug.

.

  
Soon after Camus had left, Rhadamanthys summoned his surplice and went to one of the empty room, still holding the tea. He pulled a hidden lever and the wall panel moved, exposing a secret passage. Rhadamanthys ran through through the tunnel. And seconds later, he was already at the Heinstein Castle in Bavaria, on the other side of the hill from the Burg.  
  
There is another big Heinstein Castle in Thuringia that serves as Hades' Castle. And both castles have the passages to the Underworld. The Gastland Burg was rarely used by the specters because there was almost no need for one as it was so close to the Bavarian Heinstein Castle, and hence the Underworld. There wasn't a need—work-related—for the Kyoto to spend the night at the Burg. They could have just went to the Underworld last night.  
  
Rhadamanthys walked down the stairs to the Underworld while sending a message to his subordinates and Minos about his surplice and his condition. Sipping his Chamomile tea and ignoring the pain, he smirked.  
  
 _"What a night! Without sex and forced to drink this horrible tea. But it was a night well spent with you, gorgeous."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

1) One cannot have everything.

2) You are my best friend.

3) What have I told you? You are just a stubborn and foolish idiot! (or something like that. LOL).

 

 

_Thank you for still being awake until the end :-) You deserve some rewards. Perhaps a bit of lime in the next chapters, anyone?_

_And special thanks to Victoria for almost beta-ing this chapter for the Afterlife realm. I enjoyed our fights regarding this, because I have the power of the last words :-)_

_However, I added a lot of things_ _afterward_ _, so the mistakes/misspellings are mine._

 

 

 

 


	19. The Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei.  
> Warning : Almost beta-ed, but all mistakes are mine (my bad!).
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Heartbreaker, originally by Bee Gees but Blue Lagoon's is more cheerful, for Milo's feeling.  
> 2) Somebody to love, by Queen, for Kanon and Saga's debate.  
> .  
> Special thanks my dear Victoria, for nagging me with the update, and helping me with the silly mistakes in the writing!  
> This chapter is dedicated to Vladamdam! Thank you for your Camus x Rhancy story. The broken cup of Milo is a nod to your story :-)  
> .  
> Of course, thank you all for reading!

**Enemy's Base**

  
Somewhere near the Bougainville Trench in the Pacific Ocean, a ball of light was conjured up in the air. Soon the ball of light disappeared, leaving two young men high in the air. One of them was with the jet armor; he caught his comrade and they landed softly on a man-made island, called the Steel Base. The place was strategically located in the Pacific Ring of Fire, where it could camouflage the energy released by the experiments with the enormous energy created by the plates.  
  
Both young men released their mechanic armors upon entering a rising cylinder served as a lift.  
  
"Damn! It's fucking hot, Daichi." The man with the jet armor shouted to his comrade.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. One second you were freezing in the Alps, another second you are fried in the Equator. At least we don't have jet lag, Sho." The man in yellow armor answered.  
  
As soon as both men entered the command room, Sho gave his devices to the engineers, who then fed the readings resulted from Sho's experiments on the rare yellow-diamond in Zürich to the database. Then Daichi and Sho went into a room made of crystal walls, the office of their boss.  
  
"Where is Ushio?" asked Daichi.  
  
"He is on the way from Miami, will be here soon," answered the boss, a man with short white hair with eyes busy on the several monitors on his long desk. He shook his hands in satisfaction. "The numbers are impressive, Sho! So the entity was right about the energy of the rare diamonds. And these numbers were even produced without having our final target diamond in our hands."

 

The septuagenarian man—whose health was of a quinquagenarian, thanks to the advanced regenerative medicine—raised his head and continued his orders. "Now we have to concentrate our efforts for getting that ultimate target diamond as soon as possible; before the event passed and we lose our best chance to open the portal of Multiverse. We only have exactly 2191.45 hours before the event."  
  
"But we have more problems and unexpected obstacles beside Athena's saints, Doctor Asamori." Sho showed the movie vintage he caught from his recording camera. They could see Camus was flying with another warrior with black armor and giant wings.  
  
"Who is that? Batman?”

 

“There is no information about saints with that kind of armor in our database." Daichi exclaimed.  
  
"It must be a warrior from other deities, right? Because Camus and the Batman could detect the energy released by my testing. As far as our data told me, Sanctuary or Graude Foundation didn't have divine objects or high-tech instruments capable of detecting that energy, except maybe Athena herself. But I was sure that Saori was not in Zürich, she was in Sanctuary. Even if she could detect the energy from where she was, there was no way she could tell Camus in real-time and precisely the site of my experiments with those yellow diamonds." Sho recalled the short time between activating the ancient device and Camus' showed up.  
  
"Or her power has gone immensely stronger than we knew? After all, she had defeated Hades recently, according to our last information." Daichi tried his theory.  
  
"That may well be. But that doesn't explain about the Batman. So, Sanctuary had built some alliances with other deities? Who would that be? It can't be Hades because they were archenemies and was just defeated by her. Maybe her sister Artemis? And we really have no idea about other deities' warriors." Sho answered with more questions.  
  
"Well, that makes Athena going in the same direction to other deities. In that case, I wouldn't care about sparing her or her saints. We do and handle them as this project needed. If we have to cross them, then so be it. Even the secondary target could be our primary if that makes it easier for us to meet our goal."  
  
"Understood, doctor." Sho and Daichi took the orders with great respect. But secretly they were hoping that they don't have to cross path with the Golden Saints, especially before their ancient device gave them the maximum power. Some of the Gold Saints were just beastly with sadistic hobbies or had terrifying power, like opening another dimension.  
  
"However, we will still follow our original plan, getting our primary diamond for our devices and avoid confrontation with Athena's Saints as much as possible because we don't have too much time for insignificant battles. We should concentrate our strength on preparing the event, our ultimate freedom as humans. I will order more intelligence missions to get further information about the mysterious warrior or Athena's alliance."  
  
"Very well, Sir. "  
  
"You're dismissed for today. Good work, Steel Saints."

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
 **South Beach, Miami.**  
  
Warm and wet mouth on his lips, some water drops on his face, and fresh mint smell had awakened him up from a good sleep. But there wasn't honey-jasmine scent that he missed so much.  
  
Milo opened his eyes and gradually could see the wet blue hair, and greeted by turquoise eyes looking back at him. They were beautiful, but he couldn't help feeling a slight disappointment, for they were not the deep blue-green that once belonged to him. Down the memory lane, it was about two weeks after he last saw them as his.  
  
"Kanon…good morning?"  
  
Kanon laughed. "It's almost noon, actually. And we have a meeting this afternoon, probably also with Saga."  
  
Milo circled his arms around Kanon's neck and got more small kisses as reward.  
  
"Alright, my little Scorpio, I will go and make something for you that you have to eat before you leave." Kanon, the former and reinstalled Sea Dragon, ordered the younger Saint firmly, but a soft laugh escaped his sensual lips. He stroked Milo's morning wood under the boxer playfully and left Milo on the bed.  
  
Milo stared at the ceiling. The reminiscent of the carnal game they had in the night before still lingered vaguely in the room; that tangy smell. He yawned and stretched his body before getting up. Milo felt fresh and alerted, as usual after great orgasms and the following good sleep. Kanon was great in bed, as good and seductive as the former Casanova himself; very different from Camus. If only Camus were not the love of his life, Kanon would be his perfect match and someone who could tame the wild Scorpio.  
  
Milo got up to clean himself in the bathroom while enjoying the delicious smell Kanon had conjured in the apartment. When Milo entered the kitchen, he found Kanon had already finished his meal and joined him drinking his coffee. He finally decided for _Rosabaya de Colombia_ against Kanon's _Vivalto Lungo_ , from the complete twenty-one _Grand Crus_ available on the table. Julian Solo-slash-Poseidon really pampered his generals with his luxury condos in SoBe—or "The Beach"—in Miami. Milo wouldn't mind joining the next Poseidon-Athena-Hades gathering party in this kind of place.  
  
Too bad that their mission and patrolling in the last days weren't so exciting; there wasn't real enemies for calming down his Scarlett Needle, just finding traces of the enemy's activity. For example, last night Thetis and Baian reported a brief ball of light they had encountered in the Florida Bay. Only ball of light, _how boring was that_.  
  
"You really should eat more before going to the briefing. You look thinner already. Next month, nobody will fear _the best assassin of Sanctuary_ anymore, with that appearance." Kanon teased his new lover.  
  
Milo obeyed and took a big portion of the savory Brunch. "Goddess, how can you make the omelet so delicious like this? Perhaps you should join the Masterchef this season!"  
  
"I would have done it, if only I don't have to lead this mission and have a brother to compete. Don't forget to mention a brokenhearted darling friend to cheer up."  
  
"Keep cooking like this, I will be smiling wider than the Cheshire cat, Kanon."  
  
"Only because of the omelet? I thought I was good at some other things."  
  
"You have talent in that area, too. Great talen, actually." Milo sensually patted Kanon's inner thigh.  
  
Kanon smiled and stood up."Good to find my hidden talent with you. But I have to go now and check Florida Bay once again before the meeting.” The Sea Dragon looked at the beautiful scenery from the big window. “Gosh, what a lovely day for sunbathing!"  
  
"And Kanon, thank you so much. I couldn't move on without you." Milo hugged Kanon from behind, burying his head on the base of Sea Dragon's strong neck.  
  
The taller Saint turned his body to take Milo's handsome face and put his lips lightly on the other's. "Anything for you, my dearest friend." He stroked Milo's wavy blond hair before walking towards the door.  
  
And when Kanon was about to leave the room, Milo called him again, while watching the sunny sky and finishing his second cup of coffee. "Kanon…"  
  
"Yes, Milo? I really have to go now, before Saga…"  
  
"Am I really dear to you?"  
  
"Why do you ask? Of course, you are.” Kanon resumed walking. “Look, sorry to leave you now. See you soon at the meeting. OK? Don't be late. And finish your meal!"  
  
"Kanon!" yelled Milo.  
  
"Yes, yes, what is it Milo?" Kanon asked impatiently.  
  
"I think…we are good together. I want to be more than just a dear friend to you." Milo sighed and looked at the Sea Dragon, straight and determined.  
  
Kanon stopped his steps and turned his Adonis body. "Milo? Do you understand what you are saying? Are you asking me-..."  
  
"To be my boyfriend? Well, why not? I'm a single and free now. Help me to move on."  
  
Kanon rushed back, pressed Milo against the wall and caught Milo's face. A wide and mischievous but happy smile was all over his handsome face.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, dear Milo. I promise you that you'll get over him soon."  
  
Milo smiled softly while throwing away his coffee cup to the sink, breaking it.

 

It was a breakthrough in his life; a major bold decision he had ever made since confessing his love to Camus in their youth time.  
  
And that noon, they kissed sweetly as novice lovers.

 

* * *

 

  
After patrolling around the Florida Bay, underwater and on the National Park together with Thetis and finishing empty-handed, Kanon headed back to Solo's condos in SoBe. Not to his quarter—but to Saga's—on a different building. He knew that Saga had already arrived and was taking his sleep because of the time different from Zürich.  
  
Kanon was strolling on the beach in front of the condo in deep thought. His heart was full of joy; as many other people would feel when finding that someone they love reciprocate the affection. Who would have thought that finally Milo was brave enough to try moving on from the love of his life, his childhood sweetheart? Somehow, Kanon was determined to be Milo's next best love of his second life. And although Milo's appeal had surprised him, Kanon could understand where Milo came from. That wish was not completely out of the blue. He and Milo sort of started from the same point. They were the kind of people who simply wanted to be loved in the same way they showed their affection to the loved ones: intensely and openly.  
  
Milo was a street child with a dim future, if one could call it a future, when he met Camus at the age of five (2). He looked up to Camus since then, for Camus was the reason he could meet Pope Shion and joined Sanctuary. The first impression was growing into friendship, admiration, love, and finally into an obsession. As a Scorpio—who would give anything and everything for their lover with the same expectation from the other way around—it must have been depressing to be with the discreet and free-minded Aquarian. Even more with the man who supposed to be living with absolute zero temperature. And Kanon was sure that he would be the one who could give what Milo had wanted all this long, because he absolutely wanted Milo's way of loving someone. Kanon himself was craving _to be someone_ and being loved by someone _as Kanon_ and not as Saga's twin brother.  
  
Both Kanon and Milo suffered from what they considered as one-sided love; craving for Camus love for Milo, and craving for Saga’s recognition for Kanon.

 

Both Kanon and Milo had suffered the same great deal upon seeing their loved ones died just like that for the first time: against own-disciple or as hara-kiri. Then once again they had to see their loved ones in Sapuris, demanding for Athena's blood.

 

Kanon sighed. It was still clear in his memory. The moment Kanon handed over the cursed dagger to Saga, they eyes met with thousands repetition of one word: _why?_  
  
It was exactly the same word Milo's eyes were asking the blind, senseless Camus.  
  
Kanon looked up to the sky and exhaled deeply. The Seadragon realized—now that Milo was ready to leave Camus—he wanted the Scorpio for himself. He had watched both little Scorpio and Aquarius growing up, did the training together, and ending up being a Gold Saint. He had watched everything under the shadow and mask of fake Saga. Since a long time, the wild Milo had caught his attention. In disguised, he had spoken, teased or deceived Camus more often, which was true. But that's because he knew Saga’s interest and how his brother was fond of the intelligent Aquarius.

 

The spare Gemini Saint had lost Milo on the day his beloved brother put him in Cape Sounion. Then for a long time, he forgot about love and kindness. The Seadragon’s heart was full of revenge and ambition for world domination; until Milo gave his final Antares attack that healed him and acknowledged him as his Gold comrade, as Gemini Saint of Athena.  
  
Flashback images of his past life from childhood were coming back to Kanon; when they were taken by force to become Saints by the former Gemini Saint Alcis and Pope Shion; when he was forced to be Saga's shadow and spare-part, watching Saga's suffered his dissociative personality and Ares side. (1)  
  
 _No! I am not coming back to become a spare-part. I am a man who had gone through my dark phase and had made the best out of it, if not more, by obtaining the forgiveness from two deities! I am a fighter and I will fight for my happiness, for my love. I am a fighter and that's what Milo needs!_

 

* * *

  
  
Saga was just waking up and still yawning when Kanon came and offered him an instant meal that always tasted better when Kanon who made it.  
  
"Hi, Brother. How is it going down there? I heard from Shion that you were working under Minos. Will you really let Minos in full leadership? Can't you get it off from Minos?  
  
"Hey, do you try another scheming on your poor brother?" Saga laughed, throwing a sofa-cushion on his splitting image. "And for your note, I am not working under him, we share the base."  
  
"Still sounds like he's your boss. You don't share power, Saga."  
  
"Kanon!" Now Saga caught his minutes-younger brother and messing his long blue hair.  
  
"Ouch! But you better not try to take the Undersea group from me, Saga. I know all your tricks and techniques."  
  
"Bastard little brother!" Saga punched Kanon's shoulder playfully. "Speaking about your team….where is Milo? I've got a gift for him from Camus. How is he doing?"  
  
"Did Camus tell you something, brother?  
  
"Not directly, but it seemed that they just had another _hate-you-love-you-more_ fight again. And Camus was troubled. Frankly, I think the moment they meet each other, two of our team member will be MIA—missing in action—to some corner making out like there's no tomorrow." Saga chuckled and continued. "Those two rabbits!"  
  
Kanon did not laugh and responded to Saga's prediction in a serious tone. "This time is different, Saga."  
  
"What, why? Err…Kanon, do you know something? You said the same thing like Camus. So what is going on? Tell me."  
  
"They broke up, Saga."  
  
"I heard that before and I don't believe it. Camus still acted as he's still in love with Milo."  
  
"No, Saga. They really broke up. Camus turned down Milo's proposal, and now Milo wants to move on from Camus."  
  
"Turning down a proposal? Really? That serious? No….it cannot be! Poor Camus. I don't buy it, though. Milo loves Camus to death. He will never move on from Camus."  
  
"Well, let's say that Milo has got a helping hand from someone now, moving on from Camus. And that person is determined to help Milo."  
  
"Who can deflect Milo's eyes from Camus? It must be someone with the power to overcome a god. Even two or three gods!" Saga said skeptically.  
  
"Someone _like me_ , brother?"  
  
"Kanon?" Saga was utterly surprised with the question. Now he faced Kanon in full attention. "What are you planning? This is not funny at all, worse that deceiving your Poseidon!"  
  
"I didn't plan anything. I just slept with him. And we both liked it. But seeing you in rage now, I think I should come up with a plan, Saga."  
  
"Are you out of your mind? You can choose anybody to be in your bed. Why Milo?"  
  
"It's because _I want Milo_ , brother. Not just anybody."  
  
"You will hurt Camus, Kanon. I can't let you do that to Camus!" Saga was concerned. Very concerned.  
  
"Then you can console Camus, Saga. Don't you have eyes for him, too?"  
  
"Kanon! It was in the past. I do care about Camus. I am happy when he is, and _he is happily in love with Milo_."  
  
"But Milo wasn't happy! And I care about him, too. I think I'm the one who can make Milo happy. Don't you also want to see me happy, Saga?"  
  
"Kanon…..I do want you to be happy, but not on Camus' expense. Not like this."  
  
"Just think about this plan, brother."  
  
"What plan? I am not taking part in their relationship wreckage! I will never do that to Camus."  
  
"But Saga, I am not the reason they had broken up. Milo has decided himself that he wanted to move on. I merely take this chance for my happiness, Saga. I want to be happy with someone I love. Don't take this chance from me! If you don't want to take your chance with Camus, then please don't mess up mine with Milo." Now Kanon's eyes were full of pleas to his brother. "Is it wrong for me to want to be happy, brother?"  
  
"Kanon…..don't put me in a difficult position. And you talk about love? How do you know that it's not just a stage of life, a sexual curiosity from both of you?"  
  
"Because I know that I want to spend my life with someone I adore, someone who recognizes and likes me as I am, and someone who can love me back the way I do. Those are enough reasons to say that I know what I'm feeling for Milo. Am I correct, Saga?"  
  
"You are crazy, Kanon."  
  
"Please, Saga. Let's take our chance."  
  
"No, Kanon. I do love and care about Camus. I do love you so much, too, my little brother. But I'm not sure that they really want to be separated. When it happens, I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
"Then _make sure_ that I won't get hurt, brother."  
  
Saga didn't reply. He let Kanon left him in confusion and with alluring scheme. Between his feelings and doubts, his desires and worries.

 

When he opened his bag, Saga saw the neatly wrapped Swiss chocolate of Camus. It was a sharp feeling in his chest. _My poor Camus. My poor Kanon._  
  
Then Saga took the chocolate gift and went to the other condo. He searched for Milo.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

  
  
  
 _(1) I put Kanon's life background in a separate story. But I hope it's enough to understand him here without reading the other (still uncompleted) story._  
  
(2) As in the Zeus Chapter (manga)  
  
.  
  
Again, special thanks to the awesome Victoria. If you like some words here, they're probably coming from her.  
  
Yes, it hurt my pride to say it :-P

.

 

 

 


	20. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Loving the sound, by The Overtones, for Milo's feeling.  
> .  
> Thank you all for reading!

 

Milo was ready for the meeting in the afternoon. He looked at his watch and decided that there's still enough time to enjoy the sun and the beach near Solo's condo complex. He continued enjoying the scenery, the breezy wind, the salty taste in the air and the cold Corona beer he had just bought along the way. It would reach a peak season in two weeks, but being the private beach of the condo complex helped a lot to have more space and privacy. Still, there are families playing on the beach making sandcastle, teenagers learning a bit surfing before the lice season came to Miami beach, and some couples in deep romance were snuggling or rubbing the partner's body playfully in the name of applying the sun lotion.  
  
Maybe there would be time left for a short surfing-course, together with Kanon, after the meeting and before they had to fly to Japan. Milo licked his lips, remembering how Kanon was kissing him recently. _As his boyfriend_. A different kiss than what they had shared before that noon.  
  
When Kanon kissed him for the first time that night in the Undersea base, Milo only thought of releasing the stress and depression in the way he knew best: having sex. But the more often they did it, the more the curiosity worn off; leaving them with the tender feelings, and a drive to fulfill each other's yearning for love and attention.  
  
 _Maybe this is my second last chance to find and stay with the next love of my life._  
  
Everybody thought that Milo and Kanon only talked about and planned pranks together, which made them being close friends. But between the jokes and mischievous plans, Kanon often shared with Milo about how his life was as Saga's shadow, a thirthy-five minutes too late poor twin.

 

As strong as a man who had deceived two Gods could be, there was always a lonely boy inside the Sea Dragon, longing for attention. In fact, Kanon was someone who needed expressive love as well; someone who needed a passionate lover like the Scorpio. Those were the real reasons which brought them together as close friends. Only Milo's love for Camus that kept the two pranks at the friend level.  
  
But Camus didn't need the excessive, passionate, selfish, strenuous and restraining kind of love. The Aquarius Saint apparently needed different kind of love that Milo couldn't offer.  
  
 _Only now I can see it, Kanon. I see that you are the one who needs me and will fight for my love._  
  


 

* * *

  
Having almost finished his beer, Milo saw the tall and alluring Greek God body was walking in his direction; the man was in knee-length jeans and wearing a T shirt as turquoise as his eyes.  
  
Milo would have thought that it was Kanon, if not because of the calm and serious look on the walking man. Kanon would look at him with teasing eyes and playful smile, and might even have ice cream in his hands.

 

So that Greek God was Saga, one of "the other" in his relationship with Camus. But it didn't matter anymore, now that he had Kanon. His new lover's history with Saga was also deep albeit in a different way. So, making space for this person in his new relationship wouldn't be a problem for Milo. Not like when he was still with Camus. Milo lifted his head to confront the splitting image of his new boyfriend.   
  
"Milo, how are you?" Greeted the charming ex-Pope.  
  
"Hi Saga. I've been worse. Want some beer?" Milo offered another can that he had bought.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine. In fact, I have something for you." Saga replied and opened his sling bag, giving Milo the chocolate carefully picked by Scoprion’s lover—or now his ex—wondering if it was really over between them. Saga watched and studied Milo's reaction carefully when giving the gift; every glitch and twitch on Milo's face and gestures. Then Saga emphasized, "It's from Camus."  
  
"Oh, thanks! I'll text him." Milo felt a pang seeing the gift. _Curse you, Camus. Why do I love you so much?_ But he suppressed it and opened the neat wrapping unceremoniously, ignoring the small card attached to it. He forced a smile and offered Saga the chocolate, pretending to be indifferent.  
  
"No, thanks. I think Camus picked it for you, _especially_ for you."  
  
"You were saying something, Saga?" Milo broke one of the Fruechtemix-Läderach chocolate and recognized the apple taste on the first bite. Yes, Camus was meticulous, a perfectionist as always. But Kanon's cooking was full of his personal touch as well. It was especially cooked for Milo.  
  
"I think you have something to tell me?" replied Saga calmly but with a hint of order. He was the Pope, not for nothing.  
  
"Nope. Unless, you meant Camus wanted me to tell you something?"  
  
"Alright, Milo. Stop playing. I've just met Kanon. He said that you two broke up. Is it for real?"  
  
"Uh...did Kanon tell you that we were together now? I guess that answers your question."  
  
"Does Camus know about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't told anybody yet...it's just so recently. I want to enjoy the feeling first."  
  
"Or having time to think and change your mind?"  
  
"Why do you think I will change my decision, Saga? Can't you see me being good together with Kanon?"  
  
"I can't see you hurting Camus, Milo."  
  
"And what makes you think that I hurt him instead of the other way around?"  
  
"Camus is not that kind of person. He is a considerate...a sensible...a..."  
  
"An intelligent, a perfect Gold Saint...yada...yada...yada. Yes, he is a _perfect one for you_ , Saga."  
  
"Milo! Saga scolded. "He loves you."  
  
"And I love him, even too much. But maybe it's not enough." Milo took a sip and let out a heavy sigh. " I have to move on, Saga. And I've just moved on. Now he is completely free for you."  
  
"Don't deflect your issues to me, Milo! I have nothing to do with you and Camus's relationship."  
  
"So, denying that you were his first crush...and you were..."  
  
"What's wrong with you, people?" Saga lifted his head and sighed. "It was a long time ago Milo. Camus was still very young, that kind of crush is not true love. I care about him until now, yes it's true. We are close, that's also true. But it's because we had the same dark past, Milo. You have no idea about how we felt then and now, what we have been through. And you should be the one who really understand Camus."  
  
"Really? And do you understand what we have been through? Thinking that you were dead and suddenly seeing you in Sapuris?"  
  
"We? Don't drag Kanon into this. I warn you Milo."  
  
"Warn me for what? For being together with someone who finally understands me?"  
  
"If this is your game to make Camus jealous, you will have to face me, Milo. I will not let you hurt the two people I care about. I will not let you hurt Camus and Kanon!" Saga raised his voice.  
  
"And you will let Camus hurt me? Where was he all this time? Just buying chocolate on the way to his mission? " Milo was provoked by Saga's tone.  
  
"Yes, he bought the stupid chocolate because he was thinking of you, _even during his mission_ , an important and difficult one. Wasn't that enough for you? Don't exaggerate things, Milo. Do you really have to bring Kanon into your _hate-you-now-love–you-more-tomorrow_ thing with Camus?"  
  
"I don't have any intention to hurt Kanon, not at all. He understands me, Saga!" Milo paused to take a deep breath and another sip of the beer, and then lowered his voice. "He understands how I love and want to be loved. We want to try our chance, even if our stars don't really match. I want to be in love and not _in obsession_." Milo kicked the sands. "I don't hate Camus. I will still be his best friend, a devoted friend. I still love him, Saga. But I will love him on my term, not his."  
  
Saga sighed. "I just can't see him being hurt, Milo." Finally, he took the beer can and drank it as he needed to cool down. Things got complicated now, and he just couldn't decide his side. Although one thing for sure, that he would protect Camus as always.  
  
Milo now faced Saga. "Then please take care of him, Saga. I beg you. I admit that sometimes I hated you because I was jealous of you. But if I have to see him happy with someone, I would prefer to see him with you than with anyone else."  
  
"Camus is not the type who will easily fall in love or move on with someone else, Milo. " Saga frowned.  
  
"True, but you are not just someone to him. He admires you, always. He will easily fall in love with you, again." Milo said the bitter truth.  
  
"Milo! Saga!" yelled Kanon while running towards them, and in seconds he was standing next to Milo and circled the Scorpio in his protective arms. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"It's all right, Kanon." Milo answered and hugged Kanon while burrowing his face in the Dragon's neck.  
  
Kanon kissed Milo's ear demonstratively before turning to Saga. "Just let us be, brother. Can't you see that we are doing a favor to you?"  
  
"Kanon!" Saga protested.  
  
The silence fell between them when Kanon begged with his eyes. Kanon gave Saga the same look on the night he delivered the golden dagger—under Athena's order—to his brother dressed in Sapuris. Looking through Kanon's pleading turquoise eyes reminded Saga of all the happiness he owed to his younger brother. The ex-fake Pope and fake specter took a deep breath.  
  
"Very well, Kanon. All I ask from you two is being considerate when you meet Camus." Saga sighed heavily, again. Now everything came to his hand.  
  
 _My dear Camus, you'd better move on soon. It’s their crazy idea. But do you think maybe we have to try our chance, too?_  
  


 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 


	21. The Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation. And the Japanese Atlantis information was from National Geographic.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Stand By Me, from Seal : For Wyvern x Camus  
> 2) Grow Old With You, from Adam Sandler : For Kanon x Milo  
> .  
> . Thank you all for reading!

 

  
Camus sighed. It would be a boring sixteen hours for a flight to Tokyo. But he has to take a flight and not the comfort of walking through another dimension with Saga or Kanon. It was because there was no urgency since he and Rhadamanthys had missed the enemy _again_.

As casual as it looks, opening the portal, walking, and even more taking people through several dimension was a tiring process that took a lot of energy and cosmo, indeed. Saga and Kanon were not public transports and no one wanted useless Gold Saints when facing the real enemy just because their cosmo were depleted for transporting people. Even Saga and Kanon had to take the real public transports if there was no enemy-related urgency, or private-related urgency for that matter. Besides, they usually prohibited from arising cosmo when doing the undercover jobs.

  
Checking Rhadamanthys' bedroom at the hotel once again, Camus decided that he had left nothing important. Without realizing it, the Ice Saint put Rhadamanthys' pile of books inside his cabin luggage and not the baggage. He always did it to his own books, because he treasured his books and didn't really trust the conveyor system in the airport that often mixed up the destination of the baggage, and thus, his precious books.  
  
In the middle of the flight, Camus could not really get a proper sleep with crying babies or shouting children around him. He had a mental block for the investigation. And he got bored with the limitless choices of movies provided by the Japanese Air Lines already. Then he remembered about the Kyoto's books and randomly took one of them from his bag. He was surprised to see the one that he took because he didn't remember Rhadamanthys had bought it with him.  
  
He knew that Rhadamanthys bought a first edition of Isaac Asimov's The End of Eternity, with the original author's autograph, when they visited the antique bookshop in Zürich, because he also loved Asimov's brilliant ideas and storytelling style. Camus remembered some other books that the Kyoto was interested in buying, and had offered Camus to read them when he would be in Caina.  
  
But the book in his hand now was not among those. This was one of his favorite books he used to read when he was still an apprentice of Aquarius Knight, training hard in Siberia with his hardworking and disciplined master, Aquarius Seath. The book brought back memories from the time when he was a teenager. He realized that the topic was closely related to him now. And to some extent, it reflected his discussions with the Judge of the Underworld himself on the night before.  
  
Смерть Ивана Ильича.  
  
The book was Tolstoy's "The Death of Ivan Ilyich", and it was not just an ordinary copy, but the original book; the first print out edition in Russian language. Where Camus had only read the copy one borrowed from the closest library in Siberia when he was young, and later bought himself an affordable first edition in English that was already a luxury for a Saint. The Judge could afford the original first edition in Russian with the author's autograph.  
  
Camus was not impressed by the fact that Rhadamanthys had money or resources, but he gave the Judge a plus point for how he spent his fortune. And looked like they shared the same value of what was a good spent.  
  
The next hours were fast and pleasant for Camus, reading the book until the landing on the big, busy, clean and modern Narita Airport, and greeted by polite airport staffs that reminded him of Hyoga's soft and kind side of his personality.  
  
Soon after activating his phone, he saw some messages and missed calls. The messages were mostly from Saga or the other Gold Saints; asking him about his condition after meeting or losing the enemy. So Rhadamanthys had informed the base about their last encounter with the enemy. But there was no message from Milo, the one he cared about.  
  
And Camus was particularly surprised to see one message from the Wyvern himself, and inclined to reply immediately.  


* * *

  
  
 _"Have you got my books?"_ A typical short and dominating sentence, a Kyoto's words, was on the display.  
  
 _"We've just landed. And I am fine, thank you."_ Camus replied sarcastically. But then he thought that he shouldn't be too rude to the owner of his favorite book, and typed another message. _"How is your back? And your fever?"_  
  
A reply came shortly. And before he knew it, Camus had exchanged several other messages with the Wyvern on the train and taxi during his way to the Graude Foundation. It was the longest private message exchange he had ever done with a person other than Milo or Saga.  
  
 _"Your tea was far awfuller than my back. Strangely, it worked. Thanks."_  
  
 _"And your precious scars?"_  
  
 _"It's sorted. Only kept the one that I liked, btw."_  
  
 _"Useless."_  
  
 _"Really? I was thinking of sexy."_  
  
 _"I don't understand your world."_  
  
 _"I can teach you."_  
  
 _"Non, merci!"_  
  
A grin emoticon was on the next reply, under a thin smile of the Saint that was reflected on the gorilla-glass screen.  
  
 _"Do you understand Russian?"_  
  
 _"Actually, not much."_  
  
 _"What a pity."_  
  
 _"You are talking about that book? Do you like it?"_  
  
 _"My favorite."_  
  
 _"It was a good buy, then. Be careful with it!"_  
  
 _"Questioning me again?"_  
  
 _"One fencing game doesn't make you the best in everything."_  
 _  
"What an arrogant!"  
_  
 _"Reserve your judgment just yet."_  
  
 _"Maybe. How's the base?"_  
  
 _"As in the minutes of the meeting."_  
  
" _So we don't get any reinforcement for our team?"_  
  
 _"You don't need it. I can protect you well enough."_  
  
 _"Pardon?"  
_  
 _"Carry on with your brilliant ideas, lead me to the big fish, and let the others deal with the small ones. Get the job done and we are a winning team."_  
  
 _"This is not just a game, Wyvern."  
  
"Think of it like one and you'll come up with a better strategy."  
  
"Stubborn."  
  
"Experienced."  
_  
Camus snorted. But before he replied, another message from the Kyoto came.  
  
 _"Just don't fancy people messing up with our strategy. We work well together, right?"  
  
"I have to agree with that."  
  
"Can I just call? I feel like a teenager with an iPhone now."  
  
"No need. I have to start the investigation right away. I'll email you."_  
  
Camus continued with replying Saga's messages until his taxi was at the gate of the Graude Foundation. The Wyvern's name was on the screen when Camus took his vibrating phone while entering the building.  
  
"Yes, Wyvern?"  
 _  
"Inform me as soon as you find something, OK? Don't be greedy and having the fun yourself for fighting the enemy!"_  
  
"You are calling me only to say this, Wyvern?"  
  
 _"Yes. Why?"_  
  
"You are unbelievable." The Ice Saint shook his head in despair.  
  
 _"Camus?"  
_  
"What else, Wyvern?"  
  
 _"Please be careful.  And take care, partner!"_  
  
"Uhm? All right. See you at the base, Rhada."  
  
Camus hung up the phone with a slight smile on his handsome face at Judge's last words. He wondered if this was like when he first made friends with his comrades in the Sanctuary, when they were young. It was so long time ago that he only remembered the other Gold Saints as natural friends. Would it be the same if he were just starting to make friends with Milo now?  
  
 _Milo._  
  
Camus sighed. He had to do something about it, and he did. He called Milo's number.  
  
 _You cannot avoid me forever, Milo. Please don't do that to me._  
  
.  


* * *

  
.  
  
Milo ran his fingers on the faint red marks on Kanon's well-formed torso. Without those marks, Kanon's body would be flawless like a Greek god, indistinguishable from Saga's. Milo's attack on the Specter-Camus did not leave marks on his ex-lover's body because Camus had his surplice and he had defended himself with his cosmo. However, Kanon was without any armor and didn't defend himself when he received the Scarlet Needle attack. Somehow those marks stayed on the marina after the resurrection, branded him as one of the brother-in-arms and as Athena's saint under the Scales of Sea Dragon. Kanon always told Milo that those marks were his visa for staying in Sanctuary and a token of their friendship. Above all, those faint red marks were the physical evidence of his redemption that the younger Gemini proudly wore.  
  
The novice lovers were lying naked in the bed, ready for Morpheus. Their flight to Japan would be very early in the morning, so they took the night for their first pillow talk as boyfriends. Caresses and small kisses resulted in mild erections were unavoidable, but Kanon insisted that they should do a talk at least once to think back of what had happened that afternoon; to see if they were feeling like real lovers afterward. And real lovers' intimate moment did not always end up in intercourse.  
  
"You know what, Kanon? I have never told you the complete reason why I did this to you." Milo kissed the three marks on the chest lightly.  
  
"You can tell me anytime, my little Scorpio." Kanon smiled sweetly and thrilled as Milo occasionally bit the marks. Those parts that scattered all over his body, representing the Scorpio constellation, were more sensitive than the skin around them.

  
"I did this not only because of who you were or what you did as a deceiver of the gods." Milo took the lubricant and started to prepare himself under the blanket while lying on his back.  
  
"I thought we only would do the talking for tonight, my dear?" Kanon protested but didn't stop Milo. Instead, he was watching his lover eagerly, figuring out the image under the blanket. This was not their first time, but Milo always gave him erotic view with anything he did on their bed.  
  
"Just in case." Milo smiled playfully and scolded Kanon when Gemini's hand was reaching his under the blanket. "Wait! I still want to tell it to you, Kanon."  
  
"Mmh…okay. Take your time, _agapi mou_." (1)  
  
"I did it also because of my resentments toward Pope Saga. I hated him for what he made me do in the Andromeda's Island. And…for he was the reason of Camus' death." Milo's voice was broken when he continued. "I am sorry, Kanon."  
  
"Ssh…that's all right, my Milo. The reason why I didn't fight you back was also because I wanted to redeem my brother's sins. I was ready to die for me and my brother, hoping that Athena and the Saints would forgive both of us."  
  
"Kanon, I was so close of killing you for someone else's fault…and for Camus that had nothing to do with you!"  
  
"But you didn't. And you were the first one who opened the path back of being a Gold Saint for me; don't ever forget that, dearest Milo."  
  
"I should have told you this earlier. But I didn't have the gut to confess it, even when I learnt that you had been treated unfairly as the second twin all the time."  
  
"I am a dragon, Milo. Those times were sucks, but what didn't kill me made me stronger."  
  
"And that's precisely why I admire you so much now, Kanon. Many of us including me only saw you like a second Saga in the beginning, even until now. But I know that you are different. You have your own strength, your own sensuality, and your own way of kindness. Thank you for staying for me, Kanon." Milo suddenly moved to sit on Kanon's hips and looked deep into the turquoise eyes, slowly approaching the blissful face; joining their lips for a tender and lazy kiss, a lover's kiss.  
  
"Milo, I love you."  
  
"I think I am close to it myself, Kanon. But I still need you to guide me there."  
  
"I am always by your side, _agapi mou_."  
  
Milo slowly adjusted his body on top of the Sea Dragon to let Kanon slid into his channel.  
  
"Ah, Milo! Nice talking to you."  
  
Milo chuckled. Yes, Kanon could be the right person for him to live happily ever after. _Who knows?_ Then the Scorpio lowered his head to lick those red marks and enjoying the shivering body beneath him.  
  
"This could be a sign right from the start, Kanon." Now Milo was running his fingers on those pink scars again. "I've marked you as mine since the first time we've met, haven't I?"  
  
"That would be great. I have loved you since that moment, too."  
  
Their eyes met again and shone in agreement for a sensual dance, for mutual pleasures.  
  
"Kanon, _oh_ …"

  
And Milo's cell phone rang.

 

It was the ring tone for Camus.  
  
Going once.  
  
Going twice.  
  
Going third.  
  
Going fourth.  
  
"Milo?" asked Kanon.  
  
Milo shook his head, but he held his breaths. _Stop it, Camus. Let you and me find our true loves. Don't do this to me. Please move on, my love!_  
  
The phone rang for another eight times before finally Milo could breathe again.  
  
" _Agapi mou_?"  
  
"It's our night, Kanon. I want to be with you. You deserve the full attention from me, from your boyfriend." However, the blue eyes were watery.  
  
"Don't push yourself, Milo. If you are not fully happy, then I am not."  
  
The Scorpio Saint took Kanon hands to wrap his manhood that was between their bellies and he was ready to move his body. "I am happy with you. But it will be much easier if I also see Camus is in love with somebody else. It will be easier for me staying as his best friend that way. I hope he will find his lover soon."  
  
Kanon caressed the blonde locks that were falling on his chest. "You cannot avoid him forever like this, Milo."  
  
"I won't. And when we meet, please let me be the one who will tell him about us."  
  
Kanon nodded and continued, "Milo, would it be okay for you if …if Saga and Camus…? Because we will often meet them if that happens."  
  
"If you promise me to keep fighting for me, in the end we can live greatly together, I think."  
  
"That I promise you, dear Milo. I will do anything in my power to keep you mine."  
  
"Just say that you love me again and again…" Milo's breaths became heavier and heavier with each stroke of Kanon's hands. His excitement dripping slowly on Kanon's belly was an erotic view for both.  
  
Those strokes drove Milo to gyrate his hips and he pushed his bottom down to let Kanon hit his sweet spot inside. It clearly brought pleasure to his lover and made Kanon surge to return the favor.  
  
"I love you…ah…Milo…Milo!" drawled Kanon, flowing with the rhythm defined by his dedicated Scorpio.  
  
By their standard, it was the simplest erotic wrestling they have ever had. But they didn't intend to have fun sex that night. For the first time, they made love to each other.  
  
.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
 **-Months earlier-**  
  
The cold and rigid stones lying below the sea near Yonaguni Jima Island on the southern tip of Ryukyu archipelago were the silent witness of a civilization that had vanished 5000 years ago. It vanished under more than 100 meters-high unforgiving tsunami when an entity decided to called its experiment with humans a day off and vacated earth, leaving a small beacon and energy extractor as a log booking purpose.  
  
And that night, the stones once again witnessed the brief return of the entity through a small unstable portal window. It was brief, but it was enough for the entity to leave two organic objects attached to the deep wall of the ruins of the Temple. The organic clumps were softly pulsing without noise, tapping the energy from the weakly activated object, an energy extractor which was feeding on a hidden and discreet statue. The statue was made thousands years ago by the most-devoted worshipers of the entity. Those worshipers were the humans that inhabited the Japanese Atlantis. What those inhabitants didn't know, was that they had used a rock coming from the far and deep outer space for making the statue. In other words, the space rock was a meteor of extragalactic origin.  


* * *

* * *

  
  
 **-Present time-**  
  
Maasaki Kimura was a professor and marine geologist at the Universtiy of Ryukyus. Over the last months, he was busy presenting and defending his theory about the Yonaguni formations: that these ancient underwater stairs were part of a sunken city. A Japanese Atlantis. His theory was a controversy and raised an international debate. But it wasn't his theory that drove the group of Poseidon's marines to investigate the place. It was the weak vibration that both Athena and Poseidon sensed recently. Together with Athena's Saint, they formed the Japan joint group.  
  
On the second day of their investigation that resulted in nothing, Camus joined them from Tokyo after his brief investigation at the Graude Foundation. The Aquarius Saint was excited for the mission with the marines. Firstly, it was because of what he had read about Professor Kimura's theory, and the chance to dive into the site and to touch the ancient relics as mysterious as the people of Mu Continent. Secondly and more important to him, was that he heard Kanon and Milo would come from Miami. After unreturned miss calls the day before, the ex-lovers would have to meet.  
  
 _Milo, mon amour, finally I will see you in the same mission again like in the old days. Goddess, how I miss those days._  
  
Somehow the Miami joint group was late for an unknown reason. So the Japan joint group decided to start without waiting for Kanon. The Japan group consisted of Camus, Shun, Io, Isaak, and Mu. The Bronze Saints Hyoga, Seiya and Shiryu were staying in Tokyo for guarding Saori, who was running the Kido Corporation and fulfilling the social duties as the heir and the IT-girl from the Kido Mansion. There will be another socialite party that she had to attend. Even Julian Solo would be there for his part as the heir of Solo Corporations.  
  
  
On the shore of Uchiura Beach near Tokyo, Julian Solo and Siren Sorento were in the knee-deep water. Julian a.k.a Poseidon concentrated his divine power through the sea waves to reach the Yonagumi Island, ordering the sea water to swirl, moving its way away from the relics, and finally leaving the site free, forming a dry bubble surrounding the Japanese Atlantis. Very much like the Poseidon Temple underwater.

.

* * *

.

The Aquarius Saint checked his diving gears once again before plunged himself into the blue water. It was a good day for diving and snorkeling alike. The sun was bright and the current was calm. He dived deeper, following Io, Shun, Mu and Isaak. While the other Saints used diving gears, the two Sea Generals were just with their scales in ease.  
  
The Japanese Atlantis site was not too deep; hence, the sunshine could still weakly reach the bottom of the sea. Entering the dried site, all the Saints opened their diving gears but didn't use their armors just yet, still keeping them inside their compacted boxes.  
  
They didn't know that the ancient energy extractor was producing higher energy since their

arrival. And that energy activated the organic clumps, making it slowly growing in size, silently. It just needed a bit more energy.

 

_And it would be ready to hatch._

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

(1) My Love  
  
.

 


	22. Let Love Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation. And the Japanese Atlantis information was from National Geographic.
> 
> No beta and a rush production. Sorry for the mistakes (and please tell me *hug* ). 
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) First Love, by Adele : For Milo seeing Camus.  
> 2) Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word, by Blue and Elton John: For Camus seeing Milo.  
> 3) Shadows, by Lindsey Stirling : For the fight with the enemy
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

* * *

* * *

 

 **-flashback-**  
  
 _ **One day before Camus' diving into the Japanese Atlantis (ch 21)**_  
  
The Graude Foundation was well-known in the recent years for its charity acts and its contribution in promoting and conserving historical sites or objects. Indeed, today people recognized the foundation as the philanthropic part of the Kido Cooperation. It was first famous and grabbed the public's attention for organizing of the Galaxian Wars: a competition where the so-called saints had to battle over the Sagittarius gold cloth. Unfortunately, the game was abruptly stopped in the middle due to the stealing of the prize in broad daylight and in front of the spectators. For some time after that scandal, Saori Kido disappeared from public eyes. She came back recently as the head of Kido Cooperation and the Graude Foundation. That position had helped Saori entering the high socialites' list.  
  
But long before that, in times of Matsumasa Kido, Graude Foundations was as a technology and research-based organization. It did lots of investigations on the Athena's saints, ancient objects and the cosmo. The foundation had even succeeded in building the technology-based armors, courtesy of the brilliant and ambitious Dr. Asamori, the head of its technology department.  
  
Matsumasa Kido and Asamori went further by recruiting and trained the Steel Saints who in the end could fight along the Bronze Saints. However, with Matsumasa's passing away and the young Saori's attention more focused to her winner Saints, Dr. Asamori had decided to resign from Graude Foundation, followed by the trained Steel Saints. In the end, the foundation dissolved its entire technology department. Nowadays, the Graude Foundation only kept the activities in the technology field as data center. Some of the data were open to public, and the rest of the data were only accessible by certain Saints to support Sanctuary's missions.  
  


                                           @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  
  
Camus just ended the short call from Rhadamanthys, holding the mobile phone which still reflecting the slight smile of the Ice Saint on the gorilla glass. He reached the receptionist who directly recognized him and informed him that they had prepared the room for his overnight stay in the same building. Camus deliberately chose not to stay at the Kido's mansion on the outer skirt of Tokyo to save time and be efficient for the investigation.  
  
In his room at the third floor, Camus briefly put his luggage and books. Rhadamanthys' call somehow reminded him of Milo and made him call Milo's number. He took a deep breath while punching the number to his mobile phone, and held his breath upon hearing the dialing tones.  
  
 _You cannot avoid me forever, Milo. Please don't do that to me. Pick it up...pick it up, Mon amour._  
  
However, Milo didn't pick up the call, even after another eight dial tones. The Ice Knight ended the call with regret. He wondered if the little note he put on the card with the chocolate had driven Milo further away from him. It was not easy to write those little words that summarized his feelings and humbleness towards Milo. The Aquarius Saint felt disappointed that Milo didn't reply to it. Even if it were for saying "no" to his question on the card.  
  
                                         @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Going downstairs to the database room with a cloud in his heart, Camus met Hyoga. The Swan directly hugged him. "Camus-Sensei! You've met the enemy again, I heard. Why didn't it happen when we were all there? I am glad that you are okay, Sensei." Hyoga was practically dragged his former teacher to the meeting room."Are you with the Judge? How long will you stay, Sensei?"  
  
"Hyoga! I am okay, I am alone, and I don't know how long will the investigation takes me here. Now, behave like an Ice Saint or I'll put you in an Ice Coffin again to calm you down. Haven't we just met some days ago?" Camus freed himself from Hyoga's arms, but he laughed and patted his disciples' back. Hyoga's bright blue eyes and shining blond hair always brought warm feeling to his heart.

 

There were times when Camus lost hope to see Hyoga as a real Ice Saint. However, the Ice Saint was finally grateful that his disciple stayed that way. Now Hyoga was an accomplished Ice Saint with wonderful caring personality, destined to be the next great Aquarius Saint. If there were real achievements in Camus' life that he could be proud of, it was for being a successful teacher of the Ice Saints. After all, Isaak was a good Poseidon’s general.  
  
"Yes, but why is it so difficult to have a chance for fighting the enemies together with you?" Hyoga was secretly worried about his teacher when he heard that Camus had met the enemy again. His teacher supposed to be one of the strongest Saint with his powerful technique. However, history had repeated itself before. The Aquarius Saint was the one who left the Swan Knight in despair, crying for his teacher's repeated deaths."You know that Isaak is also here in Japan. They were already in Yonaguni Jima since yesterday. But Pope Shion ordered us to stay here with Saori."  
  
They entered the meeting room, where Saori Kido and Pope Shion were also there. Camus briefly reported what he and Rhadamanthys had encountered in the Alps. He also explained that he would dig into the database for more information about the sonic-wave weapon. Nevertheless, the team would still follow the trails on the rare diamonds.  
  
In the end, Shion told him about the mission of Poseidon's marines in Yogaguni. Some of Athena's saints would join the mission, namely Mu, Shun, and eventually Kanon and Milo. Hearing the information, Camus successfully convinced Shion. So, the Pope sent the Ice Saint to the mission instead. Camus would join the Yonaguni team replacing Phoenix Ikki. As Camus knew about Prof. Kimura's theory on Japanese Atlantis., it was clear who should go.  
  
For the first time, the strict Ice Saint planned and mixed his private goal with a formal mission. Aquarius Camus finally arranged his way to meet Milo whilst still doing his job for the mission.  
  


                                                               @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

  
The Ice Saint spent the rest of the day digging into the database, investigating on more ancient objects, the high-tech objects, and about the Yonaguni site, the Japanese Atlantis. Camus surprisingly found that apart from some military organizations who worked on the sonic wave-based weapons, Graude Foundation itself had built one prototype. It was at the time when Dr. Asamori was the head of Technology Department. Reading about the Steel Saints, Camus was even more curious with their disappearance. Discussing on the Steel Saints with Hyoga, Camus was almost convinced that it was Sho he had met at the Baur au Lac Hotel.  
  
However, it didn't make sense at all how Steel Saint could be involved or possessed strong power that had overcome a Gold Saint and a high-ranked Specter simultaneously. Somebody possibly had stolen the technology from the Foundation; or even had kidnapped those Steel Saints altogether. At the end of the day, Camus assigned Hyoga to discreetly track Dr. Asamori and the disappearing Steel Saints. The secrecy was as a precaution, should there be traitors inside the Graude Foundation itself.  
  
 

                                                             @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  


At the base, Rhadamanthys joined the small meeting with Saga, Minos, Aiacos and Pandora. He briefly checked his mobile phone, but there wasn't any answer from Camus for his short message, asking about the book.  
  
"You've lost our enemies twice, Rhadamanthys." A cold statement from his older half-brother-by-soul already greeted him the second he took his seat. "I think you need more team members than just Camus to support your task. I suggest that you join them, Saga." Minos' words were replied by a snort from Rhadamanthys and a deviant look from Saga.  
  
"With all respect, Minos. I am the one who assigns which Athena's saint goes to which team. I have other tasks like coordinating the teams and the joint missions with Poseidon marines. If combative strength or powerful cosmo is the reinforcement that Rhadamanthys needs, I see Virgo Shaka as the perfect choice for it." Saga replied calmly. However, he was clearly marking his territory, refusing submission. "Or why don't you join them as I did, Minos? I am able to cover the base for you without any problem."  
  
"I don't want to lose another Judge for the outer world's mission at the same time. Shall I remind you that we also have lots of Underworld duties for the dead, Minos." Pandora interfered the battles-of-the-alphas-for-dominance. She then turned to Rhadamanthys. "What is your suggestion, Rhadamanthys?"  
  
"I don't think we need reinforcement for the investigation, Minos. I trust Camus' investigative ability, and we are a good team together!" Rhadamanthys talked in confidence, ignoring the smirk on Aiacos' face. "We had met the enemies twice while other teams never did. That's because Camus and I were on the right track; Camus did the job brilliantly. I agree that once we face the enemy, we surely need reinforcements. I assure you that every time we get a new trail on the enemy or their location, we will inform all of you. Then you can decide on the strategy and team members. However, for tracking the vessel, I want Camus to have his space. And I will back him up. It's more efficient and discreet for us to do the job this way."  
  
"I agree with Rhadamanthys, Minos," said Pandora. "When needed, I will even lead our army to the outer world. Your primary tasks as judges come first. That also applies to you, Aiacos."  
  
"Yes, my Lady," replied the three judges obediently.

  
  
                                                  @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Outside the meeting room, on the way to their offices, Aiacos nudged Rhadamanthys and smirked. "Nice move, my friend. So, you two are a good team together? As 'together in bed'? Let's have a drink and you can elaborate more about it." Aiacos laughed softly. "You just want to have him for yourself, admit it. Don't be shy, Rhadamanthys."  
  
The Wyvern shrugged his shoulder." Sorry, but you are wrong this time. I really meant what I've said. He works brilliantly. And we work very well together, indeed." He chuckled.

"Well, I won't say 'no' to sharing a bed with that frigid." Suddenly, Rhadamanthys changed his intonation into a serious one. "But seriously, we will be the winning team who can accomplish our mission before the others do, Aiacos."  
  
"If you say so." Aiacos replied indifferently. However, the way Rhadamanthys described Camus had intrigued him. "Just be careful, Rhadamanthys."  
  
"Be careful of what?" Rhadamanthys asked skeptically, he found his mobile was beeping: a reply from Camus. He smiled upon seeing the sarcastic answer from the Ice Saint about the books.  
  
"Be careful of the unknown, my fellow Judge." Aiacos winked. Then he entered his office, being ignored by the Wyvern, who was totally busy replying messages.  
  
.  
  
 **-end of flashback-  
**

* * *

* * *

  
.  
  
 **Japanese Atlantis, Yonaguni, the next day, present time**  
  
Poseidon's power had created a bubble of around one kilometer in diameter. It had dried the Japanese Atlantis site and enabled the team to observe structures of the ruins freely. As described by Professor Kimura, the structures consisted of the ruins of a castle, a triumphal arch, five temples, and one large stadium. For the divers, what obvious was the structure of the stadium, or often called the stairs. With the site being dried, the team could go inside the ruin of the temples. They had spread out the group into five, according to the temples. Together with Shun, Camus approached the furthest temples near the edge of the bubble.  
  
"I have a weird feeling, Camus. Maybe we should use our cloth now? My chain would detect any enemy here."  
  
"You are right Shun. I don't think there's anyone else except us in this site. We don't need to be undercover anymore." Camus replied and directly taking off their diving gear, ready for using the armor."I'll take the left temple. See you soon."  
  
Inside the temple, Camus found hidden stairs going down and decided to wear his gold cloth before entering the chamber. He was sure that he heard soft humming voice from the chamber downstairs right after summoning the cloth out of its Pandora box. He ignored the telepathic calling of Mu, informing that Shun's chain felt something inside the other temple. Following the humming voice, Camus found that it was coming from behind a stone wall. With his diamond dust punch, the wall fell apart, exposing a glowing statue.  
  
At the same time, the Andromeda's chain went crazily, running and pointing to the directions of all temples. Seconds later, the team heard loud splashing sounds followed by snarls all around them. And they saw hundreds of small creatures in the size of a big rat jumping all over towards the team.  
  
Back in the down chamber, Camus heard the telepathic warning from Mu, saying that there are creatures attacking them. _"They are poisonous! Io is down. Shun, Camus, come out! I will teleport you out of here! It's coming more and more of them.”_  
  
 _"Hold on, Mu. I found something here.”_ Camus replied the telepathic message. Suddenly he felt choked and dizzy. He couldn't breathe and about to faint. He fell down on his knees and saw that the statue was glowing in red and vibrated violently.

 

Camus pushed himself to launch his ice coffin to isolate the statue, but it was too late. His ice coffin was just in time for shielding him from the blasting stones. A piece of that exploded statue fell near him, still glowing, and started to vibrate again. He took the stone piece, then he wrapped it with the eternal ice in his hand.

 

He could breathe easier after the explosion, and slowly standing up. Seeing that the scattered remaining of the statute were still glowing and vibrating, he tried to reach the stairs before those small stones exploded. But once again he felt like being choked when he was half-way on the stairs, it made him dropped his flashlight. In a blurry vision, he heard snarling voices coming to his direction, but he couldn't even breathe and just tightened the grip on the ice-covered stone in his hand, not to lose it.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of red light flew everywhere, destroying the coming creatures. Then, Camus saw the glimpse of long blond hair and the voice he missed so much.  
  
"Camus! Hold on!"

"Milo…Milo…." Camus' called back in a broken voice, partly because of being choked, and partly for being excited to meet his lover.

  
  
                                                       @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

"Camus, are you all right?"  
  
The Ice Saint opened his eyes and directly closed them in an instance, for he was dazzled by the bright sunlight. However, he could breathe freely again that he took several deep inhales. Then he realized that he was half sitting, with his head resting on someone's shoulder, someone whose scent was so familiar, and his body was partly embraced.

He was inside Milo's arms! Instinctively, he threw his arms to embrace his lover tighter.

  
"I think he's okay, Milo." Another deep voice was coming from behind him. "Shall I tell Mu now to take him back to the base?"  
  
"No, Milo…" Camus gripped Milo's waist, still closing his eyes.  
  
"Can you leave us for a minute, Kanon? I'll let you know when he's ready."  
  
"Sure. I'll check on Shun and Isaak."  
  
Camus waited until the footsteps were far before opening his eyes. His heart jumped, seeing the long and wavy blond hair and those bright blue eyes close to his face. He raised his hand to pull that handsome face closer to him. But his hand was caught by his lover, and Milo released his embrace, to Camus' dismay.  
  
"Did you get any bites from those nasty creatures, Camus?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Camus was fully recovered and quickly checked his hand that was holding the frozen stone.  
  
"If you are looking for something wrapped in your eternal ice, Mu had already taken it with him to the base when he teleported with Io. And you should also go back to the base, just to check if there's any other type of poison in your body. You were paralyzed down there, Camus."  
  
"No, I was choked before the stature exploded. But I'm fine now."  
  
"Good to hear that, now excuse me, my friend. I have to join Kanon going back there. We have to finish those remaining rats before Poseidon’s bubble bursts. Apparently, my needles were very efficient against those creatures. I am even resistant against the poison." Milo laughed proudly.  
  
 _My friend? No! No, Mil_ o. Camus grabbed Milo's elbow. "Milo we have to talk, please. Let me explain—"  
  
Milo coldly release Camus' grip. "Camus, I have to tell you that…" Milo inhaled to gain more courage for telling his ex-lover about Kanon. But he was cut before he could finish the sentence.  
  
"Milo, what's your answer to my question? My card?" Camus asked impatiently and waited for the answer anxiously.  
  
"Your card? Ah, _that_ card?"  
  
"You didn't read it, Milo?" Camus felt a huge disappointment growing slowly inside him. In a way, it was already an answer.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you wrote there, Camus." Milo answered in regret. "Things had changed, and I think we should take the time, separately, to think and to figure out our …relationship. But honestly, I prefer that we move on…my friend." Milo turned his head away from Camus.  
  
"How come? No, Milo….please don't—" but his words were abruptly cut by Milo's loud scream.  
  
"Kanon! Camus is ready, you can call Mu!" Then Milo turned to Camus and stroked his ex-lover's face, only to say his good-bye. "See you soon, Camus. When we are real best friends again, I want to share a sweet secret with you." And exactly like what had happened in the Aquarius Temple weeks ago, the Scorpio Saint turned his back and disappeared in the speed of light.  
  
"—don't leave me, Milo…" Camus softly spoke his unfinished words. He was standing, still with a dizzy head. Only it wasn't caused by the enemy this time. It was because of _his best-friend._

  
  
                                 

* * *

 

  
  
It wasn't a long time until someone called him, although Camus felt like he had stood there forever, on that beautiful beach with emptiness and regret.  
  
"Is everything okay, Camus?" Kanon observed the stunned Ice Saint carefully as he was walking closer.  
  
"Yes..uhm…I'm ready to go, Kanon. Where's Mu?" Camus answered blankly.  
  
"He'll be here in a minute. Or do you want me to take you to the base?"  
  
"No, thanks. You still have jobs to do, Kanon. I'll be fine."  
  
"All right, Camus." Kanon patted Camus' shoulder. "Take care."  
  
"Kanon, do you know anything about….about Milo? Did he mention…about me?"  
  
Kanon sighed. So, Milo had not told Camus about their new relationship. He really liked Camus, but there was a time that one should fight for his own happiness; like now. "I am really not the right person to talk to, Camus. I am sorry. You can say that I am on his side. I will not be fair. I can only say that he needs the time and the distance from you."  
  
"Oh…all right. Of course, Kanon. You are his best-friend now, better than me." Camus had never felt so defeated before.  
  
"Camus, please go and talk to Saga. He will understand you better. And my brother really cares about you." Kanon turned and left the Ice Saint. With those wounded and pleading dark blue-green eyes, surely his twin brother would take the Ice Saint in his arms within a second. And Kanon hoped that they would fall for each other once again.  
  
The Sea Dragon Kanon had promised Milo to fight for him. And the dragon intended to keep that promise. He sent a message to his brother.

 

_"Camus is hurt, Saga. Please take care of him for me and Milo. Please let me have this love."  
_

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  
Thanks for all those reviews and supports. I appreciated them so much.

 


	23. Question and Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation  
> .  
> No beta and a rush production to push the story forward. Originally, this scene should be in chapter 22, but I was exhausted. Let me know if short chapters bother you.  
> .  
> Soundtrack :  
> Tears Dry (Original Version/Ballad) by Amy Winehouse: for Milo and his confusion.  
> .  
> I thank all the reviewers for taking the time to let me know about your opinions (yes, vintage sling-bag included, although it has become my berserk button).  
> Thank you all for keep reading this story!  
> .

Kanon had decided to call his fellow Marina General, Chrysaor Krishna—accompanying him going back to the Japanese Atlantis with Milo—to eliminate the remaining poisonous rat-like creatures from the site. Krishna's Lance, which could penetrate anything, would be as effective as Milo's needles in abolishing those nasty creatures. The other marines had already left and went back to the Undersea, taking their turn in guarding the pillars, except Io.

Io was still at the Underworld base for treating his wounds and neutralizing the unknown poison. As Aphrodite was called to help the Underworld hospital unit in treating the poisoned Io, Mu had to go and take his turn in guarding Sanctuary after teleporting Camus to the Underworld base.

  
While waiting for Krishna to arrive, Kanon walked along the shore, searching for his lover. He finally found Milo, in the shadow or a big rock, sitting with his back resting on that rock. The Scorpio's closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"Milo?"  
  
The Scorpio Gold Saint turned his handsome face to his lover and extended his hand. "Just hold me, Kanon."  
  
The Sea Dragon took the hand and pulled the Scorpio, holding Milo in his arms. "It's all right, Milo. You were very brave. Well done, my dear." Kanon could see the teary blue eyes of his lover. He gently wiped the tears. Then Kanon put his lips on the wet and trembling lips of his lover, tasting the salty taste of tears there. "But you haven't told him about us, yet. Do you have a second thought, _agapi mou_?"  
  
Milo shook his head, breaking the gentle kiss of the dragon, and he straightened his posture. Running his fingers through his wavy long hair, as if straightening it would flatten the tangled mind of him. Camus' question had muddled his feelings. Did Camus fight for him? What would he do if Camus did fight for his love using that card and chocolate? What did Camus write in there? Was it enough to win his heart back? Thousands of questions were running around his head, pulling his heart into all four cardinal directions.  
  
Milo loudly sighed, pushing the knot of confusion out of his body. Then he turned to his new lover, the understanding and patient one. "Camus asked me for an answer to his question on a card. The card on that chocolate, the one I had discarded. I regret it now that I couldn't give him an answer. Because of that, I couldn't…I don't have the heart to tell him about us, not yet. I am sorry, Kanon."  
  
"What would you tell him if you knew the question, Milo?" The Sea Dragon asked softly while having his hand slipping into his pocket, taking out a small golden card. He gave the card to the astonished Scorpio.  
  
"Kanon….I…how did you get this?"  
  
"Saga gave it to me. Just read it, _agapi mou_. Take your time." Kanon was about to turn his body when Milo caught his waist.  
  
"Will you stay and hold me, Kanon?"  
  
"Only if you can promise that you will let me know your would-be answer."  
  
"I promise you, Kanon."  
  
"Go ahead, Milo." Kanon circled his arms around the muscular torso of the Scorpio Saint.  
  
Milo opened the card, widened his eyes reading the short sentences there.

 

  
**“** _**You are the only love I've ever known. I always love you, Milo. I can't continue without you. Please take me back?”** _

  
  
Those short sentences might be ones of hundred sentences Milo had said to Camus throughout the years; before making love, whilst making love and after the climax of their passionate plays.

On the other hand, the Ice Saint was more careful in saying the L-word. Milo also knew that Camus was a proud man who preferred suffering than surrendering. Camus always had the upper hand in their relationship as lovers. The humble confession and plea must have been the hardest thing the Ice Saint had ever made for Milo. The confession and plea would have melted his hardened heart and brave decision. _Or would it?_

The Scorpio Saint turned to face the slightly taller Sea Dragon whose turquoise eyes studying him. Milo gave the card back to his new lover. "Thank you, Kanon. To be honest… it would have made me said 'yes'."  
  
Kanon stroked Milo's cheek and caressed the tousled hair. "Do you want to tell him that answer now? Do you want me to take you there and meet him?"  
  
"Kanon, what do you mean?" Milo surprised with Kanon's offer. And somehow, there was a slight fear for Kanon's reaction. "I didn't mean it that way. I just….."  
  
"You are just honest with me. And I appreciate it that you trust me, _agapi mou_. This won't change what I feel for you and my support. But, if you are to stay with me…I don't want to have you with regrets in your heart." Kanon bit his lower lip as he remembered how he felt when some people regretted the existence of the shadow twin; some people like his teacher, Gemini Alcis, and to some extent also Pope Shion. He continued, " I can wait for you. I can accept that you loved Camus that deeply. However, I can't accept regrets, Milo. If you want to go back with him, then so be it. That would be better news for me, rather than to find you one day regretting your decision of staying with me."  
  
Suddenly, Milo realized that whatever Camus had written on that card, whatever pleas the Ice Saint had made, it was not comparable to the Sea Dragon's effort to win his heart. Camus might have fought for him, but Kanon clearly won the battle. And in turn, the war.

 

So Milo looked straight into the beautiful yet stern turquoise eyes. " Kanon, even if I said yes to Camus, the cycle will come back sooner or later. If there is regret, it will be for not being courage enough to break the cycle. I couldn't tell Camus yet because…yes, I didn't have the heart to tell the truth. The truth: that I am asking you now to stay with me, Kanon. You've promised to help me going through this. Wait for me until I can fully love you back. Don't give up on me."

_Camus, I love you. But we are history now._

  
Kanon felt elated with Milo's last words as if there were sun flares that warmed up the world surrounding them. "I won't give you up so easily, Milo. Be sure of that."  
  
Pressing his lips to the mystified Scorpio who finally came to his senses; the Poseidon's General already planned his next grandest scheme after killing Athena or ruling the world; the scheming that used to be powerful enough to deceive gods and broke two wars. Only this time, the war was for love.  
  
 _Milo, you are not strong enough to hold into your decision by yourself. You need a push. You need me. I will make sure that you move on, both of you and Camus. It's time for me to take actions, and to win your heart once and for alll. Whatever the price is._  
  


* * *

* * *

 

  
Agapi mou: my love.

 


	24. What do you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation
> 
> No beta and a rush production to push the story forward.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> "She's out of my life", from Josh Groban: for Camus' mellow moment.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for keep reading this story!

_ **Yonaguni Beach** _

  
"Shall we go Camus?" The Tibetan politely greeted the Ice Saint, who was standing still, looking at the horizon where the sea escaped from the sight.  
  
"Yes, Mu. I am ready, thank you." The Ice Saint replied in tensed jaw and tight lips.  
  
"Did you get any bites from them? I had to go without waiting for you because Io was not in a good condition. With Kanon was already there, I thought you would be okay."  
  
"I am fine. I didn't get any bites. Milo…saved me. I just have to report to the base." The Ice Saint extended his hand to the Aries Saint.  
  
"Good to hear that, Camus." Mu noticed the stiffen expression of Camus. But he didn't make any comment and just took Camus hand for teleporting. Actually, Mu was surprised to find Camus without Milo as the Scorpio was so terrified about Camus when Mu told him that Camus was still inside the temple, back in the Japanese Atlantis.  
  
With the soft sound of "pop!" and a feeling of a giant soap-bubble just plashed around his body, Camus knew that Mu had just teleported with him. They appeared in front of one of the newly opened doors to the underworld, specially prepared for the joint mission teams. The door directly took him to the base only and nowhere else in the Underworld. There might be a peace pact among the gods, but Hades still kept his Underworld guarded and impenetrable as much as possible from the enemies. Just like Athena still kept her Saints guarding the Sanctuary on a rotary basis.  
  
Camus was about to flare his cosmo as a password to the Underworld's temporary door when Mu asked him in his usual soft and calm voice.  
  
"Is everything all right, Camus?" As he saw the Aquarius Saint frowned coldly, Mu defended his nosiness, "your cosmo is disturbed."

 

Camus nodded and quickly restored his icy wall around his heart as any perfect Ice Saint should be. "Thank you for your concern, Mu."  
  
"And you are always welcome for a Po Cha at my place," offered the Aries Saint. There's only one person who could disturb the hardness of an eternal ice, and that would be the fiery Milo. Being survivors of the battle of the houses and Poseidon's war together with Milo had made Mu closer to the Scorpio Saint and understood him better than in the regime of the fake Pope Saga; the time when Mu made a distance with the Sanctuary's loyal saints.

 

Mu had suspected that although the friendship bond between the eleventh and the eighth guardians were unquestioningly solid, their love relationship were not. However, Mu had never felt a disturbance in Camus' cosmo before as the Aquarius had always been meticulous in shielding his feelings. And the problem that could disturb the Ice Saint's cosmo would have shattered Milo. With his pacifist nature, Mu felt obliged to restore the harmony between his two Gold Saints fellows.  
  
Camus gave the Tibetan another muttered 'thank you' before entering the Underworld's door. He truly felt thankful for Mu's kind invitation and attention. But if he really wanted to talk about what he felt around tea, it would be with Saga. Only Saga would understand him.

 

As always.  
  
.  


* * *

  
.  
  
Passing through the circular stone stairs, Camus opened the door on the other end of the temporary passage to the Underworld and appeared in the plaza of the Base. The scarlet sky of Hades' realm welcomed him; judging by its red color intensity, it was already late afternoon in the Underworld.  
  
At the command room, Camus found that Saga and Pandora were reviewing Mu's and Shun's short reports of the Yonaguni mission, especially in the temple where they were in. Apparently, the three judges had a marathon day for difficult cases at the court, hence their absence in the command room. Camus briefly updated Saga and Pandora about what he found in his part of the Yonaguni's undersea temples. They observed the stone piece from the exploding statue. Camus had managed to wrap the stone in his absolute-zero-ice-coffin to deactivate it by stopping the movement of its atoms.  
  
"I think we have to send a part of the stone to analyze the material, Saga."  
  
"I agree, Camus. I will try to send it to some of our contacts who have access to such facility or lab. I also think that we will need Solo's connections. As one of the vice presidents of Graude Foundation, I know that we don't have many contacts in that area anymore."  
  
"Let Rhadamanthys help you with finding the contacts, Saga. As the Lord Heinstein, he surely knows some people with access to what you need," said Pandora while she was checking the time displayed on the computer screen. "The trial will be finished soon, and I've already ordered Valentine to tell the Judges to come here as soon as they are out of court."  
  
"In the meantime, I will pick up Dohko at the Five Peak. We will need him to free the stone from your ice-coffin, Camus."  
  
"Or you can let Minos do it, Saga."  
  
"No, Pandora, it's better that Dohko does it for us." Saga replied firmly, it was part of defending the dignity of the Gold Saints and part of defending his own place against Minos. "Furthermore, it's good to have another Gold Saint here."  
  
"As you like, then." Pandora nodded and continued monitoring the report from the medical facility about Io's condition and Aphrodite's effort with the medical team to make an antidote. There were more important things to do than meddling in the ‘useless battle of two lions’ for territory.  
  
Camus sent a telepathic message to Saga while maintaining his eyes on the computer screen in front of Pandora. The Ice Saint was indifferently letting his fingers typing meaningless words, jamming and wasting the energy of Google's brain. _"Can we have a brief talk before you leave, Saga?"_  
  
 _"Of course, Camus. Shall we meet at our living quarters?"_ Saga wasn't surprised to have the request from Camus. The Gold Saints only use telepathic messaging when they were in the battles, in secret missions, for urgent case during a mission, or for a very private matter. He could guess that it was the last case. The older Gemini twin was kind of expecting it after he heard that Kanon and Milo were also in Yonaguni. Especially after reading Kanon's message.  
  
Camus politely excused himself to Pandora for going to his quarter. He was followed by Saga five minutes later, after the Gemini Saint told Pandora that he would be back with Dohko shortly.  
  
.

* * *

 

  
When he entered the living room, Saga found that the Ice Saint was standing in front of the window, looking at the reddish sky, with his body upright, stiffened, and his fists were tightly on sides of his hips. A typical Camus when he was trying hard to hide his feelings. The Ice Saint always did that since he was a child. And the older Gemini knew it very well as he was the one who often found little Camus in the Sanctuary's library when the Aquarius felt sad and lonely.  
  
Gently, Saga tapped Camus' shoulder. "What is it, my dear Camus?"  
  
Camus turned to face the older Saint. _"I don't even really know what I wanted to tell you…"_ Camus paused and blinked his dark blue-green eyes and lowered his head. _"Milo. It's really over, Saga."_ The words were said via telepathic channel because Camus found himself unable to overcome the lump in his throat.  


Saga sighed and hugged Camus tightly. _Damn Kanon._ His younger twin knew it: that sad Camus was always his weakness. He would be very careful not to fall into Kanon's trap.

"It's okay, _agapiméno mou_ , you have me here. What did Milo tell you precisely?"

  
 _"He didn't even bother to read what I wrote him or asking me what it was. He wasn't like that before. He always read everything I've sent him."_ Camus rested his head on Saga's shoulder, seeking comfort from the supporting Gemini, exhausted from longing, disappointment and defeat. Saga was the only one with whom he could act like he was still a child. _"I beg him to take me back, I thought that it would fix my mistake, but he drove me away. He wanted us to be just friends now, and yet he avoided me like mad."_  


Saga realized it fast. _So Kanon didn't give the card to Milo._ Making a self-note to scold his younger brother, Saga thought that he should have forced Milo to read the card when Milo discarded the card in front of his eyes.

Saga patted Camus' back. "If you think that he hates you, I can assure you that you are hundred percent wrong. Just give him time to figure things out. He can be anything but _not-your-best-friend_." The Gemini understood it that Milo hadn't told Camus about Kanon yet.

  
 _"If he really leaves me, Saga…I …can't continue, I think. He's been there for me since forever. He is the only one."_  
  
"Make it two. And you are not losing them."  
  
Camus smiled in Saga's shoulder. _"Thank you. But…. I 'm also tired with this entire tantrum and the upside-down. Saga, what should I do?"_  
  
"Camus…what if Milo still loves you—which I think he does—but he really wants to stay best-friends? If you can have his love that way, do you really need him as a lover?"  
  
Camus lifted his head confusion. "I…why? I love Milo, also in that way. That's clear, right?"  
  
"Maybe this time it's your chance to sort what you really need and what you really want from Milo." Saga looked into the confused dark blue eyes. "Maybe you should use this chance to find someone else who can balance you better."  
  
"I don't know someone else who is better. If there's any, it could only be you, Saga." Camus put his head back on Saga's shoulder. Maybe things would have been less complicated that way, indeed. However, Milo was the one who stole his heart. Milo is the culprit of all this emotional messiness.  
  
Saga froze. A Dangerous zone. _Don't go there. Do not take advantage. Not now. Be wise, Saga._ Saga scolded himself. "You know that I love you, _agapiméno mou_. Nevertheless, I am not the best one for you." The Gemini kissed Camus's head. _If things were different in the past, I would have had you by my side. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case, my dear one._ "Thanks for the compliment anyway."  
  
"I act like a fool. I should not waste your time further. You have to go now."

Camus shyly lifted his head and forced a smile on his face, his hands were on Saga's strong waist.  
  
Saga gently parted the silky and long side-bangs of the younger Saint. "You can do whatever you want and talk about absolutely anything with me. There's nothing wrong to experience feelings at times, Camus. Just give time for yourself to think and understand what you really want."  
  
 _"I want Milo."_  
  
Saga tapped Camus' cheek gently and chuckled. "That's my little stubborn Camus speaking. Just take your time to think, but also take care and be careful; your mission is difficult and getting more dangerous now."  
  
"Thank you, Saga." Camus sighed. Nevertheless he still felt awful and exhausted.  
  
"You always have me, Camus. I love you, never forget-..."  
  
The moment Saga was saying his words, the rattling and swoosh sounds arrived at the door. Shortly, a loud and bass voice broke the delicate moment.  
  
"Camus, how are yo-...?" The Wyvern was standing at the door, his face quickly changed from worry to stern, finding the two Saints without space between them. His golden eyes shone dangerously. He snorted and flapped his giant wings in a fit of piqué, sending the wave of wind that flew the long hair of the saints. He said his words curtly before turning his tall body and spread the wings. "Oh, I see that you are very fine. Well, if you are ready to start working, find me in the command room."  
  
The Wyvern walked in long and heavy steps as if he wanted to smash the floor. He was rattling his surplice as an announcement of his existence. Gnashing his teeth, he was irritated to find that Camus was just wasting the time instead of using it for doing the investigation; to find himself wasting time to worry about Camus; _to find that Camus was comfortable in Saga's embrace_.  
  
For some reasons, the mighty Wyvern was furious with the scene and Saga's loving voice towards _his new friend._  
  
.

* * *

* * *

.  
  
agapiméno mou: my dear  
  
.

 

 


	25. Jealousy,what the hell is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation
> 
> I truly thank Lorientad for the generous effort as a beta, and as always for the French lines. As usual, I might add things afterwards. So it's my responsibility for my mistakes.  
> Well, it's inevitable to dedicate TODD also to Lori :-)  
> .  
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) I Bust The Window of Your Car, from Jazmine Sullivan : For Wyvern's provocations and the fighting scene. (I tried to put a heavy metal song for Mel, but I can't help laughing hearing this song with the image of Rhancy in rage).
> 
> 2) Jealousy, from Will Young : For Rhancy's feeling when he was in someone's bed.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my dear Melissia. Look what I've done to please you, dear. And her Underworld realm in the story "El Intercambio" is also adopted here.
> 
> Thank you all for keep reading this story!

  
Camus took a deep breath and walked calmly to the command center, occasionally he massaged his throbbing forehead. All he wanted now was just to have his body in the comfort of his own bed, in his quiet temple. He felt exhausted and drained, even slightly nauseous, since he's been at the beach. Maybe it was because of the suffocation he had experienced, or maybe it was because of the encounter with Milo and the upside down emotions.

Now, he would have to confront another tantrum of a darker Scorpio. He wondered why the almost-nice-and-friendly team-mate had morphed to a highly flammable beast. It wasn't as if he was kissing or making out with his fellow Gold Saint. Surely, the people living down here in the Underworld had witnessed far darker scenes than that.

  
When he entered the command room, he saw that Minos and Rhadamanthys were in the middle of the room observing what had to be the stone piece. Coming closer, Camus saw that glittering crystals were scattered on the table and the floor. Those were ice crystals from his ice-coffin. It was clear that Rhadamanthys and Minos had broken the eternal ice without waiting for the Gold Saints. Pandora should have told them about Saga's decision, although she was nowhere to be seen in the command room. Looking at the open file on the screen and seeing it was on the last status of the mission, both Kyotos surely knew Saga's decision, which made it clear that they ignored Saga-slash-Athena's Saints _intentionally_.  
  
"Shouldn't we have waited for Saga and Dohko to come before breaking the ice? I am sure that Pandora told you to wait, Minos, Rhadamanthys," criticized Camus. Somehow the Ice Saint felt few of his nerves become tense when Minos only shrugged his shoulder dismissively.  
  
"Not that you missed anything, anyway. As you see, there was no hassle like how you've described the stone," replied Minos. Leaving the command room, Minos continued, "You two can figure out what really happened and propose your next steps. I'll be in my office."  
  
Turning his dangerous freezing gaze to the Wyvern—who was standing close next to him after Minos had left—Camus raised his voice, "This is clearly an act of disrespect towards our collaboration, Rhadamanthys. I will file an official complaint. How difficult was it to just wait some more minutes for Saga and Dohko to come?"  
  
"If Saga wasn’t too busy with my team-mate and wasting time snogging each other, he would have been on time to break this ice with us." Rhadamanthys continued with curt words. "Ah, and don't forget to include that in the complaint, partner."  
  
"Do not skew the facts, Rhadamanthys! We weren't snogging. Even if we were, it's none of your business!"  
  
"Unless when it's affecting my efficiency in doing my job. If my partner is busy giving benefits to his so-called friends or being unfocused thinking about some other friends-with-benefits, then it is my concern. By the way how many friends-with-benefit do you have beside those Gemini and Scorpio? Should I expect more of them here?"  
  
"Do not go there, Wyvern, I warn you. Do not dare to speak ill about Saga and Milo in front of me."  
  
"Oh, I am so afraid of your warning, Ice Saint. Your breakable ice frightened me to death, "mocked the Judge.  
  
Camus clenched his jaw and his fists trying to calm down the blizzarding cosmo inside his body, his head throbbed even more. "I'd better continue analyzing the stone. Give it to me, Rhadamanthys," ordered the Ice Saint in a cold tone to the Judge, who was still holding the stone in his hand.  
  
Throwing the stone like a pitcher to the Ice Saint, the Judge snorted. "Here!"  
  
Camus caught the stone, but only after the stone had clinked loudly on his breastplate, his Aquarius Gold Cloth.  
  
The Judge continued his mock. "It will be more efficient in the future, if you'd just ask me when you're in heat. I'm sure I can be more satisfying than all your 'friends' combined." Rhadamanthys laughed at his own mocking, too late to realize the blow that came.  
  
“ _Sale miserable spectre mal-embouché_!" (1) shouted Camus while he punched the Wyvern in the face. The Judge hit the computer on the table and a chair because of the punch. That blow would have broken the jaw of an ordinary man. But the Kyoto was not any ordinary man, although the blow had torn his lips, resulting in an open wound oozing blood.  
  
Licking his bleeding lips, the Judge was quickly back on his feet and kicked Camus in his stomach, sending the Ice Saint hitting another table and computer before he fell flat on his back. Camus was gasping for some air because the kick made it hard to breathe due to the pain.  
  
The Wyvern swiftly jumped on to the laying Saint to pin him, at the same time Camus bent his knee, just in time before the big body of the Kyoto crashed on his. The position enabled Camus' knee to hit the Judge, under his crotch-plate. The hit on the balls sent a wave of pain through the spermatic plexus into the stomach, making the Kyoto groan, roll over and kneel, giving Camus a little time to stand up and prepare his diamond dust.  
  
Camus raised his fist to the still kneeling Kyoto ready to send his Diamond Dust, or even ice coffin to the Kyoto. The Gold Saint's cosmo was reduced due to Hades' barrier in his realm. However the attack would be enough to freeze the ill-speaking mouth of the Wyvern.  
  
"Cosmic Marionettion!" Suddenly Camus felt like he was tangled in a spider's nest and lifted in the air, and shortly his body was bent awkwardly as if he was a string puppet. He groaned in pain.  
  
"Galaxian Explosion!" Camus heard Saga's voice shortly before his body was free from the string and fell to the floor. Apparently, Saga had just arrived and attacked Minos, seeing his Camus under attack. From the corner of his eyes, Camus saw that Rhadamanthys's eyes shone dangerously towards Saga and was about to launch his attack to the Gemini.  
  
"Galactica Death Br-…!" The Garuda Kyoto just entered the room and quickly sneaked behind Saga who was attacking Minos. But Dohko was also fast to raise his shield protecting Saga.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?" A loud and powerful voice filled the room, along with a powerful cosmo that caught the specters' and gold saints' on the action, pausing them from their movements.  
  
"My Lord, Hades." The three judges bowed in unison shortly after the powerful cosmo released them.  
  
Hades was standing at the door, looking angry. The Gold Saints also stood up and gave the ruler of the Underworld polite nods.  
  
"Finish your arguments as noble warriors and not as immature rioters and then update me on your progress, gentlemen. I don't want to know anything about this mess and don't want to hear more of this in the future. Otherwise, I can assure you that even my niece would agree on the punishment you'll receive from me."  
  
"Yes, my Lord" The three judges still bowed obediently.  
  
"Understood, Lord Hades, "replied the Saints politely in unison.  
  
Hades turned his body and left the messy command room. "Report this mess to Pandora, and I will leave the decision in her hand, Judges."  
  


 

* * *

  
  
"The hell, have you lost your mind, Saga?" Aiacos protested to the Gemini Saint after the King of the Underworld had gone.  
  
Saga rolled his eyes. "I had to stop Minos from torturing Camus. What do you expect when your comrade is under attack?"  
  
Minos picked his helmet from the floor and put it back on his head. "Hey, I also had to stop your Ice Saint attacking a Judge of the Underworld. I am the one who should be asking why your supposedly cool headed-Ice Saint has gone nuts, Saga. I will file my complaint soon."  
  
Saga frowned and defended his younger comrade. "Camus wouldn't attack someone just like that without irrational provocations." Then he turned his sharp gaze to the Wyvern. "Rhadamanthys?" The ex-Pope demanded an answer. All heads turned to the blond Kyoto.  
  
The blond Judge dusted his helmet and answered casually. "I was merely stating that my team-mate should not be wasting time fooling around instead of doing the investigation properly."  
  
The Ice Saint frowned, his split eyebrows were almost competing with Wyvern's unibrow; his narrowed eyes sent the sharpest freezing glare to the Kyoto. "Watch your mouth, Rhadamanthys."  
  
"Oh, yeah. You are going to pay me for this, Camus." The Wyvern returned the glare with a piercing golden hint in his amber eyes, licking his lips as a warning from an angry predator.  
  
Camus replied coldly, breaking the eye contact with the Wyvern and facing the other Kyotos and his comrades. "I request to quit this contra-productive team-up. I want to continue my investigation by myself, although I am open in joining another group.  
  
Saga replied directly. "Granted, Camus." The Gemini Saint crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Minos to react.  
  
Radhamanthys gritted his teeth. Nobody should dare to dismiss him; this frigid Saint did have a nerve in challenging him.  
  
The Norwegian Judge snorted. Rhadamanthys should have complied with his decision to add more man-power to assist the British Judge. "Unfortunately, you still have to team up with an Athena's Saint. That's what our Lord wished for this pact and collaborative mission, Rhadamanthys."  
  
The blond Kyoto hissed, he almost spoke his words in rage. "It's fine for me! Just assign someone who is not busy dating you, Saga."  
  
The Gemini Saint almost got his grey hair back, but he replied in a calm voice. "I am not dating anyone, Rhadamanthys." The turquoise eyes hid their red flare. "But if you say so, I'll team you up with my brother. I think he'll be a better match for you."  
  
 _Bugger!_  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Camus and Saga were sitting on the bench at the plaza in front of the base after Dohko just disappeared into the temporary passage's door. The passage to the Outerworld was on one side of the plaza, where the Saints were discussing the next step.  
  
"I regret that I lost control, Saga. But I just can't stand it if it's about you or Milo."

Camus gritted his teeth. "I don't know why he was so cross about it, I thought that we were good working together."  
  
"That's what he also said two days ago. Interesting. If I didn't know that specters better, I would say he was just jealous."  
  
Camus snorted. "Hypocrites! As if they are all celibate virgins around here. And we've done nothing wrong at all. What a despicable, unscrupulous, muscle-brained brute. Certainly a dumb arrogant like him can't be jealous since he doesn't know love. I bet he's a mere sex-beast, only capable of translating any friendly touch into mounting the horses." Camus ended his long sentences with a loud exhale.  
  
"Camus?" Saga was amused. Camus rarely put his anger into words, those were Milo's approach. Although the Ice Saint's words were spoken in a cold tone, the image of a pouting Camus in front of him, with the green hints of his eyes flaring like fireflies on a dark blue-night accompanying the flushed cheeks, was rather… _cute_.  
  
A light bulb popped out in the Gemini's mind. Maybe that was the reason why the Wyvern liked to provoke Camus? Even Milo liked to tease the Ice Saint for the same reason. And yes, Camus does look very attractive when frostily angry like this. _Just look at those tight-pursed lips, inviting to be forced open for sliding in your…no, stop it, Saga!_  
  
The Gemini Saint quickly withdrew his gaze from the annoyed Aquarius and scolded himself. Damn Kanon and his skillful manipulation. _I'd better concentrate on Kanon's words on ruling the Underworld, I would be very successful there, rather than taking advantage on Camus._ Saga paid attention to Camus' words again. _Not now, agapiménos mou (2). If we are to be together, it should not be based on broken hearts. We should take it slow to be fully aware of what we feel and its consequences._  
  
"To be fair…I will be slower in the investigation for a little bit; because some books that I need are in that brute's private library." Camus murmured while massaging his forehead.  
  
"I will get them from him when you really need them. Don't worry about it, Camus. He also has to obey Hades and put all his efforts on this joint mission." Saga patted Camus' back gently. He noticed Camus' pale lips and realized that the Ice Saint had massaged his forehead several times. "Are you okay, Camus? Did they hurt you badly?"  
  
"No, it's not them. It's ….I don't know. I've been feeling like drained since I was in Yonaguni. Maybe it's just jet-lag and being here with reduced cosmo." Camus sighed. "Or Milo…"  
  
"You two have been together for almost forever, Camus. It's a good time to review everything, and I believe that our bonds as brother-in-arm will be stronger than any bitter sides of romance."  
  
The Ice saint murmured, "But love should conquer all, won't it?"  
  
"Not in that cynical way you describe, Camus dear."  
  
Camus exhaled loudly and smiled. "Always a wise Saga."  
  
Saga observed the Ice Saint critically. He decided that it would be better for Camus to leave the Underworld for a while. "I will assign Aioria to assist Rhadamanthys. That means someone has to replace him in guarding the Sanctuary. I think it's also good for you to continue your investigation from there. Keep me closely informed for whatever you may find, and I will do the same. But be ready to come here as soon as I request you to."  
  
"I thought you said you'll assign Kanon for that brute?"  
  
Saga chuckled. "Having Kanon for long period here with him is a guaranteed recipe for disaster." Saga circled his arm around Camus' shoulder. "However, for a short time, Kanon could teach him how NOT to annoy my favorite Saint. And you can do your job in peace at home."  
  
"Hm….isn't favoritism forbidden in Sanctuary?"  
  
"Only if you are a real Pope. I didn't say anything, did I?" Saga laughed feather-lightly. "And surely Kanon will manage to put an end to Wyvern's appetite for having Saints in his bed."  
  
Camus joined Saga's light laughs. "Then it will be safe for Aioria, too." He stood up gracefully.  
  
Keeping his arm around Camus's shoulders, Saga walked with Camus to the Outerworld passage's door. They felt the wind swish and saw the Wyvern walking near them, on the way to his car. His golden eyes were shining like tiger's eyes, in contrast to the evening red sky over the land of the dead, but he had his poker face on when talked to the Saints.  
  
"Going back to Yonaguni, Camus?" The Wyvern noticed Saga's face, warning him not to start another argument, but he ignored it.  
  
"No, I'll continue my work from Sanctuary, Wyvern."  
  
"Well, you better work hard although no one is watching. I'm still expecting your report to do the job."  
  
"Camus will report everything to the base, and thus, you'll be updated in real time, Rhadamanthys." Saga crossed his arms on his chest, letting Camus go.  
  
Camus nodded politely but coldly while entering the passage. "Good evening, Saga, Wyvern."

  
  
Bidding his evening greetings to Saga, Rhadamanthys resumed walking to his car. It had been a tiring day at court. The disturbing fight with Camus had cost him a lot, resulting in having his archenemy as his new partner. And the night was still young. Judging from the tone when Pandora called him to Giudecca, he was sure to face another stroke of the punishing harp. The blond Kyoto felt his body tense and as if it was about to explode, maybe it was anger, it surely needed a release, especially after the harp session he loathed. He picked up his mobile phone on the way to Giudecca.  
  
"Lord Rhadamanthys?"  
  
"Are you free tonight?"  
  
"Always at your service, my lord."  
  
"Expect me to visit you. It might be rather late."  
  
"My pleasure, Lord."  
  
On the other side of the phone, the strawberry-blond subordinate of the mighty Wyvern smirked in happiness. He started to select the best chocolate to accompany their burning night soon. That speaking tone meant his boss was surely in a tense mood. And the tenser his Wyvern was, the greater the pressure-release would be.  
  
.

* * *

* * *

  
  
Rhadamanthys released the Wyvern surplice, sending it to the corner. He threw his heavy and muscular body on a big armchair in Harpy's bedroom. He was exhausted.  
  
Seeing Rhadamanthys, Valentine understood that the Wyvern was in pain and agony. His judge had just been through the punishing song played by their lady Pandora.  
  
Valentine moved toward the Judge and bent his body to kiss his direct chief, but Rhadamanthys turned his face to the side, avoiding the kiss.  
  
Seeing the broken lips swollen and partly covered with dried blood, Valentine understood why and realized that the wound bothered his Judge. He had heard about the fight at the base with the Gold Saints. There were no details since it was just a rumor spread by the low-level guards around the base, and possibly from Garuda Kyoto's skeletons squad and his servants. The Nepalese Judge was quite generous in taking his subordinates and specters for a round of drinks or more.  
  
Valentine sighed. What was that peace pact, anyway? A pact which forced his Judge to work and be friendly with ex-enemies? All the people acted as if they were friends with the other warriors while knowing that they would kill each other ruthlessly once the pact was broken.  
  
"Let me heal that wound, my lord." Valentine ran the back of his index finger around the wound, then along the Judges' lips, from the corner to corner. How he loved when those lips kissed him and glided on his skin. That wound would be an annoyance.  
  
"Just ignore it for now, Valentine."  
  
A bit disappointed, the Harpy obediently changed his service into small kisses on the Judge's neck.  
  
Rhadamanthys tilted his head up, allowing more access to his subordinate. The blond Brit closed his eyes focusing on what happened today after the fight. While letting Valentine undress him in a slow motion that should be part of seductions, the Kyoto let his mind slid away, remembering the words said by Aiacos earlier, after their messy fight at the base.

  
  
                                                                      **@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

  
 **-flashback-**  
  
"Seriously Rhadamanthys, what did you say to that poor Aquarius? It was obviously his berserk button."  
  
"As I said before: I just criticized his inefficiency, Aiacos."  
  
The two judges were in Garuda's office while the skeletons were tidying up the mess in the command room.  
  
"OK. Let me rephrase my question. Why did you say what you said to that poor Aquarius? If my memory serves me right, you were the one who insisted that you two were good team-mates."  
  
"I stand by my words on that. He was good when working with me. But when that Gemini was around, they always were busy snogging each other."  
  
"And since when does that kind of thing bother you?"  
  
"Since it's slowing down our mission. Isn't that clear, Aiacos?"  
  
"Not really for me, brother Wyvern." The tall Nepalese parted his long fringe to see his fellow Judge more clearly. "They can mate like rabbits, and I don't care as long as they serve the treaty and our Lord well." Aiacos tapped his tablet. "And from what I've read here now, nothing was out of schedule. Saga was picking up that Libra Saint for breaking the ice. You didn't have to care about whether they had been humping on each other or not."  
  
Rhadamanthys grunted. "What is your point, exactly, Aiacos?"  
  
"I have to deliver my fair view about this incident to our Lady Pandora. We could have broken the pact and started another war, which was against our Lord wishes, at least for now."  
  
"So? You can tell our Lady whatever you wish. I'll take what's coming, Aiacos."  
  
"To be fair, I have to say that you are not clean in this case. Aquarius is as guilty as you are, of that I will also deliver a complaint to Sanctuary. However, he's luckier than you that the Pope is not in possession of a deadly harp."  
  
"Then so be it, Aiacos."  
  
"Now, as your best buddy, Rhadamanthys, I have to warn you that you've been acting like a jealous guy. Be careful, my friend."  
  
"How can you say something degrading like that to me? Jealous, _me_? He might be worth one or two night stands, yes. But I don't take a waspish frigid as a lover worthy of jealousy."  
  
Aiacos patted Rhadamanthys's shoulder."Remember these words of yours, Rhadamanthys. No one is worthy in exchange of our positions as the Judges of the Underworld."  
  
"You have your point, Aiacos. But, wasn't it you who let go the position for that g-…"  
  
"Exactly. I am speaking from experience, Rhadamanthys. And look, I am back here. We are strongly destined to be the Judges, and we should keep it that way."  
  
Rhadamanthys mumbled his replied, something that sounded like of-course-you-fool-I-am-not-an-idiot, before leaving Aiacos' room.  
  
  
                              **@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**  
  
  
Seeing Saga with his arm around the Ice Saint's shoulders _again_ , Rhadamanthys realized that he was annoyed once more. Remembering Aiacos' words, he determined to confront the feeling. No, he was not jealous. He merely despised romantic scene at work.  
  
However, there was a slight disappointment the Kyoto couldn't deny when he heard Camus' answer about leaving the Underworld. It must have been because that meant he couldn't follow Camus' investigation closely anymore; he couldn't show Camus his exceptional collections of rare books, to brag about them; _he couldn't see Camus inside his private library._ That meant, he couldn't relish those beautiful dark-blue glaring eyes with the glowing green hints, and have fun teasing them anymore.  
  
Certainly, it wasn't jealousy.  
  
 _Then what the hell was that?_  
  
.  
  
 **-end of flashback-  
**  
 **@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

The minty cold blows combined with hot and wet tongue circling his erection brought the Judge back to where he was: at Harpy's place, with his subordinate busy giving him the mood. Well, he was certainly in the mood now. The Kyoto grabbed Valentine's strawberry-blond short hair and pulled it strongly to make the Aquarius climb onto his lap; he wanted to bite Harpy's experienced lips, like in any other ordinary nights they've spent together to release the pressure as men.  
  
He opened his mouth to press his lips on his subordinate's, and felt a sharp pain on his lips in an instant. _That wound_. Something boiled inside his stomach at the thought of that wound; it was another kind of desire. It was the ire against the very person who dared to mark him with that wound; against the person who dared to dismiss him; against the person who dared to leave him. It was a rage against a waspish Aquarian. _Bloody Camus!_  
  
The rage drove him to tear off Harpy's shirt in loud sounds, competing with the Aquarius specter's whimpers in ecstasy and happiness. With a strong tug, the mighty Wyvern made Valentine lose his pants, exposing the other erection.  
  
Valentine moaned loudly when the Judge crushed his wounded lips on his, nibbling and forcefully sticking the tongue deep inside the chocolate-mint-scented mouth of the Harpy. The metallic taste that washed the mint flavor in his mouth made the Aquarius realized that the Judge was bleeding into his throat. That meant only one thing: his judge desired him so much! His judge wanted him that desperately!  
  
Breaking the kiss for breathing, Valentine used that moment to slide down the Judge's muscular torso, decorated with very deep and long ridge that formed in the middle of the hard six-packed abdomen. Kneeling in front of the spread, sturdy legs of Rhadamanthys, Harpy's destination was the long pride of his Judge, which stood magnificently.  
  
It took some time to lick the entire length of that erection from the base to the top. And it took even more effort to stretch his mouth for taking his Wyvern's thick rod-of-pleasure completely. Fully aware, Valentine didn't care about the danger of being choked or the pain of cramping muscles on his face when Rhadamanthys clasped his head for sticking that ironed erection deeper, and deeper. The Aquarius wanted to take everything his Judge offered: the strong and raw desires in the form of warm, salty cum shooting hard in his mouth, mixed with the sweet tang of blood from the fervent kisses of the Judge.  
  
Valentine swallowed everything he could and licked the Judge clean. His shaft was throbbing and already wet, dripping pre-cum along the length. The Harpy was sitting on the floor with weak knees, unable to support his body anymore, looking at the sharp amber eyes pleadingly. Some drops of the Judge's seed were still on his face.  
  
The slender specter whimpered when Rhadamanthys took the seed from the face with his fingers and pulled Harpy's body onto his lap again, but this time Valentine had his backside facing the Judge. The Aquarius could only moan and shudder when those cum-coated fingers entered his body.  
  
"You've prepared yourself, Valentine. Perfect!" The hoarse voice of the tall and brawny Kyoto made the Aquarius drip more pre-cum.  
  
"For you...ah…my…Rhadamanthys."  
  
Valentine was whizzing the name of his lover blissfully. Only in time like this he could be without barrier with his superior: mentally and physically. He tried to be seductive. But it seemed that his Judge didn't need to be seduced tonight. Harpy knew that Rhadamanthys was angry on something, and that was a bless in disguise for him. How the Judge would ignite further made the Cypriot writhe in pleasure.  
  
Valentine whimpered when Rhadamanthys lifted his slender body and pushed him hard on the bed, on his knee and with butt popping out, exposing Harpy's prepared entrance.  
  
Rhadamanthys pressed the ridge of his already-hard-again manhood against that channel and circled his free hand around Valentine's erection. With a swift move, the Wyvern slid his entire thick pride inside the shuddering subordinate. Closing his eyes to feel the warm muscles closing around him, Rhadamanthys had the image of a beautifully furious Camus filling up his mind. It was time to strike that enemy hard.  
  
The Judge moved his hips in strong thrusts, aiming to hear cries from his lover. Just like how he wanted to hit Camus on that frigid's sweet spots. Exactly like how he wanted Camus to cry out loud begging for mercy…or more.  
  
Every single blow, grind and precise jolts from his Judge made Valentine scream in pleasure and agony. The Harpy felt like the whole inside of his stomach moved upward and made him choke every time the Judge hit his prostate strongly, sending blizzarding pulses to his manhood, making it explode, repeatedly.  
  
Valentine cries hard every time the agony ended up in spurting seed on the sheets, or on his belly, or in his Judge's hand. But his on-fire Wyvern went on and on with the blows, ignoring his boneless lover. The Aquarius specter was like a string puppet, moved around and upside down, for different receiving positions of Kyoto's skilled attacks.  
  
When finally the mighty Kyoto spilled his thick cum inside Harpy's exhausted body, Valentine screamed the name of his Judge loudly enough to reach Giudecca. The whole Underworld should know that Rhadamanthys was with him and desiring him tonight.

Everyone would know that the mighty Lord Rhadamanthys belonged to Harpy Valentine tonight.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
Looking at the ceiling, Rhadamanthys concluded that the feeling he had experienced when seeing Camus in Saga's arm was NOT jealousy. It was because he hated that Camus preferred Saga than him in bed. He hated being a loser, be it just for seducing someone as insignificant as a frigid Gold Saint.  
  
The blond Judge decided to top up his game in luring Camus to his bed, as soon as possible. The sooner that Ice Saint gave himself, the sooner Wyvern's curiosity in that saint would wear off. By then, he would not have to care about Camus' activities in the future anymore.  
  
Once the Wyvern's captured his prey, he could stuff it in his collection of hunting trophies. And by then, Camus would be like any other trophies he had: beautifully standing, with no noteworthy meaning.  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

(1) Dirty, miserable, evil and bad-mouthed specter! (I learnt lots of French words LOL).

(2) agapiménos _mou_ : my dear (please feel free to correct me!)

 

 

 


	26. Punishment in Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Trouble, from Pink : For Rhada's new partner.
> 
> 2) Follow You Follow Me, from Genesis : For the Authot's Note and in general the soundtrack of ODD (or CamusxRhancy).
> 
> Once again, I want to remind you that this story was inspired and started as a dedication to Kaay XPS' story on RhadaxCamus. We should read that story (in Portuguese) once she uploads it again.
> 
> Thanks to Lori, my beta!
> 
> Thank you all for keep reading this story!

Rhadamanthys woke up with a purring Harpy snuggled up in his embrace, his head was on Kyoto's chest and arms circling the muscular torso under the Kyoto's sleeping kimono. His body still remembering the pain from the deadly strings, although Rhadamanthys felt more relaxed and calmer now. He reached the alarm on the bedside table with one of his free arm to check the time when Valentine's purring voice greeted him.  
  
"Good morning, my lord. It was a wonderful night, wasn't it?" The Harpy already starting the day with his velvety voice and small kisses on the Judge's nipple.  
  
Rhadamanthys patted Valentine's head and chuckled. "Thanks, Harpy. It was a great release."  
  
Valentine lifted his head and approached his Judge's lips, ogling the full and strong bows with the wound on the corner, and kissed the wound lightly. "Let me heal it, please." He would prefer the Judge to say about how mind boggling and how lovely their night was; that the Judge would finally confess how they were more than just hungry men scratching each other's back for comfort. _Well, if not today, it would certainly come later._ Valentine strongly believed in it; if it were not in this reincarnation, it would surely be in the next one. For now, stealing kisses leading to another delicious wrestling was fulfilling enough for Harpy Valentine.  
  
"Hm…go ahead, Valentine, " murmured Rhadamanthys. He felt better now, and he didn't want to think or remember about that damn frigid again. The wound had to go, he couldn't care less.  
  
Valentine smiled victoriously and put his fingers on the wound, sending the healing cosmo to his Judge, along with his secret love signals to his iron-hearted Judge. The better advantage of being warriors of a deity was the ability to heal their bodies from small wounds, with an expense of the cosmo; although bigger wounds or wounds inflicted by divines or divine's weapons were difficult or even impossible to cure by cosmo alone. His Judge would have been able to cure that small wound on the lips by himself, and yet Rhadamanthys let him heal it. Was it not a sign of acceptance and open access to the Judge's heart? It took less than a minute until the wound disappeared, and Valentine resumed pressing his lips on those healed lips passionately.  
  
Rhadamanthys granted a reward for his subordinate's loyalty by kissing him back for a while. Last night, Harpy's screams and pleading cries had entertained his dark imagination about that damned Ice Saint. Therefore, his most obedient subordinate deserved some "thank you" gestures from him. The Judge broke the kiss and patted Harpy's flushed cheeks. "Thanks again, Valentine. I have to go now for the next trial."  
  


 

Rhadamanthys stood up and put the towel—the Harpy had prepared for him the night before—on his way to the bathroom. Some minutes later, the Judge came out fresh and already dressed and summoned his Wyvern surplice. He saw that Harpy was still lying on his stomach on the bed, although the Aquarian specter had a smile on his face.

Rhadamanthys approached his subordinate and stroked the pinkish-blond hair gently. "Hey, did I hurt you?"

Valentine had his cheeks reddened. "I enjoyed it very much, my lord. It was amazing although rougher than usual. Yes…I'm hurting there, a little."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rhadamanthys growled and put his hand on Harpy's bottom and channeled his cosmo. "You could have healed it yourself, Valentine. Don't expect me to go soft on you today. You still have to take charge in today's newcomers' training. You cannot use this as an excuse."  
  
Valentine purred. "I just wanted you to touch me again, my lord." They have just exchanged cosmo. Wasn't it the sign of a stronger bonding between them now, more than superior-subordinate? Valentine caught his Judge's waist and put his head on Wyvern's protected stomach. "You can never really hurt me, Rhadamanthys." The truth was Valentine had given everything including his life for his Judge without hesitance before. Harpy was able to take the deadly blows of his Judge choosing Pandora over him. Those blows had hurt his body and soul so much. Certainly, the passionate thrusts from last night were nothing painful at all.  
  
Rhadamanthys smirked; always an obedient Harpy. "Perfect! If you like it so much, I might visit you bit more often now, especially when I have to start working with that fake Gemini."  
  
Valentine lifted his head with widened eyes. "You will work with the Sea Dragon Kanon? You were working with the Ice Saint before, if I am right?"  
  
Rhadamanthys snorted. He withdrew from Harpy's embrace. "Not anymore. I am assigned a new partner. And yes, with that hideous and flamboyant Gemini."  
  
Valentine felt a mixed feeling for his Judge: sorry for the Kyoto, but excited for himself. "Do I have to expect his visit in your temple and library, too, my lord? Do you want me to take preventive precautions?" His Judge would have lots of tense days working with his archenemy. That meant: more passionate nights for the Harpy. The fight and the mess at the base could really have a happy ending, after all.  
  
"He can have dinner with Cerberus, I'll serve them the plates personally." Rhadamanthys grunted. "And no one else enters my library, Valentine. That ice-block did it beyond my power, and I never lose twice." The blond Kyoto walked out of the room, giving his order for the day. "Good day, Valentine. I expect only first-class trainees under your supervision. Nothing less."  
  
Valentine bowed and said his reply wholeheartedly. "I will not disappoint you, my lord." A smirk of satisfaction lingered on his otherwise cold expression. He started to like this peace treaty more, and whatever mission his Judge had. _Sweet chocolate nights to come_. Harpy purred in his bed with a hardened manhood.  
  


* * *

 

  
Rhadamanthys entered the command room, and he saw two splitting images standing in his-slash-Camus' investigation corner. One of them looked furious and full of vehemence, the one with more greenish mane compared to his mirror's blue mane.  
  
"Rhadamanthys, please meet your new partner." Saga greeted the Wyvern, who was spreading his wings, getting ready to show the younger Gemini who the boss was in the team. Or so the Judge thought.  
  
The Judge nodded formally. "Kanon of Gemini. I am looking forward to a better collaboration than my last one." He could see that Saga, with his serious face, rolled his eyes before leaving them to continue the teamwork.  
  
"It's Sea Dragon Kanon for you, Rhadamanthys." The younger Gemini extended his hand for a formal handshake. However, the furious glint in his turquoise eyes were screaming "do not mess with me" message to the alpha specter.  
  
"Shall we start work with your report on Yonaguni, Sea Dragon?"  
  
Kanon sat on the desk and replied indifferently. "You can ask Saga or read about it on the last status, Rhadamanthys. I am not just a sitting duck; I managed another group as well besides being dragged here, just because a specter could not hold his tongue. So, reading and connecting the dots would be your part. Then you can join me taking the actions when it is needed. Now, will you excuse me? I have another joint mission in Yonaguni to lead. We had scheduled this long before you lost your partner. Do not expect me to be dedicated like Camus. And don't forget to inform me of your progress, Rhadamanthys." Kanon casually walked to the door and left a boiling Judge at the desk.  
  
 _Bollocks! I knew you were trouble, Kanon_. Radhamanthys turned his head to an empty seat next to him. _Bloody Camus!_  
  


 

* * *

  
  
It has been two days since he left the Underworld and was back to Sanctuary, guarding his Temple. Camus has been up all night making the full report of the Yonaguni incident, compiling all the reports from the saints' and marinas' involved, and reanalyzing the data. He was tired, but otherwise felt better than when he was in Yonaguni; he had spent the first day in the Sanctuary sleeping and recharging his weakened cosmo. There are places where saints, especially gold ones, can recharge their depleted cosmo, and that is near Athena herself or an area protected by her cosmo, such as Sanctuary. All the saints sent for missions would eventually come back to Sanctuary for this purpose, not only for guarding the place, especially after cosmo-hungry missions which involving fighting, teleporting, et cetera.  
  
Climbing the thousand steps going to the Pope's chamber, a friendly voice greeted the Ice Saint at the last zodiac house, Pisces Temple.  
  
"Good afternoon, Camus. How are you? If you feel something odd, tell me quickly. You really don't want the pain like Io had."  
  
"Good afternoon, Dite. I feel fine now. I felt drained only when I was there, and I didn't get bitten. I really am okay. Thanks for your concern. How is Io?"  
  
"It turned out that the special poison from my black roses could neutralize that nascent type of poison, giving way for the standard antidotes from the Underworld medical facility to work."  
  
"I never doubted your experience and your roses, Dite."  
  
"It's time to make other people realize it, not only you, Camus." Aphrodite laughed at his bitter joke. Just because he brought roses or sometimes wore roses, people should not just disparage the Pisces Saint. Therefore, the Swedish saint respected Camus, who could see behind the curtain. The Aquarian neighbor might be cold, distant, and discreet or indifferent, but never showed a lack of respect to others. "Have you met Milo there?" suddenly the question jumped out of a curious mind.  
  
Camus cleared his throat, preparing a smooth self-claimed best speech. "Yes, I did." Hopefully, Aphrodite wouldn't dare to ask for more.  
  
Wrong.

"Well, then. How was it? Are you two going back together again?" There was a suspicious tone emphasizing the last word.

Wrong again.

Camus took a deep breath. "No, Dite. Unfortunately. But I don't want to talk about it yet."

  
Aphrodite made some kind of sound expressing his protest on Camus' reclusiveness, although he understood that Camus wouldn't talk about his private life until he decided that it would be logical to have somebody else's opinion. "All right. I just want to let you know that my shoulders are wide enough for you to cry on."  
  
"I don't plan to cry on anybody's shoulder, yet. Thank you anyway. And I don't think my head would look pretty on the wall of Cancer House."  
  
"Camus, Giovanni likes sculpturing, but he doesn't want _to be an ice sculpture_ in his own temple. He is not that jealous compared to your hornet Milo."  
  
Camus gave a slight smile and nod as he resumed walking to the Pope's Chamber. "See you later, Dite. Maybe after we finish this mission, I will ask for your opinion."  
  
Aphrodite gave his best ear-to-ear sweet smile to assure the Ice Saint that he was open for a discussion anytime. Talking about love and relationship with the ice wizard of the Sanctuary would surely be a special event. It would be like earning a strip for his communication skill.  
  
Aphrodite and Camus never were close friends before, as the younger Saint always had Milo around him since their childhood. One day, some time before the battle of the zodiac-houses, Aphrodite was crying over his poor, damaged, rare roses when Camus bumped into him, asking for an antidote he would need for a mission. Not like any other saint who would have laughed at him, Camus came back instead with a book about that unique rose. Then they started to talk, discussing flowers since Camus liked to be knowledgeable on everything. That was how they started their friendship.  
  
The resurrection by Hades had tightened their bond under Saga's command. And that last resurrection was difficult. Being the "traitors", they had more to explain to their comrades. That background led them—the traitors—to secretly support each other in asking forgiveness from their victims, to move on, and to prove themselves as worthy Athena's Saints once more.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
"Good afternoon, Your Excellency." Camus kneeled down in front of Patriarch Shion, who was reading a letter while sitting in his Throne.  
  
"Good afternoon, Camus. Thank you for coming here promptly."  
  
"Do you want the conclusion of my analysis, your Grace?"  
  
"No, Camus. Listen son, at your ease." The two-and-a half century old Patriarch of Sanctuary invited the Ice Saint to join him at the long dining table where the afternoon tea was served.  
  
"Thank you, Pope Shion."  
  
"You see, Camus. I just read this formal letter from the Underworld. A real formal one delivered by a specter."  
  
"Yes, Pope Shion?" Camus already had an idea from whom or what it was all about. He was only curious of whether that smug dragon really put "snogging" in the letter.  
  
"I think you can already guess what it's all about, Camus. Now as this is a real formal letter sealed by Hades himself—a complaint about acts that endangered the peace treaty—I'd like you to explain to me what really happened from your point of view."

 

The former Aries Saint read the whole letter to Camus. While there were no words as "snogging" or "romance at work" stated there, the letter did ask Sanctuary to be fair and serious in taking a response for such indisciplined behavior, for the Underworld had already given the Wyvern the consequences for that fighting.  
  
"I regret what I did, Pope Shion." Camus honestly explained to the Patriarch what happened that day, including the hug session with Saga over his private problems.  
  
Although Shion was stern, he didn't ask further about Camus's private problem. He already concluded that it would be something involving Milo, or about recovery from a difficult past before the recent resurrection. The Pope spent some minutes in silence before giving his decision to the humble Ice Saint.  
  
"I understand that you have been provoked by ill words towards your comrades and loved ones. However, you and I know it very well: it doesn't mean that you are not guilty at all. It is still not correct to start a fight when you know that this mission is also sort of diplomatic. And from all the Saints, I thought that Saga and you would be the best people that could manage such interactions with the Judges. In a way, I am rather disappointed, Camus."  
  
"I am ready to take the consequences for my poor act, Your Grace." Camus bowed his head slightly in compliance.  
  
"Saga had assigned you back to the Sanctuary upon your request, I see."  
  
"Yes, Pope Shion."  
  
"Hm….while I trust Saga's tactical judgments, I still have to take care of the weight of diplomatic content. And you do deserve some kind of punishment, Camus. Take this into account: in the future, the consequences would be greater than this."  
  
"Yes, Pope Shion." Camus started to wonder what kind of punishment he would get. Would that be being stripped from his Gold Saint status and finally have to surrender it to Hyoga? Would that be raising up another saints-to-be children? Would that be tiring and impossible number of missions that involved lobbying at lots of social parties? Would that be….  
  
"I have decided that you should go back to the Underworld, go back to your previous team-up with Judge Rhadamanthys, and fix whatever malfunctioning working relationship you had there, Aquarius Camus."  
  
"I….yes, Your Grace." Camus bowed; stripped from his Aquarius Gold Cloth seemed to be less a punishment, and raising up children as saints looked like a good early retirement plan than having to put up with that Wyvern. This was a real punishment for him, and the smart Pope Shion knew it.  
  
"It is also understandable that bearing those consequences, we still expect the best result for solving the mystery and in carrying out this joint mission, Camus."  
  
"Understood, Your Excellency."  
  
"Having said that, I will leave it to Saga. He will decide the best time for you to join the teams back there. However, do not expect a prolonged time for I demand the best-professional judgments from Saga as well. "  
  
"Yes, Your Grace." Camus replied in a clear voice although he had mixed feeling about his punishment. He excused himself to go to his temple as the Pope dismissed him.  
  
"Camus, I do think that you are one of the best saints for delicate missions. Our expectations are high."

 

The Pope bid his farewell with those assuring, yet warning, words.  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 


	27. The Dragons' Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation
> 
> Many thanks to Lorientad, my beta, and Victoria for beta-ing this chapter. Luv U!  
> Of course, Kanon here is heavily inspired by the "Basium" chapter from Victoria in the "Three Kisses" story.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) Come As You Are, from Nirvana (acoustic version) : For the dragons' deal part 1.  
> 2) Secrets, from One Republic : For SagaxKanon discussion on Camus. And for Rhada protecting Camus.  
> 3) Secrets, from The Pierces : For the dragons' deal part 2.
> 
> Yes, this story is still in HIATUS mode. But I want to leave the story until a certain point first,which is the next chapter (ch28) for special reasons : celebrating one year of RhadaxCamus story from Kaay xps "Primeira Impressão"; the inspiration of my whole CamusxRhada stories. The others will be on the next chapter.  
> I thank all of your messages and supports. They kept me writing for you.
> 
> Thank you all for keep reading this story!

Rhadamanthys spent the week reading the status reports on Yonaguni—between his busy schedule of Court hearings—he even visited Io in the medical bay to get a better feeling about the enemy. The Judge would have preferred to know more about Camus' experience, since he felt there was something important about it, about the exploding statue, and what had paralyzed Camus. Secretly he was relieved that Kanon and Milo saved Camus; that his ex-partner didn't have to endure the excruciating pain like Io. Camus may have been an annoyance sometimes, but he certainly didn't deserve that kind of torture. Thinking about it, the Kyoto kind of missed the discussion and arguments with that calm Saint, or merely his presence.

The rest of the week, Rhadamanthys went to the Outerworld to meet people in disguise as Lord Rhadamanthys or Herr von Heinstein. He worked to help Saga finding the party who had the technology for analyzing rare materials with the highest confidentiality. He spent the next days working on it with successful result, even finding something that could be a bonus in his plan to get Saga away from Camus, if the Ice Saint should visit the Underworld again.

 

When he got back in the Underworld that day, it was already afternoon. In his investigation corner, a Gemini in Sea Dragon scales was sitting with his feet on the desk. The mischievous turquoise eyes unmistakably belonged to the notorious Kanon.

"How's your status, Rhadamanthys?"

"I'm not obliged to report to you, Sea Dragon Kanon."

"You're allowed to call me Kanon because we are partners now." Kanon smirked. "If you can prove that you're worthy to be one."  
  
Rhadamanthys ignored the provocation. Kanon was his archenemy from the last Holy War, but to receive another punishment because of not-even-a-real-Gold-Saint would damage his reputation as a Judge of the Underworld and a cold-blooded general. His eyes fell on an object on the table. The object looked timeworn, in fact ancient. It was knee-high and had a shape of a closed-jar.

"What's _that_ , Kanon?" Rhadamanthys pointed to the object.  
  
" _That_ is your homework. Milo and I found it hidden in the temple where Andromeda Shun was, in Yonaguni."  
  
"And from the temple where Camus was, did you find anything?"  
  
"We found nothing there. The explosion had crumbled the place when we first left the site."  
  
"I think Camus should see this."

"He would have, if not for your loose tongue. Now tell me, what do you think of this thing?"  
  
Rhadamanthys touched the ancient jar, walked around it, and shook his head. "There's nothing special about it." The Sgian Dubh was silent inside the holster across his chest.  
  
"I knew you'd be useless, Rhadamanthys."  
  
"Look, Kanon. You might have found something important, but you also don't have a clue about it. Thinking is clearly not your virtue, I see. Camus is better in th-…"  
  
"I am sorry that I am not Camus, Rhadamanthys. That means, you know what I am capable of. If it were me, it would have been more than a soft cold blow that you received." The Sea Dragon conjured a contained, small ball of Galaxian Explosion, juggling it like playing with a rubber ball.  
  
"Drop it, Kanon. I hate to have you as my partner as well, but it was your brother who assigned you with me. This could as well happen regardless of my partnership condition with Camus."  
  
"You have no idea how much trouble you've cost me by messing up with Camus, Rhadamanthys. And I don't do well with people who mess up my plan."  
  
"To refresh your weak memory: it was Camus who started the fight. And it was him who quit and left."  
  
"So, you'd still like to have him here?"  
  
"Compared to having you instead? Oh, hell, yes. He's much more useful to my job."

Rhadamanthys growled. These two weeks of working together with Kanon had been a real challenge. His state-of-mind was similar to a monk having to meditate with a beautiful woman in his lap eagerly trying to seduce him. Although in this case, the spare Gemini was far from being seductive and the challenge was in how to control the anger rather than the lust.

  
"Then next time, think twice before acting like a jealous guy."  
  
"Whatever you've heard from Saga, it's plain stupid and wrong: I wasn't jealous. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Then _let them be_ , do not interfere."  
  
"Are you threatening me, Kanon?"  
  
"I'm offering you _assistance_ if you follow my terms." Kanon suspiciously had an angelic smile on his handsome face.  
  
"Assistance? Why should I need that from you?" Certainly a Wyvern should be careful of an angelic dragon. If something is too good to be true, it is often not true.  
  
"Unless you want to work for me for a longer time, Rhadamanthys."  
  
"I am not working for you!"  
  
"Look, I really have better things to do up there. It's too gloomy down here. I need lots of sunshine, preferably Mediterranean one, and a mission full of actions and plots."  
  
"I _did_ have one, before all of the hassles. Anyway, do not dare to mess with me. You still have to obey the peace pact or your goddess will also punish you."  
  
"Huh, I am working for Poseidon, do not forget that. And let's say that he has a more relaxed approach to the pact and the mission. Meaning, I have much more freedom than you do, Rhadamanthys. So I can do _a lot_ before Poseidon decides that I'm an annoyance, believe me, Rhadamanthys."  
  
The blond Kyoto snorted and watched the other Dragon intensely. The young Gemini could sound childish and looked somehow sultry when saying his threat. But the Judge had witnessed that those words could be anything but an empty threat.

"Okay, we have a deal. I want Camus back and _you_ out of the Underworld." Yes, the Judge really meant his words, too.

"And?" The Poseidon's general teased the Judge with his finger-wagging question.  
  
"And what?" Rhadamanthys growled at the second Gemini. "Well, sure, I give you my word. I won't make any comment about them, whatever they're doing here."  
  
"Good dragon. I'll work on it. Now, you better do your thinking stuff about my findings and come up with a good suggestion when I'm back. If I have to leave our team-up, Rhadamanthys, I want to leave it in a successful state and not as a loser."  
  
"Fine! Just get lost and let me think in peace."  
  
"Good boy, Rhada. Good boy."  
  
"You are not allowed to call me like that."  
  
"As long as I'm here, I will. So, move your ass and get busy now. See ya, _Rhada-man_!"  
  
The Judge of Hell could only gnash his teeth. Yes, he believed that Kanon could do that much. And certainly, the Sea Dragon was chaotically unpredictable as he had experienced it firsthand in the last Holy war.

_Camus is a dream and perfect partner compared to that brat!_

Surprised with his own thought, the Kyoto quickly assured himself. Camus will be a better one-night-stand than a partner. Go get him for that! Only for that, Rhadamanthys.

 

 

* * *

  
  
Rhadamanthys continued his observation of the ancient jar. The x-ray scan result showed that there was a rolled up metal sheet which housed a rod made from different kind of metals. That jar definitely resembled the Baghdad battery.

 _Didn't the Sgian Dubh give reactions whenever those enemies were near the rare diamond? And the Sgian Dubh didn't react when it was only close to the rare diamond wore by Lady Kirsten._  
  
The Kyoto went to the specimen room, where Saga put the small piece of stone that Camus brought back from Yonaguni. The rest of the stone was sent to his contact, and Saga was still in that facility to get the result done as soon as possible. Coming back near to the jar whilst holding the small piece of stone in his hand, he concentrated to see or feel anything.

And there!

If he concentrated, he could almost feel that the Sgian Dubh was softly humming.

_So that's it! Our theory was correct. Camus should know this!_

Rhadamanthys was so excited that he dialed Camus' number directly without thinking. After the fourth dial tone had gone unanswered, the Judge growled impatiently and started typing a message to his ex-partner.

 

* * *

  
Camus just closed the door of his private quarter in Aquarius Temple. Isaak had just left after having dinner at his place. His disciple visited the Sanctuary on the way back to Poseidon's Temple, in the Undersea. The Kraken General dropped the books that the Ice Saint had left in his room at Graude Foundation. Looking at those books again in the living room, Camus automatically took out the one from Tolstoy, his favorite book; the one belonged to his ex-partner.

He brought the book to his bedroom, deciding that he would read it for going to bed. Then he heard the beeping sound of sms on his mobile phone. The Ice Saint frowned when he saw the missed call. Did the Judge find out already what Pope Shion gave him as punishment? Opening the message, Camus shook his head. The message was in the typical tone of Rhadamanthys-in-excitement.

  
 _"You should come here ASAP. Our theory was correct, I found something. I haven't told anyone yet; I need to test it further and that requires your presence. Answer me ASAP."_  
  
Camus changed his clothes into a navy blue night-shirt and shorts—they were gifts from Milo—that hugged his body tight enough to show delicious bumps on his body. He then wore his antique eyeglasses which had neutral lenses. Before the Holy War, Camus found them in Aquarius Temple's library. The eyeglasses must have belonged to the previous Aquarius Saint. And for sentimental reasons, as he loved those frames despite his normal vision, Camus liked to wear them when reading books.  
  
The Ice Saint was not in a hurry because there wasn't any message from Saga yet about coming to the Underworld. And because suddenly Aioria, Shaka and Shura were sent for another mission, Pope Shion had ordered him to stay and guard Aquarius temple in Sanctuary. If the matter that the Judge found were that important, the base should know it soon. Hence, Saga would call Sanctuary. So Camus ignored the sms.  
  
Having done that for some moments, Rhadamanthys' message intrigued the Ice Saint. Did the judge already forget what happened two weeks ago? However, Camus was relieved that Rhadamanthys already behaved like they were still partners, that the Judge got on well again with him. It would make it easier for Camus to fulfill the punishment from Pope Shion. Then he typed in a reply to the Judge.  
  
 _"I will come ASAP when Saga instructs me to. However, thank you for the information and for your trust."_  
  
Camus continued reading his favorite book—a Wyvern's property—until he fell asleep. His theory was correct. If that matter were really urgent, Rhadamanthys would have replied soon, or informed Saga about it.

But of course, nothing happened. Rhadamanthys must have been exercising his alpha personality again.

 

* * *

  
  
In the Underworld, Rhadamanthys snorted at Camus' reply. _So you are playing hard to get, Camus? Very well. Your Saga will be too busy for you and eventually you will be coming into my hands. Now, where is that fake dragon?_  
  
Checking the time and calculating the timezone, Rhadamanthys decided to call a number. It's still early evening in Europe, Germany to be precise.  
  
 _"Nicole Holt, guten Abend."_ A silvery voice greeted the Judge.  
  
"My Lady, this is Lord Rhadamanthys von Heinstein speaking."  
  
 _"Rhadamanthys von Heinstein? Nice to hear from you. Please call me Nicole here. I prefer that way when I am at work, Lord Heinstein. I am known as Holt instead of a Von Holt here._  
  
"My apology, my Lady…I mean Nicole. I'd like to ask your help regarding your expertise on ancient objects."

  
_"I am impressed that you could find me here, Lord Heinstein. Why me? There are lots of other_ _fine curators or archeologists out there."_

  
"I beg you to call me Rhadamanthys. I prefer someone that I can trust for confidentiality, Nicole; or someone that is close to the Heinstein."  
  
 _"Very nicely spoken, thank you. Now tell me, Rhadamanthys: Are you working together with Graude Foundation for this case?"_  
  
"Something tells me that you know more, Nicole."  
  
 _"Well, I also did my homework like you, Rhadamanthys. Please be honest with me. Mr. Doukas—or was that Bond when we first met—is not working for the Heinstein, am I right? He is, in fact, one of the vice presidents of Graude Foundation; obviously not the one who is doing the PR job and seen by the public. But it was easy for me to find his identity."_  
  
"Please, tell me more, Nicole."  
  
 _"I like working on ancient objects, as an intermezzo from my real work here. And as I do have my own interest in Graude Foundation."_  
  
"I think I can follow you clearly."  
  
 _"That's fair, in exchange for the confidentiality of your case."_  
  
"My dear Nicole, you are really an intelligent young lady. I am deeply impressed."  
  
 _"Then it is all set up. I'll send you my schedule and I'll work on your case in the spare time. I still need this job like any other ordinary people, Rhadamanthys."_ She chuckled.  
  
"Very well, my Lady. I am sure that Mr. Doukas would be delighted to work with you."  
  
 _"It's a pleasure to do business with you, Herr von Heinstein."_ The young woman laughed in her crystal voice again. _"Please give my regards to Pandora. We should meet for a casual dinner sometime._ ”She ended the call after saying goodbye to the pleased Lord.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Nicole. I am sure that cousin Pandora will be happy to meet you."  
  
The blond Kyoto was proud of himself. _It couldn't be better than this! This is how to elegantly kill two birds with one stone. No, make it three birds._

  
Rhadamanthys dialed another number with a grin from ear to ear on his face.

  
 _"Rhadamanthys? What's up?"_ Another husky but sleepy voice answered the call. _"It's very late here and we will have the result of the analysis of the stone tomorrow morning only."_  
  
"Great, Saga. But it's not about the stone. It's about the new object Kanon found in Yonaguni. I think it's also convenient if you proceed with analyzing it further. I need it to support the theory that Camus has started before. I've set up a meeting with our expert contact for this. I will text you the schedule and you can decide it yourself."  
  
 _"OK. Who is this contact?"_  
  
"A curator named Nicole Holt from Germaniches Nationalmuseum Münich."  
  
 _"Got it.I will check with her tomorrow."_  
  
"Maybe you remember her because you met before. She is also known as Lady Victoria Maria Isabella Nicole von Holt."  
  
 _"Nikita? Are you serious?" Saga was definitely fully awake now._  
  
"Well, I was surprised myself when I found it out. There is a lot of work to do. Then I wish you good luck, Saga. I believe that you are the perfect person to work with her." This was a time when specter Rhadamanthys could be as honest as Judge Wyvern Rhadamanthys.  
  
Rhadamanthys ended the call and sniggered. _Huh! Take that, Kanon. Is it your plan to play matchmaker for your brother and Camus? Not before I get that walking 'sculpture de glace' first!_  


* * *

  
Kanon growled as he threw his tall body on the bed. Things went too slowly between Saga and Camus. It would be fair to say that nothing happened between them in these two weeks, and not to mention that they were staying apart in the mission. The younger Gemini tried to talk to Saga into taking a more aggressive step towards Camus. But his older brother rejected it, with the reason that the ex-Pope loved the Aquarius more than that, it was Camus' happiness and true feelings that mattered for Saga.  
  
Fixing his eyes blankly on the ceiling of his Underworld's room and sinking his head in the pillow, Kanon played back the conversation he had with his brother.

  
  
**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

  
  
**-flashback-**  
  
"I have deceived people for most of my life, Kanon. I am tired of it. If I am still blessed with a lover, I want that person to love me as I am. I want that person to really fall in love with me because of who I am; not as an escape from broken heart, not because of my charms, not because of my Gold Saint status. I want a person who knows me as a whole, Kanon. I want someone who knows my high and low point, my bright side as well as the dark one."  
  
"Saga, with your requirement for a lover like that," Kanon grinned, "it sounds like I am the only one who fits that list." Kanon sighed in desperation. "You are doomed, brother."  
  
Saga chuckled softly. "Yes, it's a pity that you are my brother, even an evil twin one." Saga turned his head to hide his quivering smile from his brother. "Or I am describing a person who is in Elysium and won't give a damn about me, ever."  
  
Kanon pulled Saga into his arms and cuddled his older brother, his other half. The younger twin knew that somewhere in there, layered by multiples of other dimensions, the brave Saga hid his sorrows and regrets.  
  
"My dear brother, waiting for the eternal ice to melt is way faster than waiting for someone who is already in Elysium for eternity, indeed. Camus will be the best one for you. With all my heart, I do want to see you happy with him, Saga."  
  
The ex-ruler of Sanctuary needed a certain kind of love, just like how the Sea Dragon needed Milo's love. Seeing his supposed-to-be-strong Saga with sad eyes like that, even a full-of-schemes Sea Dragon could not force it. He wanted Saga to find the love he was searching for. If Saga decided to wait for Camus' love patiently, then Kanon would support his beloved brother.  
  
 **-end of flashback-**

.  
  
 _Now I can only work on Camus. It's either I push him to be proactive towards Saga, which is almost impossible because Saga will find out my meddling...or to make him move on with someone else fast, even if it's only for a short time. I am sure Camus will go for Saga sooner or later, but I have to buy some time now. I need to free Milo from Camus; until Milo really knows if he truly loves me or not._  
  
Kanon grabbed a fistful of his blue-turquoise hair and pulled it in frustration. _Argh...who can seduce that Ice heart? He is very attractive but definitely a number one lust-killer with his cold manner._  
  
Kanon reviewed the profiles of his Gold-Saint colleagues, the Silver Saints, the marines, and even specters. But he couldn't imagine any other person who could attract Camus the way Milo and Saga did, or someone who was strong enough and persistent to endure the cold response from Camus. Finally, the Sea Dragon had to settle on the idea of opening his eyes more to find a potential match for the Ice Saint.  
  
 _Maybe I'll have to ask Poseidon to resurrect his former vessel, Seraphina, from the bottom of the ocean?_  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Kanon met the cheerful Wyvern on their investigation corner.  
  
"Status, Rhada-man?"  
  
"Everything is on track, of course. Saga should send the analysis report on the stone, soon. And I found a good contact for analyzing your jar." Rhadamanthys drummed his fingers on the table. "And your status, Kanon?"  
  
"You owe me a lot for this. So work harder on that jar."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"I've complained to Saga about being with you here. And of course it was easy for him to believe in it, thanks to your reputation."  
  
 _Be patient, Rhadamanthys. The days with this fake dragon will be over soon; plus those three dead birds as the bonus_. The usually stern Judge displayed a submissive response. Duplicitous, of course.  
  
"So, when will he be back?"  
  
"That still depends on Saga. But the good news is: Pope Shion had given Camus a punishment for that fight weeks ago."  
  
"Things go much slower in Sanctuary, I reckon. And what is the relevance of the punishment with our deal?"  
  
Kanon laughed. "It's your luck, because he is punished to come back here in the Underworld."  
  
Rhadamanthys frowned. "What kind of punishment is that? That is not a punishment at all!"  
  
"Are you kidding me, Rhada-man? Working in the land of the dead, with skeletons and miserable-looking people around, not to mention some strange guys with ugly eyebrows to look at? It is a heavy punishment by our standard." Kanon poked the Judge unibrow and continued laughing.  
  
"Don't you dare to touch me and disrespect me, Kanon!"  
  
"Lower your tone, Rhada-man. You don't want to fight another partner and lose it twice, do you?"  
  
Kanon was mellifluous, but he meant his words.  
  
"Huh. So, I don't need you at all."  
  
"He is ordered to go back here, but I am still your brilliant partner for longer unless I do something. Saga is protecting Camus, but you are too dumb to see it. And, hey, with my good work, people see us as a perfect team, you know?"  
  
"This is a disaster!"  
  
"Exactly, Rhada-man. So, do your part. Be a good boy. Do not provoke Camus again. Or I will make you regret it if ever I am called to be your partner for the second time."

* * *

* * *

  
  
 **Two days later  
**  
It was dinner time in the courtyard of Giudecca, under the dark reddish sky of the Underworld, and kind of small get-together dinner between specters, saints and marinas that happened to be in the realm of Hades. Almost all specters were joining the dinner as parties were always welcome in the Underworld after the tedious and repetitive jobs. Io was finally out of the medical bay. Despite his still pale face, the general was already strong enough to finish some glasses in the name of toasts for his health, accompanied by his fellow marines.  
  
Taking the drink with him and sitting in the rather empty part of the courtyard alone, Rhadamanthys held a glass filled with red wine, a Burgundy Grand Cru 2005. He shook the glass, smelt it, and finally took a sip. He was waiting for Saga to come with the news about the stone. He was impatient about it, and the French wine made him more impatient, for it reminded him of his soon to-be-partner-again. Then he saw one golden saint in his armor walking in his direction and greeted him reluctantly.  
  
"Hi, Rhadamanthys."  
  
"You're alright, Leo?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. So, where should we start?"  
  
"What to start? We? Talk clearly, Leo."  
  
"Are you playing dumb or what? I've just got a message from Saga minutes ago. He assigned me to take Kanon's place, I am working with you."  
  
"What did you say?" Rhadamanthys clenched his jaw. Did the fake Dragon just trick him again with the deal?  
  
"So? I'm just back from another mission. I want to see my pillows soon. Do you have something that I can start with? The sooner we finish it, the better."  
  
"Very well. You can go to our desk and read the report on the jar that Kanon found. Study the jar fast because Saga will have to take it with him soon. Report your input to me first thing in the morning."  
  
"What? Reading? And reporting to you? I thought I was assigned because you already found the enemy and needed my assistance for the fight."  
  
"If I know the enemies, I can fight them without your assistance. You know how to find our desk yourself, don't you? I have to talk with Saga about what's going on."  
  
"Damn it! Why doesn't he send Camus or Mu instead? I'd rather guard my temple now."  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Leo. This is bullshit. Oh, and be careful with that jar. If you break it, let me assure you that it's not only the jar that will be broken. That thing is very, very important."  
  
"I am not an idiot, Sir Judge. " Aiolia turned his back and left the furious Judge with his red wine. The proud feline was going to the base, hoping to be in his quarter soon.  


* * *

  
Rhadamanthys called Saga's number, but it was "out of the signal area". I _s he busy taking Nikita to another dimension?_ The Judge snorted in mixed reaction of annoyance and amusement. Sweeping the warriors who were entering the happy hour stage, his eyes fell on the Sea Dragon, who just joined the gathering, together with another good-looking gold saint in full armor. Now that was another rival: the real one, the Scorpio.  
  
The Wyvern made a signal that he wanted to talk when Kanon glanced at him. The Sea Dragon grinned and left Milo—who was still drinking with the marina group—and walked flamboyantly towards the stern dragon.

It was clear that the sea general was in a good mood. The smile on the younger Gemini twin's face was a perfect companion to those sharp and bright turquoise eyes. Actually, Kanon looked very attractive, if only one did not know that he was trouble, very dangerous trouble. The thought of trouble chilled the Wyvern's appetite immediately; it was more chilling than Camus' coldest glares.

  
Kanon asked playfully as he was taking a seat next to the Judge and patted the Kyoto's back. After two weeks of working together, the Sea Dragon started to enjoy the rough relationship with the Judge; Kanon enjoyed teasing the other dragon, because he found it fun to see the Judge's growls and reactions to his touches.  
  
"Do not touch me!"  
  
"Easy, Rhada-man. I'm not going to kill you _again_ with this friendly touch." Kanon laughed. "What is it, Judge Man?"  
  
"For the hell's sake, Kanon, can't you address me properly just for once?"  
  
"I think Judge Man is a cool character. You're too picky. I am actually very nice to you."  
  
"I'm sure it's one of your rubbish knowledge. Now, what's your explanation for this: why did Saga assign the Leo for my partner? Choose your words wisely, fake dragon."

  
  
"What? I have no idea about it." Kanon was surprised. "But it's not my problem!" The Gemini shrugged his shoulders dismissively and was about to go back to his lover, but a second later realized that it was actually his problem, too.

 _Shit! Milo was just assigned to guard Sanctuary after the gathering. And I have to patrol the Pacific Ocean around "The Bloop"_ . _That means: Milo and Camus will be in Sanctuary without me and Saga. No, Camus has to come here now!_

Playing it cool, the Sea Dragon reached for his mobile phone. "However, I am willing to assist my ex-partner." He called Saga two times but couldn't reach his twin brother. "Hey, he's out of reach." Kanon grunted and scratched his head, thinking that he should act fast.

  
  
"You should have guessed that I did it already, dumb general."  
  
"Shut up, Rhada-man. You can't do anything yourself, anyway. Let me think." Kanon snapped back at the annoyed Judge. "Hm….well, I will find Saga now, I can track him through the dimensions." The manipulative mind worked quickly to gain another benefit of the situation. "You see, there is no such thing as a free lunch in this world. You owe me one, if I do this."  
  
"Fine, name your price. I don't want another stupid, useless partner. Go find your brother, I need his report anyway. Oh, and just a hint, he should be working with a curator in Münich." The Judge hid his sly smile behind the wine glass. "And it could very well be that he got distracted."  
  
"I'll hunt you down for your words, so you'll hear the price soon. Tell me, who is this curator?"  
  
  
 **@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**  
  
Away from the two dragons, Milo watched how his lover and supposed-to-be-archenemy were too friendly toward each other. He observed how Kanon patted the Kyoto's back while smiling sweetly; seeing the Judge's mild response, talking without taking his eyes from Kanon; and wasn't it a smile that Rhadamanthys had on his lips behind the wine glass?  
  
Across the group, Milo even heard whispers of bet on those two dragons. The people, mostly specters, called it "Kick or Kiss" bet on Kanon and Rhadamanthys. The odd of the bet was scarily 50:50. Yes, the two dragons were working as partners under the peace pact, against their own will. However, with the likelihood of the bet, Milo somehow felt a threat on his territory, _his lover_. Others would simply describe it as _jealousy._  
  
  
  
 **@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, the Sea Dragon Kanon came back to the gathering with less cheery mood he had earlier. He didn't see the other dragon in the gathering party anymore, so he approached the specters group having too much drink with the marinas, being loose and too close to each others.  
  
"Hello guys. Have you seen Rhadamanthys?"  
  
"He left almost half an hour ago." A spectre playing acoustic versions of the top 40 on his harp for the group answered the Sea Dragon. "Hey Orphee, come here! Join me for a duet?" he shouted to the Silver Saint, who was coming with a big guy in a surplice similar to the Wyvern, minus the giant wings.  
  
"I saw Lord Rhadamanthys was going to the base." The supposed to be the strongest specter, Troll, answered Kanon. "Please, no more romantic songs just for tonight, Orphee."  
  
"I save romantic songs only for my Eurydice, Ivan. How about I play you all a lullaby instead?" And the Silver Saint got a unison groan from the group when Kanon left them to find the Judge.  
  
Kanon passed the marine groups with some Saints drinking and snacking with Io, and waved to his lover Milo, who was chatting with Thetis. So far, only Thetis knew about the more-than-just-friends relationship between the Poseidon General with the Scorpio Saint, as she found it out by accident. Without Kanon knowing it, the chat was actually on him; about the time when the younger Gemini twin was a fake general for thirteen years.  
  
"Kanon, where are you going?" Milo asked in curiosity. Kanon had been gone for quite a long while by the Scorpio's standard of coming-to-a-party-with-a-lover.  
  
"I have to see Rhadamanthys about work. It won't be long, Milo. We'll go to Sanctuary right after." The Sea Dragon was so occupied with his anger that he missed the jealous look on his Scorpio lover's face upon hearing the Judge's name.

 

* * *

  
  
Kanon found Rhadamanthys, who was marching across the yard of the base, burly in his surplice, with some books in his hands. Apparently, the Judge was delayed for having visited the Giudecca library.  
  
"Hey you, Judge-No-Brows! You owe me an explanation."  
  
"I owe you nothing yet, not until I get my useful partner back. Did you find Saga? Is he coming soon? I need his result."  
  
"Yeah, I found him _busy_ , he will come by a bit later. However, I have a suspicion that you are responsible for it."  
  
" _Ah_ , she's a fine lady, isn't she?"  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
"It's all about work." A sly grin widely decorated his face, contrasting with the Wyvern helmet's stern look. "So it's not my fault if your brother is too weak for a beauty. On the other hand, consider it as payment for your insults."  
  
"Damn you, Rhadamanthys!"  
  
"Finally, thank you, Kanon. It's a good start to remember my name. See how it works? Never underestimate me again. Work on our deal seriously." Rhadamanthys turned his brawny figure in a dismissive manner. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make sure that my other useless partner is not breaking your jar."

The grin disappeared fast from the Judge's face. He froze with a surprised look on his face and ran towards the command room while shouting to his ex-partner. "Kanon, something's happening! Come!"

  
The Sea Dragon followed Rhadamanthys to their investigation corner and found that Aiolia was kneeling on the floor with the piece of the Yonaguni stone in his hand.  
  
"KANON, we need Camus NOW!"  
  
"I'll get him. Take care of Aiolia!" Kanon ran outside to the Outerworld passage and jumped through another dimension to reach Sanctuary.  
  
The Judge supported Aiolia to stand without taking his eyes from the stone, which was now on the desk. "Are you okay?"  
  
Differently than Camus' report about the exploding stone statue in Yonaguni, the piece of stone actually did not show any changes in its appearance at all when Rhadamanthys took it away from Aiolia, despite that the Sgian Dub's vibration was stronger than when the Judge had tested it previously. There had to be a connection between the presence of the Leo Saint and the stone there that had enhanced the energy.  
  
"I…am dizzy…and weak."  
  
"Come, I'll take you outside, Leo."  
  
"No, I am fine. I just need to sit down." The proud Leo refused the helping hand of the ex-enemy, and still a snob Judge. An Athena Saint should never show weakness in front of a spectre! So, Aiolia took a seat on the chair.  
  
"Suit yourself." Rhadamanthys growled and went to another desk to check the jar. He found that his Sgian Dubh vibrated a little bit stronger there. What does it mean? The Judge was thinking hard and observing the stubborn Leo Saint from head to toe with his sharp eyes.  
  
Aiolia had buried his head in the crook of his crossed arms on the table because of the worsening dizziness. Some minutes later Kanon broke in the room together with the much-awaited gold saint in his full armor: Aquarius Camus.  
  
"Kanon, get Saga immediately! We really need his progress with that curator, and maybe we have to take this jar for analysis, fast." Rhadamanthys ordered his ex-partner who obeyed and walked towards the door for going outside again. The two dragons might be archenemies, but they did understand when they were in serious business and could put that aside for a moment.  
  
"Aiolia, are you okay?" Camus walked hurriedly to check the pale Leo Saint.  
  
"He's fine." The excited Judge had intercepted the Aquarius Saint before he reached his comrade. "Be prepared to freeze the st-…" Rhadamanthys words were cut off by the cringe on Camus' face and the strong vibrations of his Sgian Dubh. Within seconds, Camus became pale as if he was out of blood, with his hands on his neck as if he was being strangled. There was also a sound of retching coming from the Leo Saint.  
  
Rhadamanthys was overwhelmed by a strong tension, and the Sgian Dubh vibrated violently in the Judge's holster, wanting to be out and to strike. The Kyoto saw that Camus managed to throw his diamond dust and froze the stone on the table. However, maybe because of the reduced cosmo of the Saint due to Hades' barrier, or his state of being strangled, it was not enough to deactivate the glowing stone; because Rhadamanthys still felt Hades sword's vibrations, and the tension was even stronger from the direction behind him. _The jar!_  
  
Instinctively, Rhadamanthys grabbed Camus in his arms, wrapping Camus with one wing, and spread his other wing to reach Aiolia; just in time when the highly charged energy blasted the command room, along with the exploding ancient jar, sharp debris projected like darts to every directions. Some of them hit the Judge's body and Leo Saint. Thanks to the surplice and strong cosmo of the owner, the Kyoto had only dents on his surplice. On the other hand, Aiolia was not that lucky, a splinter had hit his face and one of his eyes despite the protection of the Wyvern's wing. The room was full of the burnt smell of toasted instruments. In the darkness—since all lights were out after the blast—the Judge heard Kanon's voice.  
  
"Aiolia, Camus!" Kanon was still by the door of the base when the explosion happened, but had managed to charge his cosmo for protection. Similar to the Judge, his Sea Dragon scale gave him protection and didn't have any dent at all as he was further away from the exploded jar.  
  
"Here, Kanon." The Judge replied and gently pushed Aiolia towards the sea general for him to take and support the weak and bleeding Leo Saint.

 

Rhadamanthys aided the almost fainting Camus to go outside, tightly holding the Ice Saint by the waist. The blast was quite strong; it could be that the building was not structurally safe anymore. Dust was everywhere inside the building, and they were relieved to finally get to the fresh air outside.  
  
In front of the building, the Judge met his god, who was standing calmly under the dark red sky of the Underworld. However, all specters would recognize that Hades had charged his cosmo, ready for an attack. Rhadamanthys bowed, still holding Camus in his arm, partially wrapped in his wing.  
  
"My Lord, it was only the jar and four of us. There was no enemy."  
  
"Did my sword detect it, Rhadamanthys?"  
  
"It did very well, my Lord. I was gauging how far the energy could get and observing the reaction of the sword; unfortunately, I didn't expect the object would blast in such power."  
  
"Good. So you know how to work with my sword now. I'll let Pandora organize a temporary base. I expect your full report soon."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." The Kyoto replied dutifully as Hades turned his back and disappeared.  


* * *

  
  
Kneeling on the ground to help Camus in a half lying position, Rhadamanthys checked that Camus was not hurt by the blast. The Kyoto parted Camus' silky hair that covered his pale face and found that apart from the pale face and lips, there was no splinter injuring that beautiful face. Brushing his thumb on the bow-curve lips, Rhadamanthys found those to be freezing. Without thinking, the Judge extended his cosmo, to reach and penetrate the weak one of the Ice Saint.  
  
It wasn't long until the frowned split eyebrows became relaxed and the closed eyes gradually opened, revealing the dark eyes under the thick and long eyelashes. Still brushing those lips, Rhadamanthys asked in genuine concern. "Are you alright, Camus? Are you still freezing?"

The Judge did not realize that his archenemy, Kanon, caught the scene while assisting the injured Leo, whom in opposite of Camus’ condition, was having a high temperature like fever. The Judge missed the grin on the other dragon's face, and the trickery mind of the owner started figuring things out and working a new scheme already.  
  
Camus gasped for air and was relieved to have the fresh one outside the building.

 

_Outside?_

 

He felt a foreign cosmo slowly penetrating his defense. However, that foreign cosmo was gentle, friendly, with a clear intention of healing, and somehow gave him comfort. So the Ice Saint let it merge with his depleted golden cosmo, helping his own cosmo to rejuvenate until he felt not so weak anymore and could open his eyes. Soon his eyes met the amber eyes at a very close distance. The bass voice full of concern made Camus realize that the Wyvern was the owner of that foreign, comforting cosmo, which became not so foreign anymore.

Being aware of a brushing thumb on his lips, Camus caught the Kyoto's hand and lifted his face that was half-leaning on the surplice-covered chest. He felt his throat dry and his voice was hoarse. "I am fine now, Rhadamanthys." Camus insisted on standing up although he had to let the Judge hold his waist for support. Before Camus could say the formal "thank you", a loud and familiar voice broke in. It was Milo's.

  
"Kanon, are you okay?" The Scorpio Saint arrived with several other specters that sensed or were informed about the explosion telepathically by Pandora. Recognizing the bleeding saint in his lover's arm, Milo was relieved that Kanon was in a good shape, and away from Rhadamanthys. "Aiolia, gosh, you're bleeding!"  
  
"I'm alright, but my eye was hit." The Leo Saint answered his good friend. He felt stronger now, and the headache was gone since the explosion.  
  
"I'll take him to the med-bay to treat his eye, Milo, and then we'll go back to Sanctuary." Kanon supported Aiolia to walk. He didn't transfer his cosmo to the Leo Saint since his own cosmo was reduced in Hades' realm, hence the weak and feverish Aiolia. The Leo Saint had to go back to Sanctuary for charging his cosmo.  
  
"Right!" Then Milo recognized the figure held by the Wyvern. "Camus? You are here!" Milo briskly walked toward the Judge and took the Ice Saint away from the Judge's arm. "How are you? Did you get hurt?" He ignored the Wyvern, who then joined the other judges discussing the state of the command center and the base itself without taking his eyes from Camus.  
  
Milo fired his questions as usual when he was excited or worried, while dragging Camus to the med-bay, following Kanon. The Aquarius' mumbling responses of: "I am fine" and "I don't need med-bay" were completely ignored by the Scorpio Saint. As the Sea Dragon kept a watchful eye on the pair, the Wyvern's sharp golden eyes also followed the lovers closely until they entered the facility.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
An hour later, Rhadamanthys heard the knock on his library's door. It was a complete surprise to see his archenemy standing there.  
  
"Kanon? What the hell—and how could you get in?"  
  
"Some illusion and tricks did the job easily, Judge Man."  
  
"What do you want?" Rhadamanthys growled. Kanon could have just called him if the matter were work-related.  
  
"I know your secret, Rhadamanthys."  
  
"Really?" However, the Judge feared that the Sea Dragon was as serious as he looked.  
  
Kanon walked to the mini-bar in the dining room and served himself a random drink. He flipped his hair playfully while offering a glass to the owner of the mansion. "And I offer you a special team-up, Rhadamanthys. Actually, you don't have a say in this one. It's either you work with me or you lose your case."  
  
Back there at the base, Kanon realized that there was more than just revenge in the Judge's meddling through the curator. It must have been because the Wyvern had more interest in Camus, more than just a brilliant and useful partner. _Oh, what stupid of me! Why have I been so blind? Of course! That's the only obvious explanation! Who would've thought? It's my lucky find. Yes, Rhadamanthys will be persistent enough to endure Camus' icy responses. And I think you are perfect for my need, Rhadamanthys._  
  
"If you think you will get me to speak, you are wrong, Kanon."  
  
"Well, I'll start. You messed up with me. So, do you think I won't mess up with your mischief plan on Camus?"  
  
"I just need a good working partner, that's all. No special plan."  
  
"Right. So you won't be bothered if my brother has him…or perhaps Milo—his boyfriend—to have him back? Or maybe, _I can have him myself._ He is quite a beauty, as you already know. Ah, and of course, you will never get your ideal working partner if I start meddling. Do you think I cannot do anything to that curator with my charm and alluring personality?"  
  
 _Okay. Kanon can have a brain somewhere, it seems_. Rhadamanthys sipped his drink. "Fine. I do want to try him in my bed. What's wrong with that? I don't care if bunch of people are also after him. He's a fair game."  
  
"I tell you what; did you see Milo's sexy smile and sex-appeal? Did you see how tender the way Camus looked at him? Now, let's picture my brother, Rhadamanthys. He is very charming, isn't he? Did you see how Camus looked up to him? Finally, look at me, yeah?" Kanon smiled seductively and turned his body like a Cosmopolitan's calendar model. "How slim do you think your chance is? You want Camus in your bed? Yeah, good luck with that."  
  
"I am perfectly up to the top game. I have nothing to fear against the competition with all of you, Kanon. There's nothing I don't have compared to you all."  
  
"Well, for a start, I tell you a secret." Kanon moved closer and whispered sweetly in the Judge's ear. "We don't have _that_ unibrow."  
  
Rhadamanthys snarled. "There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows, Kanon!"  
  
"Yes, coz you _don't have one_." Kanon laughed hard, leaning to Rhadamanthys' chest and playfully stroking the golden short hair. "Well, you are not bad at all, though. Maybe I can take _you_ to my bed. And if I want it, I am sure I can manage to be your working partner forever. Hades and Athena will be very excited about _our reconciliation_. It will be the epitome of this peace pact, don't you think?"  
  
"To be honest, I could take your offer about the bed, if only I don’t know how you really are: a complete disaster. And yes, having you as my working partner—or more—s my definition of Cocytus." Rhadamanthys stroked back Kanon's blue-turquoise hair. It was pretty but didn't give the same feeling as when touching Camus' silky hair. Not that it was bad, it was just different; the Judge knew which one he wanted. "As you said previously, there's no free lunch even in the Underworld. You can't deceive me to work for you. You also have to work for me, little Dragon. You need me, don't you? So you are interested in that Scorpio for your own bed?"  
  
Kanon chuckled and warded off Rhadamanthys' hand. "Good, let's talk business." He straightened his tall body. "I have more noble intention than yours, dirty Wyvern. But I won't stop Camus from having a new experience before coming back to my brother. Yes, I don't think you are a match for my brother anyway."  
  
"Very well. Our deal is still on, Kanon. I want him back as my partner…AND you get your Scorpio away from him until I have what I want from Camus. Of course, also keep your nosy ass out of my business."  
  
"I accept the deal. You work on your charm, pray that you have it, and keep Camus away from Milo until Camus and my brother decide to be together. I'll help you only until that point. And, do not comment or interfere if Saga approaches Camus." Kanon shook Rhadamanthys' hand. "One more thing, this deal doesn't include hurting Camus. For sure, you will taste my Galaxian Explosion if you dare lay a hand on him."  
  
"Who do you think I am, Kanon? I am not a rapist. I always have people willingly if not excitedly coming to my bed. Of course, if you want a fast result, try to get Saga out of my way for a while. I still have a real job other than chasing a Saint for a night, I won't spend my whole life on it."  
  
"Fair enough. But I have to warn you. If you hurt Camus even only _emotionally_ , you'll awake Saga's Ares, and probably get some Antares needles as bonus."  
  
"I am not afraid of Saga."  
  
"Oh yeah? Let me tell you this. Saga managed to put me in a hideous jail. And I killed you. Do the math."  
  
"Do I have to marry Camus? Blimey!"  
  
"I don't think he'll ever marry anyone else than Saga." Kanon laughed and clinked his glass to the Wyvern's. "You've picked a delicate target, though. So watch your step. I can only wish you good luck."  
  
"Challenge always excites me, Kanon." Rhadamanthys toasted back.  
  
The toast that sealed the dragons' deal.  
  
.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

_As a hint, just look at compare Camus and Aioria, what's similar about them? :-))_

 

 

 


	28. Wyvern's Secret Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation
> 
> Many thanks to Lorientad, who was amazingly working hard within very short notice and short deadline, for correcting my crazy mistakes. Wonderful beta!  
> Also credits for the two writers in regards to writing the story :  
> 1) Victoria for her dragonly comments (which I love) and great inspirations (Rhancy, anyone?)  
> 2) Melissia for endless input on names, StS facts, and most importantly as the one who whipped me for making the mission as the main plot (bye bye my lemon). LOL. No, you've been great, dear Mel.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) What Makes You Beautiful, from Boyce Avenue (One Direction cover) : for Rhancy seeing Camus, hence the dinner invitation.  
> 2) You and Me, from Vince Kidd: for the dinner part.  
> 3) Il Libro Dell' Amore, from 2Cellos: for the first part of Rhancy's secret garden. And The Book of Love, from Airborne Toxic Event: for Camus reading to Rhancy.  
> 4) Only Time, from Enya: for Camus' very last two paragraphs.
> 
> I will not mention names, not to accidentally miss one, as all are important to me. And you know who you are *kisses*  
> However, I've promised this chapter as a welcoming gift for a dearest twin; for celebrating one year of my word document on the ODD story and therefore blossoming friendships; and basically as a BIG thank you for following my journey in learning English (LOL).
> 
> My regret that our two gorgeous sweethearts are still in this state of their relationship, but I hope it's already sweet enough for them, while I'm going offline for practicing writing their lemon(s) …err…I mean for finishing the story.
> 
> Thank you all for keep reading this story!

 

Camus woke up with a half-charged cosmo, he would need to sleep for another couple of hours to really reach his full cosmo. However, his body had an internal clock for wake-up time regardless. The charging time for him had been shortened already compared to Aiolia's, thanks to Rhadamanthys' cosmo transfer. Yawning and waiting for his body to go to sleep again, he remembered what happened last night: the strangulation, the Yonaguni stone, the explosion, the giant wing wrapped around him in protection, and finally Milo taking care of him.

After going to the med-bay to heal Aiolia, they all went back to Sanctuary. With the unique medical facilities of the Underworld that combined high tech with cosmo treatment, Aiolia's eye was saved from a nasty fate, although the Lion still had to live with one eye for a week. Camus couldn't stop thinking of how it would have been nice to have Isaak treated there when he hurt his eyes in the East Siberian Sea a decade ago.

Meanwhile, he felt a cosmo entering the Aquarius Temple, followed shortly by a knock on his bedroom door. It was his neighbor, Aphrodite, coming to visit him with a jug of hot rose tea, homemade rose tea. Aphrodite did not stay long, just dropping the tea, for he knew that the Ice Saint still need to rest and concentrate to recharge his cosmo. But the Pisces Saint was a nosy one, although genuinely caring, especially when he knew that Camus came back last night with Milo.

Two weeks of being almost alone, with only Aldebaran and Aphrodite around , had helped Camus to reflect on the last time he met Milo. That was the starting point of what finally led to all this mess with Rhadamanthys. Sipping his rose tea and waiting for the drowsiness to come back for another good sleep, Camus recalled the conversation with Aphrodite that took place two days before he went back to the Underworld.

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

 

**-flashback-**

"Camus, do you miss Milo as a lover or as a best friend?" Aphrodite hoped that the calming rose tea would make Camus a bit more open to talk about his problem. Of course, like any other men, the Ice Saint didn't usually talk about a problem unless they think they already had a solution.

"Of course both, Aphrodite."

"Then why did you hesitate about the ring?"

"I …it wasn't like what it seemed." The question struck him. Had he been hesitating? He just had thought that there were more important things in his life that he had to straighten besides pronouncing out loud to the world something that was already obvious, like how much he loved Milo.

"Think about it, Camus. And you should be glad that Milo is giving you exactly what you need, _time_ , without pressure. He doesn't hate you; I can't imagine he ever could, so you can be sure that you'll never lose him as your best friend."

"You are right, Dite, just as Saga told me. Milo did say that we should start again as a friend, I just didn't realize that he was giving me what I needed." Somewhere inside his mind, there was a little voice reminding him of another question he couldn't answer from Aphrodite: why was he afraid of the ring?

 _Mon coeur, we should start everything from a good foundation once again: a good friend, a soul mate. This time I promise to understand you better, as you would do the same. Milo, my love_.

**-end of flashback-**

 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

After Aphrodite's rose tea and a couple of hours more sleep, Camus regained his full strength. He just finished showering, eating very late lunch and packing his small luggage for the Underworld trip when another very familiar cosmo greeted him, entering the Aquarius Temple. It was Milo. _Milo_! Although he also felt another cosmo waiting outside: Kanon. Of course, Aiolia, Kanon and Milo were the "fun trio" of Sanctuary since their resurrection.

Shortly, the bright blue eyes and wide lopsided grin broke in his living room. With the addition of sunlight reflected on the Scorpio's Gold Cloth, they all reminded the Ice Saint how his long best friend had been the sun of his life; how Milo had brightened and warmed his frozen days in Siberia, when they both ambitiously aspired to be the best saints, the ones worthy of the Gold Cloth. It would be terrifying to lose that sun.

Almost with a trembling voice, Camus tried to smile casually. "Hello, Milo." Then he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Milo's body when the Scorpio hugged him. Or was it the warmth in his own heart that he was feeling?

"Good to see you're okay and ready for action, Camus." Milo patted Camus' back and released the embrace.

"I am perfectly fine, Milo. But I have to thank you once again for Yonaguni. That one was close to disaster." Feeling like his tongue had almost turned into stone, Camus rushed his words. "I…I am sorry, Milo. I…hope…that we can…can-"

"It's okay, Camus." Milo cut the sentence by another sudden big hug. "Best friends don't hold grudges against each other for long, don't they?"

"No, I suppose they don't." Camus inhaled the hint of fresh apple scent in Milo's breaths. He had lived with that scent for as long as he could remember being part of Sanctuary. Milo is his history, part of himself. Whatever happened between them, whatever status people like to brand their relationship, there was only one thing for sure: he would always love Milo. It was just the matter of finding out the best way for them to be together; and starting it all over again as best friends would be the guaranteed way.

Having one arm around the Ice Saint's shoulders, Milo walked with his best friend towards the door. "Camus, do me a favor. Please be careful. I have the feeling that you are close to dangerous events. The last time I had this…" Milo's voice was shaky at the end of the broken line. He took a deep breath and kissed the Ice Saint's forehead, exactly like he did when he found Camus on the frozen Aquarius Temple. "Well, just pay more attention , will you? I…may not always be around anymore. I mean…we have different missions now. Please promise me…my friend."

Standing in front of the door in full-armor, Camus just knew that if Milo would ever offer him a ring again, he would slip it on his finger in a second. "I will. Don't worry, Milo, _my friend_." They opened the door and approached the waiting Kanon,to go to the door of the Underwold's secret passage.

_I will try to do what you asked me, my love. I will try to move on so I won't be a burden for you. I will stay here as your best-friend, until I understand what's going on with us. I will stay here as your best friend until you are ready to take me back, Milo._

Shortly, the two best friends smiled to each other before parting into the door of Underworld.

"See you soon back home, my dear Camus."

"See you, soon, dear Milo."

 

Right after his lover's ex had disappear into the passage, the Sea Dragon pulled his lover for volcanic and demanding kisses. He hated to admit it, but Sea Dragon Kanon now needed a helping hand from the other dragon.

_Go get him, Rhada-man. Fast!_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

That night after the explosion, Rhadamanthys heard from Kanon that they were all going back to Sanctuary, including Camus,to recharge their cosmo.

The skeletons workers were still busy mending the base. Actually they had to build it from almost scratch again, since Hades only wanted the best built in his realm. Therefore, structurally imperfect building was out of the question. There are lots of other buildings in the Underworld, but the base was strategically placed for the joint mission purposes, allowing ex-enemies to come and go conveniently. Understandably, this kind of access could not be moved just elsewhere in the Land of the Dead. Besides, the location was equipped with a self-destruction mechanism, should there be another war upon a broken treaty.

By lunch time on the next day, Saga arrived at the temporary base. He was delayed by an accident happening to the family of the scientist who analyzed the Yonaguni stone. Therefore, the older Gemini twin had more time to spend with Nikita, a.k.a Lady von Holt, for the mission and a hot get-along-date. True to himself having a benign split personality, or just being a normal Gemini, the ex-Pope could love someone so much to the extent of willing to wait for his lover for eternity; however, that didn't translate to living in celibacy while waiting. The reminiscent of those days, the thirteen years of living a life full of power and a hedonistic style, still stayed and became the weakness of the ex-demigod. It wasn't that Saga would actively seduce lovers for the night like a Casanova would do; but being a monk certainly he was not.

Along with the news that the Yonaguni stone was a meteorite, Saga brought the access, through Nikita, to another ancient statue made from a meteorite. The ancient statue was known as The Iron Man Statue and was kept in a private collection after its auction in 2007. Of course, Nikita knew who bought that statue personally. The most important finding was that both Yonaguni statue and the Iron Man Statue were made of Chinga meteorite (1). As the ancient jar was already destroyed, Saga and Nikita could only establish an access to similar jars in both private collections or in museums.

Now everything was back to Rhadamanthys' team to hunt down, neutralize or destroy the source of the energy, currently regarded as a combination of two divine objects. Of course, there were lots of questions concerning the identity of the enemy and their motives. So Rhadamanthys was pleased to hear that Saga assigned Camus to be his partner once more.

Indeed, Kanon had worked hard in reassuring Saga that he had taught Rhadamanthys enough not to provoke Camus again. Anyway, Saga didn't have much choice, with Aiolia being injured and Kanon being the king of complaints and manipulations. Shaka's or Mu's calmness would balance the fierce Wyvern; however, while they possessed suitable techniques complementing Rhadamanthys', they didn't fit for the undercover job involving deceiving people. Forget about Aphrodite, Milo and Deathmask working with Rhadamanthys; or Aldebaran doing the undercover job with his obvious appearance. The last option was Shura, with the risk that he would try to compete with Hades' sword. Camus' punishment finally settled the choice, which was the best one from the beginning.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The crimson hue and golden rays of the Underworld's sun-imitation fell on the afternoon sky of Hades' realm and reflected on the ground. Rhadamanthys was on his way to the temporary base, when he delightedly found his long-awaited partner just emerging from the Outerworld passage. Camus didn't look pale anymore. In fact, the Ice Saint looked vibrant and stunning. The Judge frankly admired Camus' appearance, with his bow-curved lips getting back their pinkish color, his silky dark hair reflecting the scarlet rays of Underworld's sun, and those defiantly glimmering eyes below the unique split eyebrows: simply beautiful, despite the frowned brows and tight-pursed lips. Or was it just because he wanted to see the Ice Saint that much? Looking back at the cute tightened lips, Rhadamanthys remembered how it felt to touch them last night. They were soft despite the coldness; he had to restrain himself from stealing another kiss inside his giant wings. The Judge imagined how it would feel to touch them again when those lips were warmer like now, or even to take them like he did when they danced together.

Camus was carrying a small luggage with him, which meant, he would really stay in the Underworld again. Like a moth attracted to a flame, Rhadamanthys couldn't stop himself from approaching the not yet -so -friendly Saint, and extended his hand for a handshake. He lowered his voice to hide his excitement, resulting in a deeper bass voice than usual.

"Welcome back, Camus. How are you?"

Camus glanced at the extended big hand of the Kyoto for a moment before taking it. He looked straight to the amber eyes, like a bee ready to sting: careful and sending a clear warning sign. "I am fine now, thank you. Hope we can work better together this time."

Rhadamanthys' smile was genuine and sincere. "I'll do my best to achieve it, Camus. I'm really glad to see that you are fine. There's a lot to investigate and to discuss already. Honestly, I missed my brilliant partner, especially after having those comparisons."

The Judge's openness and spontaneity confounded Camus. It seemed that the Judge could be the simplest man in the Underworld from time to time. Or was it the real Rhadamanthys under the surplice, exactly like he used to say: to do things when he just 'felt like it'? Anyway, it was a good start. Remembering the friendly cosmo the Judge had provided him last night, Camus admitted that the Judge had been a decent man except at the time around their fight. Those two and a half weeks already calmed down everything, including his anger toward the Judge, as well as his longing for Milo, especially after his talk with Milo the morning before leaving Sanctuary. "Thank you, Rhadamanthys. And I…also thank you for helping me last night."

"It's my pleasure, partner." Rhadamanthys looked deeply at the Saint before pronouncing an unexpected invitation. "Would you care to join me for dinner at my place this evening, Camus?"

"Pardon? I …well...I don't know yet _." Are you starting to be obnoxious already, Rhadamanthys?_ Camus left his pretty mouth half open in astonishment. The Ice Saint was not ready for that invitation at all. Camus' sight fell on his luggage, and it reminded him of what were inside. Perhaps that was what the Wyvvern wanted or would use for an excuse. It would be better to get rid of that chance from an opportunist. His fingers started to open the leather bag. "But I can give your books back right now. "

Rhadamanthys caught Camus' fingers, stopping them from opening the bag. There was even a second or two where the Kyoto grasped those fingers before the owner took them away, producing soft sound when the two different divine metals scratched. "No, Camus. Please bring them with you to the dinner; I am going straight to the court now." Seeing the skepticism and the almost a rejection in those fiery eyes, Rhadamanthys couldn't help himself from pleading. "You see, croissants won't work for what happened between us last time, right? I hope a good dinner would be a more decent apology?"

 _What? He's apologizing_! It was more surprising than the dinner invitation itself. However, looking at those piercing sharp eyes, Camus wondered if it was the same tenderness he saw the night before, when the Judge helped him, took care of him. Against all odds, the Ice Saint decided to follow his instinct; that the Wyvern was sincere with his apology. "I…well…thank you. My apology, too for what happened, Rhadamanthys."

"I take it as a 'yes', then. Would Underworld's eight o'clock be fine for you?" The Judge's eyes were genuinely asking him. "Please?"

Camus could only thinly smile at the Judge's behavior. "All right, but I will not accept ordinary English Cuisine, much less fish n' chips, Wyvern. It won't be so easy to make me forget your nasty words."

"Oh, C'mon. Don't be such a revengeful sour lady. Be sure that after the pudding, you will only remember nice thing about me." Rhadamanthys grinned wide enough to make a Cheshire cat look grumpy. He even got his commanding tone back in his voice. "And don't forget to bring my books carefully."

"You are unbelievable, Wyvern." Camus sighed and shook his head, although he couldn't stop the forming curve on his lips.

"Thanks for the compliment," he grinned. "See you later, partner." The blond Kyoto resumed walking to his bespoke car, in the usual alpha style. Driving to the court, Rhadamanthys was proud of his charm and feeling ecstatic. _Welcome back to my lair, gorgeous. This time you'll surely fall._

Somewhere in the hidden corner of his heart, though, the fierce Wyvern couldn't stop the novel and peculiar warm feeling upon seeing that beautiful thin smile of the gorgeous saint for granting him forgiveness and for resuming their infant friendship to rise.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Camus put on his Navy blazer over the light grey slim sleeves that paired with the slim-fit dark denim, before finally summoning his gold cloth. He was ready to go. While tidying his room in the temporary base before going to Rhadamanthys' dinner, his mind came back to the short talk with Aphrodite and later on with Milo just before he left Sanctuary for the Underworld. He sighed. _Milo_. Can't live with him, yet can't live without him. The conclusion coincided with the knock on the door. Standing there, it was a big specter with short, dark hair, and too much perfume on his body.

"Good evening, Aquarius Saint. My master sent me to bring you to Caina."

"Thank you, Deep Niobe."

Camus's nose involuntarily gave a slight grimace at the disgustingly strong perfume. He understood that the strong perfume was part of the specter's technique. However, it didn't mean that he had to wear it for daily life; unless it was a defensive mode against a gold saint coming to his master's mansion? Camus hoped that he would still retain at least a bit of appetite for his dinner after this foul perfume. If he could just walk to Caina by himself, Camus would do it instead of getting into a small, closed space a.k.a a car with the stinky specter.

However, non-specters, especially a warrior of other deities, could not just wander around freely in the Underworld outside the base area despite having the 8th sense. One needed a surplice or being very close to one, or a special permission bestowed on one's cosmo by Hades himself, like Orphee. For the ones with ill intention in Hades' realm, nosing around the Underworld could be achieved by deceiving specters; exactly what the Sea Dragon had done recently, or rather the Gemini Saint he was at the time he did it in the last Holy War. The defensive mode of the Underworld had been weak in this regard at the last Holy War and Hades had learnt it the hard way. Thus, the Underworld had fortified it to the great extend.

Half running on the small steps leading into the mansion guarded by four wyvern's statues, Camus felt relieved to be free from the vile perfume of Niobe. And before Camus even reached the door, the Kyoto himself was already standing there with crossed arms, accompanied by an almost apologetic smile.

"Hello, Camus. Glad to see you could make it." Rhadamanthys was worried that the Ice Saint would change his mind upon meeting Niobe. In a hush tone, he continued. "Sorry for that, but all my other subordinates are busy. Come, we can start with an Apéro until you are recovered and ready for smelling the good dinner." It wasn't all true, as Harpy Valentine would always find the time to do anything his master asked. Somehow, the Judge didn't want to mix up the two Aquarius images for the occasion. Camus deserved his own spot for Wyvern's attention tonight.

"I was starting to think that you were being sarcastic with me, Wyvern." Camus snorted to clean the last bad air from his lung and inhaled deeply the fresh one, as they entered the mansion.

"Why do you always think that I will do despicable things to you, while most of the time I regard you highly, Camus?" Rhadamanthys chuckled and gritted his teeth to stop himself from pouncing on the Ice Saint directly. The pink hue of a blush on Camus' face was splendid and super cute. The Kyoto couldn't wait to see the Ice Saint releasing his gold cloth and address him more intimately, like on the night they spent together at the Gastland Burg.

"Because that's what you did mostly, Wyvern." The Aquarian murmured, hiding the warmth on his face. "But before we enter another debate, I want to say thanks for the invitation. I didn't bring any wine with me, and there's no flower shop here. So I could only bring you this. It's something that I made quickly at the base." Camus handed a really small bucket of something that looked like flowers made from crystal. But a close look and a touch would tell that they were actually made from ice. "Not really an eternal one, though. But will stay long enough to do the job."

The Kyoto took the present and observed it in delight. "The Stewarton flowers! Indeed, I have nice memories of them, Camus. Thank you." Rhadamanthys was impressed with Camus' choice.

"Well, actually they are _Montia sibirica_ for me. But you are also correct. How do you know them? Did you live in Scotland before, Rhadamantys?" It was Camus' turn to be impressed by the Judge; apart from being impressed with the Kyoto's appealing look in his Khakis wrapping his long and sturdy legs, the rolled-up and undone denim jacket hiding the crew neck, black cashmere sweater. In short, Rhadamanthys looked good. Not as charming as Saga, but the Judge could easily compete with the other British gentleman like Hugh Grant.

"I was once a member of The Kilmarnock Glenfield Ramblers Society." Rhadamanthys continued upon seeing the question mark in the beautiful dark blue-green eyes. "It was a society founded in Scotland for its member to walk around the country studying the nature. And yes, it was a long time ago." In fact, in his previous reincarnation. He handed over a chilled cocktail glass filled with French Connection to the Saint, after placing the bucket on his mini-bar table. "But coming back to your statement, in my defense, Camus, you did give me confusing impressions until I came to the conclusion that you are in favor of any friend-with-benefit relationship with your fellow Scorpio or Gemini. And of course, in that case, why can't I be one, too? I was offended as if I am not as good as my enemies…okay…ex-enemies." The Judge talked in a very calm way, like if he was explaining about the Yonaguni's jar resemblance with a Baghdad battery.

Camus was once more stunned with unexpected statement of the Judge. _Are you trying to break another war? Already?_ The grip on his cocktail glass became stronger as he tried to be as calm as the intimidating Kyoto. "This is none of your business, Wyvern. But sadly I have to make this statement to make you get the picture correctly." Camus eyes were concentrated on the drink in his hand, avoiding the Judge's eyes not to lose control. Inevitably, small blocks of ice were gradually forming inside his French Connection when he finished his sentence. "I've never been in such weak relationships like you've just described and don't think I will ever be. My relationship with Milo is far more serious to the extent of being ready to spend a lifetime with him. I can't be clearer than this, Wyvern."

"Then what's your problem? Why you weren't with him instead of in someone else's arms like that? It's not my fault I drew such conclusion about your character that could be at my advantage in the end. Forgive me, but that is just my trait, Camus." Rhadamanthys' voice remained low; despite a strange boiling sensation he felt in his stomach—or was it heart? — upon hearing Camus' love declaration for Milo. Kanon was correct; they had to work together to be able to separate these lovers for the dragons' beds. He grabbed Camus' wrist and released the cocktail glass from the cold grip, still talking in a calm tone that could compete with any Ice Saint's. "I have no intention to offend you, Camus. Having the possibility to talk and discuss our opinions openly and honestly, isn't it what it means being a good, true friend?"

Taking the glass that way had forced the Aquarian to look straight into the Judge's sharp eyes. Rhadamanthys continued. "Look, your French Connection is best served chilled, not with ice. Allow me to prepare another one for you, Camus?" If he could hypnotize people just by looking at them like David Blaine, he would have done it with his sharp gaze and deep bass voice. Although, the Kyoto wondered if he did posses David Blaine's ability now, because Camus just gave him a small and expressionless nod while releasing the glass from his hand.

Stunned yet again by the questions around his relationship status with Milo from the most unlikely person in the world—okay, this was the Underworld— Camus walked to stand by the big window overlooking the edge of Cocytus, while waiting for Rhadamanthys who was preparing a new glass for him. _Yes, what's my problem? Why can't I forget that Milo didn't try to trust me when I was suffering in a Sapuri? And why didn't he trust me anyway? Why did I want time and space between us? Was there something that wasn't right, that I didn't want to admit? If he is the right person, why did I want to wait? It wasn't like I was waiting for another lover in my life. Instead, I was living something like what this Wyvern exactly described as friend-with-benefits._ Camus sighed and was deep in his thought. He didn't realize that Rhadamanthys could see his reflection on the window and was equally intensively observing him from the mini-bar. _There won't be anyone else who could understand me better. Or could it? Damn, your words are poisonous, Wyvern_.

Rhadamanthys prepared the drink in automatic mode, since all his attention was on what he saw on the window. Instead of an expression of anger, which he knew very well by now, it was a sadness that was displayed by the beauty. That expression reminded the Kyoto of what he had seen during the whole opera-mission. _Is that why you often look sad, gorgeous? Is he the culprit, besides the thoughts of your previous deaths and the concerns about your future? Shit. Why should I care?_

However, Rhadamanthys couldn't deny the drive to comfort the sad Saint. There was even a hint of guilt seeing those reflections. He was the one who started those questions which were sharper than Hades' sword. How could he ask Camus not to think that he was aggressive and offending? With the cocktail in his hand, the Kyoto approached the Ice Saint and gently tapped his shoulder to offer the drink. Even a mighty Wyvern could have a soft spot somewhere because of those beautiful eyes. And the Kyoto was surprised at his own gentle voice. "Hey, never mind, partner. This was not my intention at all. I..err…I am sorry. Can we forget about it? Let's start to eat. And you can send your armour away. We are not going to have another battle right now, are we?"

Camus just nodded without saying anything, as he followed the Judge to the dinner table. The Ice Saint stayed quiet for the whole appetizer session afterwards. But the discussion on what had happened regarding the mission since Kanon joined the team, and building theories for brainstorming were the good ice-breaker. Gradually, the Ice Saint and the Judge found their chemistry back; the conversation flew effortlessly and was friendly through the desert session.

 

* * *

 

Of course, the insider information from the other dragon helped how Rhadamanthys planned the dinner considerably. Like the choice of the after-dinner drink. The blond Kyoto smirked, remembering the message he received in the afternoon.

" _You really, really owe me a lot for making me get this information. It's the dirtiest thing I've ever done since manipulating Saga to kill Athena._ _ **Cognac.**_ _He's prone to seduction after a very good Cognac. If you fail, Rhada-man, make sure that it wasn't because of the cognac. Good luck."_

He should just give Camus the Cognac and intensify his seduction before going straight to the bedroom. However, the guilt he had since seeing Camus' reflection on his window stubbornly stayed. Somehow, he wanted to make up for it, before the seduction. And he made a bet with himself on whether he would still be able to take Camus to his bed after his risky offer. The risk was actually on the Wyvern, because he had never done it before for anyone. On the other hand, how to stop the hankering to keep him talking, debating and knowing more of what was inside that pretty head? He took the bet, walked to a cabinet and drew a bottle with two tulip glasses out of it. Baccarat, of course.

"Well, Camus. How about joining me in my library?" Rhadamanthys made a gesture of offering the bottle and a nod on the direction of the pile of books that Camus had put on the side table, in the dining room.

Taking a glance on the bottle and recognizing it as an XO grade Cognac, Camus smiled. It seemed that Rhadamanthys could make really good guesses. "I would love to, Rhadamanthys. But I'm not in the mood for fencing right now, although with the condition of your back, it will be easy to win."

The Kyoto snorted and grinned. "What a snobbish French. No, no fencing this time. Come!"

They entered the library. Rhadamanthys led Camus to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace. It seemed that the fireplace was always lit, not very environmentally friendly. But that's just how friendly the Underword could be. The Kyoto poured the Cognac for both and put them on the glass coffe table next to the cozy and wide leather sofa. The reflection of the liquid on the glass table was as amber as the eyes of the mansion's owner, with a hit of auburn hue. It was definitely a good old Cognac.

"Thank you for the book Camus." The Kyoto started the conversation while they were holding their glasses for warming the drink, and inhaling them.

"It's nothing, Rhadamanthys." Camus sipped his drink and savored the floral hint in his Cognac. After the second tasting, he recognized it as Jasmine. Rhadamanthys could be very impressive. Or they were just so much alike?

The Kyoto exhaled loudly, pronouncing his satisfaction. "Camus, you do know Burnett's Secret Garden, don't you?"

Camus chuckled. "Yes, I've read it when I was young. Or Saga read it to us, to be precise, in attempt to make us went to bed and fastly asleep. But I stayed and forced him to read the entire book before I went to sleep. Why, Rhadamanthys?"

"In a sense, this is my secret garden. And I welcome you to be here. However, nothing about me here should ever come out of this room. Would you be okay with that, Camus?"

"I see no problem with it, Rhadamanthys." Camus tilted his head in curiosity. _Did this Judge have more secrets other than his Nancy Drew collection?_ "Is that because you are a Mary?"

Rhadamanthys chuckled. "Hey, I am not a sour guy. I think I am a Colin, and you are a Mary."

"Well, I'm not starting a thousand days battle just because of this, Rhadamanth-…"

"You've called me Rhada before, Camus. Are you putting a barrier, partner?"

"No, not at all. I thought you didn't like to be called like that in front of your subordinates."

"That's exactly why I have my secret garden, Camus. I just wanna be a Colin here; with lots of hopes and positive thinking. It's hard to deal all day long with people's sin and always being be ready to kill you all any minute."

Camus snorted. "Not that you will always succeed with that, Rhada." But the Ice Saint understood the burden of being the top Judge and general. At the end of the day, Rhadamanthys was still a human.

"So, how do you like my special book?"

"As I told you, it was my favorite one. Too bad I cannot afford this version. So I was happy to be able to read it. Thank you, by the way."

"I am glad that it was more useful in your hands than mine, Camus."

"Why did you buy it instead of the English version of if?"

"I have no idea."

Camus snorted. It was a lot of money for that book. There had to be a good reason for spending that amount on an old book. "Just 'felt like it', Rhada?"

"Or maybe to _épater le bourgeois_ _ **(2)**_ my so-brilliant partner?" Rhadamanthys laughed.

Camus looked straight at the teasing golden eyes. "Look who's talking here, Rhancy."

Radhamanthys face turned softer as he smiled and gently put the original Tolstoy's book in the Ice Saint's lap. "Or maybe I just wanted to buy a gift for my moody team-mate, who became a friend, to cheer him up?"

Camus was astounded, almost spilled his Cognac on his trousers as he was drinking it. "I can't take an expensive gift just like that, even from so-called friend, Rhada!"

"This would be what I define as being your friend-with-benefit." And seeing the frowned forehead and pouting lips, the Kyoto quickly added, "no pun intended, Camus." He was relieved to see that Camus did not continue with freezing his drink again. "How about taking the book as an apology from me?"

Camus smiled on Rhadamanthys' discreet apology. The point was that he was apologizing. "Your apology is accepted even without this. I can't take the book just like that."

Rhadamanthys thought quickly. "Hm...what if you have to work very hard to get this book? By giving me the benefit of being your new friend?"

Camus directly raised his voice. "Are you trying to fl-..."

"Camus! Calm down. Can't you think of me in a good way once in a while, please dear partner? Seriously, I can recommend a good anger management center for you."

"Hmph...all right. I give you the benefit of the doubt, Wyvern." Camus snorted and looked at the Judge with demanding eyes for further explanation.

"It's a good start, thank you, partner!" Rhadamanthys toasted his Baccarat glass to Camus'. "Chin chin!"

In return, Camus sighed. "In my defense, Rhada, there are your track records of saying nasty things to me. It is clear, isn't it?

"That's exactly why I want you to have the book. As a token of being a real friend, whatever that means. That we are starting with a blank paper without prejudice?"

"You are implying that I have prejudices against you, Rhancy?"

"You really don't?"

Camus thought for a few seconds before giving his answer. "Fair enough. Okay, my apology then. So tell me, you really don't have any prejudice against me?

"Of course not. My job requires me to observe people and reserve my judgments until the right time." Rhadamanthys smiled pretentiously. _But yes, I wished you were less icy than the rumors said and more approachable for the things I want to do with you. If only you knew, gorgeous._

"Or dirty intentions towards me?"

 _Bollocks! Think Rhadamanthys, think fast!_ The Judge put his trademark poker face on and sipped his Cognac, buying time to choose the right words that wouldn't give away his intentions to Camus."Well, Camus. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and that is also true for the opposite. What you might define as dirty intentions, were just mere curiosity for me. Mind you, I've never worked with an ex-enemy before." Rhadamanthys innocently sipped his Cognac one more time. _Not as gorgeous and as unique ...as you._

"Can you stop being 'curious' about me then, Wyvern?"

"I am afraid not! Can you do that yourself, Camus? I mean , to stop being curious is stopping being who I am...who you are. But what I can assure you is that I will not pursue my curiosity without your consent."

"Oh, again this nonsense about consent! Like I ever would..."

"Nah, then you won't have any problem. Am I right? By the way, I take it as you believe my words," Rhadamanthys clinked his glass to Camus',"thank you, partner."

Camus exhaled loudly. At least the Judge had been honest about his sexual curiosity, not pretending to be a celibate. May it be a trait of being a Scorpio after all? Like how Milo was in the past. And that confession meant that the Judge could be trusted, indeed. "I'll give you another benefit of doubt." Camus answered.

Rhadamanthys secretly smirked in relief. _Pfuuh...that was close, gorgeous_.

"And I don't want any of your ill comments about me and Milo anymore, Rhada, "demanded Camus. "I love him. That's all you need to know. The rest is none of your business."

"Fair enough." Rhadamanthys winced at that statement. _I can change your mind if I really want to, Camus. Never underestimate me._

"...although...you might have some points in your statements." Camus paused to sip his Cognac, then turned his face away from Rhadamanthys and locked his eyes on the fireplace. "I suppose...thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just giving you my two cents. To fix something, you first have to know what's broken."

Rhadamantys observed Camus from the corner of his eye. _I am not convinced that you are really happy with him. This so-called love seems to hurt you, gorgeous._ Rhadamanthys could see that Camus looked beautiful and composed in his seat, but there was something fragile about him; something that made Rhadamanthys want to put that pretty head in his embrace again, to protect that beauty from any trouble. _Was it why Saga also so caring towards this beauty? Maybe that was just how this icy beauty affected people around him?_ _Yes, Camus had that unpredictable influence or aura around him. It could be dangerous. So, the sooner this beautiful saint gives his body, the better and the safer the partnership will be for me. And only then, we can really be good friends; for we share lots of similar interests._

 

Camus and Rhadamanthys kept silent for some minutes, watching the fireplace while slowly sipping their drink. Camus was reflecting his status with Milo, and the Kyoto was analyzing the impact of his advice to the beautiful Ice Saint. Finally, Rhadamanthys broke the silence.

 

"Will you let me explain what benefit I wanted from you?" Rhadamanthys tapped the book that was still on Camus' lap, and he left his hand there. "Now that we've agreed to start fresh."

"Hm...what do you want in return for this book, Rhada?"

"As I told you before, this is my secret garden. Can I trust you to keep it secret? For whatever is here and whatever happens here?"

Camus tilted his head in curiosity. "Yes, sure. I'd be honored to share your secret garden."

"So, once again, welcome to Wyvern's Secret Garden, Camus. " Rhadamanthys put his Cognac glass and walked to the tray and changed his drink. Now it was time for his whiskey. "Would you do me a favour of reading this book to me?"

Camus raised his split eyebrows in surprise. The beast wanted him to read a story? _Interesting._ "Sure, Rhada. Why not?"

Rhadamanthys caught Camus' astonishment. "As I told you, I don't understand Russian, but I want to hear it in its original language. You're the perfect person since you're the only one entering my library and you speak the language. Then, you can have the book after you've finished reading it to me; as a gift, but only if you do your job better than Stephen Fry reading Harry Potter. What do you think?"

Camus thought for a second. It would be a token for an unlikely friendship, and he did have to work for having the book. "Well, it's a fair trade. I accept it, Rhada. Thank you."

"Great, we have a deal, Camus!" Rhadamanthys moved the black-leather ottoman nearby to the front of his black and big leather arm-chair. Then he rested his feet on the ottoman, filled up his glass with the cold whiskey again and lean back on the chair comfortably. "And I remind you once again, everything that happens here stays here. You may begin, Camus."

Camus nodded and opened the book in his lap. He started the first paragraphs in Russian and followed by the translation in English. After some paragraphs, Camus was getting more relaxed and comfortable with Rhadamanthys' presence, and he was himself drawn into the story as he read.

Next to the reading Ice Saint, the Wyvern was sitting laid back looking deep at the fireplace while holding his baccarat glass. He was physically in his library, but his mind was slowly slipping away to another world; the world inside the story was conjured around him. The soft manly voice of Camus brought that world into existence, being stronger every time the words were beautifully flowing from those cupid-bowed and semi-wet lips. For over an hour, Rhadamanthys completely forgot who he was and all the responsibilities and duties attached to him. He was not the fierce general of the Underworld's army and a busy Judge of the Dead. Here, he was a simple British man who fancied his drink in his abode with a good companion; he was an ordinary man who let his guard down around someone he liked and let his feeling touched by wonderful words and poignant stories. He was freely enjoying the illusion inside his secret garden. He was just an ordinary man... until his mobile phone vibrated violently on the coffee table, marking the end of the world of illusion as Camus finished reading the chapter, bringing him back to reality.

Rhadamanthys inhaled deeply after switching off the vibrating phone. He didn't even want to curse the fact that he previously forgot to switch the alarm off. "That was beautiful, Camus. Thank you." He opened the drawer of the coffee table next to his arm-chair and took something out, then gave it to Camus. It was a bookmark made from thin black and gold metal, with Celtic motifs engraved around an elegant Wyvern in the centre. "Shall we leave it here, Camus? And if you don't mind, continue it the next time you come here?"

Camus observed and admired the well-designed bookmark before he put it in the book. But he still held the book open. He was puzzled, yet very impressed with Rhadamanthys' behaviour in the last hour. The man before him was not the annoying, pervert beast, with sarcastic comments he usually met outside this library. The amber-eyed man before him was someone who shared his passion for books and good stories. The man before him was a new-found friend; and Camus found himself easily committing to a binding promise. "Sure, Rhada, I'll finish the book for you." He observed the bookmark again.

"Do you like it? It was a birthday gift from Lord Hades himself to previous Wyvern, even long before Shion's era."

"It is elegant."

"It was made from the special stone in the Underworld, very much like surplices. It would react to my cosmo, and any other cosmo that is allowed to enter it. Look." Rhadamanthys transfered his cosmo through his fingers to the wyvern symbol. Almost immediately, the wyvern carving started to move a little, and the Celtic motifs changed. "I think it could show the message I want to tell. Well, now we have sms, don't we?" They both laughed.

"It's the most impressive bookmark I've ever seen, Rhada."

"Hey, you know what? Let's try your cosmo here and see what happens." Rhadamanthys grabbed Camus' hand and pressed the sophisticated fingers on it. "Hit it, Camus."

Camus wanted to ask a question, but was cut by the Judge's impatient look. So he transfered his golden cosmo on the bookmark. Suddenly, the wyvern symbol moved again and changed its appearance, with glowing golden snow crystals started to show around it. The Celtic motifs were also changed into something like two lines of black and gold. In amazement, Camus asked. "What does it mean, Wyvern?"

"I guess that this bookmark had locked our cosmo as the owners. You have to learn Celtic language now to know what it says." Rhadamanthys winked. "And I have to say that I like these carvings better." The Judge dismissively put the bookmark back inside the book, left it on the table and walked to the door, followed by the impressed Ice Saint.

"Come on, I'll drop you at the base on my way to the court. I have to prepare something for tomorrow's trial."

"You shouldn't have invited me to read if you still have long hours to work, Rhadamanthys, "criticized Camus while closing the door, once they were inside the special car of the Judge.

"It's okay, I enjoyed it very much. And down here, my human body works differently than in the outer world. We don't need to sleep or rest so much. " Rhadamanthys answered indifferently. "That's how we can finish our daily tasks. We have busier life than just running up and down the stairs every day, Camus."

"Watch it, Wyvern!" Camus warned the Judge, but chuckled right after. "Well, I see your point, though."

There was another silence on the way to the base, and the Judge was not driving in a hurry. Still impressed with his new friend, Camus asked a question about another strange topic he usually avoided to talk about. But who knew, maybe the Wyvern had interesting different views and knowledge about it. So Camus fired the question carefully.

"What do you know about love, Rhada?"

"Good and difficult question, Camus," answered Rhadamanthys slowly. The Ice Saint's openness surprised the Judge. "To be honest...I don't really know about it for real. Maybe you can even teach me what it's all about." Rhadamanthys turned his face to see Camus' rather disappointed eyes. "But I do know and admire some quotes about it, also great histories around it."

"Never mind, Rhada. It's not about great history, just my life. And I don't think I am the right person to teach you about it. I also haven't got it the right way."

"Looking at you, I would think that it is a complex and quite unpleasant thing." Rhadamanthys smirked.

"You think so? Sorry to give you that impression. It should not be unpleasant, and I can assure you that it wasn't. It's just...there are things that could influence it, bring it to the wrong directions...maybe...I am trying to understand it, still." Camus spoke slower and his voice was lower towards the end of the sentences. With the slight pain again thinking about Milo, Camus realized why the Judge had the impression about unpleasant love.

Some minutes of silence had passed as the car was approaching the base. Camus was about to open the door when he heard the deep and bassy voice of the Judge, accompanying the serious amber eyes looking straight at him.

"A thousand half-loves must be forsaken to take one whole heart home, Camus. Maybe this quote what suits you the best now, to make the love pleasant again? But who am I to tell you this. "

"I...thank you for the quote, Rhada." The quote stunned Camus. The Ice Saint didn't expect the opinion of the judge, assessing if the Wyvern was mocking him. However, he admitted that the Judge was just being honest with his advice. And the Judge was quite humble, too.

"Good night, Camus. See you at the meetings. And thank you again for the pleasant evening."

Rhadamanthys bid his farewell and turned his car into direction of the court. It was an entertaining evening that ended in rather a strange way. He shouldn't care for the Ice Saint's unfortunate love life like that. It was none of the Wyvern's business other than trying to get the beauty into his bed. The Judge decided to work on extra cases for the next day's trias. At least, these are things he knew best and are easier to solve, compared to finding the answer for Camus' last question. Although somehow, that question lingered in the back of his mind, mixed with his own question: _What do you know about love, Wyvern? Will you be brave enough to learn it someday?_

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Camus really couldn't sleep well tonight. The quote from Rumi, the one that Rhadamanthys had mentioned two weeks ago, haunted him. It was echoing in his mind, combined with Rhadamanthys' question. _So what was the problem that I could not accept the proposal, if Milo was the love of my life?_

Camus took the ring that Milo had left on the table of Aquarius Temple, the day his Scorpio turned his back to leave him. The light from the lamp reflected a golden spark on the ring, reminding the Ice Saint of the golden eyes of a Judge of the Underworld when saying the quote.

That night, Camus knew what he should do first the next time he met Milo. He decided to see Milo as soon as possible, to tell his long time-lover the words he should had said long before the proposal.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

(1) It was scientifically proven that the Iron Man statue was made from meteorite (New Scientist, 2012).

(2) To shock the bourgeois. Bourgeois are the middle class people or those who have attitudes or views perceived as conventional or complacent

.

_**Lots of love for you all! I hope I can slowly take ODD out of its hiatus-status :-)** _

_**Best wishes,** _

_**Raix** _

 

 

 


	29. Decision Decision Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation
> 
> Warning : No beta.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> 1)No More I Love You’s, from Annie Lennox, for Camus and Milo in the beginning and at the end of the chapter.
> 
> 2) Secrets, from Mary Lambert, for Saga ;-)
> 
> .  
> First of all, I thank you ALL for still reading this story. I didn’t do offline writing in hiatus, as real-life job exhausted my energy. Also, I found lots of other things to learn like drawing and suddenly it’s been 10 months since the last chapter. And it’s hard to start after a long hiatus. But I think now I’m back into the story, although I can only start with small chapters.
> 
> Special thanks for the ones who always support me through my hard time and keeping me sane (-ish) : Victoria-Nike and Melissia-Scorpio (:love:). And for the ones who keep nagging me for ODD updates and thus motivating me: Jadej.j and Lorientad. Finally for new friends I found through ODD while in hiatus: Jabed, Ginrin, and Tuhis.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

_**** _

 

_**"A thousand half-loves must be forsaken to take one whole heart home, Camus.”** _

It was three o’clock in the morning, in the still cold end of April in Athens. Although he would never admit it aloud, Camus got minor insomnia since the last time he saw the dragon judge who had given him that quote from Rumi. Two weeks was a long time to have it haunted him every time he got an idle time on his bed, when no other excuses for staying awake was applicable.

_Who are you to tell me this, Wyvern?_

No matter how often he had dismissed the Wyvern’s quote, due to the credibility of the judge—definitely clueless in a romantic relationship—the question kept coming back. Camus admitted that the judge, whom he barely knew two months ago, had touched the inner fear deep inside him with a dragonish question: what was the problem that a simple proposal from the love of his life was unacceptable?

Camus took the ring that Milo had left on the table of Aquarius Temple’s kitchen on the day his Scorpio turned his back to leave him. The light from the lamp reflected a golden spark on the ring, taking back the Ice Saint’s memory to those golden eyes of a Judge of the Underworld when he gave him a quote.

 

_You, what would you do if it were you, Rhadamanthys?_

 

A slight bow escaped his lips.

 

_Oh, I know it. Just do whatever you `feel like it’. What a pure brute you are, but I get your point now._

 

Camus held the ring close to his chest and closed his eyes. The gold spark reminded him of the golden mane he loved so dearly. The ring reflected how possessive and restrictive the owner of that long golden hair was. On the other hand, he still could feel how tender and how protective those tanned arms were hugging him so tight. Right here on these pillows.

 

_What did I feel for you Milo? What do I really feel for you now?_

 

Those images of their feels-not-so-long-ago youth days were hovering on his mind.

 _Love_. No doubt.

But there was more.

Despair. Desire. Despair. In circles. And in the center of that circle, resided the fear he couldn’t share with anyone, a secret he had guarded against anyone. Including Milo.

 

_It’s got to stop! Milo, I would do what I feel it’s the best for our love._

 

His dark blue-green eyes lighted up in the same determination on the day he confronted Hyoga and sacrificed his life. He would definitely do the same again for Milo.

He kissed the ring and wrapped it inside his palm under the pillow. The decision has been made.

That night, Camus knew exactly what he should do the next time he met Milo. He determined to see Milo as soon as possible, to tell his long time-lover the words he should have said long before the proposal came in.

 

_"A thousand half-loves must be forsaken to take one whole heart home, Camus.”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

Steel Base, Bougainville Trench in the Pacific Ocean, A month ago, after Yonaguni Incident

 

Ushio entered the glass command room while still cursing. Inside the room, his boss and his colleagues were busy with their panels and touch-screens.

 “Damn it! It was so close. Next time, I request more backup, Dr. Asamori.”

 

The old scientist turned his chair to face the grumbling steel saint. Then he pushed a button that activate electric current on the glass walls, turning them into opaque and sound proof.

 “The new steel saints need their armors fully armed first. And for that we need that energy source. Especially for building our bio-drones, those ancient energy-generators are crucial, Ushio. Not only for fulfilling their demand, but for running our own plan. Remember, our own scheme is _the ultimate goal_.”

 

“Understood, Dr. Asamori. But it’s getting more difficult now. I am sure that those saints already found out something about us. Probably, they could even detect the anomaly in the way we do, if not better than us. Not to mention that they even have an ally now.”

 “Your report first, Ushio. I acknowledge your complaints later.”

 “Sorry, Sir. I didn’t have time to contact you. When I detected the source of the energy and finally got to the position, those saints were already there. They had even dried up the Yonaguni site. I mean, the site was under a giant air bubble, but I didn’t find any structure that held the water away.”

 

 Asamori was alarmed. “There’s no technology for it so far that I know. It must be s deity’s power. We don’t have any records showing that Athena was able to do this previously. So it must have been another deity.”

 

“My guess is they’ve built an alliance with Poseidon. He has the power over the sea, indeed.” Sho joined the conversation, leaving his computer and those colorful panels away. He was busy checking the parameters of his newly-charged armor before Ushio’s arrival.

 

“Although they’ve fought Poseidon previously as well?” Daichi also left his panels. It’s time for a break and for a challenging discussion.

 

Sho answered. “Desperate calls need extreme measures. Maybe it was even Poseidon who called for an alliance, due to what he sensed in the ocean.”

 

“That make sense. So, Ushio, did you recognize who were the saints there?”

 

“It wasn’t very clear when I was at the site. I only saw Aries Saint there before he went inside one of the temples. My sensor had detected several people, but they were already inside those different temples. Then shortly they were out of the temples and started fighting something. Creatures.”

 

“Organic?”

 “Yes, Sir. They looked like monstrous rats. I got a dead one here in our quarantine lab, ready for the analysis.”

 “And then?”

 

“Then I saw Shun and an unrecognized saint in orange armor:” They went away together with the Aries Saint by teleport. A little time later the Aries Saint came back alone. But then I saw another warrior in orange armor. Strangely he looked like Saga. Could that be Saga with a new armor?”

 “I don't think a proud Gold Saint would exchange his armor into something else. So the information that Gemini Saga has a twin is valid. That must be Kanon, his twin who shares the armor with him. Wait, he wore the same orange armor like the previous saint you've mentioned?” Asamori was intrigued.

 “Yes, Sir. It looked like he joined the other force, allegedly Poseidon if we agree on that. But I don’t think we have to take him into account as our target. From what I saw, I think he still falls under the same category with his Gemini Saint brother.”

 “So, the imbalance here is that Aries Saint?”

 “I’m not sure, Sir. Because after the first explosion, I went above the water and saw them on the shores. There, I also saw Aquarius Camus, and Scorpio Milo.”

 “Aries, Aquarius and Scorpio all are at the same time and place. No wonder it was a mess in Yonaguni. Now we cannot correlate our data to find who is the activator for which relic.” Sho groaned in disappointment

 

“And did you get the artefact, Ushio?”

 

The Marine Steel Saint swore again. “Pardon my language, Sir. But I was battling nasty attacks from the leftover creatures there. And before I could enter the remaining temple, that Kanon and Scorpio Milo were already back and had entered the temple. Then the whole place started to crumble. I saw them disappeared just before the whole bubble burst along with the destroyed temples. Afterward, I couldn’t detect any energy from the site anymore. There wasn’t a smallest hint of a signal!”

 “So, it’s either the artifact has been destroyed or they had taken it with them.” Asamori was more worry about the second possibility.

 Daichi argued. “But our spy who was around Sanctuary didn’t pick up any measurement there. The artifact should surely emit energy with all those activators around it.”

 “True.” Sho and Ushio agreed.

 “Sho, Ushio, Daichi, until we are ready with our new steel saints, you three are to avoid our secondary targets for not having destructible interferences. As soon as we get our new steel saints army, we will assemble dedicated groups to do individual surveillance for each of the secondary targets. For now, just try to avoid them when you do your tracking or testing.”

 “Understood, Sir.”

 

Seven pictures of gold saints were displayed on the3-D holographic screen, looking majestic in their respective gold cloths.

 “These are our secondary targets, gentlemen. Just to refresh our memory.” Asamori briefed his saints.

 Aries, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius and Pisces.

 

Asamori continued his order. “I would also avoid those Geminis for now since their inter-dimension techniques pose a direct threat to us.”

 “Shit. That’s pretty much almost every gold Saints to avoid.” Daichi muttered.

 “Thus, we should intensify our effort in finding new energy generators to be able to fight them face-to-face.” Asamori answered with further order.

 

“Sir—”

 “Yes, Sho?”

 “Do we already know with whom we are dealing with? Those entities, I mean.”

 “Not really, Sho.”

 “Oh.”

 “But you have you got any hint, Sir?” Ushio hoped for some uplifting news. It would be easier to plan your strategy in a war when you know your enemy.

 

Asamori paused and answered the steel saint carefully. “My thesis is that they are the ones that had visited earth in ancient time, not the full stranger or would-be-new comer.”

 The old scientist tapped a touch screen. “For example, the Annunaki.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The weather was considerably good for the end of April in Münich. Nikita and Saga were having their ice cream in a nice Häagen-Dazs cafe, mingled with many tourists of the city and behaving as typical ones. Though from time to time the tanned, tall and handsome Greek drew more attention than on any other tourists.

 

“Another one, pretty?” Saga was about to order his coffee.

 

“Mmh, no thanks. I’ll be getting love handles in no time with these extra cups of ice cream.”

 

“Love handles are there to be used. And I can do a proper use of them, lovely.” Saga dotingly answered while playing with the velvety blond hairline on her delicate neck.

 

Nikita just frowned, in the opposite of how she, usually, reacted in such tempting seduction of the Graude Foundation Vice President.

 

“Saga….I think we’ve known each other long and intimate enough for having a straight and honest talk now. Would you agree?”

 

 _Uh oh. She might want a key of my apartment? I’m in trouble_. Saga was wary, but he just smiled innocently with double added sweetness to melt a girl’s heart. “You can ask me anything, dear.” _But I don’t oblige to answer them all, Nikita._

 

“Are we good in working together, particularly in this highly confidential case, Saga?”

 

“Absolutely, Nikita.”

 

“Are you confident with my knowledge and ability to help you in finding or analyzing ancient relics, and to establish meaningful connections as requested by Lord Heinstein?”

 

“Why? Of course, I am confident about you being part of our team. And you are the best teammate I’ve ever had, darling, at work….and _after work_.” Saga encircled the slender Nikita inside his broad and comfortable chest, intensifying his seduction. He stayed, however, fully alert for what to come next. A girl could have thousands of way to go to Rome and reach the subject of a key or eventually a ring with several carats of diamond, like that of the Kardashian’s. He might have seduced Nikita more than what was needed and enjoyed it too much.

 

Nikita leaned her head on the broad shoulder of the older Gemini Saint. Better to luxuriate in what was available as much as possible before she struck the handsome lover with her ultimate request. She would regret losing the comforting body of a Greek god later on, but she couldn’t stop chasing a part of her dream. She breathed deeply. “Do you think I am a trustable person? Have I guarded the confidentiality of this case very well so far? _Do you trust me_ , Saga?”

 

“By goddess, Nikita sweetheart. What has gotten into your head? I have no doubts about it. Otherwise, we wouldn’t get this far together in this case.” Saga pecked Nikita’s soft cheek softly. He let Nikita’s delicate fingers discreetly slipped under his shirt, playing with his gold medallion, the Pandora box’s caller for a saint who was in an undercover mission. Although he didn’t keep the medallion secret from Nikita, Saga always took it off whenever he got naked with her.

 

Nikita purred, but her eyes were observing Saga’s expression intensively. “Would you tell me, Mr. Bond—or Mr. Doukas, or Mr. Saint—when can I see the gold cloth? I mean, an Athena’s saint’s gold cloth... _your gold cloth_?” Nikita smirked as Saga gave her another innocent sweet smile while feeling his body slightly tensed, stopping him from stealing her a kiss. “If all your previous answers were honest, Mr. Gold Saint, please respect me by sparing me from deceptions.” Nikita gently pulled the medallion out of his shirt while rubbing it with her fingers.

 

“Nikita…”

 

Nikita giggled felicitously. “How does it work to call your cloth? Shall I rub it like an Aladdin's lamp?”

 

“We need to talk, Nikita.” Saga finally reached a decision. He should not insult an intelligent lady whose wrath would not be pleasant—more than just some slaps on his cheeks—or would be dangerous to his undercover status. Moreover, he did like this smart woman so much as a professional and as a lover in bed. Apparently, Nikita knew what she was talking about.

 

“Yes, Saga. We need more than just pillow talks.” Nikita was observing the medallion carefully with her trained eyes. She knew that Saga wore a medallion—usually a put off, seeing a man with it—but she never had a chance to observe it before. Saga always took it off his neck as soon as she opened the first three buttons of his shirt. “Does that stern lord also know about your secret?”

 

“One thing at a time, Nikita. Let’s sort things out first between us.”

 

Nikita slipped the medallion back under Saga’s shirt. Then she put her lips briefly on his before starting her investigation. “Very well. Let me start with this: are you the bearer of Sagittarius Gold Cloth, the one that was stolen many years ago, Mr. Doukas?”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Heinstein Castle

 

“All right, Rhadamanthys, let me know when Camus arrives here and I think we are ready to meet her together. I briefly go to Japan now and find lady Athena to have her bless on our plan with Nikita.”

 “I’ll see if Camus brings additional idea to this plan.” Rhadamanthys checked his phone. “He just landed on the airport.”

 Saga stood up and started leaving the room. “Kanon, please be ready for an on-call basis. Sorry to disturb your vacation plan and thanks. See you.”

 “Yup, brother. You can count on me.” Kanon grinned at Rhadamanthys. They were now left alone in the room. “I am eager to entertain an interesting lady. Surely I am better in doing than charm than you, loser.”

 

“Don’t be too excited with your part or you might ruin it like your brother did. You are just a body-double for this undercover. Don’t add more problems into my mission.”

 “Hey, it’s not his fault that this lady has started the investigation long before our deaths and resurrections.” Kanon patted the Wyvern’s shoulder who snorted in disgust. He laughed blithely. “You are just grumpy, Rhada-man. Why? Haven’t got laid yet? After all of my assistance?”

 “Shut up, fake dragon. It was my choice to cancel it that night. And we are both busy men with our tasks. My mission is not going to vacation like yours.” Rhadamanthys glared at the laughing dragon. “And if you keep touching me like that, one day you will regret it!” The Kyoto quickly grabbed and squeezed the marine general’s butt.

 “HEY!”

 “Just that you know. If I fail to have him, then you will bear the consequence, Kanon. Anyway, you will need the comfort of my bed when they get back together.” Rhadamanthys smirked. “I don’t mind it, actually, from what I’ve observed here.”

 “When that happens, it’s _your ass_ that will be sorry and sore.”

 “We’ll see, Kanon. Now get out of here before Camus comes. Why do you have to ask Milo to meet you here, dumb general?”

 

The marine dragon pretended to pout and to leave. But when the Kyoto had turned his body to pour the drink into his glass, the mischief dragon grabbed the specter’s hip and pressed his crotch on the Kyoto’s behind. “You should _fear this_ , toothless wyvern! So, don’t forget to be very charming to Camus.”

 “KANON!!”

 

 The sneaky dragon ran to the door laughing and shout before closing the door in the speed of light. “You have very nice ass yourself, Rhada-man.”

 

Behind the door, Milo was standing there, just arrived.

 Kanon dropped his laugh instantly. “Uh, hello, K _ardia-mou (1)_.”

 “Nice ass?”

 “I can explain it later. Come, we should disappear now!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Milo sat in the balcony of their hotel watching the city lights under a clear sky. Kanon left him in a hotel for having mission-related dinner with a girl named Nikita, together with Rhadamanthys and Camus. While he was relieved not to meet Camus again just yet, Milo was not all happy thinking of Kanon and Rhadamanthys being in the mission together.

He arrived at the Heinstein Castle where the urgent meeting has taken place between Saga, Kanon and Rhadamanthys. Initially, he was not invited to the meeting, he came just to meet Kanon. They had planned to spend a week of vacation together while investigating some remote places and islands in the middle of the oceans. Afterward, they would be separated for some weeks. Pope Shion had assigned Milo to guard Sanctuary and lead the patrolling around Athens while Kanon would be busier doing his shift in the Undersea guarding Poseidon’s temple after the destruction of Yonaguni site.

The Scorpio Saint leaned on the balcony railing while biting his apple absent-mindlessly. He was picturing the scenes from the gathering night when the Wyvern flirted with his Kanon down there in the underworld, right before the explosion at the Base.

Then he remembered what happened this afternoon. To him, it seemed that Kanon started to flirt back at the other dragon. It didn’t matter how Kanon explained that it was just his prank on his archenemy.

Milo laughed with Kanon, pretending that he shared the same prank with his boyfriend. But he was not all convinced that it was a random prank. He sensed that those dragons shared something between them. All this time he always could follow his Scorpio intuition.

Milo knew very well what he was feeling. _Jealousy._ The feeling that was so familiar when he was still with Camus. While he could always tell himself that his jealousy was unreasonable because Camus was too cold to be flirty, it wasn’t the case now with Kanon. The Sea Dragon was as charming as the ex-Casanova of the Sanctuary. With many years ahead of him and deeper experiences in deceiving people and deities, Kanon was definitely more dangerous than the aloof-but-innocent Camus.

He, Milo the Scorpio Saint, was even not a match for a man who had become an elite warrior of two gods.

 

_No, Kanon is not Camus. So I can’t treat him like what I’ve done with Camus._

 

Milo took out a golden ring from his pocket. He still had the habit of carrying it inside his pocket. He still used to hold it before going to sleep when he was alone.

_Camus._

 

The lights on the balcony made the reflection on the ring looked bright. As gold as the wyvern’s eyes.

  _Damn._

 

Milo threw the ring and caught it back repeatedly, thinking hard. The rivalry of a judge of the underworld forced him to review his current situation with Kanon. And he was afraid that he has left Kanon for being prone to seduction. He has never told Kanon yet that he loved him.

And he wondered why.

 

_What did I really feel when I was with Camus?_

 

Love. No doubts. _Crucifying feeling of love_. But there was more to it.

Desire. Despair. Desire. In circles. And in the center of the circle, was the fear of not being loved back and the fear of losing his lover.

Milo threw the ring higher.

 

_I have been living with those circles as long as I remember. And I certainly won’t accept them to come from you, Kanon!_

 

He snatched the ring fast and hold it so tight in his palm. He has come to a decisive point.

Milo opened his palm and kissed the ring, before putting it back into his pocket.

 

All he needed was the right time to reveal it to the one he truly loved.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

(1) My heart/ my love

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. A Fangirl Von Holt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada or any other party, but clearly not me.  
> Soundtrack : Thé à la Menthe -La Caution- Instrumental, Ocean Twelve OST  
> Warning : No beta and produced at strange hours.  
> .  
> A small update to celebrate Jadej’s birthday (therefore, I spare this chapter from romance). Happy belated birthday!
> 
> Special thanks to Melissia for helping me with the Galaxian War fact from the Manga.  
> And many thanks to you who still follow this story. Your supports are greatly appreciated!

.

.

"Hello Camus!" Rhadamanthys greeted his newly assigned old partner who just arrived. "Are you ready for the dinner at Von Holt Mansion?" He critically observed the Ice Saint. "You look tired."

"I was in Russia when I got the call for this meeting."

"Yeah, thank Saga for it." The Brit sneered. "And by the way, he just confirmed that he would be at the dinner, not Kanon. Talking about last-minute-changes."

"Oh, stop picking on Saga, Rhadamanthys. If you're honest, there's an advantage for our team from what happened between Saga and Nikita."

"Saga is the only one having his advantage from Nikita."

"Enough, Wyvern! Now, let me refresh myself for the dinner." Camus dismissed the specter, heading to the restroom.

"You have enough time to dress for a kill, Mr. Gold Saint. We have to woo the lady and make her follow our scheme."

"Saga will do it perfectly, sparing you from that task."

"Hey, you're such a bollocks."

" _De rien_ , Wyvern."

Rhadamanthys grunted. But he was happy to see the Ice Saint again after their last dinner at Caina.

.

* * *

.

.

"Remember, Camus. My Lord and Lady Pandora don't wish for mere humans to know about us. Thus, if you play it wrong and makes Nikita find out about specters, she would join us in the Underworld." Rhadamanthys make a cut-throat sign.

"Are you just bluffing as usual or are you really that cruel, Wyvern?"

"It's a greater good for humanity not to know about us the specters, in my opinion, apart from fulfilling my oath to obey Lord Hades. But no, personally, I don't want it to happen. Lady Pandora and I quite like Nikita. She's a nice and smart girl. With her position and knowledge, she could be a good ally in our mission. Therefore, Mr. Niege, I rely on your intelligence for reminding and guiding Saga; to make sure that he strictly follows our scheme."

"I expect the same from you, Rhada. Don't be overactive there, no place for a wanna-be James Bond."

"Ethan Hunt. I like him better."

"You are indeed an impossible mission, Wyvern."

.

* * *

.

* * *

And soon the unlikely partners were joining Saga and Nikita in the Von Holt Mansion in Münich. The mansion was located not far from Nymphenburg Schloss.

Saga picked up Nikita from her work, so the pair came together, joining the two gentlemen having their cocktail  _apéro_.

"Good evening, my Lady Nicole."

"Lord Rhadamanthys." Nikita gave him three alternate kisses on the cheeks. "We've agreed on passing the formality, haven't we? After working hours, I'm just Nikita."

"And please meet my team member from Graude Fondation, Nikita." Saga introduced the French to the excited girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam. I'm Camus de La Fontaine." He extended his hand for a polite handshake.

"The pleasure is mine. Just call me Nikita." She took the handshake, but proceed with the common three kisses on the cheeks.  _Saori definitely has good eyes in choosing the staff for her Graude Fondation. He might even be another Saint like Saga._ "So, have you been working together with Rhadamanthys for long?"

"Not really. We've just made it into a team about 2 months ago, Nikita." Camus curved an accidental dashing smile. He warmed up to the girl's spontaneity. This lady looked normal for a rich noble like Heinstein family, not posh and snob like Pandora. She was different from when he saw her at the Opera. He had to agree with Rhadamanthys that Nikita was likable, easily.

"In other words, Rhadamanthys would be the one less informed about the nature of Graude Foundation." Saga continued while they following the hostess to the dinner table. "That's why we meet here today, for Nikita to explain more details to all of us. And for Camus and me to reveal more about ourselves to you, Rhadamanthys."

Rhadamanthys took a sip, watching Nikita busy serving the Saints while beaming and exchanging smiles with the Ice Saint. "You've got me listening, gentlemen. From the beginning, I knew there was something suspicious about you and your foundation. I'm looking forward to your explanation. But a nonsense will make me out of here." The undercover specter continued in his usual imperative tone. "Hopefully, nothing plain illegal or inappropriate comes out of this. That would be bad for the Heinstein and the Von Holt. I shall be forced to act accordingly."

Camus glared at the Herr von Heinstein.  _"Look who's talking now, Wyvern. Strict to the scheme!"_ If telepathic message could freeze someone, he would have done it upon seeing the golden eyes that were familiar to him by now. It wasn't about what the Judge had said, but those peculiar golden eyes combined with a faint smirk alarmed the Ice Saint. The Wyvern was in the playing and teasing mood. The target? Saga, of course. It could be a revenge aimed at Kanon, or a revenge because Saga had assigned Kanon in their team.

" _Easy, Camus!"_  Saga warned his comrade via telepathy. He didn't want another incident between the fire and ice.

"Don't be so grim, my Lord." Nikita giggled in silver voice. "I'm quite sure that you'll be amused, if not excited, to hear our side of the story. This will be the adventure of a lifetime."

The Judge replied the telepathic message.  _"I can't be just a fangirl like Nikita. Something's got to give. Relax, Camus."_  Rhadamanthys looked back innocently to his partner.  _There you are, gorgeous eyes. Bloody hell, I so miss this fun!_

The Von Holt's staff left the dinner ready and left the diners in privacy. They only come and serve when they were called. Apparently, that evening was a home alone for Nikita. Her father and her aunt were attending gala dinner in another part of the world.

.

* * *

.

"Well, the Graude Foundation approached for my assistance and The Heinstein's access for the case that they were investigating. Apparently, there have been numerous at least attempted burglaries on rare and expensive diamonds around the world. Since we had a recent case of attempted burglary on The Heinstein's collection, I was interested in joining them. That's how I met them and how you met Saga in Zürich, Nikita. That was also the reason why I contacted you to help us later on."

"I thank you for that, Rhadamanthys." Nikita giggled. "From all scenarios to get in touch with Graude Foundation that I had planned before, that one has never crossed my mind. Was it the "Sunrise Star" from Lady Llewellyn that you were investigating?"

"Bravo, Nikita." Camus approved. It's good to have a very different type of person in their team. Certainly, he had never had a smart lady as a partner before.

"So, what's your interest in the Foundation, Nikita?" Rhadamanthys asked.

"Well, that goes a long way back into my childhood. My grandfather was a patron of some archaeology studies. He often brought me to meet the scientist or his patron fellows. One of his fellows was Mitsumasa Kido. At one time, my grandpa and Mr. Kido were interested in an ancient gold dagger."

"A gold dagger?" Saga's turquoise eyes widened. Nikita didn't tell him before about her grandfather and the dagger. He had the feeling that Nikita was talking about a specific dagger he dreaded.

"Myth says it was a Dagger of Time. It could be the dagger of Chronos, the Father Time, or it could be the dagger of Aion, the god of eternity." Nikita replied. She was unaware of Saga's uneasiness under a fake enthusiasm. "More recent scripts also said that the dagger was often under Athena's care during Chronos and Aion hard confrontations. Anyway, while the archeologists were trying to point out possible excavation places for the dagger, they heard a rumor about a secret society that claimed to be Athena's warrior or best known as the saints. One day some tourists reported having met saints in a ruined Temple in Athens. Of course, my grandfather went to visit the Temple. He even took me there for my holidays."

"Did you meet those saints, Nikita?" Rhadamanthys played skeptic.

"No, I didn't, Rhadamanthys. But it was the nicest vacation I've ever had with Opa."

"Ah."

"Well, on the other hand, Mr. Kido went there after us."

"And then he met one of the saints—" Saga's voice was dreamy.

"— So, Mr. Kido told your grandfather about it." Camus cut the sentence of his senior saint. He knew that the particular night was one of Saga's biggest regret until today. Especially when everybody except Aiolos was resurrected.

"Yes, Camus. But that was all I knew at that time. Opa told me that Mr. Kido had met a saint and found a baby that one day would be an incarnation of Athena. But that night, Opa got a heart attack—his illness for quite a long time already—and he sadly passed away."

"You've lost contact with Kido since then." Rhadamanthys deducted.

"Yes. My parents were not interested in archeology at all. My dad was the only child, just like me. So, I have promised Opa that I would continue his work in finding the Dagger of Time when I grew up. However, I soon entered a teen's difficult phase when my parents got divorced with ugly dispute. You know, the battle of the lawyers and such. Luckily I still managed to continue my study while running away from home. German's education system that was free for everyone has saved me."

"You have done very well, Nikita." Rhadamanthys assured the lady.

"Honestly, I was only aiming for the trust money from my grandpa when I started my study," Nikita admitted shyly. "Just by chance, I did a student job in a fun research group where the boss previously got small funding from my grandpa. That's how I got back into reconciliation with my dad and then studied seriously. It was a great time, although Papa was disappointed that I didn't do a major in economy."

"Good thing you were stubborn." Saga patted her.

Nikita chuckled. "In a nutshell, life was okay and getting boring until I finished my study and started the junior position as Nicole Holt in the museum. I mean, I love my job, but yeah. Then, the day of the Galaxian War was announced by the granddaughter of Mitsumasa Kido. Out of the blue." Nikita turned to the gentlemen. "By the way, were you there, guys?"

"No. I was busy taking care of the Heinstein's business here in Germany. I only read about it recently, when I did a background check on Graude Foundation." In fact, the Kyoto was in the Underworld just a few years before the Galaxian War event, newly awaken in his human body.

"Yes, of course, Rhadamanthys. The event was in Japan." Nikita nodded. However, you two must have been there, Camus, Saga?"

Camus cleared his throat, saving Saga from answering. "Well, we were both in Greece, guarding the temples in Athens. At that time, we didn't know that Saori Kido was Athena's reincarnation." He wondered how much Saga had told Nikita.

"Really? The Graude Coliseum in Tokyo was impressive! It was magical, to sit there and watch the competition. I can't believe you missed it. But you should have been aware of the Sagittarius Gold Cloth, the prize of the competition, right?" Nikita gasped. "Oh, you were not the bad guys who stole it and ruined the games, weren't you? I hated them to the bone when they broke the game!"

"No! We were not the bad guys, Nikita. Don't worry." Camus assured the girl while his eyes were sympathetic to the uncomfortable Saga. Apart from Kanon, only Camus who knew how deep the dark past has left its scar on the fake Kyoko. Other saints thought that Saga had come to term with his Ares-influenced evil era.

"Wait, wait! This whole story of yours, Nikita. Are you saying that those saints are real? I thought the game was only a hoax, a kind of promotion for the foundation." Rhadamanthys jumped in, taking away Nikita's interest on the detail of the competition. "And am I crazy enough to deduct that there is an incarnation of Athena now, in flesh and blood, as Saori Kido?"

"Well, it wasn't easy to track who was who in Graude Fondation that could be linked into the sainthood. Graude Fondation is a big organization with a variety of field of interests and activities. But when I checked on Saga after the opera for something else, "Nikita blushed, "I was excited to find who he was, my access to the Foundation. There, my part is done."

"What, are you guys the warriors she was talking about?" Rhadamanthys acted being in shock. "Are you a Saint, Saga?"

"Let me explain it, Rhadamanthys." Saga replied.

"You, too, Camus? You don't look like a warrior at all!"

" _Shut up, Wyvern."_

" _Sorry to say, but it's true, Camus. Hahaha."_

" _Concentrate, Rhancy!"_

" _Oh, damn you humorless breed!"_

_._

* * *

.

Meanwhile, Saga started to explain about them being Athena's saints to the undercover Specter, and that they were hunting rare diamonds in order to locate the energy anomalies detected by Athena's reincarnation. The Gemini Saint also explained about Yonaguni and the incident with the Baghdad battery they've found there. All the facts, but omitting the existence of the Underworld, specters and Poseidon's troops. Rhadamanthys played along being a skeptic Lord Heinstein who was more interested in solving the mystery of stolen rare diamonds.

Saga held Nikita's hand. "So, dear Nikita, Miss Saori Kido…lady Athena has allowed me to reveal ourselves to you. For that, you have to work hard with us to solve the mystery. And only if we were to succeed in this mission that you are allowed to keep the memory about us."

"Hooray! You've been silent and left me in the darkness since I discovered your true identity, Saga. Can I now see you in your gold cloth?" Nikita was like a child in a candy store.

"Actually, you were wrong about me." Saga touched his Gemini pendant and called his cloth. In seconds, he was standing in all the majesty of the Gemini Gold Cloth. "I am a Gemini Saint."

"Bollocks!" The disguised specter yelled in fake surprise.

Nikita squealed and jumped out of her chair, approaching Saga. " _Mein Gott_! A real gold Saints in a real gold cloth!" She exclaimed. Her fingers were busy touching and running through the details on the helmet and the twin masks on the side. "Magnificent! If only Opa could see this!" Her eyes quickly changed from in awe into in tears. "He would be proud of me." She whispered.

Saga took her in his arms. "Your grandpa is surely proud of you, Nikita. You've worked hard and very good at it."

Wiping the tears, Nikita turned to Camus. "So, there's the vacant Sagittarius cloth. And Saga is with Gemini cloth. The gold cloths are zodiacal, then. What's yours, Camus, if I may see?"

Camus smiled and called his cloth. "I am Aquarius Gold Saint."

Now, the disguised specter was genuinely admiring the Ice Saint in his gold armor.  _My prey is fucking hot, indeed_. "Blow me!"

"Oh, wow! Your armor is beautiful!" Nikita touched the carving on the Aquarius Cloth and observed the stone on the tiara. "I would give up my year's salary to run some test on this."

"Na ah, your service first, Lady Von Holt." Saga pulled Nikita to sit down again. "We need your expertise."

"I hope the guardian of my sign is as cool as you, guys."

"What's your sign, Nikita?" Camus asked, already released his armor and send it back into its Pandora box.

"I'm a Virgo." She proclaimed in proud.

"Virgo Shaka is indeed known as the man closest to god. He's one of the strongest saints." Camus replied. "I find him very cool."

" _Das ist aber echt toll_!" Nikita turned to the Brit. "And what's yours, Rhadamanthys."

"Scorpio." The Judge winced his nose. "But I don't fancy a guardian in gold bling."

Camus unexpectedly laughed with Nikita, followed by Saga. " _Milo's opinion is mutual. I assure you, Rhancy_."

"And you two better not be Derren Brown's apprentices. I despise people whose jobs are to mess up with other people's brains!" Rhadamanthys scoffed. "All right, suppose that you two are the saints like you say you are, what's our plan now?"

"Wait, Rhadamanthys, my lord." Nikita stopped Saga from answering. "Sorry to interrupt, but I want a better deal for working on this case, Saga."

"I beg your pardon?" Saga knitted his long eyebrows.

"That's my lady Von Holt." Rhadamanthys smirked in agreement.

"To keep the knowledge and memory of the existence of Athena and her saints is great. But, that's not what I've promised Opa." Nikita paused. "I want to have the memory of witnessing, touching, and observing what my grandpa was looking for. I hope Athena or you guys would help me. I want to hold the Dagger of Time in my hands."

"Nikita! No, I don't think…"

"It's only to satisfy my scientific curiosity, Saga. I promise you, I don't plan for anything else. Just a few pictures and that's all. Also, it's anyway would be the first mythical object on my list to test with those rare diamonds."

"She has a point, Saga." Camus intervened. "I could guard the dagger in your place if you want."

"I agree with Camus, Saga." Rhadamanthys observed the Gemini Saint. If he didn't know Saga better, he would have thought that Saga was  _afraid_  of the dagger. If true, that would be a valuable information. After all, they were natural enemies. "The lady deserves a handsome reward."

"Please, Saga." Nikita begged with her sparkling green eyes.

Saga nodded hesitantly. "Let me ask Lady Athena's permission."

"Thank you!" Nikita kissed Saga's cheek in enthusiasm.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Camus pulled out a small wooden box from his bag. "In addition to Nikita's list of ancient objects to test, I've been following some other objects of interest. Like this one." He opened the box and took out something that looks like a metal spare-part wrapped inside clear crystal.

Nikita touched it and yelled. "Ouch, it's so cold. It's frozen!"

"Yes, I wrapped it in eternal ice to shield it, to prevent an accidental activation."

"You wrapped it in eternal ice?" Nikita was in awe.

"What is it, Camus?" Rhadamanthys was intrigued.

"I've just come back from Russia to meet Igor Okunev, a scientist at the St. Petersburg Institute of Nuclear Physics. He had analyzed this pure aluminum found in Vladivostok that shockingly showed to be 300 million years old. I could only borrow this for some more hours, otherwise the guy who found and owns it wants some money." Camus said a number, a big one.

"Let me sort that part out, Camus." Rhadamanthys offered his gold card. "If you think it's a lead, I'll back you up." The Judge genuinely trusted his partner's hunch.

"Thank you, Rhadamanthys." Camus was a bit surprised. He was half expecting a mockery from the undercover specter. Their team work certainly had bright hope, it seemed.

"We can test it at the base later. Now, what else is on your list, Nikita?" Saga asked the girl.

"I'll start with the things that I lack connection or access to, considering that I can count on your powers, guys. For the rare diamonds, I would start with the Hope Diamond, the cursed diamond."

"So, we will spend a night in a museum, I see." Rhadamanthys smirked. "Breaking into a museum. How exciting. I'm in! But of course, I'll buy a ticket first."

Nikita continued. "And I would want to test Koh-i-Noor, of course."

"WHAT?"

The three men almost yelled, but Nikita stood her ground.

.

* * *

.


	31. The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation
> 
> Warning : Very short chapter. For a reason.
> 
> .
> 
> ######################################################################################################################  
> Follow The Ocean Dream Diamond Part 2 story from Raixander4U on FFnet.  
> ######################################################################################################################
> 
> .
> 
> My deepest regret to tell you that I will not be able to finish this story the way I wanted or used to be. The story (the romance!) was already finished years ago in my head. It was the detail of the missions, grammar and such which had prevented me from writing those chapters :-) I used to make small notes whenever I had the inspirations for the details. However, with a new life now, I am mostly mobile and on-the-go. I've lost many of my notes...and I thought of just quit thinking about these stories of mine after a specific milestone in my life.
> 
> On the other hand, I do want to see my very first story to the final chapter for the closure of my OTP. That said, many thanks in advance for those who still read my upcoming update(s) in its raw condition, just for the sake of a closure before I reach that deadline for a quit. All critics and suggestion are still welcome (and loved!), though I'm not sure being able to promptly act on it, even for answering it. All my accounts are in hiatus.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading. I cannot be grateful enough to have met you here. With or without stories, you will stay in my heart. Always.
> 
> In a nutshell, continuing this story is the only way I could do to pay my debt to Melissia and Victoria Nike, for all the support and love they gave me throughout the years. I don't think it will ever be paid off, but at least I try :-)
> 
> #####################################################################################################
> 
> .

* * *

 

* * *

.

* * *

.

"That's treason, Nikita!" Rhadamanthys growled. For many Wyverns that have been born, they were all from the blue blood and bearing the high nobility of the Great Britain. Were he not the judge of the underworld, he would have pledged loyalty to the King or Queen of United Kingdom.

"We should try other relics first, before trying to break such a national security." Camus frowned. He began to worry that Nikita could danger the low-profile and secrecy method of investigation that he prefered.

"Nikita, are you serious? Why Koh-i-Noor? Explain to us if you have other reasons than just to see if we are really saints!" Even Saga gave Nikita a sharp look.

"Prove to me that you have a point with that Curse Diamond first before asking me to insult the crown." Rhadamanthys added the collection of stern eyes into her direction.

"I have my theory, gentlemen, of course." Nikita stood her ground, opening her MacBook Air. "Just based on the age of the Diamond, I think the gold disc from Gaza complex is related to the Koh-i-Noor and is a must for our next tests." Nikita showed a picture on screen. "That is a puzzling ancient artifact I happen to know that was in the possession of a famous Egyptologist Sir William Petrie. It was debated as a kind of technology out of this world, more than the Baghdad battery."

"And you have access to them." Rhadamanthys was genuinely skeptical.

"Yes and no. I mean, my grandfather once had the connection to the family. But the Rockefeller Foundation had taken the relic in their private collection recently. And since—"

"You mean that we will have to break into that foundation as well?" Saga furrowed his arched brows when Nikita nodded.

"This is really delicate, I understand. Nikita smiled apologetically. "I don't think the foundation has special interests on the relic as we do. But I know it's almost impossible to borrow what's already at their private keep. While from my grandfather's note, I've found that he was really interested in that relic upon its discovery by Sir Petrie. Then for a while the relic had disappeared mysteriously, until one day we heard on the news that it was rediscovered in a university's old collection no one ever cared for, and that they were then taken by the foundation. At the same time, I found some of my grandfather's exchanges notes with Asamori about the origin of Koh-i-Noor _as a stone_ , not as the jewel. And—"

"When you said Asamori, do you mean our previous Dr. Asamori from Graude Foundation?" Saga probed.

"Yes, Saga. Although I believe Dr. Asamori had just finishing his study at that time, not yet joining your foundation. And Dr. Asamori was proposing an expedition to discover other stones similar to Koh-i-Nor. I didn't see what was special about Asamori request back then. Now that you all are on the rare diamonds, this crossed my mind."

"Has your grandfather funded that expedition?"

"I cannot be sure either way, Rhadamanthys."

"This actually makes sense to me, Saga. Thanks for your explanation, Nikita." Camus started to open his smartphone and made some notes.

"But we should extremely be careful when testing them. Because it could go the other way like what had happened at your base." Rhadamanthys reminded the saints. "And I don't want you all destroying the British Crown and Rockefeller's possession in one go."

He turned to the Ice Saint and put a telepathic order while Nikita and Saga were discussing the Rockefeller Center and the Tower of London. " _This time, you've got to wrap them all in your eternal ice and stay close me at all times in the Underworld when there's a testing_."

" _Naturally, I'm responsible for freezing the atoms of the divine objects as we've planned. It's unnecessarily having to stay close to you, though."_

" _Remember what had happened to you and that Leo back then? You've got to give credits for my wings, Camus, and for my Lord's sword."_

" _Kanon was unharmed without the protection of your wings. I'll be more prepared this time and be able to do the same."_

" _I don't think you and Leo are from the same league as that fake saint, looking at the conditions from both of you down there. For whatever reason. Just do as I say, will you? I don't want to see you get hurt."_

"Huh _?"_ Caught unguard, Camus quickly observed the judge for finding a smirk or mocking eyes on his face. And the French found none. Those stern golden eyes were dead serious, looking back at him before they turned to Saga and Nikita.

Flashing memory of when he was safe in the judge's arms during the explosion made Camus forgive the Brit for his dictating request. Almost unaware, Camus finally nodded in agreement.

 

 

* * *

* * *

.

.

_Well. That's it for now. It's a good bye from this account. If you don't mind whatever writing quality for the next chapters of ODD (or other open stories), please follow the aforementioned account. Thanks again #Love_

_Raix out._

_._


End file.
